Más allá de un trato
by MaryG11
Summary: [UA]La Tierra un codiciado planeta en el universo con seres muy débiles incapaces de defenderse, un trato que definirá la vida de dos jóvenes una humana y un saiyajin para unirse en matrimonio y crear una alianza donde las ventajas son lo mas importante… Aunque ninguno de los dos se soporten mientras enfrentan problemas en una persecución contra el tiempo buscando el mismo objetivo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, una historia mas para ustedes, espero sea de su agrado…**

Nota: los diálogos estarán entre guiones, y los pensamientos serán escritos entre comillas (")

Declaimer: Descargo toda responsabilidad los personajes utilizados en este Fic son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **…**

 **Mas allá de un trato**

 **…**

Padre e hija serios se miraban una vez más con la misma discusión que parecía una vez más se perdía en palabras.

–Ya he hablado de esto un millón de veces, y la respuesta es la misma ¡No me casare con el Príncipe de los monos!

–Te dije que no estaba aquí para hablar de lo mismo. No vengo a pedir tu opinión. Vengo a comunicarte mi decisión

–Papá, por favor. Tú no puedes obligar a tu hija a hacer algo así. Cuando era una niña me dijiste que si yo decidía hacer otra cosa tu lo aceptarías si eso me hiciera feliz– Decía la princesa amenazando derramar algunas lágrimas. Estaba furiosa hasta la médula –Eres un mentiroso. Yo no te importo. Toda ... Toda mi vida he sido muy obediente. Y tú nunca has valorado eso...– Soltó las lágrimas finalmente se dio la vuelta porque odiaba verse así.

–¿Estás diciendo que debería recompensar tu obediencia? Soy Tu Padre y tu Rey. ¿Por qué debería felicitarte si haces lo que es mejor para ti?– Gritó, nada conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija, le estaba colmando la paciencia. –Los jóvenes creen que todo es fácil. No saben sacrificarse, velar por los intereses de los demás…– Suspiro resignado –Eres mi única hija. Mi heredera… Este reino pasará a ti, tu debes velar por los intereses de los habitantes de todo el reino. Aprender a tomar decisiones importantes…– dijo con más suavidad.

Bulma permanencia sin decir nada.

–Bulma... Quiero que seas feliz. Pero somos débiles. No puedo protegerte a ti ni a nadie de nuestros enemigos, son seres mucho más poderosos.

–¿Por qué siempre piensas que vamos a sufrir una invasión? ¿Por qué estás tan paranoico? La edad te tiene así...– Dijo con burla la princesa. Acababa de recuperar la compostura. Llorar no le había valido nada. Ahora solo se avergonzaba y fue malo recurrir a los insultos ya que el rey clavó sus grises ojos sobre ella sin decir nada y segundos después, comenzó a abandonar la habitación.

Antes de atravesar la puerta se detuvo:

–Invité al rey Vegeta y a su hijo al palacio. Ya vienen en camino, cenaremos con ellos– Se marchó

Dejando a la princesa triste y enojada.

No quería insultar a su padre, además, su padre no era paranoico. Era muy lógico, su azul planeta era de los más envidiados del universo. Además, tenían los más altos avances científicos. Y ellos… tan débiles y vulnerables, como una casa sin puertas. Por qué su desarrollo tecnológico nunca se había enfocado en la defensa militar ni nada parecido.

No quería tener nada que ver con esa raza extraterrestre. Aunque habían mantenido relaciones pacíficas con su padre, no eran de su confianza. Ellos tomaban ventajas de su fuerza bruta invadiendo planetas o esclavizando a sus habitantes. Obligándoles a trabajar para ellos...y ¿Si tenían las mismas intenciones?

Además, aunque físicamente eran parecidos tenían una espeluznante transformación con la luna. Se decía que incluso perdían el control de la mente y actuaban como animales sin raciocinio. Nunca lo había visto, pero siempre lo había escuchado y podía imaginarselo.

Se abrazó a sí misma en consuelo, sin embargo, de una cosa estaba segura: Haría lo imposible por evitar ese destino

(...)

El Rey y la Reina estaban en el hangar junto a los principales de su reino. Las naves habían aterrizado y estaban ansiosos por darles la bienvenida.

–Querido, no vi a Bulma lo que resto de la tarde. ¿Crees que este bien?– dijo con preocupación su esposa

–Ya sabes como es, siempre que algo que ella no acepta, se escapa en su laboratorio

–Si pero esto es diferente. La vi mal, se veía triste

–Mmm ¿A qué te refieres?

–Intenté hablar con ella, pero ni siquiera discutió conmigo. Tenía la vista algo perdida...– Quería decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpida:

–Tonterías, prepárate. Ya se han hecho visibles– Dijo mientras asentía su cabeza al establecer contacto con los saiyajines que venían a su encuentro.

Y así era. Los saiyajines haciendo su entrada. Caminando por el alfombrado camino que llevaba a la puerta principal del palacio. Al acercarse a los humanos se saludaron con formalidad.

Ahora se encontraban guiados por el mismísimo Rey Terrestre. La Reina que no paraba de admirar el físico de los hombres.

Eran en total 4; El Rey Vegeta, el Príncipe heredero que no sólo compartía nombre con su padre físicamente parecían clonados. Era la versión joven y con más carácter del monarca, el jefe del ejército Saiyajin y mano derecha del rey llamado Bardock y el hijo de este, Kakaroto, era muy cercano al príncipe. Todos decían que estaban cerca de ser lo que los humanos llaman -amigos- Pues la existencia de Kakaroto se le hacía agradablemente tolerable a Vegeta. Era bien conocido que el príncipe era una roca dura, un témpano de hielo. No le agradaba nadie ni nada y le desagradaba todo. Mantenía permanentemente su ceño fruncido, de hecho no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero la Reina no paraba de adular a quien sería su futuro yerno.

Al entrar al palacio el rey mandó a que fueran a avisar a su hija a los laboratorios sobre la llegada de los monarcas.

(...)

Se encontraban sentados en una habitación lujosa... El rey comentaba entusiasmado sus últimos avances científicos. Junto a su hija habían diseñado las famosas cápsulas Hoi Poi.  
Eso no llamó la atención de nuestro príncipe. Pero no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo cuando un sirviente entró y sin contar con el oído superdesarrollado de los saiyajines le dijo al rey que la princesa no estaba en el laboratorio y en ningún otro lado del palacio.  
Fue difícil de ignorar, así que el rey habló:  
–¿No me diga que la joven se retracta?

–No. No ella es incapaz, debe ser que fue a dar algún paseo y... perdió...la noción del tiempo... Mandaré a que la busquen. Lo mas seguro es que este para la cena. Se ha preparado un banquete para ustedes– Dijo tratando de distraer el tema

–Padre, saldré a conocer el lugar. Volveré para la cena– habló por fin el Príncipe Vegeta

–Adelante Príncipe, es una lástima que mi hija se este atrasando. Ella podría mostrarte– Comentó el Rey

Vegeta rodó los ojos. Acción que desconcertó al rey de la Tierra y dejando avergonzado al padre de este.

Se había levantado unos metros cuando escuchó:

–¡Espera Vegeta! Quiero ir contigo– Era Kakaroto. Había logrado alcanzarlo. –Este planeta se ve fantástico

–Príncipe para ti, Insecto.

–Lo siento Príncipe– Dijo rascándose la cabeza

–Y bien Kakarotto ¿Por donde quieres comenzar?

–Mmm– Se estaba tomando en serio responderle, cuando le hizo parecer que lo había pensado inteligentemente respondió: –Hacía allá– señaló el norte

–Me parece bien– dijo sorprendiendo hasta al propio Kakaroto –Entonces yo tomaré este camino– Señalando el sur.

–P-pero– quiso decir pero fue interrumpido

–No me molestes...– dijo y despegó a una gran velocidad.

–Bueno– dijo Kakaroto para sí mismo –Quiere estar solo. No todos los días se compromete uno...

Vegeta llevaba volando unos pocos minutos cuando alcanzo a ver una nave con la insignia CC. Algunos de los inventos que acababa de ver tenían esa misma letras. Se desvío para mirar mejor. Ese no era lugar para estar. Había un acantilado cerca, bajó lo suficiente cuando alcanzo ver al dueño de la nave. O ¿Dueña?

Descendió sigilosamente. Sus botas blancas tocaron el suelo rocoso, el permaneció en una postura indiferente. De brazos cruzados, observando cada movimiento de quién tenía enfrente. Se trataba de una fémina, más que eso. ¡La mismísima Princesa!

Ella aún no se había percatado que no estaba sola. Estaba absorta en lo que pensaba hacer: arrojarse del acantilado, decía para sí misma cosas absurdas, algo como –Será rápido. No te va a doler mucho...

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Quién sabe. Pero los pocos minutos lo hartaron. Entonces habló:

–¡Hazlo de una buena vez!... Si lo piensas tanto sólo terminarás por retractarse– Dijo con dureza.

Volteó a ver sorprendida. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, sus labios dibujaron algunas palabras que no salieron de su boca. Realmente la sorprendió.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?... ¿Desde...desde cuándo estas ahí?– Finalmente dijo

–Solo hazlo– hablo indiferente e ignorando las preguntas... Mientras se acercaba le dijo:  
–Dices que será rápido, pero la verdad es que sentirás que el tiempo se congela. Lo que dures en estrellarte será más que suficiente para arrepentirte por haber saltado y en el descenso no podrás hacer nada para remediarlo, te dolerá, se te romperán decenas de huesos de ese débil cuerpo. Tu cráneo se hará pedazos y tus sesos saldrán por tu cráneo. Quizás nadie quiera recogerte– A estas alturas estaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

–Alejate. No pedí tu opinión. Tu ... Tu eres la razón por la quiero hacer esto. No se como me encontraste pero no te quiero cerca, se que estas intentando que no lo haga– dijo la Princesa llena de furia, pues había reconocido perfectamente quién era el intruso.

Río con sorna el Príncipe –En primer lugar, no te estaba buscando y en segundo, no voy a impedir que lo hagas. Quería entretenerme con el espectáculo, pero estas demorando demasiado, eres claramente una cobarde dramática

–¡Claro que lo voy a hacer!– Respondió con furia –Lo voy a a hacer– respondió en tono más bajo para sí misma –No pienso convivir con unos salvajes como ustedes

–Para tu información, yo tampoco quiero estar en la obligación de proteger a débiles alienígenas como ustedes. Su tecnología me importa nada y ni qué decir de sus estupidos inventos científicos. ¿Quién necesita esas estupideces? ¡No te hacen fuerte!

–Era verdad lo que decían de ti. Eres un estúpido mono arrogante. Definitivamente prefiero estar muerta a ser tu esposa

–Esta mas que claro que no lo vas a hacer ¿O acaso estas pensando que si saltas yo te rescatare? Porque eso no va a pasar...

Sin decir una palabra más, Bulma se arrojó al precipicio. Dejando un poco, sólo un poco sorprendido al Príncipe ¿No seguían discutiendo hace tan solo dos segundos?

Él tenía razón mientras mas lo pensara menos convencida estaría. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Contuvo inconscientemente su respiración y corrió hasta dónde sus pies no pisarán suelo. No quiso abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar sentir el estómago encogiéndose y esa sensación de miedo en su espalda. La inseguridad de no estar pisando nada y el viento chocando contra su rostro, no podía ni respirar.

No pudo evitar pensar: ¿Y si exageró? ¿Y si después de todo habría alguna solución? Su miedo creció al tener unos segundos descendiendo vertiginosamente. Faltaba tan poco para el impacto... " _Adiós Papá. Adiós Mamá"_ Y con ese pensamiento pasó a la inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Segundo capítulo, me siento feliz de saber que esta historia les agrada…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y puntos de vista. ¡Son increíbles chicos!**

 **Yo pensé que ahora de vacaciones tendría mas tiempo para escribir y actualizar las 4 historias que tengo, pero no… El trabajo se puso al frente, lo que esta bien me da tiempo de desarrollar más ideas, no dejare las historias a medias, eso jamás… Jaja en fin… No crean que a propósito los dejo en suspenso con muertes inesperadas (Lo digo por mi otra historia de Seguir a la Razón o al instinto) Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, tampoco son cuentos de hadas… Suspenso, suspenso.**

 **En fin… Espero este capítulo les guste, ya escrito con anterioridad me permitió publicar hoy… Es verdad creo que no lo comente, esta historia no es completamente mía, la idea original fue concebida por una personita especial que me permitió desarrollar parte de esta, y por lo cual me siento muy agradecida.**

 **Arag7: Gracias amiga por tu comentario, con una sonrisa te leo, siempre al pendiente y yo encantada de poder compartir estas ideas contigo, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.**

 **Diana 8a: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me cusas una sincera sonrisa y las ganas de continuar. Yo muy feliz de escribir y poder compartir con ustedes. Espero este capitulo te agrade, hay mucho que contar, una vez mas gracias.**

 **Lourdes13: …¡No tengo palabras amiga! Siempre apoyándome y se me acaban las palabras de agradecimiento, es que… es tan especial para mi tus comentarios, me sacan una sonrisa, de verdad ¡gracias!...Una historia mas, nuestros persones favoritos y mucho que contar, espero este capitulo te gustara… Amiga te mando un muy fuerte abrazo, gracias (Lose muchos gracias, pero te los mereces)**

 **Katherin: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, tienes razón esa Bulma se avienta dejándonos con la intriga, siempre orgullosa, pero el príncipe casi la reto… Jaja, espero este capitulo te agradara, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.**

 **Lucias Luzion: Aquí la actualización! y mi agradecimiento por tu presencia y tu comentario, gracias, amiga… De vedad gracias, te escribo con una sonrisa, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, saludos y un fuerte abrazo a ti y a la pequeña Bulma.**

 **Soeandrea: Gracias! Por dejar tu comentario, aquí la actualización… Espero fuera de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.**

 **Lyss Getta: Gracias por tu comentario, yo encantada de poder escribir y compartir con ustedes mis historias, y no te preocupes esta historia estará actualizándose constantemente.**

 **Ya saben cualquier cosa estoy al alcance de un mensajito. Sin más que decir por el momento disfruten:**

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Observando ...¿El techo de su cuarto?

¿Pero que rayos pasó?

Se enderezo bruscamente sentándose en ...¿Su cama? Efectivamente estaba en su habitación. Pero, ¿Como es qué? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? La amplia habitación como siempre un poco desordenada no aparente ninguna situación extraña a sus últimos recuerdos ¿Acaso había sido un sueño?

Se levantó con presura. Corrió a su puerta. La abrió y echó a correr por los pasillos.

No había nadie. No se encontró con nadie. Fue a algunas salas más y al abrir de golpe el comedor... Las imágenes evocaron a su realidad. Sus padres, y los demás saiyajines se encontraban disfrutando alegremente la cena.

Bulma siempre tenía tanto que decir. Pero últimamente en este día no sabía que hacer o decir.

Aun sostenía con sus manos las puertas de hojas de extremo a extremo. Los ojos de todos estaban sobre ella.

Hasta que por fin, su madre habló:

-Querida, que bueno que te reúnas con nosotros. El Dr dijo que estabas bien, que sólo fue un desmayo. Pero aún asi no queríamos despertarte.

Launch, prepara el asiento de Bulma- habló a su sirvienta.

\- Bulma, me alegra que te sientas mejor. Se educada y saluda a nuestros invitados...- Exclamo el rey un poco impaciente por los modales de su hija

Bulma se acercó pausadamente y saludo al monarca inclinándose un poco. Dirigió la mirada a los demás, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es un placer, soy la Princesa, Bulma Briefs, pero su vista se clavó en el Príncipe, quién la veía con suma indiferencia.

-Es un placer Princesa. Es usted muy hermosa. Ya la había visto antes, cuando llegó inconsciente-habló serio y con deferencia el rey Vegeta muy raro par ser un ¿Cumplido?

-"¿Cuando llegue inconsciente?"-Repitió en su mente las palabras para ella misma, no en definitiva no había sido un sueño…-¡Eso es! ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-El Príncipe Vegeta te encontró desmayada en los jardines- habló su padre. -Ahora, solo siéntate- Hablo el rey tratando de sonar calmado.

-Querido, ella está un poco confundida-

Mientras iba a su asiento, mantuvo su vista sobre el Príncipe. Quién imaginándose un desafío no se quedó atrás. Así que después de todo, si la había rescatado. Si no lo recordaba es porque sin duda, se había desmayado antes del impacto. Seguro había volado rápidamente y la había tomado en sus brazos. Llevándola de regreso al Palacio. Seguía manteniendo la vista fija sobre él. Y él sobre ella.

Hasta que su padre hizo un sonido en la garganta provocando que ella se desconectara del que sintió como desafío visual con Vegeta y volteó a verlo. Su padre hizo un gesto de negación y luego se acercó a su oído:

-Deberías de agradecer que el te encontró- dijo su padre susurrándole -Nos pusiste en aprietos. No te hallábamos por ningún lado. El Rey pensó que ibas a humillarlos negándote a aparecer.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a mirar. Seguía confundida...

(…)

La cena transcurrió. Los sirvientes servían un plato tras otro. Los Sayayin comían como si de 100 personas se trataran.

Le llamó la atención el más joven. Parecía llevarse bien con ese tal Vegeta. Se murmuraban cosas que no parecían importantes.

Ella no podía dejar las cosas así. Debería hablar con ese brabucón. Aprovecharía la oportunidad cuando estuvieran solos.

Después de la cena, entraron en charla sobre cuestiones políticas. Eso debió aburrir al Príncipe quien a la primera oportunidad salió a los jardines. Había luna llena. Se quedó embelesado. Nunca la había visto.

-¿Que crees que haces? Nos vas a exponer a todos. ¿Como se te ocurre?

\- ¿De que rayos hablas, mujer escandalosa?

-La Luna está llena. Esta emitiendo una gran cantidad de rayos blutz en este momento.

Tu sabes de que estoy hablando... Podrías transformarte en un moustro y atacarnos.

\- ¿Eso te importa? ¿No querías morir hace unas horas?

No supo que decir.

El orgullo dolido la llevo a responder después de unos segundos con lo primero que vino a su mente

-Entrometido. Sólo te apareciste para interrumpir mi momento... Yo no te lo estaba pidiendo. Hice lo que me dijiste. ¿Por que me salvaste?

A estas alturas se le olvidó su original reclamo y aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerle ese cuestionamiento.

-No confundas las cosas. No iba a permitir que una criatura tonta como tu lo tuviera fácil. Debes afrontar tus consecuencias… Sería muy divertido hacerte infeliz-

-¿Ah si? - Dijo rebeldemente llevando sus manos a sus caderas- Como si fuera ... Espera espera...¿Porque no te has transformado?- Cambiar de tema para Bulma era muy fácil

-¿Y crees saberlo todo sobre los saiyajin?

Para tu información, "loca suicida" , eso nos sucede si tuviera mi cola. ¿Ves que la tengo?

-Es cierto. ¿Que- que paso?

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió rápidamente. Como si ya tuviera preparada la respuesta

\- Y aún si me trasformara en un Ozaru, soy perfectamente capaz de conservar mi raciocinio-

\- ¡NO TE CREO!

\- ¡ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA! - dijo marchándose en dirección contraria sólo para toparse con Kakaroto que lo veía sorprendido...

-¡Vegeta! Digo, Príncipe Vegeta!- pensé que querías ver la luna

-dijo inocentemente Kakarotto.

-Por si no te das cuenta, este lugar no es agradable. Está plagado de miseria...- dijo viendo de reojo a la princesa Bulma.- y se marchó de inmediato

-Ah! Hola Princesa. - Kakarotto al hacer contacto visual le regalo una sonrisa sincera y se acercó a ella. - no la había visto

\- ¿Tu eres Kakarotto?- preguntó la joven

\- Asi es. Mi padre comanda el ejercito del rey Vegeta ...

-Se ve que os lleváis bien...con Vegeta, el Príncipe- dijo tratando de no parecer irrespetuosa. Ya que el joven sayayin no lo estaba siendo

-Bueno. Algo así. Es alguien a quien he admirado mucho y hemos entrenado juntos. Aunque no lo crea- dijo poniéndose una mano en la boca haciéndolo parecer un secreto- creo que me considera un rival. A pesar de que este lejos de su nivel-

La princesa sonrió en definitiva Kakaroto era un curioso sayayin -Por lo que veo de él, odia la debilidad. Seguro el te ve valiente- ni siquiera sabía porque lo dijo, abrió los ojos como plato al escucharse adular a ese saiyajin.¿Estaba siendo hipócrita? Ni siquiera lo conocía. Tal vez es que el parecía como un humano... Miro detenidamente su cuerpo. Estaba algo sonrojado y con una mano rascaba nerviosamente su cabeza. Hasta era más alto que el Príncipe... Y tampoco tenía cola...

-Oye Kakarotto...- preguntó- ¿Que le pasó a tu Cola?

\- Ah. Me la han cortado..pero, volvera a crecer. Aún estoy en crecimiento

\- ¿Como es que te la cortaron? ¿No es un símbolo de fuerza de tu raza?

\- Eh. Algunos sayayin...de ...clase baja...como yo- dijo en tono bajo de vergüenza -No somos capaces de de conservar nuestra capacidad de pensar al convertirnos en Ozaru. Y en una batalla puedes estar en contra de los tuyos sin darte cuenta. A si que en una misión al parecer ataque a mis compañeros sin darme cuenta, mi padre tuvo que actuar- agachó la cabeza...

-Lo siento- dijo sin saber que más añadir. Agradecía que no convirtieran en esos monos gigantes en su planeta...pero por otro lado pensó que lamentarlo era lo mas apropiado. En vista que le era muy vergonzoso. -¿Por que Vegeta no la tiene?-

Sacó al joven sayan de su estado vergonzoso quien no sabía que responder...

\- Princesa, con todo respeto, quizás debería preguntárselo usted misma-

-Perdona si te incordie. Pero solo era curiosidad. Al fin, debo convivir más con ustedes-

Se encogió los hombros y sonrió- pero quizás no deba preguntar tanto.

-Princesa, estoy seguro que le agradara el Príncipe Vegeta. No se deje llevar por esa apariencia grosera que tiene-

No sabía porque le dijo eso. Pero entonces recordó el contexto

-Oh, esta bien. Se lo preguntaré a él-

Le guiño el ojo provocando más sonrojo el adolescente.

(...)

El día finalmente había concluido.

Aunque todavía faltaba el anuncio oficial del compromiso. El día siguiente el rey lo celebraría con un gran banquete. Invitaría a miles de personas importantes de todo el reino.

Sería estresante.

Seguía sintiéndose humillada por que interceptaron su suicidio.

Aunque, por un lado, estaba agradecida. El tenía razón. Se había arrepentido un poco cuándo venía descendiendo.

No podia confundir las cosas. El le dejó claro que si la salvo fue solo para amargarle la vida y hacerla sufrir. No creía que el tuviera sentimientos nobles. No. Claro que no. La había animado a hacerlo...pero, quizás sabía que podía descartarla... ¡No! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Mejor no pensar. Se podría volver loca. Contradiciéndose a si misma.

Cerró sus ojos y en vista que se sentía mentalmente agotada... Cayó en el sueño.

(…)

¡Abrió sus ojos asustada! El día finalmente había llegado. En poco tiempo estaría oficialmente comprometida. Vio entrar a unas sirvientas en la habitación.

Su mama estaba abriendo las cortinas.

-Hija, levántate- su madre sonreía alegremente. -Hay que ponerte hermosa-

Vio su reloj sobre la mesa junto a su cama. Eran pasadas las 10:00 am.

Una sirvienta puso su desayuno en la cama. Aunque no tenía hambre, sentía la necesidad de hacer lo que le mandaran.

Se sentía irreal. Como si fuera un sueño. No tuvo tiempo de pensar tanto. Estaba siendo guiada acá para allá. Su baño caliente. Su masaje. Su depilación.

Su peinado. Su maquillaje. Su ropa. ¡Que fastidio!

Cuando despertó de su irrealidad, se veía a si misma enfrente del espejo.

Lucía un vestido hermoso. Largo. Color azul intenso. Tenía un escote revelador. Llevaba consigo joyas de la herencia materna.

Entre sus distinguidos rasgos sobresalían sus hermosos ojos celestes.

Usaba un flequillo que la hacía ver tan niña. Aunque ya tenía cumplidos los 22

Su cabello estaba largo. Descendía en ondas sobre su espalda.

Quizás debía bajar. Aunque era lo menos deseado.

Al bajar, se topó con muchos invitados. Algunos conocidos. A otros a penas se lo estaban presentándose.

Dirigió su vista a los sayayines. Al parecer era raro en ellos tanta cordialidad. Pero al menos el rey, lo intentaba. De inmediato estableció contacto.

-Princesa - dijo secamente- No la había visto desde la cena

Se inclinó respetuosamente- Lo siento Su Alteza. Me sentía indispuesta-

-Esta bien. Pero te pediré un favor. Trata de hacerle compañía a mi hijo. Ha estado bastante solo. Estos ambientes abarrotados lo vuelven loco

-¿Esta seguro que seria buena idea? Quizás el no se sienta cómodo conmigo...

-De todos modos tu padre y yo queremos que pasen alguno tiempo juntos-

Ella desvío la mirada avergonzada -Ayer te desmayaste y luego estuviste forzada en la cena. No es lógico que no conversen. Además, debemos partir mañana. También debemos organizar la celebración del compromiso en Vejitasei.

-Si. Tiene usted razón. Le diré a mi padre que...- El rey no la dejo terminar

-Cuándo lo vea, le diré qué estas con tu prometido, Como debe ser-.

\- Oh, entendido ¿Dónde esta su hijo , su Alteza?

Señalando con su dedo índice -Por favor... Se paciente con él-

Asintió, que el rey de los Sayayin le pidiera ser paciente le causo problemas, ¿Tan difícil era el príncipe? para que el mismo rey lo reconociera, suspiro resignada y se dirigió al lugar que el le había señalado. "Argg" pensó, después un poco enojada "Es un autoritario. Por algo su hijo se gasta tanta arrogancia".

Se acercó a la Puerta de vídrio, esta se abrió automáticamente. Daba al jardín trasero. Su casa era inmensa. A veces pasaba por algunas habitaciones que no sabían que existían.

Se adentro más y más. Y allí estaba, dándole la espalda. Lucia su capa blanca, estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Me estabas buscando o desgraciadamente coincido con tu lugares favoritos- habló en tono frío.

¿Como sabía que era ella? Ni siquiera se había volteado a verla. Tampoco ella había abierto la boca.

-Tu padre, el Rey… Me dijo que hablara contigo.

-¿Sobre que quieres hablar?

-No lo se. No soy buena en esto-. Él se sorprendió un poco por la sinceridad de ella. Y se dio la vuelta. Entonces la vio.

Ella tenía un rostro desganado. Posaba una mano en su cadera y la otra caía perezosamente

Pero se veía hermosa. Y ella se dio cuenta que ese pensamiento le había saltado. Pues no dijo nada y solo se quedó viéndola. Eso la halago un poco. Ella recompuso su rostro y se unió al desafió de su mirada.

Bufo molesto y volvió a su posición original.

El silencio se prolongó hasta resultar incómodo.

\- Oye, ¿A ti no te gusta nada?-

-Nada-

-Te muestro algo, quizás te resulte interesante-

La vio de soslayo y levantó una ceja

-Sigueme. Vamos- le guiño el ojo. Coqueta

(…)

Digitó la clave en la puerta, se volteó confirmando que él no la estuviera viendo.

-Pasa- Al entrar las luces se encendieron automáticamente. Y una voz femenina computarizada le saludo.

El entró completamente. Vio por todos lados

-¿Y Bien? ¿Que te parece?

-Pensé que mostrarías algo interesante

-Hmp, Aissh, eres un tonto. ¿No sabes qué tipo de lugar es?

-No. Está tan desordenado. No soy adivino

-Es mi laboratorio privado- Hablo orgullosa

-Ah. Recuerdo que tu padre dijo que te gusta jugar con cosas así

-¡No son juegos! Nuestros inventos han mejorado la calidad de vida de nuestros ciudadanos

-Como digas- dijo volviendo sus pasos hacia la salida

-¿Donde vas?

\- ¿No es obvio?

\- Oye, te mostré algo que ni a mi padre le muestro. Estoy trabajando en cosas privadas. Y así lo agradeces

-Dijiste que sería algo interesante- Volteo a los lados como si buscara algo con claro fastidio

-¡Ni siquiera los has visto!

-¿Por que crees que me impresionaría? Nuestra tecnología es a mi parecer más avanzada

-La Tecnología que ustedes utilizan no es de ustedes. Tengo entendido que esclavizaron a una raza científica llamada Tsufur. Ellos trabajan para ustedes. Pero se han hecho demasiados escasos. Y no pueden depender de la tecnología de ellos. Por eso decidieron hacer este "negocio" con nosotros.

-Quizá tengas razón. ¿Satisfecha?- dijo volviendo hacía la salida

-Eres desagradable. Sólo quería ser simpática contigo.

-Tu eres muy rara- la encaró -¿ Son así todas las terrícolas? Ayer querías morirte para no comprometerte. Luego estabas furiosa. Y ahora quieres ser simpática...

-Ayer me sentía muy mal. Si tu no me hubieras alentado, jamás hubiera saltado. Sólo estaba ahí matando tiempo. Nada mas

-Eso no fue lo que pareció. Pero si eso quieres pensar no me mortifica

-Aunque tuviste la culpa... De todos modos, gracias por salvarme. Quería invitarte a mi laboratorio en muestra de gratitud... También por no delatarme. Me siento un poco...

-No confundas las cosas- la interrumpió -No quiero que lo tengas fácil. Eso es todo.

Haré realidad tus peores temores.

-Ya veremos. Soy una mujer inteligente. No creas...

-¿Inteligente?

-Claro. Soy un genio, sabes. Tengo una mente brillante. Por eso te traje. Quiero mostrarte algo- dijo aprovechando que el seguía quedándose

-No me hagas perder tiempo- se quejó malhumorado

-¡Aquí esta!

Llevó unos planos y los extendió sobre la mesa.

-¿Que son esos planos?

-¿No puedes adivinar?

Los vio detenidamente. -¿ Una sala de ... Entrenamiento?

-Oye, eres intuitivo.

-Hay muchas en mi Palacio. Los Tsufurs hacen eso para nosotros.

Tenemos salas de entrenamientos. Trajes especiales. Tanques de recuperación. No me estas mostrando nada interesante, ¿Te das cuenta?

-¿Tus salas de entrenamiento tienen gravedad artificial?

\- "gravedad artificial"

\- Imagínalo. Si entrenas en una gravedad aumentada por 50 o 100 , que la de este planeta. Te serviría para ser más fuerte.

-Sólo 100 veces mas?

-Según mis cálculos, puedo llevarlo hasta 500%

\- Ja, como si fuera verdad que una chiquilla como tu puede hacerlo. Solo son planos. Debiste atreverte a construir algo antes para mostrarme.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Que?

\- ¿A que puedo lograrlo?

\- ¿Y yo que gano?

\- Pues... La podrías usar.

\- No me interesa.

-¿Que ? Eres muy arrogante. No puedo hacer esto sabes. Si tu no cooperas no puedo tener una conversación civilizada contigo

Ambos voltearon a ver el Interfono haciendo un pitido. Bulma se dirigió rápidamente y activo la cámara. Del otro lado de la puerta Una Doncella, conocida.

\- ¿ Que sucede Milk?

-Princesa. La ceremonia está por empezar. Su padre quiere que se presente

-Voy para allá.

-H-hola Princesa. ¿De causalidad Vegeta está con usted?- Habló Kakaroto. Empujando un poco a la chica para lograr verse en la pantalla

\- Príncipe Vegeta para ti Kakaroto. Estoy cansado de decírtelo. - dijo un muy fastidiado Vegeta. Lo que en realidad le molestó fue que los hallaron juntos.

-Lo siento Vegeta. Digo, Príncipe. Su padre también quiere qué esté allá. En el salón. Se dará el anunció

Vegeta no dijo nada.

-Ahora vamos- dijo Bulma.

Por algún motivo se avergonzó que descubrieran que estaban juntos. Milk, la doncella era su amiga. Y ella solía desahogarse con Milk sobre lo mucho que detestaba a los Saiyajin.

La Puerta se abrió y la pareja se encontró con la otra. Caminaron de regreso.

-¿Y que hacen ustedes juntos? - preguntó Bulma

La doncella y el Saiyajin Quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo, pero luego se callaron insistiendo el uno al otro que respondiera a la pregunta.

Vegeta se adelantó a todos.

Bulma hizo lo mismo. Ya que Milk y Kakarotto parecieron desconectarse de ellos.

(…)

Al llegar al salón se reunieron con sus padres. El rey de la Tierra presentó a su hija y a su futuro yerno.

Dio un breve discurso sobre como beneficiaría eso al planeta.

El salón estalló en aplausos y por varios minutos uno tras otro se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja de prometidos.

Vegeta permaneció serio. Indescifrable.

Luego, el baile. Todos esperaban que la nueva pareja saliera a bailar, pero no contaban que eso sería un pequeño problema para el Príncipe.

-Padre, no haré tal cosa. Es una ridiculez.

\- Hijo, si estas son sus costumbres hay que respetarlas.

Ella hará lo mismo en Vejitasei… Ve, y baila con ella- dijo con un tono razonable- negándote solo harás más espectáculo

-No se como hacer tal cosa, y es muy vergonzoso-

-Solo haz como veas haciendo a los demás. Vamos.

-Aggg

\- Hazlo. Obedece. ¿Sabes que nosotros saldremos ganando de todo esto? ¿Qué mas da que actuemos mas de lo que lo hemos hecho?

Diciendo mil maldiciones en su mente se encontró con la hermosa chica. Le tomó la mano. Y le dijo:

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

\- Oh. Pues ... no se...solo dejate llevar. Haz lo que yo.

No era sencillo, pero el aprendía rápido. Y además, mantenía una paciente lentitud que a su ver era una forma de ganar tiempo. Para los demás, era algo romántico.

Estaban cerca uno del otro. Y ella pude ver como si por primera vez lo hiciera su rostro cerca

Tenía facciones masculinas. Unos penetrantes ojos negros que intimidaban. La nariz pequeña y puntiaguda

Su cuerpo estaba super esculturado. Aunque solo era unos centímetros mas alto, se sentía y veía muy fuerte. Y ese toque elegante... Estaba bastante guapo el joven.

Apartó la vista rehusando cualquier contacto extra. Su padre y madre la veían con mucha satisfacción...

Se sintió agradecida cuando la música terminó.

Asi que se despegó de él y se perdió entre la gente. Dejando a un Vegeta muy confundido.

(…)

La fiesta se había vuelto aburrida, no quería hablar con nadie. Se dirigió a una parte escondida de la cocina . Se detuvo en seco al observar lo que tenía sin querer frente a sus ojos

-Se que esta es tu casa pero esto es realmente el colmo..

Se dio la media vuelta para largarse, en esa habitación estaba la princesa. Parece que estos encuentros no eran simples casualidades.

-No te vayas- dijo Bulma con la boca llena de comida -quédate... Me iré yo- dijo tomando el plato

Cuando pasó por su lado él le habló

-No tienes que irte...es tu casa. Sólo...

-¿Querías huir de tanto alboroto?

\- ¿Huir? Solo vine porque tenía hambre

-Es tu día...Aquí hay mucha comida- dijo con una sonrisa. Tenía el entorno de su boca con evidencia de sus malos modales.

En silencio compartieron la comida. Claro, ella no era rival para el en cuanto a comer pero se demoró lo sufriente comiendo para igualarse en tiempo.

Cuándo estaban satisfechos, salieron por la puerta.

Se voltearon a ver inconscientemente. Y segundos después, caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

No volvieron a hablarse en toda la noche.

La fiesta llegó a su fin. Finalmente.

No sabía como pero ahora se encontraba tendida en su cama. Quitándose perezosamente los zapatos. Aretes. Bajando el cierre del vestido...

Hasta que finalmente no supo que pasó...

Quedó agotadísima. Ni tiempo se dio a quitarse el vestido Cuándo se quedó dormida

(…)

Llevaba un rato despierta. Aún se sentía cansada.

Su madre le habló para que bajara a desayunar. Su futuro esposo y suegro se marcharían a Vejitasei en unas horas. Se supone que en una semana sería ella quien haría el viaje .

Se sentó en la cama... Sus ojos azules se clavaron en un ruido que venía desde su ventana. Como si alguien estuviera tratando de entrar forzosamente.

Frunció su ceño al ver una silueta. Cuando una luz cegó su visión, puso su mano en su rostro y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Pero sintió un pinchazo en su cuello.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y llevo la mano a su cuello. Le habían insertado una aguja.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió con la mayor velocidad a la puerta. Pero sintió como algo la jalaba provocando que cayera ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Una criatura anfibia y horrorosa la tomó del cabello y la arrastró hasta su ventana que entonces ya estaba abierta de par en par.

Ella se retorcía con fuerza. Se sujetaba de todo lo que podía, pero era inútil. Dejo escapar un grito, intentando pedir ayuda pero fue bloqueada por un golpe en la cara.

Abrió sus ojos mientras sentía las asquerosas manos de la criatura sujetándola de la cintura. Ya el veneno le estaba haciendo efecto, pues sintió su lengua dormida y el cuerpo extrañamente blando. La Criatura tenía una pequeña nave en la alcoba de su habitación. Sin mayor esfuerzo la metió allí y partió sin hacer ni el mayor disturbio.

Nadie se dio cuenta. O eso parecía

(…)

-Milk, podrías decirle a Bulma que la estamos esperando- habló su madre con un inusual tono de molestia, muy raro en ella.

-Mi señora, estuve tocando su puerta, pero no abrió.

-Ve de Nuevo y abre la puerta.

-Si mi señora

(…)

Mientras la conversación seguía entre reyes -Enviaremos por la Princesa en 8 días. Para que se haga un poco a la idea del compromiso y la vida en otro planeta. Serán bienvenidos si desean hacer visitas… Solo Después de la boda, estableceremos legalmente cualquier acuerdo.

-¿Porqué después? Pensé que estaría claro que ahora somos aliados

-Aunque tu estés muy seguro, no sabes qué planes tiene tu hija.

-¿Acaso duda de que le haremos una humillación semejante?

-No confío en tu hija. Esta más que claro que está en contra del compromiso. Nos ofendió a mi y a mi hijo con su ausencia.

-No mal entienda las cosas. Para nosotros los humanos casarse es algo que nos pone nerviosos. No es por que quiera retractarse- El rey hablo tratando de calmar la situación

-Espero que sea solo eso.

-Por supuesto. De todos modos, su hijo tampoco parece feliz. Se ve claramente que odio cada segundo aquí- El rey también tenia orgullo.

-Nosotros no disfrutamos de cosas tan banales como una fiesta o un paseo.

-Lo se. Se trata de una cuestión de costumbres- Se arrepintió de usar su orgullo, no era momento para eso

Pero a medida que nos familiaricemos estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de entendernos. Y tal como yo no estoy ofendido, usted tampoco debe estarlo.

Al decir esto último, la reina se acercó apresurada y muy nerviosa. Con un par de doncellas siguiéndola igual de angustiadas -Querido- habló al acercarse e ignorando al Rey Vegeta -Es Bulma. Ha...ha desaparecido.

-¡Otra vez!- exclamó

-A eso me refería- habló el rey Vegeta.

El Rey la Tierra lo miró indignado. Se volteó a dónde su esposa... -Esa muchacha no sabe lo que le espera.

-No No No. No es es lo que crees querido- habló la reina -Creo que fue secuestrada

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?

-La, la habitación estaba cerrada desde adentro. Y hay señales de forcejeo. Y...y... Su ventana. Esta rasgada. Y violentamente dañada. ¡Alguien se llevó a mi Bulma!... Tan solo ...tan solo al a amanecer la fui a despertar y seguía allí. Durmiendo…- soltó lágrimas la mujer...estaba sosteniendo a su marido por los brazos.

El rey deshizo el contacto y se apresuró a la habitación de su hija. El rey Vegeta lo siguió.

La habitación estaba tal como la mujer la describió.

-Quién haya hecho esto- habló el rey Vegeta .No es de tu planeta. Esos arañazos en las ventanas... No son humanos

-¿Que criatura pudo haberle hecho esto? ...- después de meditarlo un poco -A esto me refería Rey Vegeta. Cualquier ser del espacio es atraído a nuestro planeta.

-Hay que buscarla. Lo curioso es que... No se percibe ningún Ki poderoso, mi Scoutter no registro nada… Lo que sea que se la haya llevado, tiene o bien un nivel de pelea muy bajo o es capaz disminuirlo para no ser rastreado.

-Yo debo hallar a mi hija, eso es lo único que sé.

-Nosotros nos encargamos.

-Se lo agradezco. Llamaré a mis hombres para que le ayuden .

-Oh no. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo personalmente. Debo partir. No puedo tener desprotegido a mi planeta.

-Pero... Usted acaba de…-

-Mi hijo lo hará- Marcó algún digito en su Scoutter se alejó un poco y habló:

-¿Donde estás?... ¿Que rayos haces allí? Aun no nos vamos

-Surgió un problema. Regresa al palacio.

-Cambio de planes. Para ti. Dile a Bardok que me espere allí

-No Vegeta. No es algo que deba hacer Bardok o su hijo. Es tu prometida.

 _-Me fastidia padre que intentes tenerme involucrado. No me interesa lo que pudo haberle pasado._

 _Si nos hubiéramos largado no nos molestarían con esto_

-¡Basta de esto! No pierdas tu tiempo. Quiero que la encuentres. Tu puedes volver después. Yo debo estar en Vejitasei. Ese cretino de Freezer quiere hablar conmigo.

 _-¿Sobre que?-_ Hablo el príncipe con curiosidad

-No lo se. Te lo digo para que no pienses que te vas a perder de nada con retrasarte...

 _-Me quedaré... En cuento la encuentre, me largo. Tampoco me gusta estar aquí._

-Haz lo que quieras.

(…)

-¿La vas a encontrar?- habló la reina. Sorprendiéndolo pues hace unos segundos había dicho que no le interesaba lo que pasara con su prometida... Ojalá no lo haya escuchado. O surgirían estúpido reclamos

El sólo la ignoro y se dirigió por otro camino. Tomando vuelo...

-Vegeta, lo lamento. Debes estar preocupado por tu prometida. - se acercó de repente Kakarotto

Solo levantó una ceja y frunció su ceño. Estaba suspendido en el aire.

\- Te ayudaré a buscarla- habló aunque no tenía idea por dónde empezar -El rey y mi padre ya se fueron... Decidí quedarme a ayudar.

-¿Te acuerdas de la muchacha con la que estaba ayer? Es muy amiga de tu prometida

Su nombre es Milk… Me pidió que ayudara.

...

-Claro que siempre lo iba a ser. Quiero ayudarte...

...

...

...

Vegeta solo mantenía el silencio, mientras Kakaroto supera -¿Eh, vegeta? ¿Que debo hacer?

-Silencio, estoy tratando de sentir el Ki de esa terrícola.

\- ¿El Ki? ¿Y donde aprendiste a hacer eso?... ¿Acaso los Scoutter no ..?

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! El Ki de esa humana es demasiado insignificante. Y peor aún si está inconsciente para que el rastreador la detecte.

-Oh. ¿Y por eso estas usando, tu mente?

Volvió a abrir sus ojos con una cara disgustada. -Escucha, solo lo diré una vez:

Todo ser vivo tiene una energía, una fuerza de vida diferente a la de cualquiera. Si eres capaz de percibirla... Podrás saber, por ejemplo, dónde se encuentra, y sus alteraciones emocionales, incluso el poder de fuerza, sin necesidad del Scoutter.

-Entiendo. Y… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-No es de tu Incumbencia

-Pero, me enseñarás?

-Ahora no Kakaroto.

-Si si, Perdón

Cerró los ojos una vez más...

Pero fue interrumpido a los pocos segundos

-¿Y como sabes que cual es el Ki de ella?...

Tardó en responder, se sonrió de medio lado y dijo: -Tal parece que conviví mucho con ella estos días

Y despegó

El Saiyajin más joven quedó confundido. A su parecer apenas se habían cruzado palabras. Pero eso no era importante ahora

-Espera Vegeta, iré contigo. Déjame un poco de acción.

Volaron en dirección a unas altas montañas.

(…)

Se despertó sobresaltada al sentirse empapada de agua fría, muy fría.

Estaba amarrada de brazos y sentada en una silla.

Un sujeto de abominable apariencia tenía un balde pequeño en la mano. La observó.

Ella aún se sentía débil y mareada. "¿Que rayos le habían introducido en el cuerpo"?

El sujeto murmuró algo en algún lenguaje extranjero.

Inmediatamente, otro tipo, el anfibio la había secuestrado también se unió. Este último se alejó hasta quedar fuera de su campo visual.

No podía reconocer el lugar, pero era una especie de cueva. No sabía tampoco cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pero estaba segura de que seguía en la Tierra. El aire, la gravedad, la atmósfera era la misma.

A los pocos minutos las cosas empezaron a aclararse.

En la escena aparecieron otros dos individuos acompañado de la desgraciada rana que la había traído ahí. Uno de ellos, el más distinguido de todos, lo reconoció perfectamente. No solo lo había visto antes...era...era...

-Tanto tiempo, Princesa Bulma- dijo poniéndose frente a ella con los demás sujetos a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo es que...? ¿Como es que me hallaste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Necesito que me devuelvas lo que me robaste. Y que cambio de tu vida, me ayudes. No fue difícil dar contigo. No eres tan inteligente como crees.

-Me importa eso. Yo no te Voy a ayudar. No voy a perder mi tiempo en una tonta leyenda.

-No es ninguna leyenda. Tu sabes perfectamente que es verdad. De lo contrario no te hubieras aventurado en el espacio buscando esas esferas.

-¿Y ves que las encontré?... Además, era solo una chica de 16 años.

-No viajé hasta este horrible planeta sólo para oir absurdas escusas. Necesito que construyas ese rastreador o radar, tu me prometiste que lo harías. Y han pasado muchas lunas sin saber nada de ti.

-Por tu culpa quedamos varados en un planeta desconocido. ¡Te llevaste nuestra nave! Nos engañaste. Ahora, ¡Exijo que me des lo que me pertenece!

-¡Yo nunca construí un radar! Ya te lo dije, esas cosas ¡No existen!

-¿Qué hay de ese planeta? Se llamaba...¿Namek?

-¡Ese planeta tampoco existe! Esos desocupados sujetos que te contaron eso a ti y a mí, se saben cientas historias. Solo sirven para entretener a los demás.

-¡Pequeña mentirosa!

-Es la pura verdad!

-¡Yo estuve ahí!

Su cuerpo se tensó completamente, miraba fijamente los ojos del sujeto, tenía que disimular -¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Estuve en Namek.

-Imposible.

-Y me di cuenta que tú llegaste antes.

Los nervios la consumían -Te mintieron

-No. No lo hicieron. Los aldeanos no fueron muy cooperativos que digamos.

No son guerreros demasiados fuertes, pero tienen técnicas extrañas.

-Jajaja. ¿Te patearon el trasero?- Grave error casi habia firmado la situación

-Como te atreves insolente? - dijo dándole una cobarde cachetada en su cara provocando que ella volteara el rostro.

-¿Para eso quieres las esferas? Para ser fuerte...tus golpes no lastimarían ni a una mosca

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia una seña y traían un latigo...

Primero, te inmovilizaremos. Luego torturaremos ese cuerpo tuyo hasta que estés mmáscooperativa.

Empieces a hacer el radar y vayas con nosotros a Namek.

-No seas absurdo. Los namekianos no te van a dar algo así. Es muy valioso para ellos.

-No se los pediré. Simplemente los buscaré usando el radar que harás. Y asunto arreglado.

-NO HARÉ TAL COSA. NO TE AYUDARÉ. PROMETÍ NO MOLESTARLOS. Y PIENSO CUMPLIR ESO. NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA COBARDE ANFIBIO- gritó

Un latigazo tras otro comenzó a estrellarse contra su cuerpo. Bulma se retorcía de dolor. Jamás la habían maltratado.

El cobarde y débil anfibio se cansó con facilidad.

Cansado le dijo -Si no cooperas, morirás -

-Lo siento- escucho una voz tras él -Pero eso no pasará- era Vegeta acompañado de Kakaroto.

Una ráfaga de energía salió de la mano de Vegeta y desprendió el brazo del alienígena con el que tenía el látigo.

Los demas aliens espantados los atacaron con una especie de arma lacer respingando en cuerpo de ambos saiyajines.

Todavía temblando de miedo al ver su brazo desprendido se atrevió a recoger el látigo con la otra mano. Haciendo que un fastidiado Vegeta le lanzará una serie de ráfagas cortando distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Kakarotto por su parte se encargó sin problemas de los demás dándole una muerte rápida. Se acercó a Bulma quien inmensamente débil le extendió una sonrisa.

-Gracias por venir- dijo -Pense que se habían marchado.

Negó con su cabeza mientras la soltaba y decía -Dele las gracias al príncipe. El decidió no marcharse y el fue quien la encontró-

Ella volteó débilmente hacia su prometido quien vigilaba la escena.

El inmediatamente apartó su vista y se agachó para preguntarle al extraterrestre

-¿No te lo esperabas?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por que interfieren?

Vegeta no dijo nada pero Kakaroto quién ya tenía en sus brazos a Bulma le respondió:

-Somos saiyajines. Él es el príncipe de nuestra raza. Y te metiste con su prometida-

Vegeta hizo un gesto de "callate" a Kakaroto.

Acto seguido Vegeta se erigió y le asestó el golpe de gracia. Carbonizándolo en el acto.

Mientras iban hacia la salida observó las pequeñas naves y decidió destruirlas.

Volaron de regreso al Palacio. Bulma se desmayó en el camino. Estaba golpeada por todas partes y habían manchas de sangre en todo su vestido y su rostro estaba empezando a dibujar hematomas.

(…)

Descendieron una vez llegados al Palacio. El rey y la Reina se horrorizaron de cómo estaba su primogénita. Llamaron de inmediato a un médico que la revisara y atendiera.

Los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro exclamando lo mal que se sentían de ver a así a la princesa

-Gracias por traerla- si hubieran demorado ellos la habrían matado

-Ustedes temen ataques pero no supervisan la entrada de naves extranjeras. Deberían pensar en aumentar la seguridad.

-Tienes razón Príncipe Vegeta, eso haré. Es probable que regresen.

-Cuándo se recupere , pregúntele sobre ellos. Al parecer la conocían y exigían algo.

Es interesante que no pidieran una especie de recompensa y se hallan decidido al maltrato.

-Tiene razón. Es algo curioso. Pero no me gustaría obligarla a hablar de algo incómodo...

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos en señal de desaprobar esos sentimientos tontos que caracterizan a los humanos.

-Le estoy agradecido- se inclinó respetuosamente.

Una sirvienta entró corriendo al saloncito dónde estaba El rey y Vegeta.

-Su majestad, su majestad. La princesa Bulma ya esta despierta.

El Rey al oír la noticia se movió rápidamente. Pero la muchacha siguió hablando

-Ha pedido hablar con el Príncipe

El aludido se sorprendió, pero se sentía tan sólo un poco, un poquito, curioso del estado.

Asi que asintió con su cabeza y se dejó conducir hasta la habitación de la joven

(…)

Abrió la puerta despacio y la miró allí. Sentada en su cama. Tenía una aguja metida en las venas que conectaba a un delgado tubo transparente con un líquido extrañó.

Al notar que el observaba su canalización, comentó:

-Pusieron un fuerte analgésico en mi vena, para que funcione más rápido.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió, ¿Qué lo impulso preguntar? No lo sabia

-No tanto- mintió, ella sabía que detestaba la debilidad.

Varios segundos pasaron

-Gracias por salvarme. Por esta vez y la otra.

-Solo cumplí con mi parte del trato

Ella sonrió -Algún día te lo pagare-

El sonrió de medio lado chistoso

-¿De que te ríes?

-¿Te has visto en espejo? - dijo con una sonrisa burlona que lo hacia ver atractivo

-Eres cruel- dijo Bulma tratando de cubrir su rostro.

-Bulma...

Ella se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre

-¿Qué?- dijo volviendo a mostrar su maltratado rostro

\- Ellos te conocían, ¿Verdad?

-Ehh, pues parece que me confundieron con alguien. No se de que hablaban. Yo nunca los había visto.

¿Esta no es la primera vez que me secuestran, sabes?- Se sintió tonta hablando de esa manera, pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa

-¿A no? Pero es la primera vez que ni siquiera piden recompensas y se van por matarte

-Ya te dije que me confundían con alguien mas.

Entrecerró sus rasgos, algo andaba mal -Como digas...

Otra vez ese silencio incómodo

-¿Cuando te vas?

\- Mañana a primera hora

-Debes estar desesperado...Lo lamento. Por mi culpa no te pudiste ir con tu padre

\- Ya no tiene caso.

\- Cuándo me recupere, partiré a tu planeta. ¿Como es? ¿Es bonito?

-Emm, ya lo conocerás. Me tengo que ir- se levantó. Estaba pasando tiempo innecesario con la muchacha y eso no le gusto.

Ella al ver que se iba pareció un poco desanimada.

\- A propósito, - el habló- tus heridas son solamente físicas. Internamente estas bien...creo que puedo hacer que mejores eso

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya vuelvo

Se marchó dejándola confundida. El estaba siendo amable. Tenía que reconocerlo

(…)

-¡Kakaroto!, ¡Kakaroto!,

-Si Vegeta- Se le acercó el joven saiyanjin.

Este chico siempre se atrevía a llamarlo sin usar el título, pero como muchas veces, decidió ignorarlo

-¿Traes contigo esa cosa que cura las heridas?

-Ah, te refieres al lacer regenerativo (LR)… Si. Ya sabes. Mi mama me obliga a llevarlo

-Dámelo

-¿Para que lo quieres?

...

-Ahh, ya entiendo. ¡Es para la princesa!

-Sólo dámelo.

-Si si. - busco en sus bolsillos -¡Aquí esta!

-Podrías llamar a esa terrícola de la que me hablaste

-¿Te refieres a Milk?

Vegeta asintió -Dile que vaya a la habitación de Bulma

-Como digas-

La muchacha una vez informada se apresuró a la habitación de la Princesa encontrándose a Vegeta en la Puerta.

-Dígame su Majestad

-Entremos

Bulma se encontraba en la misma posición

-¿Que era lo que... - pero fue interrumpida

-Esta muchacha te curará con esto- extendió su mano haciendo visible un tubo pequeño. Parecía un resaltador de texto alargado.

-¿Que es?

\- Es un lacer que restaura la piel. Enciéndelo y que ella- señalando a una nerviosa doncella -Lo pase por tus heridas. Sera inmediato

Tienes que hacerlo detenidamente para que no te queden cicatrices.

-ho… Genial. Muchas gracias Vegeta.

-Puedes quedártelo- diciendo eso se marchó.

Tenía que hablar con su padre.

(…)

Su padre todavía iba en la nave. En unas horas llegaría a su planeta.

Hablaban en una especie de videollamada. Vegeta le contó sin entrar en detalles inmisarios sobre el rescate

-Ya veo. Por poco y te quedas sin prometida - dijo en un tono burlón -Sin embargo, no creo que sea prudente que los dejes solo… Puede que regresen- dijo más serio -No puedes dejarlos a su suerte. Aunque sea una semana. De todos modos, ese es el tiempo que le queda a ella.

-No. No puedo quedarme aquí, hay demasiada inactividad. Estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo con mi entrenamiento.

-Hazlo Vegeta. Puedes entrenar con Kakaroto

-¡No! Partiré mañana

-Mas te vale que obedezcas. Aunque no hay pacto todavía quiero que sepan que somos capaces de brindarles su ansiada protección.

-El que vengan invasores es sólo una suposición. No puedes...

-Me tengo que despedir. Nappa quiere comunicarse

La transmisión se corto dejando a Vegeta molesto hasta médula.

Esta vez no haría lo que su padre quisiera


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de Más allá de un trato, espero les guste. Por fin lo puedo publicar, ayer lo intenté todo el día, pero no podia.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia y me dejaron su comentario, me sacan muchas sonrisas, gracias.**

* * *

Había amanecido nuevamente.

Se encuentra muy animada. Se sintió mucho mejor y tenía un mejor aspecto. El LR era de lo mejor. No quedó ni rastros de todos los hematomas y heridas de su cuerpo.

En cuanto pudiera, ella haría algo mejor que eso. Sin duda.

Aunque los demás pensaron que ella seguiría descansando ... la verdad es que había algo que no le salía de su mente. Así que sabe cómo hacerlo en su laboratorio.

Se paro frente a la puerta y digito la clave. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

Se sentó, encendió su ordenador.

Sabía perfectamente por dónde empezar. Unhaad proyecto: el radar que la ayudaría a encontrar las esferas ...

El encuentro con los tipos que grabó lo que tanto que ensimismado.

Ella buscaría las esferas y pediría su deseo ... ¿Qué era ...? En realidad, ella no tenía idea de que pedir.

También estaba la cuestión de la honestidad. Aunque había comprobado que el planeta existía, que ella también lo estaba, los nombres de las víctimas criaturas pacíficas y virtuosas, nunca entregaba un patrimonio para alguien que no fuera, que pedía y necesitaba menos de lo que compraba.

Hace un par de años que había desistido de eso y se había involucrado más con el reino que algún día, se supone, heredaría y también en sus inventos.

Pero ahora, su vida merecida girada en un planeta extraño ... Debía estar preparada. Por eso no estaría mal terminar ese proyecto antiguo ... solo por si acaso le iba mal en Vegitasei

(...)

Desde que se sumerge en su trabajo, ¿quién sabe dónde? Que ese terrible mal hábito de dejar de comer es así que así es en el palacio se notó su ausencia.

¿Dónde se habia metido la Princesa?

Bueno para algunos eso no era ningún misterio.

Un ruido la sacó de su embeleso. Alguien abrió la puerta ...

Volteó su cabeza rápidamente. ¿Cómo alguien puede osar molestarla?

Pero, ¡Un momento! La clave era únicamente de su conocimiento. No tuvo demasiado para saber quién quién lo trató.

\- ¿Como es que entraste? - preguntó sorprendida

\- Muchacha eres muy ingenua. Cualquiera puede adivinar esa tonta clave- cruzó sus brazos

Decidió ignorar ese comentario. Le sonrió un poco

\- ¿Has venido a despedirte? - dijo mientras volvía la vista al monitor y cerraba el proyecto. El era un intuitivo y no quería provocar un cuestionamiento.

\- Si de verdad puedes crear una sala de entrenamiento con gravedad artificial ... Sería más provechoso que los demás proyectos que tienen tan ausente Princesa- dijo lo último sonándole burlón

\- Creí que no estabas interesado en siquiera apostar que podría hacerlo

-Digamos que prefiero que estés ocupada en algo más provechoso.

\- Oye, no me hables como si fueras mi amo.

\- Soy algo cercano a eso - Haber visto hacia otra dirección y caminando hacia allá.

\- ¿Como puedes decir eso? Tendré que explicarte que la forma en que las matrimonios es muy diferente de aquí. Las esposas no son esclavas de sus esposos. Esposos y esposas se complementan el otro al otro. Se recomienda mutuamente y se complacen. Ambas partes deben saber ceder. Hacer que las cosas funcionen. Trabajar en equipo: comentaba algo emocionado ... dio un suspiro a un vistazo que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Si no hay una observación personal que contenga las instrucciones de una nave personal. Se vio antiguo

\- ¡Oye, te dije algo! - frunció graciosamente su ceño e inflo sus cachetes.

Cómo tampoco dijo nada decidió acercarse a él.

\- ¿Que ha llamado tu atención eh? -

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir? - dijo encarándola

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Estos son los planos de una nave personal. No como las que ustedes han construido

¿Has pensado que huir clandestinamente una parte del espacio?

\- ¿Cómo puedes sacar los resultados solo con esos planos?

\- Intuición.

\- No me digas. Eres muy suspicaz. ¿Te lo has dicho?

\- No cambies de tema.

\- Creo que no es de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no?

\- Si. No es de tu incumbencia saber que quería ser de mi vida antes que me comprometiera contigo.

\- Tienes razón ... Entonces, ¿Dices que ni siquiera podiste construirla?

\- ¿Ah? ... Pues ...

\- ¿Donde la tienes?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La nave.

\- No. Nunca la construí.

\- Mientes.

\- No . No tengo porque hacerlo. Tampoco porque darte explicaciones. - en realidad quería llevar mejor con él pero ¿Sería tan difícil?

\- Sigues pensando en huir ...

\- Creí que tú también querías casarte

\- ¿Entonces confirmamas que planeas huir?

\- No estoy diciendo eso.

\- ¿Por qué las ventas de contexto?

\- Ya respondo que no planeo hacer eso, aunque lo quiero con todo mi corazón.

\- La vez que lo conocí me demostraste lo contrario.

-Otra vez con eso ... Respóndeme algo ...- continúa rápidamente - ¿Por qué molesta si intentas algo? Tu no quieres casarte con alguien más débil e inferior a ti

\- Porque eso equivaldría una humillación: que una simple terrícola rehusé el compromiso con el Príncipe de los Saiyajines.

\- Entonces es solo cuestión de orgullo, dijo algo desalentada, pero ¿por qué no ...? ¿Por qué no intentaste algo tú? Yo no estaría ofendida si rompieras el compromiso. "Estaría complacida" -pensó.

\- Me tiene harto esta charla. Cambiemos de Tema ... Hablé con tus padres. Te vienes conmigo a Vejitasei hoy. Venía a decírtelo. Prepárate - el cambio de tema dramático la desconcertó.

-...

-...

-...

-...

Cuando volvió en sí solo pudo decir - ¿QUEEE? ¿Estas loco acaso? ... Todavía falta tiempo. No pienso moverme antes

-Tus padres piensan que corres peligro aquí. Asi que ...

\- Entonces quédate ... - esa era precisamente la orden que había recibido de su padre.

-... De todos modos, vas a ir a Vegitasei. No veo porque postergar- dijo en tono innegociable

\- Tu padre es más razonable. Él me dijo que esa semana serviría para despedirme y hacerme una idea de mudarme de planeta ...

\- Son puras estupideces. La vida cambia de forma drástica. Y no siempre te vas a dar un tiempo de prepararte. - ya estaba empezando a enojarse

\- Te diré que ... Agradezco que hallas salvado mi vida. Pero en serio no necesito tu protección. Puedes irte si quieres, pero yo no estoy aquí hasta la próxima semana. Yo misma hablaré con mis padres. No te preocupes.

El salió ya no tenia mas que decirle.

(...)

\- ¡Dime Vegeta! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a papá? - Bulma venía de prisa y furiosa a encontrarse con Vegeta al hangar. Quién la observaba divertido de brazos cruzados

\- ¿Me puedes decir cómo lograste persuadir a mi padre para que me mande contigo a tu planeta? - dijo una vez frente a él. Sus padres venían detrás

\- No le he dicho nada. Fue tu padre quien insistió. Y ahora solo sube porque no soporto estar un minuto mas aquí. Dijo Vegeta describiendo sus brazos y poniéndose serio habitual

\- Esto es tan Injusto. Iba a organizar una reunión con mis amigos. - dijo y sacudió sus pies contra el suelo. Estaba portándose algo infantil, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Bulma - habló el rey- No nos hemos pasado en algún momento ... ¿No piensas despedirte?

\- ¡Estoy molesta! No me quiero ir ... aún.

\- Pero si esos sujetos regresan ...

\- ¡No lo caminar Padre!

\- Hija, no correré riesgos innecesarios. Te secuestraron el palacio y cuentas sin dimos.

-Pero ... Eso no pasará. Si tan solo me das 1 semana más ...

\- Haz lo que quieras yo largo - dijo Vegeta hartándose e introduciéndose a la nave.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Lo ha hecho enojar! Sube ahora mismo. - dijo finalmente el rey haciendo uso de su autoridad

Bulma sabía que ya no era antes vuelta atrás. Así que en su inmenso pesar se apartó y comenzó a subir ... En un momento se detuvo y volteó a verlos. Ellos tenían el rostro desencajados. ¿Acaso se iba sin siquiera despedirse?

Pero por muy enojada ella no era fría. Al menos no con su madre. Asi que volvieron a sus pasos y se pusieron frente a ellos.

Su mamá entendió enseguida y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sollozando y diciendo palabras cariñosas.

Su papá intento ponerle una mano en el hombro. Pero ella la esquivó. Lo que quedó viendo como una niña enojada. Pero con tristeza.

-Adiós Papa. - dijo y se fue finalmente.

En la nave Vegeta y Kakarotto ya estaban sentados. La nave que sus padres habían facilitado era muy cómoda.

Sus padres no le quitaron los ojos a la nave esperando volver a ver su hija por la ventana, pero no sucedió. Tuvieron que alejarse cuando la nave encendió sus motores y comenzó a alzarse. Hasta perderse en el cielo.

Dejaron escapar un suspiro ...

-¿Crees que la trate bien? - dijo el rey a su esposa

-Querido, si mi intuición no me engaña, yo diría que ese es por acabará muy enamorado.

El rey vio sorprendido a su esposa. Ella era demencialmente positiva.

Los saiyajines eran fríos y ásperos. Eso el lo sabía. Pero rogaba que trataran bien a su hija.

Si todo salía bien, y la boda se llevaba a cabo, los Saiyajines instalarían una base en la Tierra. Sus ambiciosos acechadores se sienten intimidados en medidor con ellos teniendo saiyajines en la Tierra.

Su hija sería el sacrificio Pero había comprobado que el Príncipe era capaz de proteger y eso le infundía algo de confianza.

(...)

\- Espero que no estés pensando que todas las comodidades. Debiste traer tus cosas- dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver Vegeta

Bulma sacó de su bolsillo una cajita metálica y la abrió mostrando varias cápsulas. Vegeta no sabía que era lo que quería decir, pero entonces recordó las cápsulas. Ese inventó que orgullosamente les había mostrado el rey. Podía hasta caber una casa en una diminuta cápsula.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí. - dijo levantando una ceja coquetamente

\- Si tu lo dices.

(...)

Unas horas más de viaje ... Como la Nave, con la cocina cerrada. Pero ahora estaba aburrido y se acercó a los Saiyajines que se encontraban en el piloto de la nave. Observando el Universo.

\- Hola- saludo con desgano ...

\- Pudo descansar Princesa- dijo en respuesta Kakarotto.

\- Un poco ... Estoy aburrida ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

\- Con preguntar en cada oportunidad no harás que el tiempo pase más rápido- dijo esta vez Vegeta

\- No te lo pregunto a ti, entrometido- dijo molesta Bulma. Seguía molesta con él porque ella sabía que este viaje improvisado era culpa suya.

Poniéndose furioso se sienta de su asiento Vegeta y se puso a su altura

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a responderme asi? Será mejor que tú tu lengua, humana.

\- ¿O si no, qué? - dijo Bulma en un tono retador. Ella también es Princesa. Y él le hablaba como la venía en gana.

\- Las cosas para cambiar para siempre cuando sea un Vegitasei - diciendo eso prefirió abandonar el lugar.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? ¡Se lo diré a tu Padre! Además, creo que el no sabe que voy en camino. Asi que estará molesto contigo Mas te vale que no me provoques ...

Cómo Bulma sigue en el plan retador decidió dejar las cosas en claras una vez. Asi que se volvió en sus talones con gran velocidad. Imperceptible para Bulma. Quien lo único que puede hacer al segundo es que el estrelló a la pared de la nave sujetando con su mano enguantada por el cuello del cuello. No apretó con fuerza, pero la asustó.

Acorta la distancia acercándose a su rostro e intimidándolo con esos negros penetrantes. Le susurró al oído:

\- No me interesa mi padre, no interesa el trato. Si surge una guerra entre tu reino y el mío, ¿Quien crees que saldría ganando? -

Pauso y le dejo ir provocando un ataque de tos de parte de Bulma. Kakarotto observaba espantado la escena. Corporalmente listo para actuar si algo salía de control.

Dejó a Bulma sentada en el piso. Quien no se atrevió a levantar el rostro, abandonó de inmediato y desapareció de allí.

Kakarotto no sabía que hacer. Sobre todo, cuándo Bulma empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Se agachó y sin saber que decir... La observaba.

(...)

Tirada en la cama aún repasaba el reciente episodio. ¿Así es como sería su vida?

Por un momento había pensado que Vegeta no era tan malo después de todo, pero esto la desconcertó totalmente. Se dio vuelta una vez más, cómo había estado haciendo desde hace horas...

Pero ella era Bulma Briefs. No se dejaría intimidar por ese tonto príncipe. No se escondería como un gato. Así que se levantó de su cama y salió.

Le demostraría a ese tonto Príncipe que no le tenía miedo.

\- Hola Princesa Bulma. ¿Se siente mejor?- habló alegre Kakarotto

\- Si. Me siento mejor

\- Princesa, no crea que Vegeta quería hacer lo que hizo. El suele ser impulsivo a veces, pero estoy seguro que jamás le haría daño. Quizás solo se sintió...

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?- la verdad es que ardía de enojo con Vegeta en ese momento

(...)

Una semana después Bulma conversaba con Kakaroto cuando de repente un sonido que venía desde el comando. Y una voz que decía que ya se acercaba a su destino. Ambos corrieron al piloto de la Nave

\- ¿Ese es el planeta Vegita?- pregunto Bulma

\- Si. Ese es Nuestro planeta

\- ¿Qué rayos...- Bulma estaba sorprendida. El planeta era más pequeño que la Tierra. Y era rojizo.

\- Voy a apagar el piloto automático. Necesito a Vegeta para ...- dijo Kakarotto despertándola de su embeleso

\- Te voy a ayudar- lo interrumpió

-¿Usted?

\- Claro. Yo sé pilotear muy bien- habló guiñándole el ojo.

\- Como diga princesa- accedió alegre.

\- Kakarotto. ¿Cómo es que ya llegamos? - habló Vegeta a sus espaldas. Sorprendiéndole. No sabía cómo reaccionar con el después de cómo la había tratado.

\- Pues esta nave es mucho más veloz, Príncipe Vegeta. Estamos a punto de atravesar la atmósfera de Vegitasei

\- Ya veo- dijo y poso su vista sobre Bulma quien estaba sentada en el asiento del Piloto- ¿Qué crees que haces? - le habló

Bulma dio un respingo, pero no quería mostrarse sorprendida

\- Ya he piloteado antes- dijo con simplicidad

\- Quítate- le dijo con Indiferencia

\- ¿Por que? Quiero hacerlo. ¿O acaso no puedo su Alteza? - dijo sonando sarcástica

\- No conoces la atmósfera. No podrás controlarla

-Claro que sí- dijo y lo miró con desafió

Vegeta no sabía cómo lidiar con tanta molestia. Asi que cruzó sus brazos dándole permiso a que actuara

\- Bien- dijo Bulma- Aquí vamos.

En cuanto entro a la atmósfera la nave empezó a temblar. Sus manos no podían mantener sujeto el timón. Eso provocó que la nave se hiciera de medio lado. Y qué todo en el interior se moviera. Bulma luchaba con sostener con todas sus fuerzas, pero la gravedad del planeta era demasiado fuerte.

Quedaría en ridículo frente a Vegeta una vez mas. Si no lograba estabilizar la nave tendrían un tortuoso aterrizaje.

Sin esperárselo las cálidas manos de Vegeta se pusieron sobre las suyas ayudándole a mantener el timón en equilibrio.

Nunca había sentido así su contacto. Pues no tenía puestos sus guantes en ese momento, la inestabilidad de la nave no fue nada en comparación a como se sintió en ese momento, y lo más tonto de todo es que no sabía por qué.

Vegeta actuó indiferente al contacto y mantuvo su vista fija al frente. Una vez atravesada la atmósfera la nave se mantuvo en perfecto equilibrio.

Vegeta interrumpió el contacto, ella esperaba alguna burla o humillación de su parte pero nada. No dijo nada.

Kakarotto dio un grito de alegría al divisar el paisaje.

-Princesa, bienvenida a Vejitasei- hablo Kakarotto

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me encargo ahora- le dijo Vegeta- Dirigiré la nave hasta el destino me haré cargo del aterrizaje - dijo todo esto para que no existiera la mínima interrupción de su parte.

Bulma se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y al desabrochar su cinturón y ponerse de pie, tropezó accidentalmente cayendo en los brazos de Vegeta.

El sólo la empujó colocándola detrás suyo rápidamente y tomando el control de la nave.

Maldecía su suerte. A el parecería no afectarle nada.

Pudo divisar el hangar. Y la nave empezó su descenso. Al bajar de esa nave, su vida no sería la misma.

El Rey Vegeta no contaba con la llegada de su hijo. No había nadie recibiéndolos en el hangar.

Pero al momento de que la llegada a la nave fue notificado al Rey, este estallo en furia.

No quería a esta humana, quien era oficialmente la prometida de su hijo en su planeta en estos momentos, ¿La razón? El tendría una importante reunión con Lord Freezer. El Tirano poderoso que tenía temblando a medio Universo y no quería que supiera nada de la alianza que había hecho con los terricolas. Podría interferir en sus planes. Si Freezer lo deseaba podría tomar ese exuberante planeta en un santiamén, o peor aún, obligarlos a ellos mismos a hacer la purga para él. Por eso no quería por nada que supiera de la existencia de ese planeta. Lo único que el rey Vegeta de verdad deseaba era rebelarse contra este individuo. O en uno de los casos, fingir cobardemente una destrucción del planeta y escapar a la Tierra. Ya luego se haría cargo de esos débiles humanos, tenía que seguir trabajando en su plan. Este acuerdo "diplomático " con el rey de la Tierra solo le sirvió para aumentar su ambición. Los humanos podrían ofrecerle voluntariamente más de que el lograría con intimidación. Cultivaban su propio alimento y su tecnología era decente.

Con presura se encaminaba al recibimiento de su heredero junto a unos soldados de menor rango.

(...)

Al bajar de la nave lo primero que Bulma sintió fue un espasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era como si el suelo le estuviera atrayendo a él. Cedió y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Kakarotto, de inmediato se acercó- Princesa Bulma. ¿Está bien? -

\- Si Kakarotto. Es solo qué...- fue interrumpida Bulma-

\- La Gravedad. - habló Vegeta quién acompañó el comentario con una seña que Kakarotto entendió perfectamente cómo "ayudala" .

De inmediato la levantó del suelo y al alzar la vista vio venir al mismísimo Rey Vegeta y compañía.

Para sorpresa de todos, al momento de acercarse el Rey Vegeta golpeó al Príncipe en la cara, tan fuerte que lo arrojó al suelo, frente a todos los que ahí se hallaban.

Eso les sorprendió, pero a la Princesa Bulma la horrorizó. Quien al ver estrellarse al Príncipe al suelo soltó un grito ahogado. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, aún estaba sosteniéndose de Kakarotto... Pero se acercó con su mayor esfuerzo inconscientemente al Príncipe Vegeta cómo en posición de ayudarlo, propio, muy propio de los humanos.

Vegeta le dedicó una mirada asesina a Bulma dejándole claro que no la quería cerca. Asi que ella solo se limitó a ver lo que seguía.

\- Te ordene que te quedaras. Y lo que es peor, ¿Por qué la trajiste?-

Sin esperar respuestas - ¡Me tienes harto muchacho! Jamás haces lo que se te ordenan- luchando por contenerse.

El Príncipe solo se limitó a verlo con verdadera furia. Mientras, se levantaba y pasivamente limpiaba su traje.

\- ¡Contesta Maldición! ¿Por que la trajiste? - dijo el rey sumamente exaltado

\- ¿Acaso importa decirte el motivo? - dijo - La traje y punto.

\- Busca cómo arreglar este desastre. Freezer arribara en unas horas y no quiero que se ponga a hacer preguntas absurdas - dijo y se marchó con sus hombres.

Kakarotto, quien aunque no sabía si quedarse o no decidió unirse a los demás soldados.

(...)

\- ¿Que fue todo eso? - le pregunto Bulma a Vegeta - Tu padre ni siquiera me saludo-

\- Acostúmbrate - dijo empezando a caminar

\- Pero, pero... - al ver que se estaba marchando lo más lógico que le pareció fue seguirlo pero eso se le estaba haciendo sumamente difícil- Espérame Vegeta - gritó al susodicho quién ignoró por completo el comentario. Pero aun así procuró dar zancadas y seguirlo de cerca. No tenía la menor idea de qué estaba sucediendo.

\- Dime Vegeta, ¿Quién es ese tal Freezer? - preguntó finalmente en coherencia a la conversación de padre e hijo

\- No te interesa- dijo fríamente- llamaré a alguien de la servidumbre para que te lleve a una habitación- dijo y se apresuró al encontrarse con unas féminas de una extraña raza de tez roja y cabello oscuros.

Bulma se detuvo en sus pasos al ver que este hablaba con ellas y la señalaba. Se sentía las piernas pesadas, pero hizo su esfuerzo por permanecer de pie.

De inmediato las mujeres asintieron y se acercaron a ella. Hablaban un extraño lenguaje, pero supo que ellas la guiarían a una habitación.

Se volteó a ver a Vegeta que se marchó a otra dirección. Como autoreflejo también se volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron. De inmediato cortó el contacto y salió volando. Bulma seguía caminando, dificultosamente, pero no dejaba de ver el camino por el que se había marchado el saiyajin. No sabía porque pero había sido con quien más familiarizada estaba. Ya sabía lo grotesco y siniestro que podría ser pero de los demás no sabía absolutamente nada. Incluso el recibimiento que le dio el rey la tenía desconcertada. No se había comportado a cómo lo hizo en la Tierra, aunque a ella no le sorprendía los bárbaros y grotesco que eran. Ahora más que nunca odiaba la idea de casarse con el Príncipe Vegeta

(...)

Fue conducida a una habitación. La apariencia era rústica, ni un sólo adorno en las paredes metálicas. Inspeccionó el lugar; tenía un baño, unas amplias ventanas de cristal, una cama que encontró más pequeña a la suya, un guardarropa, una mesa y un sillón... Sin saber que hacer se estiro en la cama. Sentía muchas ganas de llorar, a veces pensaba que esto era un sueño y que si se quedaba dormida cuándo despertara todo iba a ser como antes.

Escuchó alguien golpear la puerta. No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente habia dormido. Pero al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que todo era real. Se levanto de su cama y con dificultad se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, una sirvienta tenía una bandeja con alimentos.

"¿Acaso pensaban que no saliera de la habitación ni siquiera para comer"?

\- Gracias- se limitó a responder. La joven que tenía enfrente se marchó. Bulma no abrió la bandeja la puso en la mesa y como la mujer curiosa que era salió cautelosamente de la habitación. Iba sosteniéndose de las paredes, tenía la intención de inspeccionar cada habitación. El Palacio era bastante grande. Le sorprendió que no se encontrara con nadie. Pero aun así iba abriendo puerta y puertas...

(...)

En el gran salón del Palacio se encontraba el rey Vegeta muy nervioso. Ante el estaba nada más y nada menos que el sutil pero cruel verdugo de los Saiyajines: Freezer.

Hacía tiempo que Freezer había logrado que los Saiyajines, una reconocida y temida raza de guerreros, hicieran trabajos para él. Los dominaba a su antojo.

El Rey tenia y por eso le obedecía. Sus súbditos lo animaban constante a quebrar el yugo, pero él sabía que Freezer era sumamente poderoso. Podía destruir un planeta entero, literal, usando un sólo dedo. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo hasta que tuviera un mejor plan.

Cuando el Príncipe era tan sólo un niño, Freezer lo tomó para que formara parte de su ejército. Le había servido por 14 tortuosos años. Ateniéndose a castigarlo por cualquier misión fallida o por simple insatisfacción. Ausentándolo por períodos largos de su planeta y de sus derechos como Príncipe. Por lo tanto, el Príncipe Vegeta también le guardaba un odio singular. Aunque esa experiencia lo hacía fuerte. Pues le daban la oportunidad de entrenar duro y tener batallas constantes. El Príncipe Vegeta, de alguna forma se había ganado la fama de ser "la mascota Preferida" de Freezer.

Freezer estaba sentado en su trono flotante. El Rey Vegeta lo atendía y ponía en acción todas sus demandas. Pero no podía evitar morderse la lengua y apretar la mandíbula ante las incesantes peticiones de aquel.

Esta vez a Freezee se le antojo que el príncipe se marchara con él, pues tenía algunas misiones para él y como antes había sucedido, el rey no objetó. O al menos lo fingió muy bien.

Vegeta, observaba, serio e impasible, pero en su mente yacía una inquietud. "¿Que pasaría con la terrícola?"

Y como si con ese pensamiento la invocara... La puerta se abrió y ante la presencia de todos los ahí presentes... Bulma hizo su aparición.

Parecía perdida o algo así. El rey Vegeta tenía el rostro desencajado "¿Que diantres hacía ahí la muchacha?"

Volteó a ver enseguida a Vegeta su hijo quién se apresuró a encontrarse con Bulma y mientras la tomó del brazo

\- ¿Por que rayos saliste de la habitación?- le susurró. En cierta manera rogaba que Freezer no prestara atención. Sin embargo, Freezer habló:

\- ¿Quién es esa extraña criatura?- Preguntó Freezer

\- No es nadie importante - Dijo el Rey Vegeta

Ante ese comentario Bulma se soltó molesta del agarre de Vegeta y su expresión cambió de niña confundida y extraviada a una molesta.

\- ¿Nadie importante? ¿Como se atreve? - dijo con altanería.

\- Llévatela Vegeta- dijo nuevamente el Rey.

Vegeta nuevamente le sujeto el brazo y se dispuso a arrastrarla si ella no cooperaba. Pero nuevamente la voz de Freezer la detuvo

\- Entonces eres alguien importante, dices- Freezer sospechando de la actuación de los Saiyajines. Quería preocuparlos todavía más. - Acércate- le hizo una seña con la mano

Vegeta le soltó el agarre para que ella se acercara al lagarto y maldecía no haber puesto un candado en la habitación. Le pareció, cuándo fue a verla, que dormiría por mas tiempo.

Alcanzo a decirle a Bulma - Ten cuidado. No hables de mas - ella asintió con su cabeza y se acercó hasta dónde estaba Freezer, lo hizo con notable dificultad... Este con una enmarcada sonrisa se inclinó un poco para verla mejor

\- Vaya , Vaya, pero que exótica criatura han conseguido estos salvajes- al oírlo, Bulma se tensó. Su aguda voz sonaba con malicia. Y por cómo se refirió a los Saiyajines supo que no se llevaban bien. Ahora lo que Vegeta le había dicho tenía mas lógica.

\- Lamento interrumpir. No sabía que estaban en una reunión-

\- ¿Como te llamas?

\- Bulma. Bulma Briefs Señor.

\- Bulma, nombre extraño para una chiquilla extraña- Bulma no dijo nada, pero ese comentario no le pareció gracioso

Y mientras todos en el salón estaban tensos, Freezer sólo lo disfrutaba.

\- ¿De donde vienes? - la pregunta que temían.

"No digas nada" se decía mentalmente El rey Vegeta.

Por suerte Bulma no respondió de inmediato...

\- La traje conmigo de la última misión- habló el Príncipe Vegeta.

\- Oh. Estaba a punto de preguntarte que tipo de relación tenían ustedes dos- hablo Freezer. El comentario de Vegeta en parte desvío la pregunta de Freezer. Y lo había dirigido a otro tema. - Es muy atractiva. Aunque nunca pensé que te fijarías en una mujer que no fuera saiyajin.

\- Como vera Señor, hay muy pocas hembras y ella es físicamente parecida a una Saiyajin - dijo Vegeta- Lo importante es que atienda mis necesidades físicas.

Bulma lo volteó a ver con enojo y se consoló a si misma pensando que solo estaban actuando.

\- ¿Y como te está tratando Vegeta? ¿Eres capaz de llevarle el ritmo? ... Los Saiyajines son muy exigentes y tú te ves muy débil. ¿O quizás esta siendo muy amable contigo? - dijo Freezer con burla

Bulma no entendió a que se refería y eso lo reflejó totalmente en su semblante

Freezer detuvo su burla al darse cuenta de ello

\- ¿O acaso tu y el Príncipe aún no... ?

Al percatarse Bulma se sonrojo y con molestia dijo: - ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera estamos casados.

Freezer estaba boquiabierto. Y luego soltó una carcajada

\- ¿Asi que ni siquiera la has tocado Vegeta?- dijo y se reía

\- Hemos llegado hasta hoy Lord Freezer - dijo Vegeta con un ensayado tono respetuoso

\- Oh. Ya veo. Pero ella tiene la idea que debes casarte con ella

Bulma ya estaba harta de todo y se cruzó de brazos molesta

\- Por supuesto. ¿Por que seria diferente? Estamos prometidos - dijo Bulma en un esfuerzo para hacerse respetar

\- ¿Prometidos? ... - dijo con Freezer con fingida ingenuidad- ¿ Tanto te gusta que le has prometido casarte?

\- Fue decisión de nuestros padres. El Rey Vegeta y el Rey Lazarus, mi padre- dijo Bulma inocentemente sin saber que eso había puesto aún mas nervioso a los saiyajines

\- ¿Asi que tu eres hija de algún rey?

\- Asi es- dijo orgullosa

\- Los matrimonios arreglados siempre tienen un objetivo. - dijo con suspicacia Freezer

\- ¿Por qué los Saiyajines harían una alianza nupcial con tu gente?

A Bulma no le gusto esa pregunta. Asi que respondió - No lo se Señor- Freezee entrecerró los ojos con duda ante esa respuesta

\- Su padre es rey de un deteriorado planeta que ha sido invadido por todo tipo de criaturas. Como son tan débiles e incapaces de defenderse ofrecieron la mano de la Princesa del Planeta a cambió de ayuda. A mi hijo no le molestó divertirse un poco matando a sus invasores y a cambió recibió a esta mujer- dijo el rey Vegeta

Bulma supo que por alguna razón estaban ocultando cosas y guardó silencio

\- ¿ Son así las cosas? - le preguntó Freezer a Bulma, ella solo asintió con su cabeza

\- Sin embargo, ella cree que tu te vas a casar con ella - le dijo al Príncipe Vegeta- creo que no debemos decepcionar a la jovencita. Acércate a ella Vegeta. - dijo - Vegeta tenía toda su espalda tensa. No sabía que se le había ocurrido a Freezer.

Una vez cerca de el y junto a Bulma. Freezer continúo:

\- ¿Como se casa los de tu raza? - dirigiéndose a Bulma, Quién no sabiendo que responder sólo agrando sus ojos. Freezer se molestó por no obtener respuesta

\- ¿Te molesta si tengo el privilegio de casarlos?- le preguntó al rey Vegeta

\- Como usted desee - habló cobardemente el rey

\- Bien. Si mal no recuerdo, en las bodas reales de los saiyajines a la novia se le marca con el emblema de la Familia

\- Asi es - respondió el rey- haciendo que Bulma empezara a sudar frío. Esto no era como se lo había imaginado

\- Traigan el sello- ordeno Freezer. Acción que aprobó el rey con un gesto.

De inmediato uno de los soldados presentes traía consigo y otro traía una bandeja con brasas ardiendo.

Freezer colocó el objeto metálico sobre las brasas y ante la atenta mirada de Bulma le sonrió tenebrosamente. Cuándo empezó a ponerse rojo del calor se lo entregó a Vegeta, quien sin mas remedio lo tomó. Bulma al ver ese objeto acercándose intento marcharse. Pero Freezer le ordenó que no se moviera.

El rostro de Vegeta reflejaba disgusto por esta situación, pero el sabía que no tenía otra opción. Odiaba obedecerlo.

Le hizo señas a Kakarotto y al hermano mayor de este, Raditz, que se encontraba como todos los soldados ahí, que la sostuvieron. Ellos de inmediato la sujetaron. Kakarotto sacó de en medio de su armadura un pañuelo y se lo entregó a Bulma para que lo mordiera.

Bulma, lo tomo y sin querer unas lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Con Raditz y Kakarotto sujetándola, Vegeta levantó su vestido y desnudó su pierna derecha. Tomo la yerra y lo puso en la parte superior de su pierna derecha.

Un grito se oyó en todo castillo.

Bulma gritó y se retorció de dolor. Lloraba amargamente, los saiyajines tuvieron que usar mas fuerza. Pues la cosa no había terminado.

Una vez que puso la marca candente en su pierna también lo puso en su brazo derecho.

Bulma que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir dolor acompañado a que no había probado alimento todo ese día... Se desmayó

\- Pero sí que es débil Vegeta- dijo Freezer al Príncipe- Bueno, de todos modos, ya es tuya. Manda a qué la lleven a tu habitación.

Vegeta tenía el ceño fruncido. Este cretino hacía con él cuanto quisiera, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

\- Llévala Kakarotto- dijo pues le tenía confianza

\- Creo que sería injusto que partas a una misión y no disfrutes de tu esposa- le dijo Freezer- Te esperaré en dos días en mi base -

\- Agradezco su benevolencia Señor- dijo Vegeta inclinándose respetuosamente.

(...)

Vegeta caminaba deprisa a su habitación. No tenía intención de acercase íntimamente a la chica como Freezer lo había mandado. "¿Quién se creía que era?" Como si él era un animal que cedía instintivamente. El tenía mucho autocontrol y eso lo enorgullecía

Al acercarse no pudo evitar, sin embargo, dejar ir el aire contenido. Y con lentitud abrió la puerta metálica después de digitar la clave.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Kakarotto atendiendo las marcas de Bulma. Quien a su vez sollozaba inconsolable. Tenía los ojos inflamados y en sus mejías las lágrimas parecían haberle hecho camino . Lo miró. Estaba enojada.

\- Vegeta - habló Kakarotto- esto se ve mal. Ni siquiera protegió la piel con un bálsamo .

\- Trae un poco - le ordenó Vegeta

Este se levantó de inmediato. Bulma permaneció sentada en la cama.

Vegeta se agachó y vio la piel inflamada. Tanto en su brazo como su pierna.

\- Te pasó esto por haber aparecido en dónde no debías-

\- Nadie me dijo nada- hablo Bulma con enojo

Tenía razón. Incluso cuándo ella preguntó el se había rehusado a responder sobre Freezer.

Bulma sujetaba su brazo derecho con el izquierdo en forma de protegerlo. No quería ni moverlo. La pierna, blanca y larga, la tenía desnuda, descubierta y estirada en la cama. Vegeta observaba de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Deja de llorar! ¿Tanto te duele?

\- Por supuesto, Idiota. A ti no te hicieron nada. - dijo llorando

\- Pues te ves patética.

Ella iba a responder algo, pues ni siquiera estar adolorida la hacía estar callada, pero Kakarotto entro a la habitación de Vegeta. El conocía la clave de entrada al cuarto.

\- Aquí está- dijo mostrando un frasco con un líquido espeso y verdoso - Princesa pondré esto en sus heridas- le dijo a Bulma

Por una razón que no entendió a Vegeta eso le molestó.

Mientras Kakarotto aplicaba en el brazo él tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su brazo con impaciencia. Una vez aplicado en el brazo el inocente chico se dispuso a hacerlo en la marca de su pierna.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Idiota?- dijo Vegeta

\- Le aplico el bálsamo- dijo inocentemente

\- Déjalo.

\- Pero Vegeta, esta se ve peor.

\- No lo hagas tú- dijo con más paciencia al percibir que el saiyajin no tenía ninguna mala intención. Era demasiado tonto.

-Retírate-

\- Ahh. Está bien. Entiendo. -Nos vemos Princesa- dijo saliendo de la habitación

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

\- En primer lugar, ¿ Esto para que es?

\- Sanara más rápido - dijo con simplicidad

\- Traje el láser conmigo. El que me diste en la Tierra, eso es mejor

\- No. La idea es que te deje una marca.

\- ¿Tendré que tener esa horrible marca?

\- No es horrible. Es el emblema real de mi familia

\- Estoy emocionada- dijo con sarcasmo

\- ¿Puedes o no?

\- Ni siquiera la quiero ver- respondió

Vegeta se sentó a un lado tomó el líquido aceitoso. Con la mayor delicadeza empezó a aplicarlo sobre la lastimada piel

Bulma hacía gestos de dolor pero luchaba por contenerse. No podía evitar hacer gemidos de dolor. Pero tenía que admitir se sentía una sensación de alivio era refrescante.

Al terminar Vegeta se levantó. Dirigiéndose a la puerta pero se detuvo.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto Vegeta? ¿Por qué hacen lo que les pide? ¿Porque estaban ocultando cosas?

\- Son demasiadas preguntas. - bufo fastidiado. Se volteó a quedar frente a ella- Freezer se hace llamar un soberano del Universo.

\- ¿Es mas fuerte que ustedes?

\- Si no fuera así...- pauso, no termino de responder, pero exhalo profundamente. Desvío su mirada. El no tenía por qué desahogarse con ella. No lo hacía con nadie.

\- Mi padre decía ustedes eran los más fuertes del Universo... que equivocado estaba

\- Eso no será por mucho tiempo

Pero Bulma seguía ensimismada- Todo esto fue en vano. - decía para sí

\- Cállate. A menos que tú se lo digas Freezer jamás se enterara de tu planeta. Un planeta deteriorado como el tuyo

Bulma volteó a verlo , de inmediato entendió. Si alguien preguntara, ella no tendría que hablar de su fantástico planeta. Al contrario, debía decir que estaba en ruinas.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre a cama con cuidado. Llevo su brazo sano a cubrir sus ojos. Aún los tenía hinchados. Pero el dolor había menguado.

\- No te duermas. No quiero un cadáver en mi cuarto. Van a traerte comida y vas a comer.

\- Esta bien. - dijo. La verdad es que se moría de hambre.

Se sentía muy triste. Pero no llegaría a ningún lado sintiéndose así.

Tenía que hablar con su padre. Decirle que existían seres más poderosos, que no estaban protegidos.

Decirle que no tuvo un buen recibimiento y que las bodas saiyajines debían estar prohibidas. Y a ese tal Freezer, odio haberlo conocido.

(...)

Después de haber cenado, se recostó en la cama. El cuarto del Príncipe era muy ordenado.

Aunque Sabía que esa noche no dormía allí, no tenía ninguna sensación segura en esa habitación, tampoco tenía las cosas que trajo consigo. Pues estaba en la habitación anterior. Pero ni loca saldría, no hasta que ese sujeto se marchara.

No podía moverse de la misma posición en que estaba. Sería una larga noche.

Pero el cansancio mental, el daño físico y el no tener otra cosa por hacer finalmente el sueño al final.

* * *

 **Bulma en verdad no esperaba una boda, y no quería poner en riesgo los planos del rey Vegeta que sí tenía la cuenta de que no era hijo de todos los favoritos de la Tierra, ya que todos estaban enojados con ellos. es que a eso se puede llamas boda "**

 **Gracias por leer, saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, me disculpo por el retraso en actualizar soy consciente de que a pasado más de un mes desde el ultimo capitulo, me excuso en que antes de seguir esta historia quería darle final a los dos Fics que ya tenía empezados, lo cual esta tachado de mi lista de cosas por hacer

En fin, seguimos con la estancia de Bulma en el planeta, su nueva vida y su traumática boda.

Espero sea de su agrado, disfruten.

* * *

Aunque nunca lo admitiría audiblemente, le hubiera hecho caso a su Padre.

No hubiera llevado a la joven con él y tampoco hubiera regresado tan pronto.

Encontrarse con Freezer sólo le causó innecesarias molestias.

En dos días se presentaría en el planeta de Freezer sólo para que este lo mandara a insignificantes misiones... Pérdida de tiempo y seguramente humillaciones y malos tratos.

Freezer tenía en su base a hombres mucho más fuertes que el. Eso también odiaba admitirlo. Pero era la pura verdad. ¿Por qué debería molestarlo para que le limpie planetas?

¿No presumía Zarbon o Dodoria, los lame pies de Freezer, hacer el trabajo más rápido que él?

Pero el sabía perfectamente de que iba todo esto.

Freezer quería recordarles a los Saiyajines que estaban debajo de él.

Esta horrible humillación era porque de cierta manera Freezer les tenía miedo.

Aunque para él eso era no más que una leyenda, Freezer sabía que en los Saiyajines era común la leyenda sobre el surgimiento de un Super Guerrero Saiyajin. Una transformación que aún no habían alcanzado.

Si bien transformarse en Ozaru aumentaba su poder diez veces, la transformación del Supersaiyajin no tenía comparación. Y Freezer temía que eso fuera cierto. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Hace un tiempo que, como castigo al Príncipe, Freezer le cortó la cola. Impidiendo así que este tuviera la transformación de un Ozaru.

Cuando Vegeta era sólo un niño lo enlisto en su ejército, pues reconocía que tenía un nivel que ningún saiyajin había superado a esa corta edad. Decidió tenerlo cerca de él solo para limitarlo. Pensaba de esta manera ahorrarse muchos problemas.

(...)

Vegeta se encontraba sumido en estos pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que hace varios minutos había dejado de entrenar.

Después de dejar a Bulma en su habitación se dispuso a recuperar el tiempo, pues llevaba días sin entrenar cómo debía.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la cámara de entrenamientos.

Al voltear y ver a su padre sabía que tenía muchas cosas por discutir. Reclamos que encarar. Cerro los ojos y suspiró. Sería un día largo y por lo que se anunciaba ese día tampoco su entrenamiento sería muy bueno.

(...)

El amanecer en Vejitasei (Planeta de Vegeta) era diferente. La atmósfera creaba un tono rojizo en el ambiente mucho más intenso que el alba en la Tierra.

Bulma empuño sus ojos como si una luz la molestara. Y los abrió pausadamente. Alguien había abierto esas inmensas ventanas.

Se enderezo con cuidado, pues tenía brazo y pierna lastimados. Al sentarse en la cama observó a Vegeta recargado en la pared. De brazos cruzados observándola atentamente.

Nadie dijo nada. La situación resultaba incómoda para ambos. Cada uno pensaba en los suyo o como enfrentar la extraña situación.

Llamó su atención que Vegeta parecía recién bañado. Es decir, que había entrado a la habitación hace un rato, se había bañado, vestido. Había abierto las ventanas y ahora se encontraba esperando que despertara. Eso le pareció curioso. Ademas de recordare una vez más el pesado sueño que tenía. ¿Porque no la despertó?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola? Extraño, pensó.

Sin decir nada, empezó a bajar de la cama cuidando de no rozar sus heridas. Le dolían menos, a decir verdad y al ponerse de pie, sintió la gravedad incordiándola.

Sin embargo, no quería mostrase débil. Así que se paró frente a él. Tratando de aparentar normalidad.

–¿Ocurre algo?– Preguntó pues no entendía el comportamiento de Vegeta.

–Bajemos a desayunar– dijo y se volteó hacía la salida.

–Espera, Espera, oye– dijo con temor –Ese sujeto...

–Se marchó– respondió, sabía que se refería a Freezer.

Bulma suspiro aliviada. Pero ella sabía que vivir ahí sería una pesadilla. Y algo un malestar o tal vez un presentimiento le decía que aquel sujeto causante de sus heridas era solo el inicio de algo.

(...)

Caminaba por los pasillos. Detrás de Vegeta pues este no tenía la gentileza de esperarla. Ella con la pierna herida y la gravedad en su contra solo la hacía mas lenta.

Al abrir la puerta, vio al rey sentado en una silla distinguida. Este la miró de soslayo... Si esperaba que ella lo saludara estaba equivocada. Le mostraría sus peores modales.

Igual que el Príncipe, se sentó de mala gana. Error. Al dejarse caer en el asiento con brusquedad no pudo evitar un quejido. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de olvidar el dolor.

–Princesa, lamento que haya tenido que pasar por eso– dijo el rey sin voltear a ver. –No era lo que tenía planeado... Mi hijo saldrá de misión, cuando regrese celebraremos la unión como debe ser– Bulma no dijo nada. Estaba molesta con el recibimiento que le habían dado.

Por otro lado, al hablar sobre celebrar, Vegeta volteó a ver a su padre. Habían hablado esa mañana, pero eso no lo sabía.

–¿Cómo están sus marcas? – preguntó al sentirse ignorado, pero mostrando la misma estela de indiferencia.

Bulma no sabía cómo reaccionar con ese comentario... Lo que decía y la forma en lo que lo dijo no se ponían de acuerdo. Decidió ignorar el comentario y la pregunta. Y molesta dirigió su vista a la comida, no tenía mucha hambre en realidad. Lo que realmente quería era darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa...

–Te hice una pregunta– le dijo el rey

–…Gracias por su preocupación Rey Vegeta. La piel sanara, pero me quedará esta horrible marca– No dijo nada sobre la celebración.

–Puedes quitarla si deseas

–¿Qué? – volteo a ver a Vegeta quién desde que empezó no había dejado de comer.

–El me dijo que ... – Señalo a Vegeta

El rey hablo –Escucha, Freezer quería molestarnos a todos. Pero no hacía falta que pasaras por esto. Tu no eres Saiyajin. Le pediré al jefe de médicos que hagan algo al respecto.

–¡¿Que me está diciendo?!– Bulma se enfureció –¡¿Por qué dejó que pasara entonces?! ¡¿Y Porque no le dijo nada a ese cretino?! – respondió molesta mientras empuño sus manos y golpeó la mesa

Vegeta dirigió la vista hacia Bulma. Era bastante atrevida en realidad.

–Maldición, pudo evitar esto y...

–El nunca hace nada, es la marioneta de Freezer– dijo Vegeta sin dejar de comer.

–¡Usted es en realidad un vasallo!– se unió Bulma

–¡Cállense!– gritó el rey. –No voy a permitir que un par de mocosos se atrevan a cuestionar mis decisiones. Ustedes no saben nada. No puedes empezar una guerra sin tener estrategias.

–Tú– le habló a su hijo –Debes respetarme. Soy tu Padre y ¡Tu Rey!... Y tu– señalando a Bulma –No sabes lo que dices. Deberías estar agradecida que con tantos problemas hemos decidido brindarle protección a tu planeta.

–Entonces dígame su Majestad– preguntó Bulma aún sentada en el asiento –¿Que está haciendo al respecto?

–De eso no tienes por que preocuparte– dijo cambiando el tono –Eso es algo entre tu padre y yo.

–Deseo hablar con él– pidió la princesa

–No hablaras con él. Ustedes los humanos son demasiados sensibles y se preocupan por cosas innecesarias–hablo el rey volviendo a su postura.

Bulma lo miró indignada.

–¿Cuándo empezaras a trabajar en el proyecto que mencionaste?– Pregunto Vegeta saliendo por completo del tema. Aunque no era otro tema para él. Cuando su padre habló de estrategia recordó que si quería destruir a Freezer debía ser más fuerte. Y necesitada la ayuda de Bulma.

–¿Pretendes que me ponga a trabajar cuándo ni puedo moverme con libertad?–

No necesito respuesta el si pretendía eso, abrió la boca ligeramente con sorpresa.

–Kakaroto podría mostrarte las áreas del palacio... El área científica está al lado este. La sección...- Fue interrumpido el Príncipe

–No hablo de eso. Es por la gravedad

Padre e hijo se voltearon a ver. Lo habían notado, pero no sabía que eso sería un gran problema.

–Es cuestión de costumbre. En unos días no lo notarás– Hablo el rey mientras seguía comía

–No lo creo señor. Mi cuerpo no lo siente así.

–No se podría solucionar eso. Supongo que sabrás arreglarte... Genio. - dijo Vegeta con burla

Bulma se quedó pensando.

(...)

Al finalizar de desayunar el rey se retiró. Antes que Vegeta se levantara Bulma le habló:

–Quiero aclarar unas cosas contigo– dijo –¿Podemos hablar?

–Lo estamos haciendo ahora– Vegeta. Ya había terminado de desayunar y se disponía a retirarse

–Necesito una habitación individual

Vegeta frunció más su ceño, como si no esperara oir eso, y Bulma que no era tonta lo percibió. Pero lo que dijo a continuación pareció contradecir su original reacción

–Por supuesto, quédate con la que tuviste antes... ¿Es todo?– Dijo levantándose del asiento

–No, en realidad... Me has pedido que trabaje en la cámara de gravedad, ¿No es así?

–Correcto.

–Necesito un laboratorio y una sala dónde pueda implantar la gravedad artificial, materiales, personal…

–Lo tendrás. Le pediré a alguien que te lleve

–Que bien. Porque primero tengo que hacer algo para mí

–Siempre que termines mi cámara...

–Claro. Sólo me iré a dar un baño y a cambiarme. Assh y a atender esta horrible quemadura... – Lo dijo y vio con un enojo infantil

Vegeta sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

–No te burles– le dijo

–Deja de lloriquear. Mi padre dijo que puedes quitarla.

Vegeta le estaba pareciendo razonable en este punto hasta que...

–Me iré a una misión mañana. Espero que cuándo vuelva, lo tengas terminado.

A Bulma no le gusto el tono, pero por curiosidad lo dejó pasar

–¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

–No lo se

Agachó la vista y asintió con su cabeza... –¿Vas a ir a trabajar para ese sujeto?

–...– No respondió

–Debe ser difícil para ti. Entiendo que lo odias.

Tampoco dijo nada. Pero empezó a andar ...

–No necesito que tu me entiendas– hablo antes de perderse por la puerta.

 _"grosero"_... Pensó _"Este mal educado es mi esposo ahora"_ Cerro los ojos.

–Solo trato de ser amable– dijo para si misma pues estaba completamente sola en la mesa

(...)

Bulma había logrado llegar a su habitación y se dio un rápido baño frío. También se había cambiado de ropa y vendado las heridas.

Sintió que había alguien al otro lado de su puerta... Se acercó y abrió

Kakaroto estaba ¿haciendo abominables?

–Hola Princesa– dijo abandonando de inmediato el ejercicio

 _"Los saiyajines solo piensan en estar entrenando"_ pensó

–Hola Kakarotto– dijo dándole una sonrisa

El muchacho se acercó como inspeccionado su brazo, que estaba vendado

–Vegeta me ha pedido que la lleve con Argob-

–¿Quién es ese?

–Es el médico.

–Tal vez mas tarde. Me urge que me lleves a la sección científica.

–Pero Vegeta..

–Yo hablaré con él. Llévame

–Mmm… Está bien Princesa

–Y otra cosa... Dime Bulma y tutéame

El muchacho sonrió. –Mucho mejor para mí, sígueme, el área de ingeniería esta hasta el otro extremo– Señalo hacia un lado, entraba tan rápido en confianza

–Kakaroto, ¿Puedes hacer algo por mi?– Hablo algo apenada mientras lo seguía

–Por supuesto. Lo que desees.

–Mis piernas realmente pesan mucho...-

El muchacho entendió de inmediato. Se acercó a ella y la cargó en sus brazos. Lo hizo con delicadeza pues sabía de la herida en su pierna.

En realidad, no pensó que eso se viera mal, sólo estaba haciendo un favor.

Pero no la llevaría caminando, se suspendió un poco y aumentó la velocidad.

Bulma sonrió divertida. _"Desearía volar también"_ pensó.

En poco tiempo llegaron al área. Dónde solo un puñado de personas estaban trabajando. Eran una raza de baja estatura y piel verdosa. Tenían la cabeza grande y calva. Pero la Anatomía era como la de un ser humano.

Kakaroto habló en una lengua extranjera. Y ellos se levantaron.

Mientras seguía hablando, la señalo y todos se inclinaron.

–¿Qué les estas diciendo?

–La presento como la esposa del Príncipe.

Dirigió la atención de nuevo hacia ellos y siguió hablando mientras se paseaba. Bulma permanecía estática sin decir nada. Por que no entendía en absoluto.

Sin que ella le preguntara el dijo.

–Les estoy diciendo que eres una científica y que trabajarás en esta área. Que se muestren cooperativos para todo lo que necesites.

–No creo que puedan cooperar conmigo, aunque quieran. Ni siquera hablamos el mismo idioma– dijo cruzando sus brazos.

–O, ahora recuerdo, Vegeta me dijo que te diera esto– se acercó a ella, extendió la mano mostrando un scoutter. El lente era verde. –Podrás entender que están diciendo pues el scoutter lo traducirá para ti. Este tiene el idioma que se habla en la Tierra.

–¿Enserio?– dijo tomándolo entusiasta. _"Cuándo los vi por primera vez deseaba tener uno."_ De inmediato empezó a analizarlo, estaba a nada de sacar su pequeño estuche de herramientas del bolsillo y abrirlo para verlo por dentro.

–Añadí los dígitos que te comunicarán con el Rey, el Príncipe, y conmigo. Estoy a tus servicios

–Gracias Kakaroto.

–A la orden. Vegeta dijo que le encontraría gusto a esta área. Debo retirarme ahora. Comuníquese si necesita algo.

–Nos vemos– dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Ella sonrió con el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Kakaroto había notado que era un tanto curioso, también se despidió

Antes de salir se paró volteando a verla –Ah. Vegeta también dijo que trabajara en lo que el le encargó

Bulma entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

.

.

.

Se colocó el scoutter en su oreja. Y aunque no entendió el idioma empezó a apretar algunos botones, de inmediato levantó la vista y en el lente aparecieron datos que correspondía a cada individuo que enfocaba. Se paseó por en medio de ellos y observaba cada cosa.

La mirada de los todos estaba fija en ella. Podría decirse que los tenía nerviosos.

Ella los miro... señaló a uno –¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El sujeto tomó su propio rastreador y entendió que quiso decir

–Makir. Me llamo Makir, su majestad– se sonrió e inclinó

–Mucho gusto. Soy Bulma Briefs– sonrió _"¡Que emoción! ..."_

Sacó de la cajita que llevaba consigo; una capsula

–Makir, necesito espacio–

El aludido les habló a los demás y entre todos hicieron un considerable espacio.

A continuación, arrojó la cápsula al piso. Dejando a todos sorprendidos

–A trabajar– dijo muy sonriente al ver todos sus implementos científicos aparecer.

(...)

Habían pasado unas horas desde el desayuno. Tenía curiosidad por como iban las cosas. Asi que caminaba pausadamente hacia los laboratorios.

Desde que llegó al planeta no podía evitar pensar en que estaría haciendo o cómo la estaría pasando. A su parecer, la chica era inteligente, temperamental, pero residente.

Además, estaba el atractivo físico no podía negarlo. No le gustaba la cara que ponían al verla y no era por celos más los hombres eran muy atrevidos.

Se preguntaba si le gustó el área. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, aunque al acercarse se dijo a si mismo que iría a ver si de verdad estaba trabajando en lo acordado.

Cuándo se acercó y las puertas metálicas se abrieron, observó el lugar muy diferente a cómo el lo recordaba.

Bulma trajo su propio laboratorio consigo. Ella estaba sentada sobre un escritorio mientras los demás se movían de un lado a otro acomodando tantas cosas.

Se veía cansada. Al verlo los demás lo saludaron e inclinaron. Fue entonces que Bulma se paró sin dificultad y se acercó a él. Les dijo a los demás que continuaran

–Espero que no te importe...– dijo.

Se veía débil y sudaba –Ni a tu padre

–No importa si vas a trabajar.

–No te preocupes

Entonces Vegeta, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados, recordó que se había levantado y caminado hacia a él sin ninguna dificultad

–Veo que en poco tiempo ya te has a acostumbrado a la gravedad

–Bromeas– dijo y señaló su mano, especialmente su dedo Índice de la mano izquierda. Tenía un anillo muy llamativo. –Tuve que hacer esto para mí

–¿Qué es eso?

–Gravedad artificial… Escanea mi cuerpo y regula la gravedad que puedo soportar. en este caso, la de la Tierra.

Vegeta estaba asombrado. En poco tiempo había inventado algo asi. Pero no la encomio

–Ya veo– dijo con simplicidad.

–Tu lo dijiste, soy una genio– hablo con claro tono de burla

Pero un mareo fuerte le sobrevino. Llevó su mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras sentía como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. De repente el ruido se extinguió y un escalofrío le recorrió en todo el cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Iba en los brazos de alguien. Y ese alguien era Vegeta.

–¿Que pasó?– dijo débilmente

–Te acabas de desmayar– hablo viéndola con el rabillo del ojo

–¿Adónde me llevas?

–Te llevo con Argob. Estas ardiendo en fiebre... y estas sangrando

Bulma quería pedirle que la bajara, pero se sentía cómoda ahí. Además, tenía mucho frío y encontró cálido su calor corporal. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando Vegeta volvió a hablar

–Kakaroto es un inútil. Le dije que te llevara con Argob desde el inicio.

–No te preocupes por mí– dijo débilmente –estaré bien.

Vegeta solo la miró con su ceño fruncido. Y Bulma de nuevo cerro sus azules ojos.

(...)

Vegeta la llevó a la enfermería. Dónde la atendió el tal Argob. Resulta que por el esfuerzo físico de la mañana y su inquietud característica, la herida empezó a sangrar. Y tenía la piel hinchada y se veía horrible.

– Que crueldad princesa! Para una Saiyajin esto puede no ser tan doloroso pero algunas especies, como las nuestras, son muy sensibles.

Ella volteó a ver al médico de pies a cabeza. Se veía débil. Muy delgado, de brazos alargados.

–Si... Supongo que tienes razón. ¿De qué raza eres tu?

–Mi planeta se llamaba Kineret.

–¿Se llamaba? ¿Qué le pasó?

–Los Saiyajin lo destruyeron- dijo como si nada –hace años de eso.

Ella estaba sorprendida que el hombre hablara con demasiada naturalidad –¿Los odias?

Argob sólo sonrió. No podía decir nada. Ella, después de todo era de la familia real.

–Lo siento mucho.

–Esta bien. Por lo menos mi familia está conmigo.

Bulma hizo una expresión compasiva.

–Muy bien princesa. Curaremos esta herida y ni siquiera le quedaran cicatrices.

Por alguna razón que no entendió Bulma dijo impulsivamente

–¿Sabes? No se vería horrible si por lo menos tuviera la forma de un tatuaje... En el dorso de mi muñeca...

Argob había pasado un par de horas con ella en la enfermería, por un lado estaba furiosa porque había perdido mucho tiempo, pero por otro estaba feliz porque no tendría esa marca horrorosa.

Argob le había comentado qué, si bien herrar a una hembra en la unión era una tradición Saiyajin, esa acción era común de la clase baja. Los saiyajines se dividían por clase. Estaban en determinada clase desde el nacimiento.

Los de clase alta, como El Rey y su estirpe, no hacían tal cosa. Lo más propio al reclamar a una hembra como suya era especie de tatuaje que justo ella había sugerido. _"Curioso"_

También le explicó que las bodas no eran después de todo tan diferente a las de la Tierra en el sentido práctico. Pues bastaba con público y con que alguien de rango o autoridad lo validara. En el caso suyo: Freezer. _"Miserable"_ , pensó.

Freezer con eso no solo la humilló a ella, si no también al príncipe considerándolo de clase baja

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación y observaba su marca color rojo en el dorso de su muñeca.

Decidió que mejor usarla pues en ese planeta eso le podría otorgar algunos beneficios, pensó ella. Decidió tirarse en la cama para descansar. Un poco nada más...

(...)

Había amanecido y Bulma se dirigía al comedor, aunque nadie le había dicho que fuera a desayunar pensó que era lo más lógico. Hoy empezaría a trabajar en la cámara.

Iba a implantar la gravedad artificial en la habitación de entrenamiento favorita de Vegeta.

 _"Vegeta"_ se dijo así misma al recordar que hoy se marcharía. Corrió de prisa , no supo porque. Tal vez quería verlo antes que partiera, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Una sirvienta le comentó que se había ido temprano y que, en esta ocasión, desayunaría sola.

Y no es que disfrutara de la compañía del Rey o la de su hijo... pero se sentía extraño comer sola. Pero viendo lo positivo, podría hacer lo que quisiera.

(...)

Comió y se dispuso a trabajar. Estaba usando su scoutter para comunicarse. Y mangoneaba a los pobres ayudantes a su antojo, lo cual se le daba muy bien.

Cuando de repente una idea le cruzó por la mente. Después de dar algunas instrucciones, corrió de prisa a su habitación, cerró bien la puerta tras de sí. Y como una niña a punto de hacer una travesura, dio inicio a una llamada ...

Espero varios segundos. Como nadie respondía, lo intentó de nuevo. Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Pensó a lo mejor era una señal de no hacerlo y quitándose el scoutter de su oído, este hizo un pitido. Entre las ideas para mejorar ese scoutter se le ocurrió que debería poner tonos más agradables.

Colocó de nuevo el scoutter en su oreja y aceptó la llamada

–¿Vegeta?

–¿Sucede algo?

–Pues...

–Solo llama cuándo sea importante

–Espera. Si es algo importante...

–Entonces habla

–Estoy trabajando en tu cámara. ¿Cuándo vendrás?... Para saber de cuánto tiempo dispongo

–No lo se. Ni siquiera he llegado al planeta de Freezer

–Ya veo... No te despediste...

–¿Qué?

–No. Nada.

El silencio amenazaba con prolongarse

–¿Hizo un buen trabajo Argob?

–Si. Sólo me queda ese traumático recuerdo

El podía sentir lo nerviosa que ella estaba. Pues respiraba exageradamente.

–Bien. Nos vemos

–Si... ¿Puedo llamarte en otro momento?

Pero él cortó la llamada.

" _Idiota"..._ Pero lo pensó de si misma.

(...)

El día había acabado. Había trabajado a tiempo completo en la cámara. Todo la labor técnica estaba avanzada.

Pero ella no haría eso solamente. Tenía la intención de impresionar al príncipe. Ya quería ver la cara del engreído de Vegeta cuando ella demostrara que sí podía innovar en ese planeta.

Sumida en ese pensamiento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el rey la observaba. Sentado en la espaciosa mesa en la que sin embargo sólo había dos personas.

–¿No te gusta la comida?– le preguntó serio

Bulma trato de no parecer distraída. No quería verse indefensa ante nadie y sobre todo ante el Rey .

–No, no es eso– dijo viéndolo a los ojos

–¿Estas así por tu familia? Porque tengo noticias para ti

–¿Que noticias? ¡¿Puedo comunicarme con ellos?!

–Supongo que podrías. Pero me refería a otra cosa...

–¿Son buenas Noticias?

–Por lo menos para tu Padre. Mañana partirá Bardock a la Tierra.

–¿ Bardock? ¿No es su comandante principal?

–Si. Sentaremos una base ahí. Bardock lo organizará. Estarán a la disposición de tu padre

–¿Cuantos Saiyajines enviará?

–Bardock irá con su hijo, Kakaroto, ya lo conoces y otros tres... Sólo que Bardock regresará después de organizarse con tu padre. Kakaroto quedará a cargo

–Pero... Kakarotto es tan solo un chico.

–El es más ideal. Simpatiza mucho con los humanos.

–Si, pero el no podría representar mucha protección... Debe ser un inexperto... Usted no está mandando a sus mejores, ¿no es así? Si está mandando a Kakaroto como líder, ya puedo hacerme una idea de como serán los otros– según Bulma, el rey no estaba tomando en serio ese trato

–¿Que tonterías dices?... Cualquier Saiyajin es un guerrero fuerte. Aquí no se permiten la existencia de débiles– dijo sonando a un indirecto

–Por otro lado, ese chico... Es un guerrero incansable– dijo el rey recordando cuantas veces entrenando con su propio hijo, el Príncipe, daban excelentes peleas. Incluso podía asegurar que el Príncipe lo consideraba un rival... Pero el no diría nada que haga a un lado el linaje real.

–Sigo pensando que es insuficiente... – dijo empezando a comer y ganándose una mirada de repulsión de parte del monarca

Algo que se le olvidaba a Bulma era que no cualquier Saiyajin estaba dispuesto a que se le cortara la cola. Y en esa misión era imprescindible. Pues ese planeta tenía Luna. El rey fue selectivo en ese punto. Y tenía razón, cualquier Saiyajin era fuerte. Tampoco podía mandar a los mejores pues su planeta quedaría desprotegido y el rey tenía pensado rebelarse. Cosas que Bulma no estaba considerando.

(...)

Al día siguiente Bulma acompañó al Rey a despedir a los Saiyajines que partiría a la Tierra

Pudo conocer a Gine, la mama de Kakaroto y Raditz el segundo hijo de Bardock que estaba despidiéndose de su familia. No podía creer que tuviera hijos tan grandes y más aún la sorprendió que ella misma era de la élite.

En realidad, las mujeres saiyajines no llevaban una vida doméstica ni cotidiana. Ellas ni siquiera criaban a sus hijos en la infancia. Todos ahí sin excepción eran guerreros.

–Kakaroto– le habló privadamente –Quiero que le lleves esto a mi familia– era un video en donde ella resumía sus días en ese planeta. Cuando el rey alcanzó a verlo, se lo arrebató de las manos.

–Tú no llevarás nada– le hablo al joven Saiyajin –Y tu– señalando a Bulma vSi quieres hablar con tu padre lo harás frente mío. Te llevaré al sistema de comunicaciones.

Bulma sólo frunció su ceño...

La nave tripulada partió hasta perderse en el límite visual.

–Regresamos– dijo el rey empezando a caminar y Gine detrás suyo

Se sentía extraño pasar tiempo con su "suegro"... El no era tan amable después de todo

Lo siguió con desgano. Empezaría a trabajar en la cámara de inmediato. Se colocó su scoutter y marchó de regreso.

(...)

Habían pasado unos dos días más... Vegeta había llegado al planeta de Freezer.

Había soportado los insultos de los de la base pues a Freezer se le dio en bien hablar de "Su boda" .

Ardía de enojo porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para darle un merecido a todos ahí.

Dio gracias cuando finalmente recibió la misión. El planeta Hesbon ... Jamás había oído de ese planeta. Según Freezer el planeta tenía importantes minerales esta vez no quería que exterminara a sus habitantes. Pues hacía décadas que había sido conquistado. Sin embargo, el rey del planeta Hesbon se había revelado y se negaba a enviarle tributo: minerales que usaban para su tecnología.

Su trabajo era simple: intimidarles y recordarles que debían seguir prestando servicio a Freezer.

Entendió perfectamente lo que Freezer pretendía con esa misión. El quería mandarles una amenaza indirecta a los Saiyajines. Haciendo que el propio Príncipe de esa raza fuera a enaltecer el régimen de Freezer.

Le pareció extraño que lo solicitara únicamente a él. Tampoco le asignó a un compañero al llegar a la base. Pero como el orgulloso Príncipe que era se sentía mas cómodo solo.

Recibió otra nave, una individual en forma de esfera, y sin mas que hacer en ese miserable lugar, partió. Tardaría uno días. Pues el planeta estaba lejos.

Activaría la hibernación porque no tenía caso pasar todo ese tiempo ahí sentado.

(...)

Por otro lado, Bulma se encontraba trabajando. Recién había podido hablar con sus padres. Cómo estaba en presencia del Rey Vegeta omitió detalles importantes.

Ya se le había pasado el resentimiento... Pues al verlos se dio cuenta que los extrañaba... Pero no podía evitar pensar que las medidas de su padre fueron inútiles.

Debía decirles que los Saiyajines, estaban bajo amenaza. También tenía la vaga sensación que si ayudaba, ellos podrían derrotar a Freezer.

(...)

Bulma intentó comunicarse con Vegeta ... Pero no pudo. No sabía porque, si era porque estaba aburrida y quería molestar o porque si estaba interesada en él, pero le molestaba no poder establecer comunicación.

Se dirigía donde el Rey. Quería que estuviera al tanto del desarrollo de la cámara de gravedad .

–Su Majestad– Hablo desde la entrada al salón. Interrumpiendo la conversación que este tenía con un corpulento Saiyajin que no había visto antes.

–¿Que deseas Princesa?– le dijo

–Me gustaría hablarle sobre los avances en la cámara

–Muchacha, ¿No puedes esperar a la cena?

–Podría. Pero quisiera tener unas aprobaciones de su parte... Sobre el uso de ciertos materiales...

–Haz lo que tu quieras. Esa es tu área– le dijo fastidiado

Eso alegró el corazón de Bulma. No solo se sentía de utilidad si no respetada.

–Esta bien. Entonces dispondré de ello.

El rey asintió. Pero la muchacha no se retiró y quedó viendo al Saiyajin que también la miró

–¿Quién eres tu?– hablo con su característico atrevimiento

El aludido volteo a ver al rey como pidiendo aprobación para responder. El rey cabeceó en señal de consentimiento.

–Soy Nappa, Princesa.

–No te había visto

–No. Estuve en una misión. Acabo de regresar– desvío lentamente su mirada al ver en el dorso de la muñeca de la Princesa la marca emblemática de la familia real

–El Príncipe debe estar complacido. Es usted hermosa– dijo como por compromiso de tener que decir algo

Bulma no prestó demasiada atención al cumplido. Estaba acostumbraba a que siempre la adularan. Pues era bonita la condenada.

–Hablando del Príncipe Vegeta... ¿Se ha comunicado? Hace días partió ¿Saben algo de él?

Ambos saiyajines se voltearon a ver... Entonces el rey habló

–Los humanos son así. Muy comunicativos– dijo viendo a Nappa

–No Princesa. Vegeta no se ha comunicado. Lo más probable es que no ha pasado nada importante. Debe haber sido asignado y se encuentra en camino... – dijo respondiendo a la pregunta. Hoy estaba de buen humor pues Nappa le había traído buenas noticias

–A lo mejor está en hibernación– puntualizó Nappa

–¿Hibernación?– Pregunto confundida Bulma

–Las naves tienen un sistema de sueño inducido. En los viajes demasiados largos ese es el antídoto para el aburrimiento– respondió Nappa

–Ya veo. Debe ser por eso que no responde... – Hablo sin pensar

–¿Lo has estado llamando? – pregunto extrañado el Rey

–Si...

–¿Por qué?– Bulma no supo responder. Se sonrojo ligeramente agachó la mirada

–Aparte de la teoría de la hibernación, déjame decirte que Vegeta jamás usa el scoutter para esas funciones... – continuó hablando el rey al ver que ella no decía nada.

Sin embargo, el le había llamado esa vez. Y le dijo que llamara, claro, siempre que fuera importante, pero en fin le dijo que llamara. Pero decidió no mencionar mas y se despidió.

Después que abandonará el salón Nappa le dijo al rey

–No me lo puedo creer... Vegeta casado...

–Asi como lo ves

–Hace unos pocos años que era sólo un niño entrenando con Saibamans...y ahora esta casado con esa bella chica...

–No es sólo atractiva... Es muy inteligente– reconoció el Rey

–Que suertudo– dijo Nappa ensimismado

–Tal vez.. Pero a Vegeta le interesan otras cosas. Ha dicho que no la tocara– habló pensativo el Rey

–¿Y con quien piensa tener su heredero? La ley exige que el futuro monarca tenga asegurada su descendencia– era verdad.

–Lo se... En este punto no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Además... Traer al mundo a una marioneta más de Freezer... No es nada entusiasmarte– estaban sucediendo cosas de mayor trascendencia

–¿Ya perdió la fe en el surgimiento del Super Saiyajin?

El rey no dijo nada...Quizás había perdido la fe...pero eso no significaba que viviría resignado a seguir obedeciendo a Freezer... El ya no estaba dispuesto a eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer, Saludos, tratare de actualizar pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola.

Espero tengan un bonito feliz de semana, aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo, espero les guste. Saludos.

* * *

Los días pasaron. Uno tras otro, uno tras otro. Y si no fuera por los progresos de Bulma, no se diferenciarían.

Bulma había equipado la cámara de entrenamiento con Gravedad Artificial.

Ahora estaba trabajando en ingeniería robótica.

Haría unos Robots capaces de lanzar y disparar ráfagas de energía, que servirían para que Vegeta entrenara.

El mismísimo Rey estaba impresionado y había probado la eficacia de la cámara.

Aunque no tenía tanto tiempo para estar entrenando, pues sus responsabilidades se lo consumían...

En otras oportunidades Bulma daba lecciones de como emplear minerales en la tecnología. Los pocos Tsufurs también le habían enseñado muchas cosas. . . Y en vista de las muchas ideas que tenía, se mantenía muy ocupada. Su día en laboratorio había indicado comúnmente con la rutina que últimamente había tomado. Su concentración se fue cuando una alarma estridente se escuchó logrando en ella un pequeño salto.

La alarma seguía sonando... Y en poco tiempo vio a unos soldados salir volando. Algo estaba pasando y no se quedaría con las ganas de saber de qué se trataba. Corrió entre los pasillos hasta por fin salir del castillo.

Sacó una capsula, y al arrojarla unos metros, esta se transformó en su transporte ideal o algo parecido a eso; Era una especie de patineta que tenía un timón. Lo había diseñado recientemente. Se paró en el y se dirigió al lugar. No podía evitarlo su curiosidad llamaba.

Una nave extranjera había hecho un aterrizaje de emergencia. Tenía la forma esférica de color blanco y lo que parecía una ventana con una lámina rojiza.

Al acercarse todavía más observó a varios soldados alrededor de ella.

Es posición de defensa. El Rey apareció de repente ordenando a todos que se retiraran... Él sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Pero de inmediato la puerta de la nave se levantó mostrando al inesperado visitante.

–¡Oh por Kami! – gritó Bulma al ver a nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Príncipe –¡ Es Vegeta!

Al abrirse la puerta, y mostrarse claramente Vegeta se hallaba cómo si estuviera... ¿Muerto? Ella corrió desde el lugar hasta acercarse al rey y pasando entre los soldados poco le importo las reprimendas pues sabía que no debía estar ahí

–¿Esta muerto?– Grito Bulma no sabiendo si preguntarlo o afirmarlo

El rey se sorprendió ¿En qué momento había llegado ella? En otra situación la hubiera cuestionado, pero no era el momento –No, no lo está– respondió el rey.

(...)

Llevaron a Vegeta a un tanque de regeneración, el rey estaba más callado y serio que de costumbre. El Príncipe había llegado en pésimo estado. Tenía el traje lleno de sangre seca. Según Argob tenía mucho daño interno.

¿Cuántos días hace que llevaba viajando? ¿Freezer lo golpeó así? ¿Algun enemigo? ¿Guerra? No entendía nada. Argob le había dicho que debía pasar ahí varias horas en el tanque.

Estaba sentado en su trono. Bulma, venía del área de enfermería y al acercarse a el lo vío algo _"¿Preocupación?"_

Ella también estaba preocupada y asustada nunca en su vida había visto algo asi, pensó que sería buena idea alentar un poco de esperanza. Tal vez los saiyajins no eran tan malos. –El se pondrá bien Rey Vegeta. Argob dice... – pero la princesa fue interrumpida

–Yo no estoy preocupado por eso– dijo cortante –Se que se pondrá bien.

–No entiendo– dijo Bulma. No sabía si los Saiyajines fingían indiferencia o eran tan fríos en situaciones que requería empatía…

–Mi hijo es fuerte. Y si se repone de esta su poder aumentará. Así que no estoy preocupado por eso...

–¿A qué se refiere?– dijo sin entender lo que dijo sobre que Vegeta se haría mas fuerte

–Lo que quiero decir es que hay algo más importante en todo esto...

–¿Hay al algo más importante que el bienestar de su hijo?– Pregunto incrédula en verdad no los entendía.

El Rey Vegeta la miró con fastidio. Esta chica le resultaba demasiado sentimentalista. Pero más allá de esa crítica contextual, el podía ver un cambio en la actitud de Bulma. No sólo estaba preocupada por su hijo, también en cierta manera había aprendido a convivir con los demás allí en poco tiempo… Se había ganado su admiración. Tenía que aceptar que le debía explicaciones...

–El que mi hijo haya venido en ese estado de una misión sólo pueden ser el resultado de que Freezer está planeando algo en nuestra contra.

–¿Cree que ese tal Freezer lo golpeó así y luego mandó como si fuera una amenaza?... – Bulma no era tonta supo que algo importante había detrás de todo.

–No lo se Muchacha... No lo se

(...)

Por otro lado, cierto soldado iba agitado y nervioso corriendo por un gran salón oscuro.

Al divisar una tenue luz rojiza se detuvo y renovó su compostura...

Justo en el frente suyo el Trono flotante de Freezer... Al lado derecho de el, Zarbon. Y a su izquierda, Dodoria.

–¿Que sucede para que hallas entrado con tanta falta de respeto? – Preguntó Freezer poniendo nervioso al soldado. Quien había olvidado por completo hacer su habitual reverencia.

–Lo…Lo siento Lord Freezer– Se postro e irguió nerviosamente. Freezer lo miró con intimidante repulsión.

–Mi señor traigo noticias para usted.

–Eso lo se. ¡Habla de una vez! – Con tono exasperado

–E..s... Es sobre el Planeta Hesbon. Ha..ha …– Trago pesadamente –Fue destruido Mi señor

Freezer agrando sus ojos. Zarbon y Dodoria desencajaron sus rostros.

(...)

Minutos más tarde, Freezer estaba viendo su horizonte a través del cristal de una ventana. Cuando Zarbon interrumpió sus pensamientos

–La destrucción del Planeta Hesbon ha sido confirmada, Señor–

Freezer no dijo nada, por la tanto este continuó –Rastreamos la nave en la que iba Vegeta y es imposible de localizar. Lo más seguro es que fue destruida al ser destruido el Planeta. El incompetente príncipe debió haber muerto.

Pero Freezer mantenía el rostro serio y su rostro reflejaba suspicacia. Esto tenía un poco nervioso a Zarbon.

–Señor Freezer... Creo que el producto de ese planeta no nos era imprescindible. Aunque el tarado de Vegeta lo destruyo, murió y esa era la parte del plan.

–Mi querido Zarbon... ¿Porqué crees que el también murió?

–Su nave fue destruida Señor. No hubo forma de que escapara... Quizás los Hesbonitas se la destruyeron en la batalla dejándolos sin escape...

–Eres tan estúpido Zarbon... ¿No se te puede ocurrir que a lo mejor uso una nave distinta para escapar?– Dijo con enojo y azotando su gruesa cola estilo de lagarto en el piso.

–Mi señor, los Hesbonitas son realmente fuertes. Cuando nos dijeron que asesinarían a quién usted mandara es natural que se hallan preparado. No creo que le hayan dado oportunidades de escapar...

–De cualquiera forma, necesito saber cómo están las cosas en Vejitasei.

–Enseguida estableceré una comunicación– Diciendo esto, hizo una reverencia y abandonó el Salón...

(...)

Tanto el Rey como la Princesa estaban vigilando cuidadosamente el momento en que el líquido se drenaba. Vegeta tenía los ojos abiertos. Hace varios minutos había despertado.

Una vez que la compuerta se abrió El Príncipe salió.

La Princesa se ruborizo al verlo. Le tiro una toalla y desvío la vista de inmediato.

Este solo la tomo y se cubrió.

–Vístete– habló el Rey –Tenemos que hablar– Y procedió a abandonar la habitación. Argob, el médico empezó a dar órdenes de limpiar el tanque...

" _Que frialdad"_ pensó Bulma _"El hombre vino casi muerto y nadie se alegra porque este bien ahora"_ Se decía a mi misma.

Estaba parada frente a Vegeta, quién desde que vio irse a su padre clavó sus oscuros orbes sobre ella... Bulma aún tenía la vista hacía otra dirección y no tenía idea que hacer a continuación o porque decidió permanecer ahí...

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto directamente. Haciendo que ella se enfrentara a la realidad

–¿Como te sientes?– decidió dominar la conversación

–Bien.

–Me alegra– dijo esbozando una sonrisa

–¿Por qué?– preguntó mientras seguía secándose

–Te veías terrible... ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Pero Vegeta no respondió. En su lugar llevó su mano al brazo de ella donde se encontraba la marca.

Bulma se tensó pues no había tenido ese tipo de contacto con el jamas.

Vegeta seguía en plan contemplativo y con su pulgar hizo una sutil y casi imperceptible caricia sobre la piel marcada.

–No quedó cicatriz– dijo una Bulma nerviosa. Odiaba sentirse tímida pero este hombre la descolocó.

–Pero... mira– dijo mostrando el dorso de su muñeca y mostrando el emblema real de la familia de Vegeta.

Al ver Vegeta de inmediato cortó el contacto físico

–¿Terminaste la cámara?

–Eh... – Este hombre estaba de nuevo pasando a otro tema –Si. Por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo dudaste?

–Bien. Mi padre me espera. Vamos– Eso le sonó a una invitación

Por eso ella simplemente lo siguió, aun nerviosa por la situación previa

–Vegeta– dijo corriendo a su lado –¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Dime

–Ya lo sabrás– dijo mostrando una gélida expresión

(...)

En el Salón se encontraba reunidos el Rey y su hijo. Vegeta había llegado con Bulma...

El estaba en su asiento, Vegeta frente a él y Bulma se había acercado al Rey quedando frente al Príncipe para no perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que el estaba por decir. Ganándose, claro, el desconcierto temporal del monarca. Ella sintió la mirada pero lo ignoro

–¿Rebeldes? – Dijo en tono retórico mientras sostenía su barbilla

–El desgraciado de Freezer me mandó a ese planeta sabiendo que se negaban a obedecerlo. Y que pelearían si llegaban a amenazarlos

–Tiene sentido. Por eso te mandó solo... Pero lo que no entiendo es porque llegaste tan mal herido

–Hump– Vegeta sólo pudo hacer ese sonido pues le era vergonzoso admitir lo dejaron en ese estado...

–¿Eran tan fuertes como para dejar que te golpearan así?– dijo Bulma

–¿A propósito que haces tú aquí?– dijo el monarca notando aún más la presencia de Bulma ahí

–…¿ No es obvio? ¡Quiero saber igual que usted qué está pasando!– Bulma no le tenía miedo de responderle así.

–Este asunto no te concierne– dijo el rey con disgusto pues en los días recientes habían tenido varias discusiones así y ella jamás se quedaba callada... Jamás, ya le había tomado confianza para tener el valor de contestarle.

–No es que sean demasiado fuertes– le respondió Vegeta a Bulma , ignorando la inconformidad de su padre. –Eran muchos. En cuanto puse un pie me empezaron atacar. Cobardes– Gruño.

El Rey se cruzó de brazos al ver que su hijo no lo acompañó en su intención de sacar de ahí a la muchacha.

–¿Y cómo es que el planeta quedó destruido?– le preguntó Bulma nuevamente

–Yo lo destruí– dijo sonriendo–Destruyeron mi nave asi que tomé una de ellos y luego destruí el Planeta– lo dijo con gran orgullo

–Dirás, más bien, que huiste– habló su padre con burla

Vegeta sólo frunció su ceño

–Ellos sólo se defendieron. Odiaban a Freezer y tu llegaste en nombre de el. Fuiste demasiado radical– habló Bulma

–No me interesa. Eso es lo que se merecían.

–A mi tampoco me interesa eso. Lo que pienso es que Freezer te quería muerto– Comentó el Rey

–Lo se.

–Y al no reportarte intentaran llamar y saber de ti... Tendrás que aclarar lo que pasó

–Estas equivocado. Yo no voy a actuar con tan poca dignidad al fingir que no entendí lo que pasó.

–¿Y qué pretendes?

–No pienso acatar una sola de sus órdenes.

–¿Estás loco? Freezer te matará por insubordinación.

–Ya no más padre.

–Bueno... – Habló Bulma –Si lo han dado por muerto quizás no halla necesidad de reportar nada

Ambos voltearon a ver a Bulma. Tenía sentido mantener oculto que Vegeta sobrevivió, pues no tendría que seguir haciéndole mandados a Freezer. Tampoco tendría que explicarle que pasó, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para vivir en las sombras

–Tonterías. Si he de enfrentar a ese infeliz, no me importa perder la vida.

–No es mala idea Vegeta– dijo su padre.

–No pienso vivir escondiéndome

–Solo nos cuidaremos de Freezer y sus hombres. Tu puedes atender el reino.

–Ocupándote de entrenar y hacerte más fuerte hasta que seas capaz de vencerlos– dijo positiva Bulma

A Vegeta le sorprendió que ella dijera algo como eso. Parecía que en realidad confiaba en qué se hiciera más fuerte.

–No nos reportaremos con Freezer– dijo el Rey –Y de hacerlo no diremos nada sobre ti

–Si la situación se pone amenazante podemos irnos a la Tierra– dijo Bulma.

El Rey la volteó a ver con disgusto nuevamente pues se atrevía a opinar... pero entonces se percató de sus palabras. ¡Bulma le estaba ofreciendo su planeta!

Esos eran justos sus planes. Pero no se lo diría.

–Ya veremos– dijo como si no tuviera interés en lo que dijo –Ya veremos...

–Hump– Vegeta bufo y se cruzó de brazos, típicamente. El para nada estaba de acuerdo con la idea

–Hijo, hay que hablar con el Consejo

(...)

En el planeta de Freezer...

–Señor Freezer– Se acercaba Zarbon con sigilo

–¿Que pasa ahora Zarbon?

–No puedo comunicarme con los monos... Al parecer la señal es redirigida y tampoco se estable conexión con los Scoutter

–Esto está muy sospechosos. ¿Que estarán tramando esos simios? –Dijo Freezer– Varias cosas en la habitación empezaron a levantarse por el aire pues la molestia que tenía tensaba el ambiente.

Zarbon asustado pues rara vez había visto a Freezer molesto

–Amo Freezer, estoy a sus órdenes para lo hará al respecto

Las cosas se cayeron de golpe al suelo y Freezer se volteó como si nada había ocurrido

–Bien... Quiero que vayas de visita…

(…)

El Rey Vegeta había convocado a todos los miembros del consejo.

Tenían la firme resolución de llevar a cabo su plan de rebelarse a Freezer. Aunque no podrían apresurarse a un ataque, si empezarían por reservarse ante las ordenes

Para empezar, le habían pedido a Bulma que averiara los medios de comunicación. Aunque para ellos el sistema funcionara, ellos podrían bloquear indeseables interlocutores. Así, Freezer no podría llamarlos y ellos sólo podrían alegar que tienen problemas en las conexiones.

Además, aumento la seguridad: las naves que entraran a su atmósfera serían escaneadas y se prolongaría el aterrizaje tratándose de algún representante del Imperio Frío.

Se mantendría oculta la llegada de Vegeta. Ahora el Príncipe estaría desaparecido. Aunque la idea le pareció cobarde, no podría hacer más que expresar inconformidad. La Palabra de su Padre tenía más peso que la suya, aunque odiaba reconocerlo. Pero viendo lo bueno, ahora dispondría de más tiempo, pues no estaría haciendo humillantes cosas por su enemigo, tiempo que Vegeta aprovecharía para entrenar.

(...)

Se dirigía a la cámara en la que Bulma había implantado la gravedad. Nappa iba con él. Pues en ausencia de Kakarotto, Nappa podría ser buen compañero. Este conocía desde la infancia al Príncipe y había sido una especie de tutor para él.

Le platicaba animado sobre la misión a la que había ido.

–Quizás ahora que estas "desaparecido"– dijo Nappa haciendo comillas con sus dedos –Vayamos a Karbos. Fue una excelente adquisición para nuestro reino. Hay mucho entretenimiento ahí, aguas termales... ahhh. Y tendrás que conocer a las mujeres de ahí... Son Hermosas...– Nappa estaba delirando. A Vegeta no le interesaban esas cosas y sólo caminaba de brazos cruzados.

"Ningún planeta que sea un regalo de Freezer podría interesarme" pensaba

Al llegar a la puerta y digitar la clave, cómo Nappa no paraba de hablar de las aventuras que tuvo con mujeres de ahí, sintió asco y lo encaró con cara reprendedora.

–¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me interesan esas estupideces? ¿Así pierdes el tiempo? ¿Te das cuenta de que en años nos has aumentado tu nivel?!

–No seas demasiado estricto Vegeta. Somos saiyajines y es normal que nos gusten las peleas, la comida y las mujeres. No te hagas el santo.

–No me interesa ninguna mujer– Habló y la puerta recién se había abierto completamente. Mostrando a una Bulma un poco descolocada por que alcanzó a escuchar lo último de la conversación.

Ambos saiyajines se sorprendieron. No esperaban encontrase con nadie ahi dentro.

El primero en hablar fue Nappa

–Buenos días Princesa– hizo una minúscula reverencia.

–Hola Nappa– dijo secando el sudor de la frente. Había estado trabajando en los últimos toques de la cámara.

–Veo que ya se conocen– dijo Vegeta serio, cómo siempre. No sería amable con Bulma y menos si habían personas presentes

–Asi es. Ya tuve el placer de conocer a tu bella esposa. Que además es una genio...– dijo Nappa en tono burlón.

–A él no le interesa eso– dijo la Princesa pues se tomó personal el comentario de Vegeta

–Hump, ¿Qué haces aquí Bulma? Pensé que ya habías terminado.

–Si, está terminada. Sólo ultimaba unos detalles. Además, te tengo que explicar cómo funciona.

Bulma empezó a explicar cosas que desde el punto de vista de Vegeta eran absolutamente innecesarias.

Bulma le recordó al Príncipe que no debía exceder el límite predeterminado pues no estaba segura si la cámara soportaría una gravedad que no fuera el límite convencional.

Eso molestó a Vegeta

–¿Y cuál es el límite predeterminado?

–150

–¡Te dije que lo elevaras a 500!

–¡Oye Saijayin! Ni siquiera tu cuerpo podría resistirlo... La gravedad puedes aumentarla, pero gradualmente...

–¿Entonces si puedo alcanzar un nivel mas alto que 150?

"Para que dije eso" ... –Pues, si. Pero debes acostumbrarte y no pasar de 150 hasta que yo pueda comprobar al 100% si estas paredes sean capaces de resistir...y... que acostumbres tu cuerpo antes. ¿De acuerdo?

Pero Vegeta no dijo nada...

–¿Me estas oyendo? – dijo nuevamente

–Vamos Vegeta... Ella solo está preocupada por ti. Promételo para que este tranquila.

Bulma no negó que sí estaba preocupada por él...

Vegeta la miró serio... "¿En realidad estaba preocupada por él?"

–No hago Promesas– dijo

–Te advierto que si no obedeces, la cámara tiene un control externo ...

–Y yo te advierto que no vayas a interferir en mi entrenamiento...

–ASH. ERES UN MALAGREDECIDO, ARROGANTE– gritó

–¡Y TÚ UNA PATÉTICA SENTIMENTALISTA!– devolviendo el tono.

–Ustedes definitivamente parecen una pareja de casado– dijo Nappa sonriendo divertido

Tras lo cual ambos se percataron y se cruzaron de brazos.

–Yo me largo. Si quieres matarte hazlo de una buena vez...– Bulma decidió irse de ahí y recogió sus cosas del piso y se marchó.

Al cerrarse la Puerta Nappa lo miró incrédulo

–¿Que ves?– le dijo enfadado

–Eres tonto Vegeta... Ella es una hermosa mujer...

–¿Qué tratas de decir insecto?

–Si la tratas mal, podría buscar compañía en otro hombre

–Cuida cómo hablas... No estás hablando de una de tus concubinas con tan baja moral

–Nah... Todas las mujeres son iguales...

A Vegeta le ardió el comentario. No tenía por que compararla...

–Si te molesta haz algo al respecto. Deberías oir lo que todos dicen de ella en el palacio y en la base... Y tu desairándola de esa manera– Nego –Tu padre me dijo que ni siquiera la has tocado... Las mujeres quieren atención y aquí hay muchos dispuestos...

–Mataré a quién le ponga un dedo encima y eso te incluye a ti...– dijo Vegeta rayando a la furia y señalando con el dedo a Nappa.

Nappa se sorprendió mucho. Pues no se imaginaba que Vegeta se sintiera de esa manera...

–Entonces en realidad sí te importa...

–Eso no es asunto tuyo. Además. Venimos a entrenar no a hablar.

(...)

Nappa se encontraba caminando por un pasillo, sudoroso y la postura decaída, como si estuviera agotadísimo.

De repente Bulma salió corriendo de la nada y se estrelló contra el corpulento Saiyajin. Provocando qué este ni se inmutará y ella cayó de nalgas en el piso…

–Auch...

–Princesa… ¿Se encuentra Bien?

–Eso creo– dijo tratando de pararse.

–Déjeme ayudarla– extendió su mano y la alzo...

–Gracias Nappa... ¿Y...el testarudo de Vegeta?

–Quiere seguir entrenando…

–Cretino– dijo haciendo un infantil rostro enojada –¿Sólo piensa en estar maltratando su cuerpo?

–Asi es Vegeta...Y... ¿Dónde se dirigía?– preguntó Nappa

–Ahh... Voy por algo que estoy necesitando...

–¿Acaso está trabajando sola?

–Si... Los Tsufurs no son mis esclavos... Ellos deben descansar

–Vaya... Y dice que Vegeta es un testarudo... Usted necesita descansar...

–Sólo necesito un par de horas más...– dijo emprendiendo la marcha

–Espere Princesa– ella se detuvo –¿En qué está trabajando?

–No te lo puedo decir Nappa... No le diría porque se trataba de algo personal –Hasta luego…– Bulma aprovecharía esa noche para finalmente terminar cierto radar que quería construir desde hace tiempo-

–Ese par son muy parecidos– dijo Nappa para si mismo –Ella adicta al trabajo y él adicto al entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, Vegeta se encontraba suspendido en el aire. Aunque por la gravedad su peso aumentaba, le pesaba, decidió permanecer en el aire tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Hasta sus venas estaban resaltadas.

Tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de extinguir el grito que su cuerpo quería liberar. Había pasado todo el día ahí. En cuanto Nappa decidió irse, el aumentó aún más la gravedad. Pensaba que en poco tiempo superaría el supuesto límite...

(...)

Otro día más en Vegitasei... Ya había amaneciendo. Aunque en realidad nunca parecía de mañana, mediodía o tarde. El ambiente difería entre rojizo amarillento a oscuridad total.

Cuando la luz se filtró por las ventanas Bulma arrugo la frente ... Estaba tendida en la cama, ni siquiera se había quitado sus zapatos y su bata. Tenía abrazando protectoramente el radar de las Esferas del Dragón. Había trabajado toda la noche hasta hace un par de horas que se había ido a su habitación. Pero lo había logrado. Tenía unas horribles ojeras, pero había valido la pena.

Ante la amenaza de Freezer. Bulma tenía un haz bajo la manga...

Apretó un botón y este se minimizó al tamaño de una cápsula. Que metió debajo e su almohada.

Se enderezo y trataba de decidir entre seguir durmiendo o irse a comer pues estaba muriendo de hambre... Optó por lo último.

Al llegar al comedor, el Rey y Príncipe estaban disfrutando un desayuno. El Rey hablaba con su hijo sobre los Saiyajines que había mandado a la Tierra.

–OH, es verdad. ¿Como les están yendo?– preguntó Bulma sin saludar

El rey la miró con su característico disgusto

–¿Qué?– preguntó inocentemente Bulma ... –¿Por que me ve así?

–Eres muy mal educada– dijo el Rey pero Bulma no se ofendió. ¿Quienes mas descorteces que ellos? Así que no le tomó importancia

–¿Sabe? Creo que usted disfruta pelear conmigo– Puso sus manos sobre su cadera

–Ja, tengo mejores cosas que hacer– el Rey Vegeta se había acostumbrado a comer con Bulma y siempre tenían alguna discusión

–No importa, más tarde me comunicaré...– y se dispuso a comer lo que una esclava puso en su plato...

Nunca le había gustado el silencio. Y no iba a empezar en tomarle gusto –¿Que tal la cámara Vegeta?– dijo dirigiéndose al Príncipe que sólo observaba su comida.

–No está mal... – dijo con simplicidad –Pero en poco tiempo superare el límite. Creo que deberías empezar trabajar en perfeccionar la capacidad...

–Hoy descansaré– El rey volteó a verla, pero recordó que se lo merecía y no dijo nada.

Vegeta tampoco objetó eso. Ella era muy trabajadora.

–Lo necesito...

–Hazlo, no pasa nada– le dijo el Rey

El resto del desayuno nadie más dijo nada...

(...)

Vegeta seguiría entrenando en la cámara sin descanso. Esta vez, solo

Bulma después de dormir más, decidió ir a dar un paseo sin permiso del Rey. Según ella no necesitaba pedirlo. Pero la verdad es que, como miembro de la familia Real, no debía exponerse. Sobre todo, porque era débil.

Se aventuró a las afueras del distrito. Cerca de los bosques. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de árboles crecían ahí.

En esa parte del distrito los esclavos cultivaban alimentos.

Por desgracia, la prometida celebración del compromiso y boda del Principe jamás se dio, asi que su matrimonio solo fue del conocimiento de los Saiyajines que moraban cerca del Palacio. Y aun así, ella no había sido presentada a toda la raza Saiyajin.

Se aventuró al bosque y empezó a fotografiar cada planta que le pareció extraña.

Había uno que otro animal que le recordaba a los de la Tierra...

Estaba a punto de sacar su cámara cuándo percibió que alguien estaba detrás suyo...

Al voltear, una figura masculina la golpeó y la dejó inconsciente.

Despertó y lo primero que se percató fue que iba siendo cargada como un saco de papas. Dio un gritó exagerado que asustó tanto al raptor que la arrojo al suelo

–Mujer loca. ¿Por que gritas así?

–¿Por que grito así? Bastardo. Me golpeas y ahora me intentas raptar... ¿Y todavía preguntas porque grito?– dijo todavía en el suelo

–No te intento raptar.

–¿Entonces por que me golpeaste...?

–Has venido a espiar. Y debo informar al rey

–¡Estas loco. No estoy espiando!

–¿Entonces a qué has venido? Se ve claramente que eres extranjera

–He venido a explorar... ¡Mequetrefe!

–No se que significa esa palabra, pero no me importa. Debes morir– Se inclinó un poco para sacar ¿Un arma? De su bota, o eso le pareció por que en cuanto el se agachó ella le arrojó una roca que había conseguido del suelo en el cual todavía estaba… le pego fuerte en la cabeza provocando que este se fuera hacía atrás y gritando de dolor. Pensó que no le daría tiempo para explicar nada y salió corriendo. Tenía un poco de mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el golpe que le habían dado, pero corrió dejándolo un poco atrás...

En el camino encontró el bolso que llevaba en el suelo, lo recogió y no dejó de correr por en medio de los árboles...

Cuando creyó que lo había perdido de vista se escondió en medio de unos arbustos... Tomó el Scoutter y marco a Vegeta...

–¡Maldición! ¡Contesta!– decía

Había dejado su moto lejos de ahí y no sabía que le haría ese sujeto si la encontraba...

Vegeta jamás respondió...

Pasaron varios minutos y pensó que a lo mejor el sujeto se había ido... Empezó a caminar cautelosamente por en medio del Bosque...

Hasta que una llamada entrante le alegró el rato

–¡Rey Vegeta!

–¿Dónde rayos estas?

–Yo... Salí a explorar...

–¿Saliste sola?

–Si...estoy en problemas.

–¿Dónde estas?

–En el bosque

–Hay decenas de bosques aquí... Se más específica.

–¿Qué? No lo se...yo...

-–¿En que problemas te has metido? Los bosques son peligrosos. Hay muchas plantas venenosas y animales salvajes

–¿En serio?... Pero no es nada de eso... Un sujeto, cree que soy espía. Intentó matarme...

–¿Que rayos? Debe ser algún esclavo...

–No parece Saiyajin...

–Mandaré a que te busquen. Mantén encendido el Scoutter para que te halle.

–Sí... Lo siento.

–Cálmate. Dile quién eres. O simplemente mantente oculta.

–Esta bien...

Bulma tenía el Scoutter en su oreja. Y estaba agachada... Vigilaba cuidadosamente su entorno. Con lo que le había dicho su suegro El Rey, ahora tenía mas miedo.

Pasaron varios minutos más... De repente sintió como una explosión en su oreja. El Scoutter cayó al suelo inmediatamente y estaba quemándose.

–¿Con qué ahí estabas?– El sujeto le había disparado –Ahora a veras estúpida– Se acercó a ella ... Bulma tenía miedo pero recordó su marca matrimonial.

–Tu, te has metido en un lío– le dijo valientemente –¿No sabes quién soy?

–Y No me Interesa– le apuntó justo en la cabeza

–¡Soy la Princesa! Esposa del Príncipe Vegeta– Y mostró su marca en la muñeca nerviosamente

–Si como no. Bruja– Y disparó. Bulma esquivó sin saber cómo el disparo y se hecho a huir nuevamente.

Pero el tipo la alcanzo y la arrojó a unos matorrales espinosos.

Se puso encima de ella y le sujeto las muñecas.

–SUÉLTAME– gritaba Bulma.

–No después de lo me hiciste– entonces Bulma le vio el rostro. Estaba ensangrentado. El certero golpe que ella le había dado con la Piedra...

–Aunque... Pensándolo mejor...quizás me divierta primero contigo– dijo de forma pervertida

–NOOO– Gritó Bulma –AYUDAAA. SUELTAME...– Se retorcía y pataleaba impidiendo que el tipo tuviera el control...

–Estate quieta ramera– La insultó el tipo

Bulma estaba llorando y estaba perdiendo las fuerzas...

–VEGETA– gritó llorando...

Eso desconcertó al extraterrestre... Pero justo en ese momento sintió como se levantaba por los aires de encima de ella y se estrellaba en el suelo.

Entonces vio a Vegeta, le sorprendió mucho que el la salvara nuevamente. Pero era lo que en realidad esperaba.

Se sentó y vio como Vegeta se colocaba encima del sujeto y le despedía con furia un golpe tras otro. Podía haberlo matado con facilidad, pero estaba tan cegado de ira que no se percató que el tipo yacía después de los primeros golpes.

Bulma estaba asustada... No lo había visto tan violento antes. Ni siquiera aquella vez en la tierra cuando la rescató...

Se levantó y le suplicó que parara. Estaba empapada en lágrimas y estaba toda lastimada por haber sido arrojado en espinos.

–Para...por favor... Ya está muerto... – Fue entonces que Vegeta reaccionó y observó al sujeto... Efectivamente estaba muerto.

Se irguió y se quitó de encima... Estaba furioso. Se paró observando el cadáver. Ni siquiera había visto bien su apariencia...

Pasó sus dedos por su flameante cabello... E intentó recobrar su habitual compostura. Trataba de regular su respiración, pero era demasiado difícil. Estaba agitado...

La observó. Hace solo unos momentos estaba a punto de ser violada... Ella estaba en shock ...

Ninguno dijo nada...

Pero Bulma volvió a llorar desconsolada, corrió hacía Vegeta y lo abrazo fuertemente. Clavando su rostro en el pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura con mucha fuerza...

Vegeta no rechazo el abrazo, aunque tampoco se lo devolvió.

Dejó que Bulma encontrara consuelo en su pecho mientras seguía desahogando su miedo.

(...)

Vegeta había llevado a Bulma de regreso en sus brazos. Ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello masculino de Vegeta. Y tenía reposando su cabeza en la hendidura entre su hombro y cuello.

Vegeta tenía una expresión de enojo contenido. No la rechazo al buscar protección en él… Pues entendía que tenía miedo. Pero aún ardía de rabia de saber lo que le había pasado a Bulma.

Cuando vio las llamadas de Bulma, no prestó atención. Pero cuando su padre le dijo que no estaba en el palacio. Se preocupó.

Cuando la llamó y le dijo a el que estaba en peligro, no lo pensó y salió a buscarla. No necesitaba el Scoutter. Podía localizarla perfectamente. Y fue gracias a eso que llegó a tiempo.

Al llegar, le contó todo a su padre. El rey sabía que esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho la ceremonia nupcial pública.

Así que de inmediato convocó una asamblea para el día siguiente en la que reunió a todo el reino. A los principales de cada clase. Sobre todo, de entre los esclavos.

En la que haría público el matrimonio de su hijo. Y exigía supremo respeto por la Princesa

Asistieron todos. Todo el distrito estalló en aplausos y ovaciones... Y clamaban

–¡VIVA EL REY! VIVA EL PRÍNCIPE!

Pero Bulma no podía olvidar lo que había pasado.

Después de la presentación... Se encerró en su habitación.

Sabía que lo superaría, pero ahora sólo quería estar sola. Agradecía que Vegeta la hubiera salvado de esta también.

De ahora en adelante, ella sería más amable con él. Por que "No es malo" se decía así misma.

(...)

Sin embargo, cierta nave avanzaba hacía Vejitasei. Una inesperada visita que cambiará muchas cosas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Feliz Domingo**

 **Publico este capitulo a un sin poder recuperarme del capitulo de Dragon ball super del día de ayer.**

* * *

Debido a ese traumático suceso. Bulma había permanecido casi dos días encerrada en su habitación.

El Rey Vegeta había ido a hablar con ella. Podría decirse que era de esas conversaciones para levantar el ánimo al estilo Saiyajin… Ningún Saiyajin era bueno en eso.

Se prometió a sí misma sobreponerse. Aunque ella había estado en situaciones parecidas antes debido a su innata curiosidad y desafiadora personalidad, en realidad era la primera vez que alguien amenazaba violentamente su castidad. Y eso la realmente la había afectado.

Agradecía que Vegeta la hubiera rescatado... Era su héroe pues, literal, desde que lo conoció la había salvado. Pensaba en todas estas cosas mientras estaba acostada a su cama.

Observaba una y otra vez el emblema de Realeza Saiyajin que tenía marcado en su muñeca. Ese que le recordaba que estaba casada con él. Ahora se había hecho público su matrimonio con el Príncipe, pero, verdaderamente no se imaginaba en una vida marital con él, ni siquiera una vida a su lado.

Pensaba que podía compensar eso si conseguía impresionarlo con sus inventos y le ayudaba a hacerse fuerte. En realidad, parecía que eso era lo que más le importaba a él. Con eso mente, decidió se olvidaría de todo y se levantó para irse a su laboratorio. No podía pasar más tiempo así.

(...)

Bulma estaba entusiasmada porque terminó los Robots. Buscó a Vegeta por todos lados sin éxito, pero le habían dicho que se la pasaba en su cámara de entrenamiento y que no lo habían visto salir de ahí.

Recordó que el le advirtió no interrumpirlo, pero al final decido arriesgarse. Ella siempre era así, el significado de un "No" en ella era relativo a las circunstancias.

Apretó un botón de la inmensa puerta metálica que servía de interfono... Nadie respondió...

No tenía su Scoutter en ese momento para comprobar si ahí había alguien dentro... Debido a eso recurrió a su plan alternativo.

En panel de la Puerta, digito una clave que era solo de su conocimiento.

Al instante se abrió otro panel que servía para controlar externamente la cámara de gravedad.

La gravedad estaba activa. Y aunque podía desactivarla ahí mismo, pensó que quizás eso molestaría al Príncipe.

La pensó dos veces para hacer lo que haría a continuación... Apretar el botón que activa la cámara de video que ella había instalado dentro de la sala. Una imagen se digitalizo mostrando la sala de entrenamiento, aparentemente vacía.

"Qué extraño" Pensó. Se supone que si la gravedad estaba activa era porque estaría entrenando.

"Tal vez salió y la dejó encendida". Estaba a punto de retirarse… "Un momento... Vegeta es listo, no sería tan descuidado con algo así"

Manipuló la cámara de vídeo desde el panel externo para que esta mostrara cada parte del interior.

Dio grito ahogado al ver al Príncipe tendido en el piso. En una esquina de la habitación. Cerca del panel interior. Quizás pretendía llegar al panel, pero colapsó antes.

Entonces verificó cuán soportable estaba la gravedad...

–IDIOTA– Gritó pues vio que estaba excedida por varias unidades más de la predeterminado.

No dudo en desactivarla y entrar a auxiliarlo.

–¡VEGETA! ¡VEGETA REACCIONA!– Gritaba asustada pero el Príncipe ni se inmutaba.

Puso cuidadosamente su cabeza en sus piernas y verificó que solo estaba inconsciente.

–Vegeta... Eres un tonto– Decía preocupada. Aunque sólo se trataba de un desmayo. La racionalidad se perdió en su preocupación.

Se levantó cuidando de no lastimarlo y tomó el Scoutter de él, era de lente rojo vivo, para llamar a alguien para llevarlo a el área médica.

(...)

Abrió sus ojos como si estuviera despierto. Alerta. "¿Siempre despertaba así?"

Estaba en una cama... Cómo si estuviera despertando de haber dormido normalmente. Pero no era su habitación… Era más bien ¡La enfermería del Palacio!

Lo que más lo sorprendió fueron un par de ojos azules observarlos con curiosidad.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Bulma?– Dijo con fastidio volviendo a poner la cabeza en la almohada. Alguien más cuerdo preguntaría que le había pasado, tal vez sí lo sabía y eso lo molestaba.

–¿Tú que crees?... Te desmayaste mientras...

–Lo se. No te pregunto qué pasó si no ¿Que haces aquí?– Si el era consciente de su incidente.

–Es que... No despertabas. Además, estaba preocupada. Tenías moretones por todos lados. La gravedad perjudica tu circulación. La sangre se puede poner más espesa... Podrías morir

–Tu no tienes que preocuparte por mi

–¡Pero lo hago! Y déjame decirte que si vuelves a usar la cámara de esa manera irresponsable la desactivare permanentemente...

–Ni si te ocurra hacer alguna tontería. Que no olvides que esa fue la condición de esta alianza. Ustedes nos darían su tecnología

–¡Tecnología que no interesaba!

–Tampoco te interesaba venir aquí y ahora te sientes la princesa de mi Planeta. Te aprovechas de las circunstancias… Pues yo haré lo mismo.

–Que malo eres... Pero no se eres verdaderamente así. Y ¿Sabes? Haré lo que sea mejor para ti… Además, si soy la princesa.

–¿Con qué derecho me hablas de esa manera? Te lo advertí antes– dijo poniéndose de pie y quedando frente a ella –No uses ese tono de superioridad conmigo

–No me das miedo Vegeta. Tu no me harías nada.

–¡No me tientes Humana!

–¡No me digas Humana!

–¡Es lo que eres!– subió el tono exaltado, levantándose.

Bulma dejó de hablar y lo observó. Se cruzó de brazos… Vegeta se volvió sentar en la cama haciendo una mueca dolor

–¿Te duele mucho?– Le dijo y se acercó a él.

–Te dije que no te preocupes por mi– Dijo sin voltear a verla –Los Saiyajines somo muy fuertes. Estas experiencias solo nos hacen más fuertes.

Bulma solo se sentó a su lado y lo vio con una horrible mirada, según Vegeta, de compasión. Odiaba que le tuviera lástima...

–Escucha– Habló Bulma –Se que quieres ser más fuerte. Y eso está bien. Yo haré lo que sea para ayudarte.., Pero no debes excederte, no así.

Vegeta se volteó para verla directamente a los ojos

–Mentí. No desactivare la cámara. Es como un juguete favorito para ti y eso me halaga… No soy capas de hacerlo. De hecho, si te encontré tendido en el piso fue porque quería darte algo para que lo uses en tu entrenamiento. –Tomo la mano de él abriéndose pue estaba empuñada. Y colocó una cápsula que había sacado del bolsillo de su bata. Empuñando su mano y manteniendo la suya sobre la de él… –Solo ... No te vayas a matar hasta que logres tus objetivos.

–No seas ridícula– dijo interrumpiendo el contacto –Yo no me suicidaría... Y extraño que lo digas tú

–Ay no. No vuelvas a repetir eso– Dijo avergonzada –Olvídate de eso ¿quieres? Todos tenemos momentos malos– Vegeta sonrió divertido.

Ambos se levantaron… Vegeta buscaba su camisa ... Y Bulma observando sus movimientos con disimulo.

–Vegeta...

–¿Qué?– Contestó mientras se ponía su camisa

–Gracias por haberme salvado...

Vegeta no supo qué decir ante esa sincera gratitud. Y tampoco supo qué hacer cuando continuación ella se acercó tímidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue rápido, a decir verdad. Pero no pudo evitar ponerse rojo. En realidad, su rostro ruborizado no armonizaba con su ensayada expresión de indiferencia.

Ella lo vio sorprendida... "Después de todo es hombre". Y soltó una risita...

–¿De qué te ríes?...– Frunció su ceño –No vuelvas a hacer eso.

–¿Por qué?– dijo queriendo molestarlo

–¡No me gusta!.

–Está bien. Anotado. No volverá a pasar– Guiño su ojo –Cuídate y trata de no matarte

Y se marchó con una cínica sonrisa. Cómo si hubiera logrado algo... Entonces, quedando solo en la sala, inspeccionó su rostro en el espejo y maldijo en su idioma natal al notar su obvio enrojecimiento...

(...)

El Rey Vegeta se encontraba en el área de comunicaciones. Acababa de hablar con el rey del Planeta Tierra. Comentando sobre la celebración nupcial. Claro, no mencionó nada sobre lo demás.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un saiyajin le habló:

–Mi señor, miré– Apunto una pantalla mostrando imágenes del exterior del Planeta –Una nave esta a punto de entrar a la atmósfera

–Es verdad– dijo el rey volviendo en sus talones y quedando cerca de la pantalla –¿De quién se trata? ¡Rápido!

El Saiyajin escaneo la nave y dio un respingo cuando vio –Ese estilo de esta tecnología... Sólo podría tratarse...– Enmudeció y su expresión cambio por algo cómo el pánico.

–Freezer– Dijo el rey anonado

(...)

El rey convocó de inmediato a los miembros de su consejo y a los saiyajines elite… Bulma entró corriendo al salón

–¿Que sucede Rey Vegeta? ¿Por qué todos salieron corriendo?

El rey cerró los ojos con fastidio –Ay no Muchacha. Tu no estés aquí– El rey recordó el episodio anterior

–Levantaría menos sospecha, mi señor– Dijo un Saiyajin mayor –Era un miembro del consejo.

–Si. Ya es de su conocimiento que ella es la mujer del Príncipe... El fue quien lo presidió por decirlo así...– dijo alguien más apoyando el comentario anterior

–¿No me diga que Freezer está arribando?– Habló la peliazul con cierto miedo.

–Como digas– Habló el rey –NADIE LE DIGA QUE FREEZER ESTÁ ATERRIZANDO– Grito con ironía ... Ganándose una mirada de Bulma que no supo identificar.

–Mi señor, no se trata de Freezer. Se trata de Zarbon y otros sujetos que no he podido identificar– dijo el mismo Saiyajin que había avisado de la llegada de la Nave...

–¿Zarbon?– dijo Bulma para sí...

–Está bien. Permanece junto a mi– le dijo a Bulma, sabiendo que aunque se lo prohibiera ella no se iria -–Recuerden– dijo hablando a todos –No levanten sospechas de que mi hijo regresó

–¿Dónde está el Principe?– Habló alguien más

–Creo que está en su habitación– dijo Bulma haciendo que todos voltearan a verla. –¿Qué pasará con él Rey Vegeta?

–Qué alguien lo llame– Ordenó el rey haciendo que enseguida un soldado se fuera volando

–Bulma, convence a Vegeta que se mantenga oculto.

–¡Me dijo que permaneciera junto a usted!

El rey negó –Sólo Dios sabe cómo va a terminar este dia– exclamó

– **No hay demasiado tiempo. ¡Avísele a Vegeta!** – gritó a todos sus soldados

–No hace falta que grites– Habló pasivamente Vegeta apareciendo cerca de el

–¿Como hiciste eso?– dijo sorprendido el rey

–Te estas haciendo lento Padre– dijo con burla

–No seas estúpido. La mano derecha de Freezer está por aterrizar ¡Debes ocultarte!

–Me niego. Ya es hora de ajustar cuentas con cada uno de ellos– Hablo en temple frio –Me he hecho más fuerte padre

El Rey volteó a ver a Bulma y haciendo señas para que dijera algo. Bulma pensó "¿Por qué me haría caso a mi?" y lo reflejó en sus gestos. Pero el rey insistió. Haciendo que todos, incluso el mismísimo Vegeta notara esa forma extraña de estar comunicándose

De pronto Bulma se dio cuenta que Vegeta los observaba serio… Nerviosamente asumió su papel

–Eh… Vegeta. Tu padre tiene razón.

–Tonterías– Pronunció con rebeldía

–¿Y qué es lo piensas hacer?– Continuó Bulma "Psicología inversa"

–Acabar con ellos– sus expresiones eran duras. El tenía razones para guardarles tanto resentimiento. Lo habían humillado desde que era un niño...

Bulma entendió todo eso pues era de su conocimiento de tanto preguntar. Se acercó a él pausadamente...

–Vas a acabar con cada uno de ellos. Y pagarán haberse metido contigo y con tu reino...

Vegeta escuchaba con interés cada palabra de ella...

–Escucha Vegeta, lo harás. Yo creo que sí– Estaba justo frente a él y la distancia era casi inexistente –Pero... No te apresures. Juega un poco con ellos. Será divertido engañarlos– Sonrió

–¿Entonces debo jugar a las escondidas?– dijo Vegeta en un tono razonable

–¿No es divertido? ¡El tipo que se cree el soberano del universo siendo engañado! Sólo para que en el momento menos esperado lo elimines.

Vegeta sonrió de lado. Viéndolo así no sonaba cobarde

–¿Que dices? Un buen rey no solo es fuerte, si no estratega. ¿Escoges ser eso?

–Hump– Se cruzó de brazos. Todos los ahí presentes estaban un poco asombrados.

–Al final tu mandas Vegeta– dijo Bulma poniendo sus manos en la cadera...

Un par de minutos pasaron. Ellos mantenían el contacto visual... El Rey estaba desesperado porque la nave no tardaría en aterrizar.

–Está bien– dijo finalmente. Todo parecieron exhalar a la misma vez... Cuando se trataba de una pelea, era difícil parar a Vegeta. Aún mirando a Bulma. Esta sonrió ampliamente

El rey asintió con su cabeza. –Bien. Vamos a darle la fingida bienvenida… Andando– se detuvo –Hijo, tu decides desde donde jugaras con este lacayo– dijo imitando la forma de plantearlo de Bulma. Pero lo que le quería decir era que escogiera el lugar donde esconderse...

Vegeta hizo un gesto indicando aprobación.

–Vamos Bulma– dijo el rey. Ella seguía viendo a Vegeta

–Si. Ya voy– dijo corriendo junto a el –¿Me llamó Bulma?

–¿Qué?– decía el rey mientras caminaba

–Es la primera vez que me llama así– dijo algo emocionada. No sólo porque el Rey la llamó con más confianza, le pareció, si no por que había logrado persuadir a Vegeta...

Todos se habían marchado al hangar para darle el habitual recibimiento... Dejando a un Vegeta solo en el gran salón. Viendo marcharse a todos... Tenía que buscar un lugar dónde nadie podría encontrarlo. Pero … No quería salir del Palacio.

(...)

El rey junto a Bulma y los Sayayin más importantes en su consejo esperaban algo inquietos el arribo de la inmensa nave.

Todo ella lo sintió muy lento, la nave bajando, luego la compuerta, pero por fin de ella se vio salir; Un hombre alto con piel en tono verde acua.

–Ho– Pronunció muy bajo. No podía negar que era apuesto, Kami alguien tan guapo como el no podía ser malo. Llevaba el pelo largo en tono verde, atado en una trenza, su frente era adornado por una joya pequeña y sutil.

Su dura mirada desentonaba con el Príncipe Azul más bien Verde que Bulma se había imaginado ya.

El rey se acercó cuando por fin el extraterrestre bajo.

–¿Qué motivos te traen a mi planeta?

Zarbon para nada se inmuto, disimuladamente buscaba algo entre los presentes, y la peliazul sintió un escalofrío cuando la vista ámbar se posicionó en ella.

–Estoy en busca de Vegeta

El rey fingió extrañarse por la pregunta –Mi hijo está cumpliendo una misión de Lord Freezer. El no se ha reportado desde hace semanas

Zarbon permaneció serio. Analizo cada una de las expresiones del rey. Lentamente llevó su mano al scoutter que portaba y presiono un botón, esto para nada les gusto a los presentes. Eso podría ser señal de algo más.

–Lord Freezer me mandó a atender unos asuntos

El rey y los del consejo se tensaron eso significaba que su estadía no serias solo de unas horas.

–Bien– Dijo el rey tratando de fingir calma

Bulma ya había entendido que todos ahí era de pocas palabras se retiró junto a los demás.

(...)

En el gran salón del palacio se encontraba el rey junto al esbirro del verdugo de los Sayajin; Freezer. El consejo se había ido, esta sería una reunión sin público. Casi sin público pues una vez más Bulma se había escabullido para estar junto al rey.

Ya a el no le quedó ni que reclamar.

–¿Que asuntos son esos que vienen a tratar?

Zarbon tardó un momento en contestar, luego sonrió con sorna, una maniática, pero sutil sonrisa –Freezer tiene algunas órdenes para ustedes y ciertas noticias

El rey habló sin voltear a ver a Bulma –Vete de aquí niña

Bulma lo volteo a ver recriminándole con la mirada. No era momento para que el rey pusiera sus condiciones, ella también debía estar enterada de lo que estaba pasando

Zarbon río ligeramente –Tu eres la extraña criatura que tuvo la suerte de que mi señor Freezer casara con el mono del príncipe

Bulma se tensó. El podía ser apuesto y mucho más, pero, tenía una voz muy tétrica con sutiliza.

–Yo no llamaría a eso boda… ¿Quién eres tu?– Se atrevió a preguntar

El sonrió a un más –Entonces no estás muy informada… Tu exótica muchacha estas muy perdida en todo. Soy Zarbon soldado principal del ejército del gran Freezer

El rey estaba tenso. La terrícola no sabía cuándo guardar silencio. –Vete Bulma este asunto no te concierne

–Al contrario– Dijo Zarbon –Si Vegeta es tu esposo debes enterarte

Bulma fingió conmoción junto al rey –¿Que?

Se notaba la satisfacción que le causaba lo que estaba por decir –El planeta Hesbon al cual Vegeta fue enviado a misión por alguna incompetencia suya resultó destruido y él murió junto al planeta

-…

-…

-…

El rey no expresó mucho, los Sayajin no eran expresivos y esto no sorprendió a Zarbon. Bulma por su parte abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, negó.

–No es cierto. Vegeta es muy fuerte

Zarbon permaneció serio estudiando las reacciones de ambos. Ella tensó los músculos de sus manos, agacho la cabeza y fingió tristeza –No es verdad– Hablaba con una voz como si se desgarrara su paz.

El rey ignoró la reacción de la muchacha, se levantó de su trono –¡Exijo una explicación!

–No hay nada que explicar la incompetencia de Vegeta llevó la misión a un desastre. Lord Freezer está furioso, Hesbon era un planeta valioso. Esto les costará caro.

Bulma seguía fingiendo –No es cierto. Vegeta no está muerto– Llevó sus manos al rostro como si contuviera el llanto y salió corriendo de ahí.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Bulma quito las manos de su rostro y sonrió ligeramente junto a un pequeño brinco –Estoy segura que se lo creyó– Salió corriendo, no sabía dónde estaba Vegeta, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

(..)

Bulma se sentía como en aquellas aventuras de años pasados donde en su viaje por el espacio ideo cientos de planes y cómo en ese momento engañó a varios. Se sentía la protagonista de una película en la cual tenía que fingir para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Corrió a su habitación apresurada abrió su puerta y sin prestar mucha atención camino a su cama donde estaba por tomar su scoutter para llamar al príncipe. Cuando…

–¿Qué sucedió?– Hablo una voz calmada y seria detrás de ella

Bulma se sobre exalto y sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse. Estuvo a nada de gritar, acababa de llevarse uno de los más grandes sustos de su vida. Al dar la vuelta Vegeta estaba justo detrás de ella.

–¿Vegeta?

El príncipe sonrió ligeramente al ver la reacción. En la búsqueda por su escondite no encontró mejor lugar para ello que la habitación de Bulma, no era oportuno ir a la suya y tampoco podía ir a entrenar.

–...– La peliazul salió de su sorpresa –¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Me asustaste

–No es mi problema que no estés pendiente de lo que te rodea. Las distracciones pueden costarte la vida. ¡Ahora dime qué fue lo que pasó!

La peliazul ignoro todo –Deberías haberte ido del castillo, es peligroso que estés aquí

–No cuestiones mis acciones, dime que sucedió

–… Él dijo que tu incompetencia había resultado en la destrucción del planeta de tu misión y que Freezer estaba muy enojado, se quedó hablando con tu padre. Me fui pues fingí estas desconsolada– Sonrió –El plan está saliendo muy bien… Pronto no tendrás que enfrentarte a nadie...– Bulma abrió no los ojos dándose cuenta de las erróneas palabras que había dicho –Digo sorprenderás a todos y los vencerás, recuerdas ¡El tipo que se cree el soberano del universo siendo engañado! Sólo para que en el momento menos esperado lo elimines.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada enojado –Dices que estoy escondiéndome como un cobarde, piensas que todo esto es una escapatoria para no enfrentarme al enemigo

–¡No…! ¡No! Este es un buen plan, los estas engañando para que en el momento menos pensado acabes con ellos.

–Solo los cobardes se esconden– Vegeta estaba cambiando de opinión, se sentía como un tonto encerrado en 4 paredes fingiendo su muerte. El no era un cobarde para hacer eso y aunque en algún momento la idea había sido algo bueno pues le permitiría entrenar y dejarse de las ordenes de Freezer. Ya no, no estaba dispuesto a que la gente lo tratara de cobarde.

El enfrentaria todo. Dio la vuelta sin decir nada.

Bulma estaba poniéndose nerviosa lo tomó del brazo –¿Que haces?

–Iré a matar a ese imbécil

–No. Sigue el plan tú los enfrentas, los matarás, estoy segura, pero no ahora, no ahora Vegeta

–Está decidido– Se soltó de su agarre sin mucho esfuerzo y salió al pasillo.

En Vano ella seguía tratando de detenerlo, corrió y se posó frente a el

–¡No lo hagas! El es más fuerte– Entre más hablaba Bulma más empeoraba la situación pues noto el disfrute del príncipe ante sus palabras

–No lo hagas. Tú los enfrentaras pero será de sorpresa. ¡Vencerás a todos! Yo se que si, pero no ahora, no hoy. Tienes que seguir el plan. Tu papa se enojará… Tu eres fuerte pero no lo hagas, encontremos una mejor manera. Por favor.

De nada sirvieron sus palabras que en vez de mejorar la situación solo agravaron los hechos aumentando la inestabilidad de toda la situación

–No lo hagas Vegeta, sigue el plan, no te pongas en riesgo

Vegeta ya estaba furioso, además de lo que sentía como una humillación estaba la compasión de ella, él no necesitaba de eso

–¡Silencio! Tu no me dirás que es lo que debo de hacer. Está decidido– Acortó la poca distancia entre ellos intimidándola completamente con los fríos y furiosos ojos –Recuerda lo que te dije en la nave; No me interesa este trato, tu no me dirás qué hacer, si sigues interponiéndote acabaré contigo cómo un simple obstáculo– La tomó de los hombros y la aparto a un lado. Salió volando por el pasillo

Y Bulma completamente intimidada.

No siempre las cosas salían como estaba planeado y ella por no mantener su boca cerrada había arruinado todo. Se levantó, no dejaría que Vegeta muriera. Salió corriendo sin estar muy consciente de lo que estaba por hacer.

(...)

En el salón principal del palacio el rey Vegeta aún mantenía la audiencia con el soldado principal de Freezer.

–No estoy dispuesto a creer la muerte de mi hijo sin pruebas– El rey Vegeta era consciente de que debía fingir bien, ningún Sayajin y menos en su posición aceptaría una derrota tan fácil

–El planeta está destruido… Freezer está furioso. ¿Por qué diablos no contestan a las llamadas de la base? Me he visto en la penosa necesidad de pisar este horrible planeta

–Las comunicaciones han estado mal… Me comunicaré en cuanto antes con Lor...– El rey no termino de hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron de manera estrepitosa "No Vegeta" Fue lo único que el rey pudo pensar

Zarbon reaccionó de inmediato y al voltear y ver quién estaba, se cruzó de brazos "Lord Freezer tenía razón" –Ahora entiendo por qué Lord Freezer me envió personalmente, realmente lograste escapar… Esto te costará muy caro Vegeta… Fingir tu muerte patético. Lord Freezer los destruirá

–Soldado Zarbon tiempo sin vernos no confundas las cosas yo no fingi nada, supe desde el primer momento en que pisé ese planeta que todo era una artimaña de la maldita lagartija para eliminarme, pero para mi el gran príncipe de los Sayayin no es suficiente eso.

–Pagaras muy caro tu atrevimiento– Zarbon se vio en la necesidad de voltear rápidamente pues en cuestión se segundos el príncipe se posiciono detrás de el, solo por segundos pudo detener el golpe.

–De verdad intentaras pelear conmigo Vegeta, te recuerdo que soy mucho más fuerte que tu

Vegeta se río –Hace mucho que te supere Zarbon

De inmediato un duelo empezó. Vegeta para nada le importó todo lo que estaba pasando.

El rey miró completamente tenso la escena. Sintió ahora si todo estaba perdido.

La pared a un siendo de una dura piedra no aguanto la fuerte explosión de Ki de parte del príncipe abriendo un gran agujero por donde Zarbon salió disparado después de una fuerte patada en su dorso.

La pelea se trasladó a las afueras del palacio. El rey aún sin moverse solo cerró sus puños con desmesurada fuerza. ¿Y ahora qué? Cuando Freezer se enterase de todo estarían perdidos.

(...)

Bulma llegó corriendo con un ligero raspón en codo pues momentos antes con la explosión había caído, pero no le importó, se levantó y corrió como nunca en su vida. Llegó solo para entrar con el pánico y ver el resultado de la palea que ya se llevaba a cabo.

Corrió hacía el rey que inmóvil divisaba la pelea en la orilla de la torre.

–¡Rey Vegeta yo...Yo intenté retenerlo, pero no pude el…!

Una fuerte explosión logró hacer temblar la imponente construcción y logró que ella una vez más perdiera el equilibrio, esta vez cayendo de rodillas.

–Ayúdelo– Suplico.

Pero el rey no contestó nada simplemente salió volando y dejándola sola, más explosiones y ella incapaz de volar salió una vez más corriendo para salir del castillo.

(...)

Zarbon y Vegeta libraban una ferviente batalla. El príncipe estaba en lo correcto ahora era mucho más fuerte que Zarbon sin embargo esto no significaba que fuera una pelea sencilla.

Los dos suspendidos en el aire arremetían el uno con el otro.

Zarbon sorprendido aún por el repentino enfrentamiento que no estaba resultando nada sencillo.

El de piel verde extendió su mano derecha al frente con la palma extendió mientras sujetaba su antebrazo con la mano izquierda y expulsó una fuerte cantidad de energía hacía Vegeta.

Este no se inmuto, de sus dos manos también liberó una gran cantidad de energía que al hacer contacto ocasionaron una fuerte explosión.

Los reflejos de Zarbon era muy buenos y haciendo uso de ellos logró detener un golpe por la espalda de Vegeta.

–Has mejorado mono, pero no te bastará

–Ya te lo dije Zarbon. Te superé hace mucho.

Por varios minutos el enfrentamiento fue sanguinario, patadas, golpes, ataques con energía. Y parecía Vegeta tenía la ventaja.

El rey y varios Sayajin ya veían la pelea. Pero ninguno intervenía y tampoco lo haría.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta atino un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula de Zarbon ocasionando que callera y escupiera algo de sangre, más bien una extraña sustancia verdosa.

El se limpió la sangre a un con una sonrisa. –Felicidades Vegeta has despertado mi gran poder que se mantenía dormido

Vegeta se rio fríamente, incluso un poco maniático –Dices que libere tu poder escondido. Que tontería

–Antes de que mueras te diré por qué mi verdadero poder estaba escondido. Para liberarlo tengo que transformarme y tomar una horrible apariencia y yo como un amante de la belleza me niego a hacerlo, sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a morir en esta batalla

–Que estupidez ¡Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ahora!

–No digas que no te lo advertí

–Demuéstramelo– Pronunció Vegeta completamente confiado

En el viento se sintió la energía y Vegeta vio sorprendido cuando el cuerpo de Zarbon se ensanchó tomando más altura y rasgos diferentes. No solo su cuerpo se había transformado su poder también había aumentado.

"Maldita sea" Una vez más ambos se lanzaron al enfrentamiento, primero golpes certeros cada uno propinando los suyos. Zarbon atino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Vegeta logrando que este callera varios metros a la distancia.

Rápidamente se levantó justo a tiempo para detener una fuerte patada.

–Si este es todo tu poder Zarbon me temo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo

–CÁLLATE MONO ESTÚPIDO. PAGARÁS CARO TU ATREVIMIENTO CON LORD FREEZER

Vegeta se alejó y pronto de ambas manos salieron varios ataques de energía que el soldado imperial esquivaba mientras se acercaba. A solo metros del príncipe la lluvia de energía paro y sintió un fuerte golpe en su cuello. Vegeta lo había pateado con la rodilla.

Esto lo hizo caer. El príncipe bajó con tranquilamente. Estaba herido, pero nada grave.

Logró percibir la furiosa mirada de su padre y algunos Sayajin más, también vio a Bulma acercarse corriendo, gruñó ligeramente.

Zarbon se recuperó y pensando que el príncipe estaba distraído se abalanzó a toda velocidad, pero Vegeta por el contrario atento a todo reaccionó rápidamente escuchando el grito de Bulma.

–VEGETA

El golpe pegó de lleno en el estómago de Zarbon logrando atravesar su armadura y sacando todo el aire en el.

El soldado llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Vegeta intentando hacer presión que disminuía cuando Vegeta enterraba más su puño en el.

(...)

Bulma que apenas y se recuperaba, miraba todo asustada y exaltada con una mano tratando de contener sus gritos.

Jamás había visto algo así. estaba completamente perturbada. Se sentía culpable pues por hablar Vegeta se había arrepentido del plan

(…)

Zarbon hablo muy forzado –Vegeta, Vegeta yo solo seguía ordenes de Freezer déjame huir por favor– Suplico ahogándose con su propia sangre.

–Has llegado tan lejos para pronunciar algo tan cobarde, patético… Muere insecto– Vegeta cargo energía en su puño y rápidamente una estela de energía atravesó el cuerpo de Zarbon logrando que explotara en varios pedazos que salieron volando por varios metros. Solo la explosión se escuchó y el agudo grito de Bulma.

-...

-...

-...

Se había terminado Zarbon estaba muerto, pero la paz no llegó para Vegeta que aun

cuando de su guante escurría aquella sustancia verde del cuerpo de Zarbon fue arremetido por un fuerte golpe en el rostro de parte de su padre que lo hizo caer.

–MALDITO IMBÉCIL– El rey estaba completamente enojado

Bulma soltó un gritó ahogado aún sin poder recuperarse cayo de rodillas muy perturbada

–ME TIENES HARTO VEGETA TU NO CONOCES LOS LÍMITES SABES LO OCASIONASTE. ACABAS DE MATAR A LA MANO DERECHA DE FREEZER ACABAS DE CONDENAR A TU PUEBLO. MALDITA SEA

Vegeta estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, parte de el se arrepentía, pero más su actitud orgullosa no expresó nada. Se levantó molesto y con una mirada retadora.

–Yo padre a diferencia de ti no estoy dispuesto a seguir cómo estúpido siguiendo las órdenes de ese maldito insecto… Es ahora o nunca

Para este momento Bulma ya estaba de pie y cuando intentó acercarse una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Era Nappa que sin decir nada le dio a entender que no debía intervenir.

La discusión siguió, Vegeta gritó furioso

–ENFRENTARE A FREEZER

–NO IMPORTA QUE TAN FUERTE ERES AHORA, NO IMPORTA QUE DERROTARAS A ZARBON SABES, SABES QUE FREEZER ES MIL VECES MÁS FUERTE

Vegeta con esto, ya no supo qué decir, solo demostró su semblante frio.

El rey dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a los que estaban presentes –PREPÁRENSE TODOS– Sin más que decir salió volando seguido de todos incluido Nappa.

(...)

Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron solos, ella estaba muy alterada, las piernas le temblaban. No sabía y temía cómo reaccionaría Vegeta si se acercaba

–Vegeta

La voz de Bulma lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, poco a poco se dio cuenta de la difícil situación en la que estaba.

–Vamos con Argob estás herido– Hablaba forzada.

Vegeta no se movió y parecía ni siquiera reaccionaba.

-...

-...

-...

–Toma tus cosas te vas a tu planeta ahora

Bulma quedo más sorprendida ante las palabras. –¿Que?– No entendía por qué el decía eso

–Te irás a la Tierra

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese día había vivido tantas cosas y aún no terminaba. El le estaba dando la orden de irse ¿Realmente era una orden? Le estaba dando la oportunidad de regresar con su familia, de olvidarse de todo en el planeta. De dejarlo solo enfrentando todo. Agachó la cabeza, pero de inmediato levantó la mirada.

–No me iré ¡No impedirás que me quede!

Cierta parte de Vegeta ya esperaba una respuesta así –¡No te pregunté es una orden!

–¡No me iré! No te dejaré solo

–NO ME INTERESA, TE IRÁS

–NO

Vegeta tenía cosas más importantes que pelear con ella. Salió volando, y dejándola sola.

(...)

El palacio era un caos. El consejo estaba reunido, todos exaltados y el rey escolarizado y sin ser consciente de que hacer. Si todos huían a la Tierra sería muy obvio y fácilmente Freezer los encontraría. Más no era un cobarde para abandonar su pueblo. Tal vez a un había una manera de solucionar todo.

Vegeta entró ganándose el silencio. Aún estaba herido y sucio por la batalla.

–Que decidieron bola de cobardes

Ninguno contestó –Pelearemos– Dijo el rey calmadamente –Sólo si es necesario, entiende por una maldita vez en tu vida Vegeta que esto no solo depende de ti. Encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto.

Vegeta quería replicar, decir que solo se lanzarán a batalla. Pero entendía con odio y una irá que lo carcomía que realmente había cometido un gran error.

(...)

Bulma una vez más regreso al palacio, estaba exhausta, demasiado esfuerzo para un solo día en tan poco tiempo. Le dolían las piernas y estaba angustiada.

Corrió para hablar con el Rey. Necesitaba saber que pasaría.

Pero al llegar se intimido al encontrarse a los que sabían era los Sayajin más importantes. Todos la vieron más sintió la mirada del rey.

–Yo… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasará?

Nappa entró poco después y asintiendo hacía Vegeta le indico que la orden que previamente le había dado estaba lista.

–Princesa por favor sígame

–¿A dónde?

Vegeta contestó –Te irás

–No, ya te los dije, no.

–El trato se termina terrícola, los asuntos de este reino ya no te conciernen– Se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola.

–¡No Vegeta…! ¡No!– Sus esfuerzos por hacer algo no eran nada ante el, que luego sin esfuerzo ya en el pasillo la cargo simplemente como una carga en el hombro.

Ella forcejeaba, pero no servía de nada.

–¡Vegeta no lo hagas! Yo puedo ayudarte, puedo crear armas… Podemos hablar con Freezer NO ME ALEJES DE TI…

El príncipe no se inmuto. Bulma vio con horror cómo entraban al área donde estaban las naves.

En el centro estaba una esfera blanca. Una pequeña nave individual, en la cual Vegeta depósito a Bulma sin ser muy agresivo.

–No vegeta– Ella sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hacía, intentó levantarse pero el fue más rápido y cerró la compuerta.

La nave despegó mientras ella descifraba los controles, no le sirvió de nada hacerlo pues está nave había sido programada para en cuánto despegará encendiera el gas de hibernación que la noqueó completamente.

-...

-...

-...

(...)

La Tierra vivía un día común. La base Sayajin estaba ya en función, aunque solo había dos individuos, los demás eran humanos que ahora seguían las órdenes de Kakaroto y su hermano Raditz, ambos que habían sido elegidos para la tarea. Bardock su padre y los otros dos soldados que lo acompañaron ya se habían retirado hace semanas del planeta dejando todo a su cargo.

Debían admitir que la Tierra era un planeta tranquilo, nada complicado de defender, pues nada pasaba, además debían también notar la avanzada tecnología que poseían, el planeta estaba muy bien vigilado, la única desventaja era su defensa en el caso de que alguien los ataca era pésima.

Kakaroto junto a su hermano Raditz entrenaban una sala dispuesta para ello en la base que compartía terrenos con el palacio cuando uno de los humanos entró,

–Señor– Hablo hacía ambos que pararon su enfrentamiento –Los sistemas han detectado una nave desconocida a punto de aterrizar.

Ambos entrecerraron la mirada, esto no era normal. Rápidamente tomaron sus scoutter y siguiendo las coordenadas del supuesto aterrizaje se dirigieron hasta ahí. El rey también fue informado.

-...

-...

-...

Minutos después en un extenso campo en terrenos cercanos una pequeña y esférica nave se estrelló. Raditz y Kakaroto ya estaba junto a un grupo de humanos preparados para cualquier cosa. Midieron con ayuda de su scoutter el poder de cualquiera que estuviera adentro, su tensión se fue cuando vieron el bajo poder. Ahora era curiosidad

Kakaroto se acercó a abrir, pero antes de hacerlo la compuerta se abrió y todos vieron sorprendidos salir a la princesa.

–¿Princesa?

Ella que apenas se recuperaba de su forzado sueño se daba cuenta de su realidad –No– Pronunció casi en su susurro. Sintió las manos de Kakaroto y la ayudo a salir de la nave

–¿Qué hace aquí princesa?– Preguntó Raditz pues sabía que no era normal, además tenía días sin recibir órdenes de Vegitasei

–No– Bulma no podía creerlo aún estaba exaltada por todo lo vivido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso de Vegitasei a la Tierra. Temia lo peor.

–¿Princesa?– Kakaroto tampoco entendía

–Kakaroto por favor llévame a la base

El asintió y viendo la preocupación la tomó en brazos y voló rápidamente de regreso.

(...)

Al llegar Bulma rápidamente corrió al cuartel de control donde disponían de todo su sistema de vigilancia. Tomo la computadora principal y tecleó varias cosas.

Raditz y Kakaroto miraban atentos y desconcertados, ambos intentado comunicarse al planeta sin éxito a través de los Scoutter.

Las puertas de la gran sala se abrieron por donde entraron ambos monarcas

–Hija– Habló la reina alarmada.

Al contrario del rey que ya intuía algo malo por la repentina llegada –¿Que está pasando?

Ella ignoró todo a su alrededor cuando atenta a la pantalla vio lo peor que podía imaginarse. Múltiples líneas de datos que para alguien ajeno al ámbito le eran imposibles de interpretar, pero ella experta. Vio con horror, un grito ahogado y los ojos a punto de lágrimas lo que esos códigos representaban.

–Bulma– Rápidamente la reina se acercó a su hija, algo preocupada

–¿Qué está pasando Bulma?– Preguntó una vez más el rey

La princesa no podía creer lo que veía, debía ser un error, era imposible, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos –No

–Princesa– Hablo Raditz

-...

-...

-...

–Vegitasei fue destruido...– Pronunció con dificultad ganándose la sorpresa y angustia de todos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. No me linchen por favor.

Dejando eso a un lado me gustaría comentar el capitulo de Dragon ball Super del dia de ayer

¡Alerta de spoiler!

No hay manera escrita para describir mi emoción. Con todo lo que paso además del capítulo refiriéndome a todas las reacciones, la gente que se reunió en plazas públicas, las tendencias de Twitter. La emoción que sentí y que vi en mis amigos realmente me puedo dar cuenta que Dragon ball no es solo un anime, no solo eso, son mucho más. Algo que a trascendido y que a marcado y sigue marcando la infancia de muchos.

En verdad me sorprende y me deja atónita.

Mi reacción viendo le capitulo de verdad no tenia precio; La pelea entre Goku y Jiren fue increíble. Akira logro en cuestión de 20 minutos decenas de reacciones en mi. Realmente me quede sin habla y en shock pensando que Goku en su puro corazón le daría energía a Jiren, luego mi corazón se rompiera cuando Goku perdió el poder del ultra instinto y mi alma se partió en miles de pedacitos cuando pensé que el responsable era Freezer.

Angustia dolor y luego el grito mas grande cuando Freezer a su manera claro salva a Goku de caer… Un grito mas grande aun cuando veo a 17 reaparecer en escena… Enserio el lugar donde lo estábamos viendo mis amigos y yo estallo en gritos de sorpresa, alegría, de todo.

Quede anonada, sin palabras… Uno de los mejores capítulos que he visto. Enserio tuvo de todo.

* * *

Una vez mas gracias por leer, les mando un muy fuerte abrazo y saludos. Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola. Un capítulo más, disculpen la tardanza. Hay algunas aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

Después de la declaración tan inesperada de parte de la princesa todos quedaron en shock. Ninguno podía explicar nada, menos cuando ella soltó en llanto recargándose en su madre.

–Cariño dinos qué fue lo que pasó… Dinos.

–Bulma– Dijo el rey.  
Ella estaba alterada, intentó regular su respiración, pero ella no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba completamente segura de que había pasado.

–¿Princesa?– Dijo Kakaroto, que tampoco entendía nada.

-...

Pasó un rato en el que Bulma se calmó y el rey comprobó por el mismo lo que su hija había dicho… Si, el planeta de los Saiyajin había sido destruido.  
Todos sus planes a la basura, el no era malo, sintió lástima y tal vez dolor. Pero él tenía que ver por su pueblo y ahora sin los que se suponía los defenderían no sabía qué hacer. Su niña estaba a salvo eso era lo más importante.  
–¿Qué sucedió Bulma?– Preguntó el rey a su hija.  
–Papá...– No sabía ni por dónde comenzar –Todo fue muy rápido… Yo… Vegeta…  
La reina se acercó a su hija, ante la atenta mirada de los dos Saiyajin que esperaban la explicación. Y que por su parte también ya se habían intentado comunicar al planeta sin éxito.  
–Calma Bulma… Explicamos.  
–Papa el rey Vegeta él… Nada era como lo pensábamos, ellos… Ellos seguían órdenes de un ser más fuerte que ellos llamado Freezer. El los quería muertos y humilló a Vegeta. El dijo que siempre ha sido a si… Intento matarlo, pero él escapó y, y. Los amenazó y Vegeta el se enfrentó a uno de los hombres de Freezer, lo mató, pero… No se, todos se alteraron y se prepararon para pelear. Vegeta me subió a la nave a la fuerza, yo, yo nose que paso. El los mato– Dijo lo último con lágrimas en los ojos.

-...

Al final Bulma termino explicando todo lo sucedido, cada acontecimiento desde su llegada a Vegitasei. La horrenda boda, el ser extraño y fuerte llamado Freezer y así cada una de las cosas hasta llegar a aquel final caótico.  
Raditz y Kakaroto intentaron hablar con su padre y su madre, sin respuesta alguna se aislaron de los humanos. Era doloroso pero ellos no expresaron nada.  
Bulma estaba muy mal, emocionalmente se sentía decaída, ni su madre ni su amiga la habían hecho sentir mejor. De cierta forma se sentía culpable. Si. Ella y su boca floja habían hecho enfadar a Vegeta, si tan solo ella se hubiera quedado callada él no habría enfrentado al soldado ese.

-...

El resto del día no comió ni salió de su habitación. Durmió cansada y despertó sin ánimos. ¿Qué haría?  
Escucho la puerta ser llamada.  
–Hija– La reina desde fuera llamaba  
Bulma no quería abrir, no quería hablar con nadie. Tres golpes más y la insistencia se terminó, solo se levantó cuando los rayos de sol pegaron directo a su rostro.  
Los Saiyajins no eran las mejores personas pero no merecían morir así. Vegeta no merecía morir así.  
Diablos ahora era viuda y ni siquiera había besado a su esposo. Triste, muy triste.

(...)

El rey estaba estresado, no sabía qué hacer. Y ahora ¿Quién los protegería? Más temor al conocer la existencia del tal Freezer.

Ya nada era seguro. Dejó sus pensamientos atrás cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, ahogó un suspiro cuando vio entrar a su decaída hija, más pálida de lo común y sus ojos habían perdido brillo.

–¿Bulma?

Ella se acercó hasta el –¿Qué haremos?– Preguntó por lo bajo.

–No lose– Llevó su mano a la frente y agachó la cabeza.

–Lo siento papá

–No es tu culpa Bulma… Por lo que me dijiste ese tal Freezer no sabe de nuestro planeta, por el momento estamos a salvo, pero ya nose que hacer. ¿Estás bien?– Preguntó viéndola directamente.  
Ella negó.

–Ve a descansar– Sugirió

Bulma vago por lo pasillos del castillo, hasta que llegó a su laboratorio privado donde se encerró el resto del día. Por la noche ya de madrugada salió, ahora sí necesitaba comer, ya su cuerpo lo pedía.

-...

No quería irse a dormir, tal vez solo tal vez todo lo que estaba pasando era un sueño.  
Pero no. Todo era verdad.

–Princesa

Habló una voz detrás de ella, causándole miedo. Al voltear se encontró con Kakaroto, no tuvo ni ganas de reclamar cuando lo vio decaído. Kami si ella estaba sufriendo él seguramente estaba peor.

–Kakaroto… Yo…

–Ya es tarde para que esté fuera del palacio

–No puedo dormir. Tú tampoco verdad  
El negó

–Lamento lo que sucedió– Dijo con clara tristeza –Yo… De verdad lo siento…

El solo asintió, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar

–Tu hermano y tu son bienvenidos aquí, pueden quedarse en el castillo.

Tampoco contestó a eso. El silencio reino entre ellos. Y Bulma sintiéndose incómoda y estorbando se despidió y se fue. Esa noche no durmió.

* * *

(...)

.

.

Los últimos días en Vegitasei antes del caótico final habían sido un caos completo.

En cuánto Vegeta envío a la fuerza a Bulma de regreso a la Tierra. Enojado y frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando y que sabía era su responsabilidad. Ignoró completamente a su padre y al consejo, el resto del día en lo que todos vieron cobardemente se encerró en la cámara de gravedad.

El rey Vegeta estaba desesperado, su hijo era un idiota con prisa de morir. En menos de media hora había llevado los planes de meses a la basura.  
El consejo en caos esperaba órdenes. Y el rey sentado en su trono meditaba.

–¿Qué haremos señor?– Preguntó uno de los Saiyajin

Opciones pocas. Los soldados que habían acompañado a Zarbon al planeta en cuanto se dieron cuenta del inicio de la batalla se comunicaron a la base principal y aunque ahora ellos estaban muertos tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para comunicar el deceso de Zarbon.

Freezer estaría más que enojado. ¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntaba.  
–¿Señor?

–SILENCIO– No podía pensar, no podía concentrarse.

-...

Vegeta salió muy tarde de la cámara. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué Bulma no salía de sus pensamientos? Sabía que la mejor decisión era la que había tomado. Ella no tenía porqué estar ahí.  
Hubiera estado entrenando, pero su padre pidió su presencia.

La sala real estaba sola, lo que desconcertó a Vegeta, pensó que todo el consejo estaría ahí, pero no. Simplemente su padre que por lo que enmarcaba su rostro estaba preocupado.

–Padre

–Vegeta…– Se levantó del trono –Creo que ya sabes lo que pienso, eres un maldito impulsivo ¡Condenase a todo tu reino!– Dijo un tono frío

–Freezer mandó un mensaje hace horas preguntando qué había pasado, obviamente yo no he costado. Qué le voy a decir, que tú estás vivo y que además mataste a su lacayo principal… Irónico, muy irónico

–Habla claro Padre– Dijo altanero

–MALDITO MALCRIADO… En cuánto Freezer ponga un pie en este planeta no te quiero cerca. ¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida Vegeta hazme caso!

–¡Pretendes que no pelee!

–SILENCIO– Gritó y se fue.

-...

Vegeta enojado camino hasta su habitación, pero luego entre sus pensamientos Bulma llegó. Sin ser consciente tomó otro rumbo y ahora estaba frente a la puerta la habitación que ella ocupaba.

Cerró los ojos con fastidio y entró. Todo estaba igual que hace horas, a un podía sentir el olor de ella presente en la habitación.

Ya el día había sido muy malo para en ese punto estar enojado por darse cuenta que su mente estaba más al pendiente de recuerdos de la mujer.  
Enojado pateó la cama, y al moverla escucho algo metálico caer. Atento dio la vuelta al otro extremo de la cama y encontró una de esas cápsulas humanas.  
Pensó seguramente sería aquella que la peliazul había llevado con sus pertenencias, más la curiosidad le ganó. Ya con el cielo oscuro salió para descubrir que dentro de la cápsula. Había una nave. Si una nave que reconoció perfectamente pues la había visto en aquellos planos en su estancia en la Tierra.

Sonrió con ironía, Bulma escondía cosas. Tal vez seguía con la idea de huir clandestinamente al espacio.

-...

El rey estaba muy presionado por su pueblo, ¿Cuántos reclamos, preguntas, advertencias planes había escuchado? No tenía idea.

Tenía dos caminos, uno luchar y el otro el más cobarde aquel en el cual se arrodillaba frente a Freezer pidiendo clemencia. Obviamente prefería el primero, pero sabía que este podía tomar un precio muy alto.

(...)

Los días se cumplieron. Freezer estaba fuera de atmósfera de Vegitasei esperando la audiencia que el rey le había pedido.

Si el rey había contestado al mensaje pidiendo aquella reunión a lo que el emperador había aceptado.

-...

Freezer no estaba nada feliz con lo que estaba sucediendo, él tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer que ocuparse de un puñado de monos. Había confirmado la muerte de Zarbon por un mensaje y la falta de comunicación de este.

Como había pensado el bastardo de Vegeta seguía vivo. Tenían un plan muy objetivo en mente y el que el estúpido mono interfiriera no estaba en sus planes.

–Señor– Habló una voz seria aunque con un toque nervioso detrás de él.

El emperador se encontraba en su silla flotante viendo a través del cristal el rojo planeta.

–Dime Dodoria ya están confirmadas las coordenadas de mí busqué.

–Sí, sí señor

El emperador bajó de su silla, caminó con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. –Si no fuera por este inconveniente, ya estaría en camino– Se acercó a la puerta donde supo alguien conocido se acercaba.

–Señor el rey Vegeta está acercándose.  
Freezer permaneció serio.

–¿Qué hará señor?

–Dodoria fija tu vista bien en lo que sucederá en este lugar. Ahora que e encontrado lo que tanto busque, los monos se han vuelto inservibles y con lo sucedido llegaron a su límite– Dijo el emperador moviendo su cola –¿Las fuerzas especiales están listas?

–Si señor.

–Bien… Comunicarles que bajen al planeta y destruyan todo, su objetivo principal es la muerte de Vegeta. Qué le den lo que merece de mi parte, solo media hora tienen para la misión pues en cuánto el tiempo se cumpla los fuegos artificiales del planeta Vegeta empezarán.

Dodoria asintió mandando el mensaje por su scoutter.

-...

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando ver al rey acompañado de varios de sus principales soldados entre ellos Bardock.

Freezer se mantuvo sereno sin ningún movimiento  
–Freezer– Dijo el rey recordando cómo había llegado a ese punto.

Flashback.  
Ahí estaba frente a sus mejores soldados, debía verse imponente y firme. Por suerte Vegeta no estaba en la reunión, no quería más errores con el.  
–Escuchen– Habló fuerte e imponente –Freezer nos teme cuando nos ve pelear juntos. Demostrémosle cual es el verdadero poder de los Saiyajin ¡Juntos llevaremos la victoria!  
Muchos de los Saiyajin no estaban convencidos, pero jamás darían un paso atrás de una lucha, menos aún cuando de está dependía su existencia.  
Fin del Flashback.

–Rey Vegeta… Debo decir que eres demasiado estúpido para tener el valor de pedir una audiencia ante mi ilustre presencia ¿Cuál es el motivo de su desobediencia?

El rey dió un paso más cerca –Nosotros los Saiyajin ya no estamos dispuestos a trabajar para ti. Te derrotaremos y conquistaré el universo.

Freezer no pudo evitar reírse, de verdad todo era muy gracioso. –No me digas. Realmente te crees capas de eso– Habló con sorna. –Un estúpido movimiento si me lo preguntas– Freezer camino a la ventana ignorándolo completamente –Dejar el planeta sin protección trayendo aquí a tus mejores soldados… Y me preguntó donde estará Vegeta.

–Vegeta es suficientemente capaz de proteger su planeta– Dijo el rey, que en ningún momento había informado de su salida del planeta a su hijo.

Freezer regreso frente a él –Tu descaro a llegado a niveles insufribles, son una maldita raza que merece la muerte, ya me cansé de ustedes. Realmente Fingió una muerte, que estúpido.

El rey no están muy seguro de que estaba haciendo, pero él no era un cobarde y no se daría por vencido. Tal vez una decisión muy apresurada, pero con todo lo acontecido y la presión de todo el planeta sobre el, estaba dispuesto a luchar.

No dudó cuando se lanzó a golpear a Freezer, que como si fuera lo más fácil de la vida esquivó el golpe con un simple movimiento. Poco puedo hacer el rey cuando Freezer en un ágil movimiento lo golpeó en el cuello causando su muerte.

El gran rey Vegeta Saiyajin había muerto. Más Freezer se deleitó con una sonrisa mientras bajo su pie el collar real con el signo de sol y poder era roto.  
Los Saiyajin que presenciaron tal acto llenos de miedo intentaron huir, solo Bardock, su escuadrón, Gine y otros soldados intentaron atacar, pero fue en vano cuando Freezer con un simple rayo de energía acabó con todos.

–Miserables monos.

-...  
-...

(...)

Todo estaba planeado. Vegeta no había sido informado de la salida del rey del planeta. Se había alejado de todo a las montañas altas cerca del castillo donde tendría una mejor vista cuando la nave del maldito llegará.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando inconsciente de todo lo que estaba pasando vio 5 naves aterrizar.

A partir de ese punto ya nada tuvo sentido. ¿Por qué las fuerzas especiales estaban ahí? Intentó comunicarse con su padre y fue en vano. Sabía de los poderes de los mejores soldados del emperador, y no dudó ningún momento en ir directamente a ellos.

Ginyu junto a su equipo al bajar de sus naves sonrieron con burla al ver que su trabajo estaba resultando muy fácil, pues el mismísimo Vegeta había llegado ante ellos.

–Vegeta– Dijo el capitán con burla.

–Que hacen los lamebotas de Freezer aquí.  
Todos rieron –Vinimos a matarte, pues al parecer reviviste de entre los muertos.

–Matarme– El príncipe se rió. –Ya veremos.

Ginyu se acercó a Vegeta –Chicos– Habló a su equipo –Ya saben qué hacer…

Los 4 asintieron y salieron volando. Antes de que Vegeta pudiera hacer algo Ginyu ya lo había mandado varios metros a la lejanía con un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

Los soldados en el planeta pronto se vieron atacados por el grupo especial de Freezer y la batalla inicio.

(...)

No por nada aquel ser de piel grisácea era líder de las fuerzas especiales, sus golpes era certeros y Vegeta los estaba resintiendo.

El príncipe logró atinar en un descuido de Ginyu varios golpes en su costado derecho y a la cabeza. La lucha era sangrienta y pronto las heridas se presentaron.

Vegeta había mejorado mucho y Ginyu al darse cuenta supo que debía realmente pelear enserio. ¿En qué maldito momento el mono se había vuelto tan fuerte?

Una fuerte explosión de ki llevó a Vegeta a estrellarse en el suelo causando un extenso surco. Al levantarse sintió sus piernas dejar de responderle y fue que se dió cuenta de una extensa herida en su pierna derecha. Claro esto no lo detendría. Aumento su ki al máximo y se lanzó directo a Ginyu.

Los minutos pasaban y el capitán no quería morir en la explosión del planeta y quedando solo 10 minutos supo que debía subir a su nave y huir, pero para esto debía terminar con Vegeta. El problema era que este realmente le estaba dando batalla. Debía herirlo gravemente.

Presionó un botón en su scoutter y valiéndose de un rápido movimiento inmoviliza a Vegeta. Que antes de reaccionar sintió varios golpes en su estómago.  
Un fuerte calor y luego dolor.

Ahí estaba Burter y Jeice ambos lo habían herido mientras Ginyu lo sostenía.

–Malditos– Dijo apenas, por la dificultad, sentía perdía la conciencia. El capitán lo dejó caer varios metros.

Poco después los dos restantes del equipo llegaron para examinar el cuerpo de Vegeta que empezaba a desangrarse.

–Patético– Dijo Ginyu –Realmente está basura no es rival para nosotros… Dejemos que muera por la explosión mientras se desangra– Hablo Ginyu pensando que Vegeta estaba inconsciente.

Las fuerzas especiales se fueron y por varios minutos el príncipe se perdió en agonía. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Como el gran príncipe de los Saiyajin había terminado así? Su orgullo se vio manchado al darse cuenta que realmente estaba muy lejos de superar a Freezer cuando no siquiera había podido con sus soldados.

Una fuerte explosión lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Ya era muy tarde, el gran poder de destrucción había sido enviado y vio con horror cómo cientos de explosiones habrían el suelo del lugar, fuego, calor, todo a su alrededor.

Con dolor se agachó y rasgó su pantalón hasta que obtuvo un buen tramo de tela y lo envolvió en la herida de su torso.

Segundos y el calor lo cubrió. Su fin estaba por llegar y no supo cómo enfrentarlo, no sintió miedo. El no conocía ese sentimiento. Se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo al haber llegado a ese punto.  
Había fallado, el gran príncipe Vegeta moriría. Cayó de rodillas y pensó en Bulma ¿Por qué? No tenía respuesta, tal vez ya estaba muerto. Luego en un flash llevó su mano al pecho donde sintió debajo de su armadura aquella cápsula que días antes había encontrado en la habitación de ella.

La vio por varios segundo mientras las explosiones lo dejaban sordo, realmente podría huir del planeta en esa nave. O moriría. Una parte de él se negaba a huir, debía morir junto a su pueblo ante la derrota, pero también estaba la otra puerta con posibilidades de venganza. Tomar lo que tienes en el momento y hacer lo mejor con ello.

De la cápsula salió la nave individual y con trabajo y dolor subió. Ni siquiera entendía los controles bien. La falta de sangre estaba aminorando su estado consciente. Logró que la nave despegará mientras los restos del planeta se fundían en una fuerte explosión.

* * *

.

(...)

6 días habían pasado en la Tierra desde que Bulma había llegado, estaba muy dolida, pero no quería quedarse en su cama lamentándose todo lo sucedido.

Ahora en el laboratorio miraba con tristeza la marca en su muñeca. Ahí estaría siempre para recordarle los días en Vegitasei. Una vez más sintió ganas de llorar.

Una alarma la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con temor vio lo que la pantalla indicaba. Una nave no reconocida se acercaba.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. ¿Qué tal si Freezer los había encontrado? Luego el repentino miedo se fue. No fue consciente sólo cuando salió al patio activó su cápsula, aquella en donde tenía su vehículo aero.

En el vuelo se encontró con Raditz y Kakaroto que más rápido que ella llegaron al lugar donde aterrizaría la nave.

Bulma bajó corriendo, ni siquiera sabía porqué, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

–Princesa, es peligroso debe retirarse– Dijo Raditz, pero ella lo ignoró completamente, fijo su vista en el cielo.

Se cubrió los ojos cuando la esfera se estrelló en el suelo, un leve cráter se formó y Bulma vio con total sorpresa e incluso estado de shock la nave que reconoció en seguida.

No lo pensó salió corriendo, pero Kakaroto la detuvo.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! Es mi nave

–Bulma no sabes quien viene dentro.

–SUÉLTAME– Bulma no era rival para Kakaroto, no logró zafarse. Solo vio cuando Raditz se acercaba a la nave y abriendo la compuerta solo pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse completamente y perder toda fuerza, pues en esa nave estaba Vegeta. Pero su estado era deplorable no había comparación con la vez anterior. Estaba cubierto de sangre, su piel tenía un tono morado y se notaban los signos de lucha en el.

–Vegeta– Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejándose caer derrotada que si no hubiera sido por Kakaroto hubiera terminado en el suelo.

Raditz de inmediato revisó a su príncipe. Con asombro se dio cuenta que aún estaba vivo, muy mal e incluso a un paso de la muerte, pero vivo.

–Rápido Kakaroto– Raditz tomó a Vegeta y salió volando.

Seguido de su hermano que llevaba a Bulma cargando.

-...  
-...

El rey al enterarse de todo lo que pasaba acudió al ala médica donde vio a los dos soldados Saiyajin y a su hija mirar atentos a los médicos tratando a él príncipe.

–¿Qué está sucediendo?– Preguntó.  
Bulma tenía una mano en su boca a un tratando de calmarse.

–¡Exijo una explicación!–

Bulma se acercó a su padre. –Vegeta está vivo, pero está muy mal.

–Esto no es bueno– Dijo el rey –¿Como es que él llegó aquí tan rápido? Seguramente lo siguieron… ¡Ustedes Saiyajin deben salir de mi palmera ahora!  
Los nombrados no prestaron atención a las palabras del rey solo gruñeron.

–¡Papá! Como puedes decir eso– Gritó Bulma.

–Bulma silencio, esto es por mi reino, si el tal Freezer está detrás de los Saiyajin el que estén aquí pone en peligro nuestro planeta, permitiré que el príncipe sane, pero cuando esté de pie se irán, después de todo el ya rompió en compromiso– sin decir más el rey salió de ahí.

Bulma sintió lágrimas bajando de su rostro. Se acercó a los chicos.

–Yo… No permitiré que papá haga eso.  
Ninguno de los hermanos dijo algo.

-...  
-...

(...)

Vegeta estaba muy mal, y cualquier ser humano normal hubiera muerto en minutos con las heridas que el llevaba, pero su raza le permitía sobrellevar mejor eventos así.

Los doctores sanaron los órganos dañados y administraron medicamentos para su sanación.  
Los humanos podían ser muy avanzados científicamente pero no tenían cámaras curativas cómo los Saiyajin. Irónico, pero era la verdad.

Bulma se sintió más tranquila al conocer el estado de Vegeta. Permaneció varias horas a su lado en la habitación especial donde lo estaban tratando.  
No entendía qué había pasado, pero al ver cómo Vegeta había llegado en su nave y por lo herido que estaba se lo imagino.

Pasó varias horas. Kakaroto le recomendó que se fuera a descansar, no lo hizo, quería estar ahí.

Durmió incómoda en un sillón que los sirvientes habían dispuesto de la habitación al lado de la cama.  
Al despertar al día siguiente, habló con los médicos que incrédulos explicaron el increíble avance en la recuperación del príncipe.

Bulma asintió, estuvo con Vegeta unos minutos más y pensó.

La culpa aún le afectaba, sabía que ella era responsable en parte de todo lo sucedido. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza con desespero, había una opción, una que hace años había descubierto, pero también había muchas cosas que la detenían.  
Vio a Vegeta, jamás lo había visto tan calmado. Pensó en todo lo que había sufrido, recordó con un escalofrío a Freezer, pensó en el rey, en todos los que había conocido, en su pueblo y en su familia. Ella no quería que algo le pasará a la Tierra.

Se levantó. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pensando en hacer. Pero vio su muñeca junto a la marca que la unía en matrimonio con Vegeta.

Ella tenía una esperanza dispuesta en un deseo en sus manos y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

(...)

Temprano el rey pensaba en todo lo que estaba viviendo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, ahora que reflexionaba sentía haber cometido un grave error al amenazar con expulsar a los Saiyajin de su planeta, pues aunque solo fueran tres, sobraba su fuerza para que ellos terminarán con su existencia.

Las puertas de la sala real abriéndose llamaron su atención.

Vio a su hija entrar, estaba muy seria.

–Bulma

–Papá debemos hablar

El rey asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

–No soy la mejor hija, pero, trato de serlo. Todos cometemos errores y debo confesarte unas cosas…  
El rey se extraño, pero escucho atento.

–Empezaré diciéndote que las personas que me secuestraron hace meses. Ellos… Sí me conocían y no me refiero a que sabían quién era, más yo conviví mucho con esa banda de rufianes. Fue en el viaje que hice fuera de la Tierra cuando tenía 16… Te mentí papá yo no fui a investigar planetas, en realidad quería aventura y un día yo estaba en un bar– Sintió la dura mirada de su padre pero no presto atención siguió hablando –También estaban ellos, su grupo de 5 seres de una raza anfibia, eran de diferente planetas, pero compartían características parecidas… Llámalo destino o casualidad pero ese día, ya de noche en la barra otro ser de aspecto… Podría decir curioso, se notaban los años en el, ya estaba ebrio, pero nos contó una historia fascinante. Parecía un cuento. Empezó diciendo.

"Muchacha de ojos azules quieres cumplir tus deseos" Me preguntó.

Luego nos contó esa historia de una raza pacífica que tenían 7 esferas mágicas capaces de conceder deseos… Todos se burlaron de él, pero yo ví la verdad en sus ojos, de inmediato me llamó la atención. Ahí estaba el sueño y la más grande aventura de mi vida.

Pasaron muchas cosas y yo quería ir a ese lugar, quería encontrar las esferas, el hombre me contó más y entonces ya no había nada que pudiera detenerme. Pero estaba sola, y eso era peligroso, mis armas eran casi basura y fue que los vi. Ahi estaban, ese grupo de 5 hombres... Los convencí de que me ayudarán, ellos tenían una nave mejor que la mía y por varios meses viajamos juntos. Yo les prometí encontrar aquellas esferas y construir un radar especial que pudiera detectarlas...– Bulma vio la mirada sería de su padre. No supo cómo interpretarla.

–Namek es el nombre del planeta… Si existe papá, yo lo encontré, ese día pise sola el suelo de Namek y dejé abandonados al grupo en otro lugar, me robe su nave y al llegar al planeta llegue con un deseo egoísta, pero… Encontré una raza pacífica sin mal, cree ese radar y aunque me costó trabajo lo logré. No pedí ningún deseo, ellos no tenían porqué darme algo que les pertenecía… Me fui solo con amigos nuevos. Y la promesa de molestarlos ni revelar su ubicación.

Ese día decidí regresar y poner más atención en el reino… Se que todo esto es extraño, pero me siento responsable de la muerte de los Saiyajin y con la amenaza de Freezer e tomado la decisión de ir a Namek– Bulma se fijó en su padre que en ese punto ya estaba de pie, mirándola seriamente

–Pediré a su líder que me deje usar las esferas para acabar con Freezer y lograr traer de vuelta a los Saiyajins.

Silencio. Nada se escuchó y ninguno de los dos se movió.

–¿Papá?

–¡Estas loca! La estancia fuera de la Tierra te afecto, se que esto es difícil Bulma, pero tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme que un estúpido cuento tuyo.

–No es un cuento ¡Entiende! ¡Existen esas esferas! Yo las vi. Y… Iré por ellas

–BULMA– Grito –No estoy para tus juegos, tengo un planeta que proteger. No irás a ningún lado, mucho menos por una estúpida idea. ¿Cómo puedes creer que existen artefactos que cumplen deseos o reviven gente?  
–¡Es verdad!

–Regresa a tu habitación Bulma… ¡Ahora!  
Ahí estaba su padre gritándole, no lo culpaba, ser rey era un cargo muy pesado. Pero ella quería apoyo y no encontró nada, se sintió sola en ese camino.

–Papa no estoy pidiendo tu aprobación, estoy comunicándote mi decisión. Estoy lo suficientemente grande para enfrentar las consecuencias. El día que me informaste del compromiso con Vegeta dijiste que debía ser responsable por toda la Tierra. Lo estoy haciendo, en cuánto Vegeta se recupere tomaremos una nave e iremos a Namek. Al casarme con Vegeta Vegitasei también se convirtió en mi pueblo y tengo una oportunidad para reparar el daño, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

De nada sirvieron las palabras del rey. Bulma salió de la sala real. Tenía años sin pisar el suelo de aquel planeta y no estaba segura de que le esperaba. Pero tenía que reparar el daño que sentía era su culpa.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Se lo esperaban…  
Espero les gustará el capítulo, me disculpo por la demora en actualizar. He estado ocupada en la escuela y ni siquiera con las vacaciones tuve tiempo. Pero en fin tarde pero seguro aquí está el capítulo.  
Ya veremos como reaccionara Vegeta a la mágica historia de las esferas. Y como reaccionara a su derrota.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me sacan una sonrisa gigante cuando los leo :)

Lucia luzio: ¡Hola amiga! Un gusto tenerte una vez más aquí. Si Vegeta se está portando muy mal con Bulma, pero bueno todos cambian, esperemos que el también.  
Te entiendo, yo también entre el trabajo y la escuela no me queda mucho tiempo.  
Pero así son las cosas, te mando un muy fuerte abrazo con todo cariño para ti y la pequeña Bulma, espero todo esté bien. Y muchas muchas gracias por leer.

GabySS: Hola Gaby gracias por leer. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero actualizar pronto. Saludos.

LunosA: Muchas gracias por comunicarme sobre el error en el capítulo anterior. De verdad no sé qué pasó, pero ya está solucionado.  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que agregaras está historia a favoritos, trataré de actualizar pronto. Saludos.

Sidny Milash: ¡Acertaste! Vegeta logró escapar, mal pero lo hizo. Ahora en la Tierra y con los planes de Bulma esperemos que todo salga bien.  
Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario espero pronto poder actualizar. Saludos.

OliviaDM: Gracias por tu comentario, si Vegeta no murió, logró salir del planeta mal pero lo hizo, ahora solo falta ver cómo reacciona a la historia de Bulma sobre las esferas. Saludos.

: ¡Vegeta no murió! Perdona la intriga, cómo viste Vegeta logró escapar muy mal, pero lo hizo.  
A un sin el beso :( Pero pronto veremos cómo la parejita convive en la aventura que les espera. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

Lourdes13: ¡Amiga Hola! Si triste, pero realmente el planeta Vegeta fue destruido. Tienes razón todo puede pasar y cambiar en un solo instante.  
Y Bulma sin darse cuenta le dió a Vegeta la oportunidad de salvarse, ahora nos queda ver cómo reaccionara Vegeta al enterarse de las esferas y las aventuras que le esperan.  
Un muy muy fuerte abrazo amiga, espero tengas un muy bonito inició de semana.

Ya por último: También me gustaría comentar una cosa más, por si alguien que lee esto y está pendiente de mis demás historias tal vez no se a dado cuenta o si.  
Borre Alianza por el destino de la Tierra y en busca de las Super dragon ball.  
La primera porqué realmente cuando publique la historia por el entusiasmo me apresure creyendo que un primer capítulo la historia fluiría bien. Pero no fue así. Simplemente del tercer capítulo llegue a un bloqueo mental y no pude escribir, tampoco quería dejarlos esperando una actualización por tanto tiempo, es por eso que decidí borrarla.  
La historia me agrada, y de hecho tengo el final y parte de la trama, pero los sucesos hasta llegar a ese punto simplemente no se me ocurren. Tome la decisión de no publicarla hasta que esté terminada, lo que espero suceda en próximas vacaciones. Una disculpa.  
Por la otra historia de las Super dragon Ball, es el mismo caso. Parto con una buena ideas y durante el transcurso me perdí del objetivo principal. No actualizaba desde septiembre del año pasado y como lectora se que es muy frustrante esperar una actualización, borre los 6 capítulos publicados antes de que llegara alguien más. Está historia no estoy segura de si la seguiré y lo más seguro es que no lo haga a menos que se me ocurra cómo retomar la idea principal sin que la historia sea absurda. También me disculpo por ello.  
Entonces ahora mi único proyecto es está historia la cual confieso me gusta mucho. Y se llegan los meses críticos en donde tengo que entregar proyectos y trabajos finales, no prometo mis actualizaciones semanales, pero trataré de traerles los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda.

Si llegaste a este punto te vuelvo a agradecer. Un muy fuerte abrazo y saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Capitulo Nuevo!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos exaltado. Trato de levantarse y el dolor en sus costillas y los músculos lo obligó a regresar de golpe a la cama.

Entonces se dió cuenta que algo cubría parte de su rostro y sin temor alguno lo arranco. Se levantó una vez más, ahora más consciente sintió una vez más su dolor. De inmediato supo dónde estaba; La Tierra, se arrancó un tubo delgado y flexible que mantenía en su muñeca.

Trato de levantarse. Y fue que la vio, cómo en aquella ocasión hace solo días ella estaba ahí pendiente de él.

Más aún era de noche o de madrugada, el cuarto apenas estaba iluminado. Y Bulma dormía en un sillón. Se notaba incómoda.

Volvió a recostarse. Se sentía terrible. Mascullo recordando lo sucedido. No sabía cómo sentirse. Estaba enojado, quería destruir algo… Más en el fondo sentía su orgullo por el suelo. No quería reconocer el pesar, pero toda su gente y familia estaban muertos. Muertos en un acto muy cobarde de parte de Freezer que ni siquiera se inmuto en bajar al planeta. Tal vez lo que más le pesaba era eso, no haberse podido enfrentar al emperador, y aún así ni siquiera había podido con las fuerzas especiales. Se sentía una escoria.

Y se preguntó ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Trato de levantarse y sin cuidado alguno al moverse tiró de un cable que se conectaba a una extraña máquina. Esto ocasionó más del ruido que le hubiera gustado hacer.

Suficiente fue para que Bulma despertará, de inmediato y consciente de la situación se incorporó. Pestañeo viendo a Vegeta. Camino a una de las paredes encendiendo el interruptor.

Se quedó unos segundos viéndolo, luego camino hacia el que intentaba levantarse.

–Vegeta– Dijo en un tono muy bajo y casi a lágrimas.

El no contestó, estaba más pendiente de medir el daño en su cuerpo.

Entonces sintió un cálido sentir cubrirlo, luego un quejido salió involuntario de el. Pues Bulma lo había rodeado en un abrazo, pero tan adolorido su cuerpo lo resintió con dolor.

Consciente de ello la peliazul se alejó –Perdón.– Musitó –Yo estaba muy asustada… Pensé que habías muerto.

El príncipe se mantuvo callado una vez más se intentó levantar, pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo lo detuvo lo que solo lo hizo enojar más. Su humillación ya lo había sobrepasado, sentía su orgullo por el suelo.

–¿Qué pasó Vegeta?– La respuesta nunca llegó e incluso después de unos segundos se sintió muy tonta haciendo esa pregunta a él, a Vegeta. –Me alegra que estés bien, por favor trata de descansar a un es muy tarde…– Dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, aunque no lo estaba.

El príncipe aun sentía la garganta muy seca para hablar, el gruñido que salió de su ser confirmo incluso que el pronunciar una palabra era difícil. Sumido en sus pensamientos la vio alejarse y pensó ¿Qué hacía ahí en primer lugar? Pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos lo que le causó repulsión, no era un buen momento para el. Bulma se alejó, se acostó en el sillón después de apagar la luz.

Vegeta se recostó en la cama, su orgullo hecho trizas solo confirmaba su despreciable sentir. Supo que Bulma estaba despierta escuchaba su respiración no lo suficientemente tranquila como para estar durmiendo, lo cual solo lo molestaba más.

-...

-...

-...

Tres horas pasaron para por fin por la ventana los rayos del sol iluminaran naturalmente la habitación. Por fin Bulma se levantó. No había dormido nada al igual que el.

–¿Qué haces aquí Bulma?– Preguntó él en cuánto se levantó.

–Llegaste muy herido estaba muy preocupada. Yo pensé que tú...– No termino de hablar –Llamaré a los doctores para que te revisen ahora que has despertado.

–No– Dijo con aquel tono característico –No lo necesitó

–No es momento para tu orgullo Vegeta. Estás muy herido, aquí en la Tierra no hay cámaras curativas, tienes que mantenerte en reposo.

–Soy un Saiyajin, tus métodos arcaicos de medicina son una burla.

–Acabas de despertar y ya insultas a mi planeta. Porque no me sorprende.

Vegeta tenía sed, más no estaba dispuesto a expresarlo, no hasta que el se levantara y fuera por su cuenta por ella. El silencio los rodeo. Bulma estaba un poco más tranquila al ver a Vegeta así.

-...

-...

-...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de ambos. Kakaroto entró sonriendo ligeramente tan característico en el extraño Saiyajin que él era. Por el contrario de su hermano mayor que se mantuvo serio.

–Despertaste

Vegeta evitó insultarlo, su mente se mantenía más ocupada en otras cosas.

–Buenos días– Saludo Bulma con cortesía. –Adelante Raditz– Dijo ella viendo que el mayor se mantenía en el marco de la puerta.

-...

-...

-...

El silencio era incómodo y aunque solo fueron unos segundos fue abrumador.

–Vegeta– Pronunció Raditz –Vegetasei...

–Fue destruido– Completo Vegeta con tono duro –Freezer.

Y aunque los tres ya lo sabían a un fue un duro golpe, y más en Vegeta que sin nada de tacto lo dijo.

–¿Cuánto llevo en esta cama?

–Solo dos días– Dijo Bulma consciente de que eso solo lo haría enojar más.

(...)

La conversación inició entre los Saiyajin minutos después y la princesa supo no encajaba en ese lugar. Salió para informarle a sus padres que Vegeta había despertado. La reina lo tomó muy bien, mientras el rey por su parte guardó silencio, pensando cómo actuaría ante ellos.

-...

-...

-...

Bulma entró a la habitación de Vegeta. Llevaba comida con ayuda de Milk, frunció sus rasgos después de entrar.

–Eres un tonto Vegeta– Dijo viendo la cama vacía.

–Hmm ¿Bulma?– Preguntó la morena cuando la vio irse corriendo por el pasillo ¿Qué haría con tanta comida? Luego pensó en Kakaroto, está no se iba a desperdiciar.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta después de contar lo necesario aún con dolor se había levantado de la cama de hospital. Había contado lo sucedido a Kakaroto y a Raditz después de hacerlo, fue como si una vez más el destino lo golpeara con la verdad "Todos habían muerto". Sumido en sus pensamientos pensaba en qué hacer. Se sentía miserable. Había volado por un par de horas hasta que encontró un lugar sin ningún humano a la distancia.

El sonido de un motor lo hizo gruñir sabía bien quién era.

–¿Qué quieres Bulma?– Dijo minutos después cuando la sintió detrás.

–Eres un tonto. A un estás herido, mírate no hay lugar en tu cuerpo sin una herida…

–¿Cómo me encontraste?– Preguntó después de analizar la situación. El planeta era muy grande como para que ella lo encontrará pronto.

Bulma camino para ponerse frente a él, sonrió ligeramente mostrándole que llevaba el scouter en el rostro.

–Me lo prestó Raditz… Lamento lo sucedido sé que no son las mejores palabras y también sé que no te importa mucho lo que piense… Yo no sé qué haría si pasara por una situación parecida, te admiro por eso, eres muy fuerte Vegeta.

Y sin saberlo Bulma estaba causando en Vegeta el hastío por la situación, por qué, aunque sus palabras eran sinceras, para la perspectiva del príncipe ella solo estaba enmarcando su debilidad, su fracaso y su humillación ante Freezer.

–Deja la lastima para después

–¿Qué? Yo no tengo lastima ¿Que no me escuchas?

–Lárgate

Bulma pensó mucho que hacer. ¿Dejarlo ahí? No podía forzarlo a irse, y tampoco quería dejarlo.

Vegeta por su parte mantenía la mirada en un punto fijo de horizonte, sinceramente no había nada interesante pero tampoco se enfocaba en buscar algo.

Cuando pensó que Bulma se iría la volteó a ver ligeramente, sin embargo, los pasos no se presentaron. La escucho murmurar algo inentendible con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

–Perdón– Dijo sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

¿Por qué los humanos eran tan sentimentales? ¿Por qué ella le pedía perdón? ¿Era una manera más para humillarlo? Bulma era muy ingenua ante sus ojos.

–Fue mi culpa, yo te incite a pelear, si me hubiera mantenido callada nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Vegeta sabía que eso no era verdad, era su culpa, un impulso estúpido por superar al rival. ¿Por qué ella se culpaba?

–Deja de culparte… Tarde o temprano pasaría.

Bulma se limpió las lágrimas, al levantar la vista vio más detenidamente a Vegeta. No le gusto lo que vio.

–Tu brazo está sangrando

Vegeta seguía con su vista fija en el horizonte. ¿Qué Bulma no entendía que quería estar solo? La herida de su brazo no importaba. Cuando la vio irse pensó por fin tendría paz, sin embargo, ella regreso con una caja blanca, se sentó sin importarle la tierra debajo de ella, su curiosidad le llamó por ver qué era. Gruñó. Implementos médicos.

–Por favor siéntate, necesito hablar contigo

–No necesito nada

–Vegeta en verdad necesito hablar contigo

El príncipe se sentó con fastidio ignorando el dolor en sus piernas cayó casi derrotado. Bulma se acercó empezó limpiando la herida en el brazo cerca del hombro.

–Ojalá tuviéramos un LR. Prometo pronto construir uno, mi cabeza no a estado muy bien estos días

Él no contestó nada seguía mirando el horizonte perdido.

–Se que es difícil y yo tengo algo que decirte– Hablaba mientras cuidadosamente desinfectaba la herida recién abierta.

–Me iré mañana a primera hora– Dijo el príncipe rompiendo el silencio.

Las manos de la peliazul se detuvieron, levantó su vista. –¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Tu padre tampoco me quiere aquí

–¿Mi papá? No importa lo que él diga

Vegeta curvo sus labios ligeramente, le parecía gracioso que ella dijera algo así.

–Papá habló sin pensar, él está asustado, no lo culpo con todo lo sucedido el solo piensa en cómo proteger su reino. Tu eres bienvenido aquí… Eres mi esposo– Dijo lo último en un tono más bajo.

Vegeta regresó su vista al horizonte –Es un hecho, me iré mañana si Kakaroto y Raditz quieren seguirme o no, no me importa.

Bulma empezaba a enojarse –Estas haciendo enojar a la persona que te está curando, no estás siendo muy prudente Vegeta.

–He estado peor y me he curado solo– dijo con arrogancia.

Vegeta era un orgulloso sin sentimiento incapaz de pedir ayuda o reconocer que la necesitaba. Bulma quería, anhelaba poder mantener una conversación armónica con el. Pero eso era casi imposible.

–Lose… Se que eres resistente. Pero eso no me limita a curarte.

–No hay nada que me interese en este planeta– Reitero Vegeta retomando la anterior conversación.

Bulma abrió la boca para hablar, pero no había nada que decir. En pocas palabras él había dicho todo lo que no quería escuchar, le dolió, le dolió que él fuera en palabras simples tan hiriente. Y luego su expresión de tristeza y completo silencio cambio sin darse cuenta de que llevaba minutos así.

–Esta marca– Estiró su muñeca frente a él –Me une a ti…

–Rompí el compromiso

–Nunca me preguntaste si yo quería eso

–¿Que?

–Olvídalo

Vegeta no quería tener esa conversación, realmente en ese momento no le importaba. Él estaba más sumido en lo sucedido en su planeta, su orgullo herido. Estaba más enfocado en eso que Bulma.

Ella se levantó. Estaba más enojada ahora. Podía entender que Vegeta estuviera mal, la situación que estaba pasando era difícil, pero ella también estaba sufriendo, de verdad ella también sentía el peso de las vidas perdidas y el miedo de que Freezer siguiera libre en el universo.

Llevó sus manos a la cadera inclinándose ligeramente.

–¿Qué harás cuando te vayas?

Él no contestó.

–¡Lo sabía no tienes ningún plan!

Vegeta no estaba en el mejor momento para aguantar los ahora gritos –Es mi problema

–Llévame contigo

–¿Qué? – Vegeta jamás espero eso

–Llevame contigo. Se que tu objetivo es derrotar a Freezer, se que quieres hacerte más fuerte… Se todo eso Vegeta.

–¿Y?

–Yo puedo ayudarte.

–No hay nada que puedas hacer, y tampoco es tu problema

–¡Ay! No de verdad tú no tienes remedio, estoy ofreciendo mi vida incluso y tú tienes el descaro de decir que no me necesitas.

–Largo Bulma, te estás humillando. ¿Qué podrías hacer tu contra Freezer? Eres patética

Bulma sintió un nudo en el estómago, él estaba siendo muy cruel –Tal vez más que tú– Bulma de inmediato se arrepintió cuando Vegeta olvidando todo el dolor que sentía se levantó rápidamente cómo si no estuviera herido.

–Cuida lo que dices

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido su comentario –Lo siento, está situación me está sobrepasando. Vegeta…– Lo miró fijamente –…¿Qué harías si tuvieras la oportunidad de derrotar a Freezer?

–Es la pregunta más estúpida que alguien me a hecho, es más que obvio.

–Bien, tienes razón fue tonto preguntar eso. Yo te ayudaré Vegeta ¡Y no digas que no es mi problema! Cuando me casé contigo me comprometí con tu reino. Aunque a ti no te importe.

Vegeta ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir en esa plática dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Bulma apresurada lo tomó del hombro.

–¿Que me dirías si te digo que yo tengo la manera de vencer a Freezer?

Vegeta dio la vuelta, casi lastimándola con la mirada. Se preguntó si Bulma se estaba burlando, pero no ella no era así. Podía leer en su mirada la verdad. Una verdad que no entendía.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Creo que yo tengo la manera de vencer a Freezer

Vegeta se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada

Bulma suspiró –Hace unos años encontré algo que… Algo que puede cambiar el curso de toda esta historia. No conozco la guerra en persona, pero yo sé Vegeta que a un siendo una situación desesperada y sin salida yo sé que eso no significa darse por vencido… ¿Crees en la magia?

–No– Dijo sin dudar

–Yo si, la vi… Y puede sonarte imposible, pero tengo la oportunidad de brindarte tres deseos cualesquiera sean estos.

Vegeta se quedó mudo, no sabía qué pensar de aquellas palabras que sonaban tan imposibles.

Bulma sabía que se estaba escuchando cómo estúpida y no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevó su mano a la frente.

–Esto es tan raro, creo que había mejores maneras de decirte esto.

–Eres muy rara Bulma

Sonrió un poco más –Bien. Seré directa. Hay una raza llamada Namekusei que posee 7 esferas mágicas capaces de cumplir 3 deseos… Son mis amigos y tengo la posibilidad de usar esos tres deseos.

Vegeta parpadeo confundido –Imposible

–Todo es posible, es una larga historia… Y hay tiempo

(...)

3 horas le había tomado a Bulma contarle a Vegeta todo. No le había dado la versión resumida cómo a su padre. Ella realmente le había contado su aventura adolescente.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en el laboratorio de la peliazul.

–Eres muy insistente…

–Dime dónde está el planeta– Vegeta ya había superado la fase de incredulidad, ahora sin comprender estaba aferrado a la idea de aquellas esferas mágicas.

Ambos frente a un gran monitor observaban los mapas galácticos. –No te lo diré por qué eres capaz de salir del planeta en cuanto lo sepas. Sin estar recuperado.

–Hmp

–Este es el plan Vegeta… Tu habla con Raditz y Kakaroto y yo hablaré con mamá y papá.

El ánimo entre ambos había cambiado. Las cosas ahora eran un poco amenas y aunque el sentimiento funesto seguía presente ya no era tan notorio.

–¿A cuánto tiempo está de aquí?

–Mmm…– Llevó su mano a la mandíbula pensando –Calculo que 4 meses

–Cuatro meses– Repitió el príncipe

–Será divertido– Dijo con una sonrisa –Solo dame unos tres días para preparar una nave y partiremos.

Vegeta no quería, pero no le quedó de otra, sabía que Bulma guardaría con recelo la ubicación del planeta.

-...

-...

-...

Ya de noche las cosas para la peliazul se pusieron un poco abrumantes. Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a quedarse una noche más en el área médica y se debatió entre llevarlo a su habitación o una para invitados. El castillo era grande y no representaba problema brindarle una habitación a él, pero una parte de ella lo quería cerca. Claro no se atrevió. Y cuando fue consciente de cómo pensaba ya en su cama cerró los ojos fastidiada ¿Qué empezaba a sentir? No estaba mal, fuera lo que fuera aquel sentimiento, Vegeta era su esposo y un hombre atractivo.

(...)

Vegeta no era ajeno al saber que estaba en un planeta al cual no pertenecía, en un castillo en el que no era bienvenido. El encuentro esa mañana con el rey lo hizo cuestionarse una vez más el actuar de los humanos.

–Buenos días príncipe Vegeta– Dijo el rey al encontrarlo en el pasillo. –Me alegra verte recuperado.

Vegeta solo asintió. Sus intenciones lejos del castillo quería cumplirlas y evitar las pláticas innecesarias.

–He meditado lo sucedido. Y en primera instancia lamento lo sucedido con tu gente, la tristeza no es algo fácil de sobrellevar… Tú y tus dos soldados son bienvenidos en el planeta, disculpa cualquier malentendido que hubo.

Vegeta entrecerró la mirada, él sabía reconocer la mentira, y en ese momento el rey era sincero. Recordó las palabras de Bulma, ella había dicho que su padre había hablado sin pensar por miedo, ella tenía razón.

–Bien– Dijo secamente –Sin embargo, termine el compromiso con su reino, supongo que Bulma se lo dijo.

–Lo hizo, ciertamente lo hizo, más aquí en la Tierra los tratos se cumplen… Mi hija se ve muy dispuesta a ayudarte y aunque considero es algo muy arriesgado no la puedo detener, supongo que ya te lo contó.

Las respuestas nunca llegaron, pero el rey tomó el silencio como confirmación.

–Yo también estoy sorprendido… Aún me cuesta creerlo, pero Bulma no es alguien que miente y no saca nada con ello… Cuídala en ese viaje muchacho. Mi hija es muy atrabancada y se cree fuerte cuando no lo es… Te la encargo, no veas esto como parte del trato entre tu padre y yo por los reinos, ella está dando mucho por el mismo fin que persigues… Y aunque no lo logren, reiteró el apoyo de mi planeta, de mi reino.

Vegeta contestó rápidamente y sin titubear –En cuanto todo acabe me iré del planeta… Lo que pase definirá la relación final de los reinos.

El rey solo asintió, sabía lo difícil que había sido tratar con el rey Vegeta. Y siendo consciente de que el príncipe tenía un carácter a un peor, no insistió como el dijo esperaría cualquier cosa que pasará.

–Hay que ir a desayunar muchacho mi esposa se enteró que despertaste, ella misma preparó el desayuno.

(...)

–Entonces iremos a ese planeta– Dijo Raditz

En ese momento los tres Saiyajin en el planeta Tierra hablaban de todo lo sucedido.

–¿Y qué vas a desear?– Preguntó inocentemente Kakaroto.

–Primero veré si es verdad. Bulma jura que es cierto, no encuentro razón para que mienta.

–La princesa es extraña– Habló Raditz sin pensar, luego cuando sintió la hiriente mirada del príncipe se arrepintió completamente de lo dicho.

-...

-...

-...

Bulma estaba cansada, todo el día había estado trabajando, a un así corría con una sonrisa a la habitación de Vegeta. Ya era tarde de hecho, pasaban de las 12 horas. Cuando llegó a la puerta dudó en tocar ¿Qué tal si ya estaba dormido? Luego debatió. Lo que tenía en manos era importante valía la pena despertarlo, a punto de tocar la puerta que esta fue abierta de manera repentina.

Ganándose la exaltación de Bulma.

–Me asusté– Dijo cuando vio a Vegeta en la puerta –Pensé que estabas dormido.

Vegeta inspeccionó a Bulma llevaba el pelo suelto curiosamente despeinado, tenía una mancha en la cara de color negro y parecía indiferente de ella, seguramente ni se había dado cuenta que la tenía. Su ropa claramente era de trabajo, y por alguna razón llevaba colgando lo que parecían herramientas, de un grueso cinturón sobre su cintura.

–Te sentí llegar… Abrumas la tranquilidad de los pasillos.

Bulma pudo notar el ligero tono de broma –¿Sentirme? Ahora que recuerdo Kakaroto me habló de ello– Río causando una mueca en Vegeta.–Ahora es claro que vienes por mi ¿Cuál es la razón?

Bulma extendió su mano frente a él. –Logre diseñar mi propio LR. Me base en el que tú me diste, no lo tengo aquí, pero debo admitir que en Vegitasei no pude evitar analizarlo. Ya lo probé– Se notaba la emoción –Vine a curarte, aún tienes heridas sin sanar

–No lo necesito– Dijo secamente

–Ho vamos a empezar otra vez… Déjame pasar, no puedo dejar que nos vayamos de viaje si sigues herido.

Vegeta pensó en cerrarle la puerta en la cara, lo considero seriamente y luego cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba dentro.

–Ven Vegeta– Dijo a un lado de la cama.

-...

-...

-...

Bulma curaba a Vegeta. Estaba detrás de él, sentada en la cama.

–No entiendo cómo puedes siquiera moverte con semejante herida– Y es que la peliazul en ese momento se encargaba de una extensa laceración en la espalda del príncipe.

A Vegeta le parecía tonto tanto cuidado, ya se sentía bien, no era la primera vez que mantenía heridas en su cuerpo, de hecho, lo extraño sería que no las tuviera.

Vegeta no sentía nada con respecto a la herida. El rayo azul que emitía el LR adormecía el contorno de está. Más si podía sentir los leves toques de las delicadas manos de Bulma. Su piel era tan suave, jamás lo había notado, tampoco es que se había dado la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella.

–Listo– Dijo Bulma sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Acuéstate por favor, curare la herida de tus costillas.

Vegeta lo hizo. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa mientras pasaba el láser por el costado del abdomen. Minutos e incluso horas los que ambos se perdían en sus pensamientos, el silencio consumió todo y ella solo se concentró dejando el tiempo pasar. Bulma veía con alivio que la herida mejoraba favorablemente, cuando por fin termino apagó el aparato y se alejó.

–No es tan rápido como el de tu planeta, pero para...– No termino de hablar cuando se dió cuenta que Vegeta ya estaba dormido. Suspiró, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta –Buenas noches– Dijo en un tono bajo, ladeo la cabeza ligeramente viéndolo unas fracciones de segundo con una sonrisa tímida no muy común en ella, pocas veces lo había visto así.

Bajo de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido o movimiento posible. Se miraba muy tranquilo, le gusto verlo así después de todo lo sucedido. No lo pensó cuando se inclinó ligeramente y beso su mejilla.

Tomó su cinturón de herramientas y salió. En cuanto la puerta se cerró el príncipe abrió los ojos. Los humanos eran muy extraños. Y se preguntó ¿Qué incitaba a Bulma a tratarlo de esa manera?

(...)

Bulma miraba la nave en la que partiría, realmente ya estaba lista para salir. Solo se aseguraba de que algunos detalles estuvieran listos.

–¿Aquí Bulma?– Pregunto Kakaroto que cargaba una caja con piezas metálicas.

–Si, deja que los demás la suban… ¿Dónde está Raditz?– Preguntó.

Los hermanos desde temprano habían estado ayudándola lo que ella agradecía, la fuerza de los Saiyajin era mucho más práctica que los montacargas.

–Creo que Vegeta le hablo por el scouter

–Ya veo… ¿Podrías llevarme con ellos? Me gustaría decirles que todo está listo para partir.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta entrenaba con Raditz, en las afueras del castillo. Sintiendo la energía de Kakaroto acercarse junto a Bulma, llamó su atención.

Un gruñido involuntario salió de él cuando la vio bajar de los brazos de él.

–Nunca me cansaré de esto

–¿Qué hacen aquí?– Preguntó ignorando la situación anterior.

–Vine a decirles que todo está listo– Dijo con una sonrisa –Podemos partir hoy mismo.

–Muy buen trabajo princesa

–Raditz ya te dije que me llames Bulma, mis amigos no me llaman por mi título.

–¿Amigos?

–¿Que acaso no eres mi amigo Raditz?

El Saiyajin más alto se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose inseguro de cómo afrontar la situación. Más con Vegeta ahí. –Usted es la princesa, mi deber es…

–Ush, no, dime Bulma. Si quieres verlo como una orden o no tú decides, además… Dudó en decirlo, pero Vegeta ya había dejado en claro varias veces tal vez, debería empezarse a hacer la idea –Vegeta rompió el compromiso entre nosotros.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron. Más no dijeron nada.

Bulma sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo que al activar dejó ver una nave individual. –Iré a preparar mi equipaje, cuando esté lista les avisaré– Sin decir más Bulma se fue.

-...

-...

-...

Cuando la nave se alejó por fin Raditz habló –Eres un idiota Vegeta– Soltó sin pensar, para luego a arrepentirse. Era cercano a Vegeta, habían realizado misiones varias veces y lo había acompañado una temporada en la base de Freezer, pero de eso a ser tan directo había una línea muy delgada que el había cruzado.

Y para empeorar las cosas Kakaroto apoyo la idea de su hermano –Si Vegeta Bulma es muy inteligente y bonita… Y tú eres…

–¡CÁLLENSE! ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS DEJEN DE CUESTIONAR MIS DECISIONES!

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta no quiso esperar, tampoco Bulma. Cuatro horas después todos subían a la nave.

–Adiós cariño cuídense mucho– Gritó la reina agitando la mano.

Bulma se sintió un poco avergonzada ¡Cielos ni que fuera la primera vez que se iba del planeta! Antes de que la compuerta se cerrará el rey y el príncipe compartieron con seriedad una mirada de un acuerdo que nunca había quedado claro.

(...)

La nave despegó con las coordenadas que Bulma había digitado. Explicó que la nave no tenía ningún sistema para aminorar el viaje, nada para dormirlos por lo que tendrían que pasar los 4 meses consientes. La nave con cuatro habitaciones brindaba el espacio perfecto, la segunda planta era solo un espacio vacío lleno de provisiones y que cuando Vegeta inspecciono se dió cuenta que no había sido terminada de construirse lo que le pareció extraño. Más no dijo nada.

-...

-...

-...

¿Cuánto llevaban en la nave? Se preguntó Vegeta mientras escuchaba la risa de Kakaroto y Bulma.

¿Cuánto? Analizando el tiempo solo llevaban dos días, se mantenía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

–Les asombrará lo delicioso que sabrá la comida– dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

Un gruñido salió de Raditz desde el otro lado de la amplia habitación. –No te veo cocinando

Bulma sonrió más, medio acostada en el sillón –A pero yo te digo cómo hacerlo y que ingredientes utilizar.

Raditz volvió a gruñir moviendo aquella sopa rara de color naranja. –Me cuesta creer que no nos matarás antes de llegar a Namek– Dijo con burla –Considerando tu última comida.

–¡Oye!– Dijo Bulma sentándose –Qué rápido se te olvidó mi título y respeto,

–Tu lo pediste, además eso no cambia lo espantoso de aquella cosa que tú llamaste comida.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo su mirada a Kakaroto –Verdad qué mi comida sabía bien

El Saiyajin menor río con las manos en la nuca –Estaba algo rara.

Y de un momento a otro una discusión había surgido entre los tres, Raditz y Bulma enfrentándose y Kakaroto empeorando las cosas dándole a ambos la razón.

Y fue que Vegeta se preguntó ¿Podría soportar a dos estúpidos Saiyajin y una humana orgullosa que nunca guardaba silencio?

El olor a quemado y el grito de Bulma solo confirmó que sería muy difícil.

–¡Raditz!

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Dos meses después regreso prometiendo más continuidad en las actualizaciones. Sentí que este era un buen final, por que, aunque quedo un poco corto el capítulo sentí que el viaje y lo que sigue en la historia no encajaría en el contexto que se manejó en este. Espero les gustara,

Gracias a las personas pendientes de esta historia que estuvieron comentando. Como dije e el ultimo capitulo los meses finales en la escuela fueron difíciles, no había tiempo para escribir aunque tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero ahora ya estoy d vacaciones y planeo terminar esta historia pronto.

Comentarios:

Karina: Gracias por leer esta y mis demás historias, lamento la tardanza como ya comenté la universidad me quito mucho tiempo, pero por fin aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y planeo publicar el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda, saludos.

Lourdes13: Amiga me encantan tus comentarios, siempre me transmites emociones que me sacan una sonrisa. Si a nuestra pareja favorita le espera una aventura y su relación poco a poco ira evolucionando. Amiga muchos saludos, un fuerte abrazo y espero estés muy bien.

Kopitro: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te gustara el capítulo, aunque fue un poco corto prometo actualizar pronto. Saludos.

Lyss Getta: Gracias por tu comentario ¡Todos somos felices de que Vegeta este vivo! Y como dices el viaje que emprenderán juntos será emocionante. También una oportunidad para su relación ellos realmente no son nada y fuera de atracción física no hay más y con la actitud de Vegeta y todo lo que esta pasando es lo ultimo en lo que piensa.

Nyrak: Muchas gracias por leer, esta y mis demás historias, no creo tener mucho talento para la escritura, pero lo hago con cariño. Gracias por esperar la actualización, prometo serán mas continuas, quiero acabarla pronto. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

Lucia Luzio: Amiga Saludos, no te preocupes reciba o no tus comentarios se que cuando puedes me lees lo que sabes agradezco mucho, espero te encuentres muy bien. Después de un tiempo actualizo esta historia, espero te gustara el capítulo. Amiga un muy fuerte abrazo a ti y la pequeña Bulmita. Te quiero.

Flopo89: Perdona por la espera, por fin una actualización, gracias por tu comentario, prometo retomar mis actualizaciones semanales, saludos, espero te gustara el capítulo.

Una vez mas muchas gracias por leer, un muy fuerte abrazo y saludos. Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Bulma despertó el reloj le indicó que aun era muy temprano, exactamente las 3:37 AM hora de la Tierra, pero estaba bien, se sentía descansada y era la hora perfecta para bajar a trabajar en la nave. Llevaban 11 días de viaje y sentía el tiempo empezaba a tomar rutina.

Salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta lo más delicado posible sin hacer nada de ruido, no quería despertar a los Saiyajin. Mucho menos a Vegeta. Desde hace dos días había tomado esa rutina sin decirle nada a su _esposo_ había tomado la iniciativa de construir una cámara de gravedad en la parte inferior de la nave, estaba muy segura de lograrlo y a sólo unos cuantos pasos de terminar. Pero debía mantenerlo en secreto, nadie debería enterarse o por lo menos no pronto, la razón simple. En cuanto Vegeta supiera de eso se encerraría todo el resto del viaje en la parte inferior de la nave, esto la molestaba y también estaba ese otro impedimento a un más importante ¡Vegeta seguía herido! Probablemente no lo parecía, pues nada aparentaba ya, pero no quería ponerlo en riesgo.

El trabajo ya estaba muy avanzado y después de 2 horas de trabajo supo que era momento de subir a descansar o través.

Se estiró y levantó sin importarle nada todas las piezas y desorden de la habitación, solo cuido no pisar nada y subió las escaleras para llegar a la planta principal.

En cuanto la puerta corrediza percibió su presencia se abrió. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie, normal su reacción de sorpresa cuando Vegeta apareció frente a ella con su característico ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

Un mal paso en una escalera es peligroso Bulma lo recordó cuando por la sorpresa y al dar un paso atrás se encontró con la nada. Cerró los ojos por inercia y busco el barandal para sostenerse, pero no fue necesario, ya que un fuerte brazo la tomó por la cintura, mientras otra la agarraba de la mano, logrando devolverla a la estabilidad.

–Yo, gracias– Dijo con vergüenza y un nudo en el estómago por el repentino momento.

–Eres muy tonta Bulma creí que tus pensamientos suicidas se habían ido

El susto se fue completamente de ella ¡Por Kami! Jamás la dejaría olvidar aquel momento de debilidad. –Ya deja de recordarme eso, además fue tu culpa

–¿Mi culpa?– Dijo con calma

–Claro, tú me sorprendiste… No esperaba verte

Vegeta alzó una ceja intrigado –No esperabas verme en una nave de 100 metros cuadrados… Irónico no lo Cres… ¿Que ocultas?

La sangre en ella bajo a temperaturas muy bajas. Vegeta dio un paso más cerca, lo suficiente para escuchar perfectamente su respiración, se sintió intimidada.

–Esconder… Yo… No sé de qué hablas, solo revisaba que la nave estuviera bien.

Vegeta miró de reojo el fondo del cuarto, el espacio libre que antes había visto, pero no pudo identificar nada más que basura en su perspectiva.

–¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?– Dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

–La misma pregunta te hago yo

Bulma sonrió, aunque estaba algo nerviosa –Tenía hambre, pero como te dije primero revise la nave.

.

.

.

Ahora ambos desayunaban, más simplemente tomaban café, bebida por la cual Vegeta había tomado gusto durante los días en la nave.

–¿Ya pensaste qué vas a desear?– Preguntó la princesa rompiendo el silencio.

–Primero quiero verlas con mis propios ojos

Bulma asintió –Te contaré lo que se de ellas, hay aspectos muy importantes para usarlas, una de ellas es encontrarlas pues están por todo el planeta, además tenemos que lograr invocar al dragón en el idioma de los Namek también el deseo se debe pedir en esa lengua.

–¿Y lo sabes hablar?

Bulma sonrió –No

Esto causó en Vegeta disgusto.

–Los Namekianos son mis amigos no hay problema con ello, solo al llegar déjame a mí manejar la situación, pues tengo el presentimiento de que tu los asustaras.

–Hmp.

–¿De verdad no tienes nada planeado que pedir?

El silencio y la dura mirada no le indicaban nada, el silencio solo confirmaba que aunque el pensara algo no lo iba a decir.

–Podemos revivir a tu planeta y toda tu gente

–No

Bulma se desencanto completamente, no entendió y por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal, tal vez una broma, pero él no era así.

–¿Por qué no?– Dijo preguntándose quien en su sano juicio teniendo la posibilidad de regresar todo lo que perdió no la tomaba. Vegeta era tan cruel para que ni siquiera su familia o su gente le importaran, al pensar esto se sintió mal, aún no lo conocía completamente y si fuera así, ella no tenía ninguna esperanza con él y lo mejor sería alejarse.

Vegeta por su parte sin querer seguir la conversación se levantó, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, dispuesto a irse.

–¿Por qué Vegeta? ¿Por qué no traerías de vuelta a tu gente ni a tu planeta?

–No son mis planes

–¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Son tu familia! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tienes la posibilidad de traerlos de vuelta!

La frialdad de Vegeta la hizo callar cuando él regresó su oscura mirada.

–Tu no sabes cuándo guardar silencio. Si sigues a mi lado es por las esferas, recuerda que ya nada te mantiene a mi lado, en cuanto todo esto termine nuestra convivencia terminará.

Bulma mantenía su mirada fija, estaba por contestar cuando Kakaroto entró rompiendo el tenso momento.

–Ah….– Bostezo mientras se estiraba –Tengo hambre… Hum… Hola

Vegeta aprovechó el momento para irse sin tener que dar mas explicaciones.

–¿Ya desayunaste Vegeta?

Un ligero carraspeo se escuchó –Príncipe Kakaroto

El se río y llevó sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca –Es que se me olvida

Este gesto no pudo evitar que Bulma dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Ya desayunaste Bulma?

–No. Por eso es bueno que te levantarás para que prepares tu la comida

La mirada del Saiyajin se contrajo –Yo

Ella asintió

–Pero yo no quiero cocinar– Dijo afligido, pero muy sincero.

Bulma cruzó sus manos y cerró los ojos como si pensará la solución de algo muy importante, probablemente a si era. Después de todo a los Saiyajin la comida era una de las cosas que más importaban, incluso más para Kakaroto.

–Entonces, tu no quieres cocinar y definitivamente yo tampoco ¿Qué propones entonces?

Kakaroto imitó la pose de Bulma –Mmm– Pensaba con seriedad. Luego ambos como si se pusieran de acuerdo sonrieron.

–¡Levantemos a Raditz!– Dijeron ambos para luego salir de la cocina a molestar a cierto Saiyajin.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta estaba en su cuarto viendo el techo sin nada que hacer, escuchaba la plática fuera, escucho a Bulma reír seguida de Kakaroto lo que no le agradaba, y no sabía si atribuirlo al hecho de que era insoportable o bueno no sabía bien explicar qué.

Su vida últimamente estaba muy confusa, todo lo vivido lo abrumaba y no era para menos, en menos de un parpadeo había perdido todo y no solo eso, sino que cargaba con el peso de aquello, pues su único objetivo, lo único por lo que en ese momento vivía _derrotar a Freezer_ No pudo cumplirlo.

Ignoro el resto de la mañana las risas, unas horas después harto de la estrecha habitación salió para encontrar una típica escena en la nave de los últimos días.

Bulma, Kakaroto y Raditz en la mesa del espacio libre de la nave sentados en el piso concentrados en el juego que se desarrollaba.

A si había sido la convivencia en los últimos días. Los hermanos se llevaban de maravilla con Bulma, siempre riendo o peleando, al final de todo solo terminaba fastidiándolo.

–Vegeta hasta que sales de tu habitación– Dijo Raditz sin quitar la mirada de sus cartas.

El príncipe fastidiado simplemente se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos. Estaba muy aburrido.

–Pasó– Dijo Bulma con molestia.

–Yo también paso– Dijo Raditz

Y luego los dos voltearon a ver a Kakaroto que mantenía una sonrisa curiosa que denotaba seguridad.

–¿Kakaroto? ¿Apuestas?

El los miró a ambos y se rió rascandose la cabeza –A un no entiendo las reglas

Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida y Raditz gruñó

–Idiota

Las cosas solo fueron peores cuando las cartas que tenía Kakaroto solo demostraron que el hubiera ganado.

–¿Que dices Vegeta juegas?– Preguntó Raditz.

El aludido estaba por negarse, pero no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, no hubo respuesta, pero sus acciones al acercarse y tomar las cartas fue suficiente para entender un _Si_ Que nunca sería pronunciado.

Bulma sonrió ligeramente cuando Vegeta se integró al juego, su pelea de la mañana aún la tenía distraída, y quería volver a evitar un momento así.

-...

-...

-...

A la mitad del juego sin explicación alguna Vegeta se levantó, arrojando las cartas sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó Bulma

–Maldito– Murmuró Raditz ignorando la situación, solo viendo las cartas que seguramente sí siguiera él hubiera ganado el juego.

–Bulma ¿Esta nave tiene algún sistema para que evite ser detectada?

–¿He?... Pues no exactamente ¿Por qué?

Vegeta camino al centro de control y sin dudar se sentó tomó el control de la nave, apagó el sistema de manejo automático y sin previo aviso una improvisada y brusca vuelta sacudió a la nave, lo suficiente para que la velocidad tan alta y la gravedad del amplio universo causará estruendos en la estructura metálica.

Vegeta no tuvo ninguna sutileza para informar lo que haría, no le importo mucho que el sistema de estabilización de gravedad y velocidad no aguantara tan precipitado movimiento.

Solo logro escuchar un grito y algo caer. Justo cuando la nave giró Bulma caminaba hacia él, el movimiento de la nave fue tan brusco que logró que ella perdiera el equilibrio y rodará hasta golpearse en la pared.

–IDIOTA QUÉ DIABLOS HACES– Gritó Bulma para luego quejarse, se había golpeado muy fuerte la espalda. Cerró su mandíbula conteniendo el dolor.

La nave se estabilizó y Raditz y Kakaroto entraron corriendo.

–Qué diablos Vegeta, avisa

–Hmp.

–Ay– Bulma al intentar levantarse sintió una punzada en su espalda baja. Kakaroto se acercó a ayudarla, pero un leve gruñido de parte de Vegeta lo detuvo.

Un gruñido de Vegeta mostrando su molestia ante la cercanía de ambos, sin embargo, él no se acercaba.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?– Preguntó Bulma una vez más, levantándose por fin.

–Sentí varias energías de soldados de Freezer acercarse.

–¡Que!– Bulma olvidó su dolor, pasando a nerviosismo, sus previos encuentros con Freezer habían representado muchos traumas en ella –¿Freezer está cerca?

Raditz y Kakaroto tomaron una actitud seria.

–No, eran solo soldados

–No es normal que una nave tripulada ande por esta zona, sabemos que Freezer no tiene ningún negocio en planetas cercanos a dónde estamos. esta área del universo no tiene nada que ofrecer– Hablo Raditz con seriedad –¿Cómo es que pudiste sentirlos sin el scouter?

–Vegeta puede sentir los ki de las personas– Hablo Kakaroto –Por cierto, Vegeta no me has enseñado

–Cállate insecto no es momento

–¿Estamos en peligro?– Preguntó Bulma, aunque muy en el fondo no quería escuchar la respuesta.

–No la nave no nos detecto

La peliazul suspiro tratando de relajarse.

–¿Qué piensas Vegeta?

El príncipe entrecerró sus ojos, y se giró resignado viendo el panel de navegación. era muy extraño como Raditz había dicho que una nave con soldados que por su nivel de Ki eran fuertes estuvieran en esa área. Necesitaba información de qué era lo que estaba pasando con Freezer, ¿Cuál sería el nuevo objetivo del bastardo ahora que se supone ellos estaban muertos? Había muchas posibilidades, pero un presentimiento le decía que cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo lo estaba afectando.

–Bulma el curso de esta nave va a cambiar

–¡QUE! Pero y Namek, ¿Qué pasará con las esferas?

–Tendrán que esperar. Necesitamos conseguir información.

A la princesa no le gusto la situación, maldijo internamente que su tranquilo viaje fuera interrumpido de esa manera, también el dolor en su espalda causaba un momento malo.

Tal y como Vegeta dijo la nave tomó otro rumbo y entre platicas que Bulma no entendió pronunciadas en un idioma diferente, se sintió excluida y el resto del día estuvo en su cuarto donde intentó calmar su dolor de espalda con un relajante baño. Ya para las horas de dormir con algo de ropa más cómoda se acostó solo logrando sentirse peor, realmente había sido un fuerte golpe. Durmió incomoda.

Altas horas de la noche la puerta de su habitación se abrió, poco el ruido, pero si lo suficiente para en su mal sueño despertarla, levantó ligeramente su rostro para que con ayuda de la luz que entraba por la puerta viera a Vegeta.

Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada. Bulma volteó ligeramente a la mesa a su lado para ver el reloj calibrado con el horario de su planeta 1:43 AM

–Tus quejidos se escuchan en toda la nave, no me dejas dormir.

Bulma agradeció que la tenue oscuridad no le diera la visión necesaria a Vegeta cuando por uno segundos su rostro reflejaba tristeza, cuando estas lastimada esperas palabras reconfortantes no quejas. –No es mi culpa, de hecho, es tu culpa, me duele horrible la espalda...

Vegeta no había mentido, él escuchó leves quejidos, probablemente solo perceptibles por el, pues cuando paso entre los cuartos de los otros dos Saiyajin los escucho roncando lo suficiente para saber que estaban completamente dormidos. Se planteó dejar a Bulma con sus problemas, se repitió que no le importaba, pero al final ahí estaba.

–Eres muy frágil

–Lose, ya lo dijiste antes, déjame dormir

–Yo soy el que debería decir eso…

–Si estoy bien gracias por preguntar

Vegeta percibió el sarcasmo, pero prefirió simplemente ignorarlo, no tenía intención de empezar a pelear. Dio la vuelta para irse, pero las palabras de Bulma lo detuvieron.

–Ya se por que no quieres pedir que todo tu pueblo vuelva a la vida

Vegeta volteo reservado y callado con curiosidad por escuchar, camino y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, pudo haberlo evitado fácilmente, pero no lo hizo.

–Tu no quieres pedir ese deseo porque mientras Freezer siga vivo estarán en peligro, en desventaja.

La oscuridad de la habitación poco o casi nada dejaba a la vista y sin embargo Vegeta mantuvo la mirada en Bulma. No expreso nada, ni lo dijo, simplemente reservo los pensamientos para el. Bulma tenía completa razón, en tan poco tiempo ella había aprendido, lo conocía suficiente para entenderlo, algo que nadie había hecho hasta ahora.

–¿Es eso verdad?

Y con eso echó la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando que Bulma percibiera los movimientos.

–Estas en lo correcto

Bulma se sentía bien con la plática, extraña situación, pero sentía Vegeta abrirse a mostrar más de lo que vivía.

–Yo se que vencerás a Freezer

Pudieron pasar minutos, tal vez horas, cada uno lo percibió diferente. En el silencio Vegeta pensó en por que Bulma decía algo así ¿Ella realmente estaba segura que vencería a Freezer?

–¿Por qué?– Hablo por fin haciendo que Bulma saliera del tranquilo sueño en el que empezaba a hundirse.

bostezo –¿Por que? ¿De qué hablas?

–¿Porque estas segura que venceré a Freezer?

Bulma sonrió tímidamente, una vez más agradeció que no hubiera nada de luz –Estoy segura de que vencerás a Freezer porque confío en ti.

Ella confiaba en él. No entendía las razones del por qué. Asumió que era parte del sentimentalismo comportamiento de su raza, una atadura del matrimonio que ella seguía manteniendo, una mujer pone su fe en su marido, supuso que ese era un pensamiento de una humana, claro estaba equivocado, y tal vez era consciente, pero no le hizo caso. Dejó una vez mas el silencio entre ellos.

–¿Trajiste algo para imprevistos médicos?

Bulma una vez más parpadeo, tenía mucho sueño –¿Qué?

–¿Tienes algo que calme tu dolor?

–Si, pero no me lo he puesto

–¿Por qué?

Bulma torció sus labios, para ella había sido una pregunta estúpida, pero se limitó a contestar –No puedo, apenas y puedo moverme, contorsionarme para untarme la medicina no es opción.

Vegeta permaneció unos segundos pensando en lo recientemente dicho. Una vez más se cuestionó el por qué no se iba, tal vez le debía lo suficiente a Bulma para hacer lo que hizo.

–¿Dónde está el medicamento?

–¿Que?

–No me digas que el golpe también te hizo sorda

–¡Oye! Claro que no, están en el primer cajón. Encender Luz. Dijo en un ligero tono alto y la habitación se iluminó, Ahí– Señalo la cómoda frente a ella.

Vegeta se acercó, sacó una extraña bolsa plástica azul y busco entre las cosas, la medicina humana era muy arcaica, aún manejaban medicamentos ingeridos.

–El bote azul, es un analgésico y antiinflamatorio

Vegeta lo tomó sin importarle mucho que contenía realmente se acercó una vez más a la cama –Date vuelta

Ella estaba nerviosa, lo suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara, trato de relajarse, por Kami solo le pondría medicina. Con esa idea en mente más calmada se acostó sobre su costado izquierdo dándole la espalda a Vegeta.

Este para nada se inmuto cuando movió la holgada tela de extraño diseño y con una mueca miró la enrojecida área que empezaba a ponerse morada.

–Humana débil– Murmuró

–Si vas a insultarme no lo... – No termino de hablar pues presiono su mandíbula conteniendo el dolor, él no había sido muy gentil al tacto, sumado al dolor y fría pomada.

Vegeta retiró su mano ligeramente mientras ella se calmaba, realmente había sido un duro golpe para ella, y no tratarlo enseguida en el área de la espalda baja y su costado derecho cerca de los riñones que, aunque sabía que no era grave si lo suficiente para causar malestar por un buen tiempo. Aplico lo que considero fue suficiente y retiro su mano ignorando la suave y perfecta piel nívea. Aunque algo enrojecida.

–Gracias

Vegeta tomó una tela doblada en la mesa a un lado de la cama y sin importarle que era se limpió las manos.

–Oye esa blusa me la iba a poner mañana– Replicó Bulma con el ceño fruncido

Vegeta sonrió ligeramente con burla –Ya duérmete Bulma en unas horas haremos una parada.

–¿Una parada?

–Bajaremos a conseguir información en una estrella de Sohadan

Bulma alzó una ceja intrigada –¿Por que una estrella de Sohadan?

Vegeta para sorpresa de Bulma rio ligeramente, un muy leve, casi imperceptible sonido, pero lo hizo –¿Sabes que es una estrella de Sohadan?

Bulma rodó los ojos –Yo también viaje por un tiempo ya te lo conté.

–Duérmete Bulma– Dijo para por fin irse.

Cuando cerró la puerta evito la mirada de Raditz caminando por el contrario del pasillo con un vaso que cuando lo vio alzo como si brindara junto a una sonrisa, era claro que lo había visto salir del cuarto de Bulma.

–Ya decía yo Vegeta que no eras tan imbécil

–Silencio insecto

Raditz río y sin decir nada más entró de nuevo a su habitación.

(...)

6 horas después la nave se encontraba aterrizando. Bulma más compuesta de su golpe gracias al medicamento ya sin dolor solo una ligera molestia con una sonrisa se alistaba para el día. La interacción de la noche con Vegeta la hizo sentir mejor, pero también la confundía.

Salió justo a tiempo para cuando la nave tocó la superficie de la estrella enana.

–Buenos días– Dijo con alegría

–Hola Bulma– Regresó el saludo Kakaroto. Los vio caminar a la plataforma descendente para salir de la nave.

–Esperen voy por mi mochila

–No es necesario que vayas– Dijo Raditz

–¿Por qué?

–Este lugar no es para una princesa

Bulma puso sus manos sobre su cadera mientras sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente –No soy una niña Raditz, una estrella de Sohadan no me va a asustar.

–Me sorprendes– Dijo el Saiyajin entendiendo que realmente ella conocía ese tipo de lugar

–Déjense de tonterías– Dijo con algo de fastidio Vegeta, era muy temprano para soportar las discusiones.

Una estrella llamada Sohadan en el idioma universal significaba un lugar de descanso, naves iban y venían. Un lugar para reabastecerse de suministros y también para relajarse, ya que estaba lleno de bares y prostíbulos. Al bajar el ambiente fue considerado normal; la estrella lejos de un sol siempre estaba oscura solo mantenida con luz artificial y para evitar el congelamiento una ligera atmósfera, aun así Bulma sintió algo de molestia.

–¿Qué buscamos aquí?– Preguntó Bulma.

No tuvo respuesta solo siguió a los tres Saiyajin que caminaban callados, pronto se desviaron de la principal calle donde se concentraba toda la gente, fiesta y comercio.

Entraron en opinión de Bulma en un lugar deprimente, el establecimiento parecía desde fuera se desmoronaba de la oscura piedra morada de la cual estaba construida, había algunos vehículos terrestres fuera y en vez de entrar por la puerta cómo gente normal rodearon el edificio.

–Oye Vegeta

–No hables Bulma

Una vez más rodó los ojos, la puerta trasera dio paso a un almacén. Bulma se mantenía escéptica a que encontrar. Un hombre pequeño que acomodaba cajas cruzó miradas con Vegeta y de inmediato los condujo por una escalera a un piso inferior donde Bulma encontró lo que ella consideraba y esperaba encontrar un Bar, una taberna. Había unos cuantos alienígenas y unas mujeres con muy poca ropa paseándose entre mesas. Bulma parecía monja con la ropa que traía.

–Que sorpresa– Dijo un hombre detrás de una barra –Se rumoraba tu muerte– Era claro que se refería a Vegeta.

El hombre de una edad avanzada que Bulma podía jurar podía hacerse pasar por humano si no fuera por su piel en tono morado.

–Necesito información Garrula

El hombre asintió, trono los dedos y otro extraterrestre de la misma raza tomó su lugar en la barra para luego irse a sentar en una mesa.

–¿Que hermosa mujer te acompaña Vegeta? ¿Quién es? ¿Está a la venta?

Bulma contó hasta 10 tratando de relajarse, y conteniendo el gritó que quería dar. ¿Acaso aparentaba ser una prostituta? o algo así.

Espero que Vegeta dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, le lanzó una mirada como si le pidiera que dijera algo, su cuenta tratando de calmarse ya iba por el 50.

Consciente de que Vegeta no diría nada, supo que debía enfrentar ella la situación, sonrió con algo de superioridad mientras el hombre retiró una de las sillas de la mesa ofreciéndola. Bueno por lo menos tenía modales.

–Gracias

–Soy Bulma Briefs esposa de Vegeta– Dijo con un ligero tono frío. Era claro que se quería imponer. De algo debía servirle el título.

Garrula miro a Vegeta y luego a Bulma –Que sorpresa– Dijo riéndose luego se inclinó ligeramente con una mano en la espalda –Lamento mi intromisión princesa, pido la mas sincera disculpa.

–No hay problema

–Esto hay que celebrarlo

Vegeta retiró la silla con brusquedad –A lo que venimos Garrula. ¿Qué sabes de Freezer?

–La muerte de los Saiyajin se expandió como espuma, creme no esperaba verte de nuevo. Curiosamente soldados de Freezer han pasado por está estrella y otras cercanas, es como si buscaran algo por esta zona, sabes que eso no es normal, no hay planetas habitados en esta galaxia solo es un camino de paso. Lo mejor que hay en millones de años luz de estas áreas son estas pocilgas de estrellas. Dicen que Freezer a estado buscando algo por mucho tiempo. También se le a visto en otras galaxias similares a esta, incluso más alejadas, no hay otra cosa que te pueda decir.

Bulma escuchó atenta, no le sorprendió que Vegeta tuviera ese tipo de contactos, se sintió incómoda con lo que escucho. Ella se había enterado de las esferas por un rumor ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Freezer también escuchara ese rumor? Se mordió la lengua pidiéndole a cualquier Dios que la escuchara que eso no fuera posible.

–¿Cómo sigues vivo Vegeta?

–Ese no es algo que te incumba, si sabes lo que te conviene guardaras silencio

–Por supuesto, no dudes de ello. ¿Algo que deba saber príncipe?

–Nada

–Bien

El hombre se dispuso a retirarse y pronto un mesero se acercó.

–¿Qué les sirvo?

Raditz y Kakaroto se sentaron pues hasta el momento habían estado de pie.

–Tráeme un buen trago, que sea doble– Dijo Raditz

Ganándose un carraspeó de Vegeta.

–Igual a mi– Dijo con una sonrisa Kakaroto

Ahora Vegeta gruñó

–Yo quiero algo ligero, por favor– Dijo Bulma

Eso fue el colmo para que Vegeta se cruzará de brazos y con una simple mirada al mesero este se fuera.

–No seas aguafiestas Vegeta– Dijo Raditz

–Con qué dinero piensas pagar– A Vegeta en alguna ocasión diferente poco le hubiera importado esto, en algún lugar diferente, sin importarle que hubiera tomado lo que quisiera, matado algunos cuántos o amenazado a todos, pero Garrula era un muy buen informante que tenía años dándole información no solo a Vegeta si no también a su padre, además no quería llamar la atención.

Era claro el disgusto de los tres.

–Qué aburrido ¿Qué hacemos entonces?– Dijo Raditz levantándose.

–Larguémonos

Los 4 se levantaron caminando a la salida. Un hombre se acercó a Bulma con una copa que acercó a ella. Se notaba el estado de ebriedad en el tipo, lo suficiente para ignorar a los tres hombres que la acompañaban

Las palabras inentendibles en un idioma extraño confundieron a Bulma, pero en un parpadeo. Vegeta tenía al hombre sujeto del cuello y el mismo idioma contesto a cualquier cosa que ese hombre había dicho.

Raditz se puso del lado izquierdo de Bulma y antes de que Vegeta lanzará al hombre a la pared tomó la copa que le había ofrecido a Bulma y se la dió.

–Hum… ¿Qué dijo?

Kakaroto tocó el hombro de Bulma indicándole que caminarán.

–No creo que quieras saber, vamos. Vegeta tardará un poco

Bulma levantó los hombros con indiferencia y camino tomando la copa recientemente conseguida.

(...)

Después de la improvisada parada estaban de vuelta en la nave.

–Bulma necesito que me digas dónde está el planeta al que vamos– Dijo Vegeta frente al panel de control.

–No

Él la volteó a ver –¿Qué dijiste?

–Que no, prometí guardar secretamente la ubicación

–Dímela Bulma

–No ¡Yo manejo esta nave!

–Ya no

–¡Es mía!

–No me importa

–No te diré

–Lo harás

–Ya te dije que no

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos al igual que Bulma –Escucha te oyes estúpida, no quieres que sepa dónde es, pero me estás llevando ¿Qué lógica hay en eso?

–Pues… No… Pues... Huy te odio– Para que negar lo que era cierto.

–No sé cómo se llama la galaxia, pero estas son las coordenadas– Se acercó al monitor del panel de navegación y mostró un mapa, específicamente un punto.

Vegeta lo vio con algo de incredulidad –No creo que sea ahí.

–¡Oye! Yo no estoy mintiendo

–En ese lugar ni siquiera hay un sistema planetario

Bulma rodó los ojos –A mí también se me hizo extraño, pero así es.

–¡Raditz!– Grito Vegeta

Pronto el Saiyajin llegó mordiendo una fruta de la Tierra.

–Esta es la ubicación del planeta.

El moreno mordió una vez más la fruta –Ahí no hay nada

–¿Por qué no me creen?

Raditz y Vegeta ignoraron a Bulma.

–Está nave nos está llevando en un viaje de 4 meses, que desperdicio de tiempo– Dijo Vegeta

–Definitivamente.

Vegeta se acercó a teclear una nueva ruta. Bulma la vio, era completamente a otro lugar del que se supone deberían ir.

–¿Que hacen?

–Tomaremos otra ruta

–Cómo que otra ruta, vas en sentido contrario.

Vegeta cerró los ojos. Bulma podía ser muy insistente, por qué no se conformaba con la simple frase de _Tomaremos otra ruta_.

Raditz se río, para luego terminar la fruta –Son el uno para el otro– Dijo con burla viendo la batalla de miradas entre ambos. Para evitar conflictos salió de ahí.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta –¿Por qué cambiaste la ruta?

–Escucha, hay mejores maneras de viajar por el universo.

–¿Cómo cuales?

–Supongo que sabes que es un agujero negro.

–Obviamente

–Pues entraremos en uno que está a una semana de distancia de la dirección de donde vamos y nos transportará a un lugar mucho más cercano a la ubicación de Namek, exactamente 19 días.

–Bien– Bulma no dijo nada de ahí, dejó a un lado la intromisión de Vegeta en el mando del piloto de la nave y por curiosidad cómo la científica que era, empezó a cuestionarse la existencia de los agujeros negros, los tipos y cómo estos podían transportarse a partes del universo.

¿La estructura de la nave resistiría la gravedad? ¿Quién había descubierto los pasadizos? ¿Realmente los llevaría más cerca? ¿La nave sufriría más daños? ¿Quién había sido el valiente o idiota para entrar en uno y descubrirlos? Y así el resto de la tarde paso.

-...

-...

-...

Una vez más en hora de la Tierra por la madrugada. Bulma se escabullo a la parte inferior de la nave, donde se dispuso a trabajar más bien terminar el generador artificial de gravedad.

–Eres increíble Bulma. La mejor científica del universo definitivamente.

–Olvidas humilde.

Bulma abrió los ojos aterrada, no quería voltear, conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz. ¡¿Por qué no lo había escuchado entrar?!

Volteo –Vegeta– Rio algo nerviosa –¿Qué haces aquí?– Volvió a reír.

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma, acercó su mano ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.

La peliazul dudó en tomar la mano, ese era un comportamiento extraño. Vegeta aún no debía saber de la cámara de gravedad.

Al momento de tomar la mano Vegeta la jalo logrando que se levantará y causando molestia en su espalda.

–Oye

Pero su reclamo no sirvió de nada. Vegeta estaba lo suficientemente cerca para intimidarla, podía sentir su respiración, quería cerrar los ojos, pero eso reflejaría miedo. Y ella no era así.

Bulma se alejó.

–No sabes cómo tratar a una chica.

–¿Qué escondes Bulma?

–Yo… Nada, reviso que la nave esté bien.

Vegeta la miró con clara incredulidad –Estás revisando la nave en tu tiempo siendo las 4 de la mañana. Cuando desde que te conozco te quejas de levantarte temprano.

Bulma supo que ya no podía esconder más la verdad. Sonrió ligeramente, bueno por lo menos 13 días había logrado que Vegeta descansara.

–Es una… Cámara de gravedad

Vegeta guardo silencio unos segundos, pero por fin hablo –Estas construyendo clandestinamente a horas de madrugada una cámara de gravedad.

–...Si– Dijo con duda, pues realmente sonaba estúpido. –Acabo de terminarla

El asintió –Bien, sal de aquí.

La peliazul quería ir a la pared y golpearse ¡Todo lo que había pensado que pasaría estaba sucediendo! ¡Vegeta se encerraría el resto del viaje en la cámara!

–¡Claro que no! ¡Aún estás herido!

Vegeta tomó su pose característica –Bulma– Dijo con una tranquilidad que ella no esperaba –Terminaste está cámara, obviamente para que entrene.

–Si, pero a un no te recuperas

Vegeta cerró los ojos, bastaron unos segundos para el cuándo ya llevaba a Bulma en su hombro como una simple carga.

La peliazul no lo sintió, cuando se dio cuenta fue tomaba de la cintura llevada al hombro mientras sus piernas eran sujetadas.

–AHHH ¡BAJAME! ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡BÁJAME VEGETA!

En cuanto subieron al segundo nivel y la puerta se abrió el la bajo. No dijo nada su velocidad ganó y cuando Bulma quiso hacer algo la puerta ya estaba cerrada y con el código de seguridad por dentro está ya no se abriría.

La princesa enojada golpeo y desesperada pateó la puerta solo causándole dolor, pues era más que obvio que la puerta no se abriría.

–VEGETA MALDITO PRÍNCIPE… ¡SON LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA!

Cuando Bulma escuchó el generador encenderse supo que ya no había lucha.

Raditz por los gritos salió de su habitación aun medio dormido.

–Dejen dormir maldita sea

Bulma pasó a su lado maldiciendo en voz baja.

Sin saber que pasaba Raditz regreso a su habitación a dormir.

(...)

-...

-...

-...

El atajo había sido un éxito, la nave no había sufrido ningún daño, simplemente un poco de turbulencia y ya.

Había pasado exactamente lo que Bulma había pensado, en cuanto Vegeta se enteró de la cámara la hizo su templo, su bien más preciado, pues apenas y salía para comer y dignarse a darse un baño.

Raditz y Kakaroto ahora su única compañía pues Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a compartir su preciado juguete. Bulma había vivido los últimos 19 días de esa manera.

No estaba enojada, pero tampoco feliz, aunque realmente no era muy diferente a cuando Vegeta estaba en la nave. En fin, ya ni de qué quejarse, si estaba enojada simplemente se desquitaba con Raditz.

La convivencia entre los tres había mejorado bastante. Lo suficiente para que la princesa los considerara sus amigos.

-...

-...

-...

–Llegaremos pronto– Anunció Bulma mientras comían.

–Por fin– Dijo Kakaroto –Ya quiero entrenar, oye Raditz cuando bajemos hay que pelear.

Raditz negó –Si como digas.

Confirmando lo que Bulma dijo una pequeña alarma con una tenue luz verde iluminó la nave, los tres se levantaron y fueron al panel de control.

Bulma sonrió, realmente estaba feliz. Por la ventana del mando se apreciaba perfectamente un pequeño planeta de color verde.

–Chicos les presento Namek– Dijo justo a tiempo para que Vegeta que iba entrando escuchará.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara el capítulo. Muchas gracias, por sus comentarios y visitas. Les deseo un buen inicio de semana.**


	10. Chapter 10

_–Chicos les presento Namek– Dijo justo a tiempo para que Vegeta que iba entrando escuchará._

* * *

 _–_ ¡Estoy emocionada!– Bulma sonreía frente al vidrio del mando. –Esto será genial… Hace tiempo que me hubiera gustado volver, los Namek son muy amables– Dirigió su mirada a los tres Saiyajin, la sonrisa se borró por un gesto –No los asusten, déjenme a mi hablar con ellos.

–Como sea– Dijo Vegeta expresando el poco interés que tenía en ello, salió junto a los hermanos y Bulma sola se dedicó a aterrizar la nave.

Los Saiyajin tuvieron que soportar la turbulencia generada al entrar a la atmósfera del verde planeta, pero bueno ellos habían dejado solo el mando de la nave a Bulma, que le resultó un poco más difícil de lo que creía el aterrizaje y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar una situación parecida con Vegeta la primera vez que habían llegado a Vegitasei.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido. En cuánto aterrizaron la princesa corrió a cambiarse la pijama que aún traía puesta y tomar su mochila con todo lo necesario.

-...

-...

-...

Al bajar todo estaba cómo recordaba, tierras azules y lagos por todos lados. Le parecía gracioso la planta que cubría el suelo en la mayor parte del planeta, parecido al pasto, pero más esponjoso y azul.

–Y este es Namek– Extendió sus brazos sonriendo.

–Hmp– Vegeta observó el planeta, no había nada interesante.

Bulma se estiró, y respiró profundamente, era bueno respirar aire puro y el oxígeno de Namek era muy parecido al de la Tierra.

–Oye Bulma ¿Dónde están las esferas?– Preguntó Kakaroto.

–A pues… No estoy segura, pero los Namekusei nos dirán y si no tengo un plan B

–¿Para dónde?– Preguntó Raditz

–Buena pregunta– Se levantó viendo para cada punto cardinal, ni siquiera eran los mismos que la Tierra, lo sabía, tampoco había un sol que le indicara por donde era –Es cerca de un lago– Evito mirar el ceño fruncido de los tres Saiyajin –No me miren así, es la segunda vez que estoy en este planeta… Ok denme unos minutos en lo que trato de encontrar la ruta que seguí. Bien… Haber, baje de la nave, había una montaña alta y luego me subí a mi moto y...– Mientras Bulma divagaba.

Vegeta harto de la situación solo salió volando, rápidamente Raditz y Kakaroto lo siguieron.

El suave y rápido sonido del viento rompiéndose llamó la atención de Bulma, al voltear se encontró con la nada, miro el cielo y solo pudo gritar –IDIOTAS DESCONSIDERADOS

No los Saiyajin no lo escucharon, pero en cuanto Vegeta se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba gruñó y regresó. Raditz solo pudo reírse y Kakaroto se río acompañando a su hermano.

-...

-...

-...

Estaba enojada, cuando lo vio bajar no le dio tiempo de quejarse, el la tomo en brazos y salió volando.

–Ah– Se sostuvo de su cuello por tan repentino movimiento –Te odio

Vegeta la ignoro.

Bulma dejo su enojo a un lado disfrutando la vista, una de las ventajas de volar.

(…)

–Ahí– Señaló Bulma el claro asentamiento en medio de lagos –Estoy emocionada

Los 3 aterrizaron, la princesa bajo de los brazos de Vegeta y corrió a las casas.

–Parece que no hay nadie– Dijo Kakaroto

Cuando ella se acercó pudo ver a dos pequeños Namekusei –¡Hola!

Los pequeños de túnicas blancas en cuanto vieron a Bulma gritaron y salieron corriendo dejando muy desconcertada a la chica.

–¿He? ¿Qué pasa?

–Parece que los asustaste– Dijo Raditz mientras observaba el pequeño pueblo que parecía desértico.

–¡Como que los asuste! Seguramente fuiste tu…– Camino entre las casas –Hola...Hola… ¿Hay alguien? Namekianos…

Los tres Saiyajin caminaron, pero en cuánto Vegeta sintió alguien detrás y al dar la vuelta lo confirmó, un extraterrestre Namekusei alto de piel verde y dos antenas pequeñas, un chaleco simple y el pantalón blanco y holgado.

–¿Qué quieren?– Preguntó con una voz fría. –No son bienvenidos les pediré que se vayan

Ninguno se inmuto ante las palabras –Tenemos asuntos aquí Namek…

–¿Y cuáles son…– El no terminó su pregunta cuando Bulma se divisó entre las casas. –La humana

–¿He? ¡Hola! Me recuerdas vine aquí hace unos años ¿Cómo estás?

El Namekusei la vio con seriedad, el si la recordaba, había estado presente en su primera visita.

–Tu eres bienvenida– Dijo, pues conocía las intenciones de Bulma y sabía que no era malas ya se los había demostrado años atrás. –Pero ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?– Preguntó una vez más a los Saiyajin.

–Vienen conmigo no te preocupes… ¿Oye dónde están los demás? La última vez que estuve aquí me encontré un paisaje muy diferente a este.

–NO SON INVASORES– Grito el de piel verde y pronto varios de la misma raza salieron de las casas, los que reconocieron a Bulma se acercaron a saludarla.

–Nos da gusto verla de nuevo– Dijo uno de los Namek, se miraba de una edad avanzada y de un tono de verde más oscuro.

–Señor Moori a mí también me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo

–Humana Bulma también nos alegra tener gratas visitas… ¿Que los trae a nuestro planeta?

Bulma mantenía su sonrisa, pero con menos efusividad –Yo… Estoy viviendo una situación que… Yo necesito su ayuda.

El Namek asintió –Entonces necesitas hablar con el gran patriarca

–Estoy un poco desubicada, jeje, amm podría recordarme por donde es.

El Namek Moori asintió, caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al Namek que los había recibido.

–Llévalos con el patriarca por favor.

Este asintió. Para luego a acercarse al grupo. –Síganme… Humana Bulma puedo llevarte si es lo que quieres. Tendremos que volar por la distancia.

–Solo dinos donde es– Hablo Vegeta antes de que Bulma pudiera decir algo. Esto causo una sonrisa en la princesa y se preguntó cómo debía tomar aquellas acciones ¿Celos? Negó, Vegeta estaba muy lejos de sentir eso.

-...

-...

-...

Mientras volaban Vegeta sintió las manos de Bulma sobre su cuello más tensas de lo normal –¿Qué te pasa?– Preguntó antes de ser consciente de que lo había hecho

–¿He?... Bueno es que… estoy emocionada, pronto tendremos las esferas y aunque no sepa cual sea tu deseo aun, creo que será fascinante, ellos me contaron que de las esferas salía un gran dragón y luego todo el cielo se oscurecía… Suena genial verdad, anoche no pude dormir de la emoción.

A Vegeta aun le costaba a entender a Bulma, por momentos era enérgica y decidida, luego fastidiosa y orgullosa, tenía de todo, mientras seguían al Namek pensó una vez más en que pediría. Este pensamiento había sido recurrente para él en los últimos días, mientras entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, o antes de dormir.

El planeta era grande, pero el trayecto no duró tanto, el lugar a donde se dirigían estaba relativamente cerca, en un alto y curioso monolito entre uno de los tantos lagos. En la cima un templo blanco de la misma arquitectura de las casas que antes habían visto permanecía.

Al bajar la puerta del tembló se abrió elevándose en el aire y rompiendo cualquier ley de gravitación que pudiera existir en ese planeta, aunque sólo Bulma había pensado en ello. Un Namek muy parecido a él que los había llevado salió.

–Me da gusto verte de nuevo Bulma– Saludo con parsimonia el Namek

–A mí también Nail

La mirada de desconfianza se posaba sobre los Saiyajin y estos no eran indiferentes de ella, una vez más la aclaración de Bulma sobre que eran sus acompañantes calmó a los extraterrestres de piel verde y por fin entraron. El primer nivel estaba vacío, solo una escalera alrededor de la pared que conducían al siguiente piso se perdían entre el lugar por ser del mismo color que el resto de la construcción.

–Subamos– Dijo Nail mirando hacía el techo donde se encontraba una abertura para ingresar al segundo nivel. Todos empezaron a flotar y antes de que alguien dijera algo Bulma camino a las escaleras.

–Yo tomaré las escaleras– Aclaró, para luego arrepentirse de tan absurdo comentario. Era divertido volar, pero cuando lo haces en brazos de otros te sientes una carga y Bulma no sería eso. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Por fin el último escalón y por todas las miradas que recibió se dio cuenta que había tardado más de lo que ella pensó. Miro hacia abajo, eran varias escaleras. No era su culpa. La sonrisa de la princesa se dirigio al gran Namek sentado en lo que parecía un trono, mucho más grande que cualquiera ahí. Con disimulo vio a los Saiyajin ¿Acaso no estaban sorprendidos del gran tamaño de ese Namek? Ella cuando había conocido al patriarca había tenido una reacción completamente diferente, tango para incluso causarle un pequeño grito.

–Humana Bulma. Creí que nunca volvería a verte… Dime ¿Quiénes son estas personas que te acompañan?

–Se que prometí dejarlo en paz, pero necesito su ayuda es por eso que me atreví a venir.

El gran Namek asintió, mantenía una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro, sabía que la humana no tenía malas intenciones. Sin embargo, los otros tres seres que la acompañaban no tenían un aura de la cual pudieran estar orgullosos en particular uno de ellos resaltaba de los tres; el más bajo.

–¿Quién te acompaña?

–Él es Raditz, y el Kakaroto– Señaló ambos –Amigos míos de la raza Saiyajin… Y el es mi esposo el príncipe Vegeta.

–¿Tu esposo?– El patriarca sonrió –Recuerdo ese término del que me contaste, las razas que deciden unirse a un ser para pasar el resto de su vida.

Ella asintió. Ocultando completamente el trato y todo lo que había detrás de su arreglado matrimonio

–Entonces también son bienvenidos

Vegeta había permanecido en silencio observando y cuestionando todo en su mente, no dijo nada una vez más cuando fue presentado como el compañero de Bulma. Era una estrategia ¿Cierto? Ya nada los unía, la marca en su pierna y muñeca era eso solo una marca.

–¿Ocupas las esferas?– Preguntó Nail

–Si… Hay un enemigo que a causado mucho daño, mató a muchas personas y si no lo detenemos la devastación será terrible. También queremos recuperar lo perdido…

–¿Dónde están las dichosas esferas?– Interrumpió Vegeta altanero.

La princesa lo fulminó con la mirada.

El patriarca y Nail compartieron una mirada, no confiaban en ese sujeto.

El ambiente se volvió tensó y cualquiera podía sentirlo. Bulma ideaba una manera rápida de salir bien librada de ello.

–Vegeta. Sé que estás enojado por lo sucedido, pero cálmate… Gran patriarca el enemigo es llamado Freezer y necesitamos terminar con él.

–Está bien, confío en ti niña, espero las decisiones al lado de estos hombres sean correctas. Puedes usar las esferas, los tres deseos son libres para tu uso.

–Gracias… Espere ¿3?

Él asintió

–¡Genial!

–Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que van a pedir

Vegeta no prestaba atención a la conversación desde hace minutos sus sentidos se mantenían centrados en energías entrantes al planeta, eran muchas, pero no podía identificar que eran. Era como si estuvieran aislados, como si algo los rodeará. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando el silencio se apoderó del lugar y las miradas solo se dirigían a él.

–¿Qué va a pedir príncipe?

Vegeta gruñó, necesitaba la manera de vencer a Freezer, pero ¿Qué o Cómo?

–Necesito la fuerza para derrotará a mi enemigo…

El patriarca asintió –Es algo subjetivo, no te parece. Las esferas del dragón que creamos hace tanto tiempo fueron con la idea de recuperar también lo que perdimos, pero no todo en esta vida es posible de tener con un deseó. Las esferas tienen limitaciones, puedes revivir a cualquier persona que desees, pero solo una por deseo y no puedes matar directamente a nadie.

Simples palabras que dictaron el sentir en todos ahí. "Solo se puede revivir a una persona por deseo" Y eso significaría solo tres Saiyajin de vuelta a la vida, Y a quien más afectó fue a la peliazul que se quedó muda. Las palabras retumbaron con fuerza en su cabeza. Sintió su boca seca, una molestia en su garganta cuando escucho que aquello que había imaginado no podía cumplirse. Se sintió culpable por qué le había dado esperanza a Vegeta y ahora se había roto en mil pedazos, había prometido traer a todos junto al planeta y eso ya no sucedería. Miro a los tres y se sintió mal.

–¿Bulma?– Le Habló Nail

–Yo… Es que… Yo jamás pensé que… Lo siento

Vegeta sabía perfectamente que las disculpas eran para él, pero no le dio importancia, y no por qué no le interesará estaba decepcionado e incluso enojado, pero su prioridad era vencer a Freezer.

–Creo que sería bueno que ustedes terminen con esto… Amm yo me voy– Habló Bulma sin decir otra cosa bajo las escaleras, no quería que la vieran cómo en ese momento se sentía.

Nadie la detuvo, salió y entre sus cápsulas busco cualquiera que la ayudará a bajar la alta montaña. Un vehículo deslizador fue su ayuda, se montó en él y salió volando.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta se mantenía con los brazos cruzados. Sentía varios ki a la distancia, y rogaba que lo estuviera imaginando. Pero cuando los scoutter de los hermanos sonaron. Solo confirmó sus sospechas.

–Vegeta se detectan varios Ki fuertes del otro lado del planeta, es extraño.

–Ya lo noté.

–¿A quién esperan Namek?– Preguntó con una voz fría.

–Nadie…

–Hay que investigar– Dijo Vegeta y sin decir más salieron del templo. Mientras volaban les indico a sus compañeros que destruyeran sus scoutter.

–¿Por qué Vegeta?

El mantenía su vista fija en un punto lejano del verde cielo, recordó las palabras de su informante Garrula. " _La muerte de los Saiyajin se expandió como espuma, creme no esperaba verte de nuevo. Curiosamente soldados de Freezer han pasado por está estrella y otras cercanas, es como si buscaran algo por esta zona, sabes que eso no es normal, no hay planetas habitados en esta galaxia solo es un camino de paso. Lo mejor que hay en millones de años luz de estas áreas son estas pocilgas de estrellas. Dicen que Freezer a estado buscando algo por mucho tiempo. También se le a visto en otras galaxias similares a esta, incluso más alejadas, no hay otra cosa que te pueda decir"_

Qué tan probable sería que aquello que mantenía a Freezer en esa zona fueran las esferas. Y si ese fuera el caso estaban en muchos problemas.

–¿Por qué tenemos que destruir los scoutter Vegeta?– Insistió Raditz.

–Por qué Freezer está en este planeta…

Ya no tenía duda entre más se acercaban más sentía ese ki insufrible y despreciable, y no venía solo, una flota de soldados lo acompañaba.

Raditz y Kakaroto no esperaban escuchar eso, ya nadie dijo nada, la desdicha creció cuando se acercaron y pudieron ver la gran nave del emperador del universo en medio de la nada, con decenas de soldados bajando.

–Vegeta hay que irnos, larguémonos de aquí antes de que Freezer nos detecte…

Pero no el príncipe no se movió, se mantenía estático en el aire maldiciendo todo lo que podía era posible.

–Vegeta… Si Freezer sabe que…

–¡Silencio!– Vegeta sabía que una lucha directa con Freezer estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades. Esto lo enojaba, lo humillaba, le hacía recordar todos los años, sus malditos años de vida en los cuales le había servido por ser débil. Su único objetivo era derrotarlo. Pero eso no era posible y si lo sabía.

Lo cual solo le afectaba más. Su maldita suerte, aquella que dictaba su vida lo había llevado una vez más a vivir la peor situación.

–Vegeta Bulma está sola– Habló Kakaroto

Con esto por fin Vegeta reaccionó y con un gruñido salió volando, justo a tiempo cuando el emperador salió de la nave.

(...)

El emperador del universo había esperado ese día por meses desde que había encontrado el planeta su rumbo había tomado. Siempre creyó en aquel cuento de soldados renegados "Las mágicas esferas que concedían deseos" Se informó, mató y busco hasta que dio con el planeta. Por fin su deseo "la inmortalidad" sería concedida y así no habría ser en la faz del universo que pudiera si quiera enfrentarlo.

Su viaje a Namek había sido largo, después de la muerte de los monos por fin libre de cualquier problema tomó camino, sin embargo, problemas con sus nuevas bases de soldados interrumpieron su tiempo de viaje. Pero por fin ahí estaba en el extraño planeta.

–¿Qué señales detecta el scoutter soldado Dodoria?

El corpulento soldado de piel en picos rosas se mantenía del lado derecho del emperador. Presiono el botón superior del lente sobre su ojo, pronto el informe paso a través del lente dando señales que no agradaron mucho.

–Señor se detecta un ki particularmente alto cerca de aquí, está acompañado de 2 más pequeños… cerca también hay un asentamiento con al menos 50 seres de bajos niveles, casi nulos…

–Interesante...– Habló el emperador ligeramente curvado en su flotante asiento… –Soldados… Diríjanse a ese pueblo necesito información.

–De inmediato señor– Un grupo de 15 soldados con armas en mano tomaron vuelo.

En cuanto estos se perdieron de la vista el emperador giro en su silla –Vamos Dodoria hay que investigar este planeta. Lo que buscamos es muy valioso para estar en un lugar tan mísero cómo un pueblo de tan pocos habitantes, debe haber algo más… Especial– De igual manera partieron con un grupo de soldados siguiéndolos.

(...)

Bulma estaba triste. Se había alejado lo suficiente hasta que divisó un pueblo cercano, no llegó, se quedó unos kilómetros lejos. Sentada en la nada del azul pasto, busco entre sus cápsulas aquella especial en donde guardo el segundo prototipo del radar que había construido hace años. Segundo porqué el primero había sido destruido junto al planeta Vegitasei. Durante los últimos días en la nave había estado trabajando en el.

Se acostó en el pasto con el radar entre sus manos, cerró los ojos cansada. Soltó todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones mientras se adentraba en sus pensamientos. Fue cruel darse cuenta de que había sido muy tonta al parecer una simple luciérnaga siguiendo una luz de esperanza, y con ella había llevado a Vegeta, Raditz y Kakaroto. Se movió ahora utilizando uno de sus brazos como soporte para su cabeza recostada sobre un lado del cuerpo, cerró a un más fuerte los ojos pensando que los Saiyajin ya no volverían. Había conocido pocos y siendo sincera ninguno la había tratado bien o lo suficiente para ganarse su cariño, pero nadie merecía morir de la manera en que ellos terminaron. Se dio cuenta que estaba condenada junto a Vegeta a seguir algo inexistente. Y eso era muy cruel, ahora Vegeta la odiaría, la odiaría por haberle dado esperanza. Tenían las esferas podían pedir cualquier cosa, menos la que le había prometido, porqué ni la muerte de Freezer podían conseguir ni regresar las vidas pérdidas.

-...

-...

-...

El tiempo pasó rápido, no lo sintió, prometía así misma reponerse, levantarse y salir a buscar las esferas. Por lo menos se las daría a Vegeta.

Se sentó tallando sus ojos tratando de ocultar el resto de las lágrimas que habían escapado furtivamente de sus azules ojos.

Encendió el radar que después de un pitido en una negra pantalla líneas verdes resaltaron con cuadrantes de un plano cartesiano y tomando cómo centro su localización. Por lo menos la esfera estaba cerca, en el pueblo que había visto tiempo atrás, subió a su vehículo y tomó rumbo al pueblo.

-...

-...

-...

Los Namekusei una raza pacífica no esperaban lo que ese día el destino les deparó. Mucho menos la pequeña aldea que un día como otro normal cada habitante se disponía con sus tareas, cultivos, construcción, enseñanza. Todo estaba bien, los niños jugaban, los adultos trabajaban. Pero la paz terminó cuando un grupo de soldados extraterrestres aterrizó.

Cada aldea en Namek tenía un aprendiz directo del gran patriarca que cuidaba del bienestar de los suyos.

Cuando vio llegar a los extraños se acercó para preguntar –¿Quiénes son?

–Soldados del gran imperio frío

–¿Qué desean?

–Las esferas del dragón AHORA

El Namek indicó con una mirada a los que estaban cerca que se fueran, los pequeños viendo el peligro y miedo al ser apuntados por armas corrieron buscando un refugio. Pero él ejército de Freezer era conocido por la barbaridad de acciones, la muerte de 2 niños y un adulto que trató de protegerlos dió pie a la devastación.

–HABLA O MATAREMOS A TODOS.

Al líder de la aldea el Namek Shinbar por proteger a su pueblo no tuvo opción, escoltado por tres soldados con armas apuntándole caminaron hasta el centro de la aldea y enterrada sacaron la esfera perfecta de color naranja brillante con dos estrellas en ella.

Shinbar miro con dolor su pueblo ser masacrado por qué a los soldados no les importo cumplir su palabra en cuanto la esfera tuvieron las armas se dispararon y todo se cubrió de sangre.

La mitad de los soldados se fue con la misión cumplida mientras un grupo de 5 se quedó inspeccionando minuciosamente el pueblo por si había algo más que encontrar.

-...

-...

-...

Bulma siguió las coordenadas del radar, se dió cuenta que la esfera se alejaba.

–Se está alejando muy rápido, seguramente son los chicos– Presiono el acelerador, pero se dio cuenta que nunca los alcanzaría. Con algo de fastidio sintiéndose inútil decidió bajar en el pueblo para preguntar y también saludar, la población de Namek no era grande y hace años en su visita había conocido a muchos.

-...

-...

-...

Nada la preparó para lo que la esperaba al bajar. Sintió sus piernas perder fuerzas y también su respiración se pauso con dolor. Todos estaban muertos ¡Muertos! El azul de la tierra competía con la sangre morada esparcida, su corazón se rompió y el llanto llegó a ella cuando vio tres pequeños cuerpos juntos. ¿Qué había pasado? Se asustó cuando pensó en Vegeta, ella no era ajena al conocimiento de lo que se dedicaba, era una raza guerrera, lo sabía, su padre le dijo y lo vio en persona.

¿Acaso Vegeta había sido el responsable?

–No, No...– Repetía ya con la cabeza agachada y de rodillas, sus piernas la habían dejado de sostener. –¿Por qué?– El pensamiento repentino se fue. El responsable de esa masacre no era Vegeta, no tenía ningún sentido, se acercó al grupo de tres niños que sobre el suelo sus cuerpos estaban, tomo uno entre sus manos y al cargarlo la fría piel rígida la golpeo de una manera que la hizo romperse, lloro, ahora verdaderamente ella un llanto con agonía.

Escucho ruidos entre las casas pensando que era alguien se levantó.

–Hola…– Limpio sus lágrimas después de dejar al pequeño Namek en el suelo lo más suave que podía –¿Hay alguien? Soy Bulma… La humana… ¿Qué pasó aquí? Por favor.

Una risa detrás de ella y algo a su espalda pasando entre su cabello, la obligó a voltear. Todo sucedió en un mismo instante en el que el tiempo pareció ir a cámara lenta, su corazón se aceleró como si quisiera compensar la lentitud anterior, o al menos esa sensación es la que tuvo la pelíazul. Detrás de ella un extraño ser que claramente no era Namek la miraba con lacividad mientras sostenía un arma directamente en ella.

–Pero qué criatura tan interesante– Dijo otra voz ahora frente a ella dos seres más los tres de diferentes especies, el que tenía más cerca le recordaba a un pulpo, los demás sus rasgos eran humanos, pero sin orejas y de pieles naranjas.

La ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Ahora sabía quiénes eran los responsables de las muertes y estaba desprotegida a su Merced.

–¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

Ella no hablo, tal vez no podía por los nervios, no era la primera vez que alguien le apuntaba con un arma o violentaba su vida prometiéndole la muerte, pero nunca en una situación parecida.

–No puedes hablar, tal vez no nos entiendes

El hombre a su espalda se acercó más, con la punta del arma rozó su cuello lo que solo la puso más nerviosa.

–¿Dónde están las esferas del dragón?

Una vez más no contestó, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para salir de esa situación, sus armas estaban encapsuladas y tres contra ella era desventaja pura.

–¿Dónde están las esferas insistió?

Bulma jamás revelaría nada de las esferas mucho menos a esos asesinos, su desafiadora personalidad se vio reflejada.

–Me preguntas como si te fuera a contestar

El hombre que la apuntaba alejó el arma y se paró enfrente junto a sus dos compañeros.

–Entonces si hablas.

–Claro no soy estúpida como tú comprenderás.

–Bonita y grosera ¿No creen que es el paquete completo amigos?

Los dos soldados rieron luego de pronunciar algo en algún otro idioma.

Bulma se estremeció en su miedo, necesitaba salir de ahí ¡YA! Su vehículo a unos metros, su única salvación pocas las probabilidades.

–No te hagas tonta conmigo no eres de este planeta. Ahora dinos ¿Quién eres?

Bulma no contesto, dió un paso atrás y una vez más las armas le apuntaban.

–No vas a hablar, bueno eso solo hace la situación más divertida.

Lo siguiente que recibió fue una fuerte cachetada que marcó todo su rostro, cerró su mandíbula con fuerza para no gritar ni llorar.

–Tienes que ser más concreta ¿Dónde están las esferas del dragón?

–Las esperanzas son peligrosas. Así que no las tengas no te voy a contestar– Habló con dificultad. Recibiendo una fulminante mirada.

Por fin sus pies reaccionaron el instinto de sobrevivir la hizo correr con ingente fuerza, cayó junto aún agudo grito cuando la energía del arma dio cerca de sus pies.

–AHHH– Grito aún más cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura elevándola por los aires. Se movió como un gato en un costal, pataleo y gritó. –Bájame, BAJAME

–Ya Bulma– Dijo una gruesa voz.

Entonces al voltear Bulma se sorprendió –¡Raditz!

El Saiyajin solo le brindó una ligera sonrisa, y se detuvieron viendo desde lo alto la aldea donde Vegeta seguro con una mano extendida frente a tres cuerpos ahora los miraba. Una pequeña explosión en una casa dio vista a Kakaroto, y vio otros dos cuerpos tirados frente a él.

-...

-...

-...

Salieron volando aprisa. Bulma ocultó su rostro del viento que lastimaba su piel.

Aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Vegeta, Raditz y Kakaroto llegaron a la aldea siguiendo la sutil energía de Bulma comprobando que estaba en problemas, actuaron sin dudar. Vegeta con ira se acercó a los soldados en cuanto la princesa salió corriendo y terminó con sus vidas asegurándose de que les doliera.

(...)

Bajaron entre las montañas. Vegeta observó a Bulma buscando cualquier herida, solo la piel de su mejilla izquierda enrojecida con una marca le indico un golpe, nada más que pudiera ver, solo sus azules ojos a punto de llorar.

–Fue horrible… Ellos mataron a todos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ellos también están buscando las esferas!

Vegeta se acercó a la montaña y sin ningún atisbo de lógica la golpeó causando grietas y el derrumbe parte de esta.

–MALDICIÓN

Después de eso el príncipe sintió las miradas, regresó a su compostura, cruzado de brazos.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso Vegeta?– Preguntó ella atónita. –¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está el patriarca?

Raditz también se mantenía escéptico a lo que estaba pasando. Aunque los arranques de ira eran comunes en su príncipe. Sabía que la situación con Freezer era tensa.

Por otra parte, Vegeta mantenía la vista fija a Bulma

–¿Vegeta?

El ambiente se volvió tensó, los 4 entendieron que no debían pronunciar nada. El príncipe estaba muy serio y sus gestos no enmarcaban o daban señal de lo que estaba pasando y menos Bulma entendía.

…

–Freezer está en este planeta– Dijo rompiendo el silencio. –Los que te atacaron son parte de su ejército.

Bulma no podía creer lo que oía, se desconectó un momento del mundo buscando el ideal que su mente necesitaba para poder creer. Mejor dicho, comprender que realmente Freezer estaba en ese planeta.

–No– Dijo en un muy bajo murmuró –No puede ser.

Cada uno daba conclusión propia de lo que estaba pasando. Mientras la ira cubría a Vegeta, el desconcierto en Raditz y Kakaroto, Bulma contrajo sus manos con miedo.

–¡No podemos dejar que Freezer consiga las esferas!– Se levantó de golpe y gritó.

Vegeta gruñó. No podía creer que realmente su suerte fuera tan mala. El destino lo quería muerto enterrado bajo la tierra y su humillación total.

–¿Y ahora?– Kakaroto preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había mantenido entre todos.

–No se– Dijo Vegeta arrepintiéndose de inmediato, era un pensamiento que había escapado de sus labios.

Raditz se movió frente a Bulma –¿Estás bien?

La princesa nerviosa. Crispó su rostro, no entendía y le daba miedo lo que estaba pasando, se preguntó y no solo ella ¿Qué podría hacer Freezer con aquel poder ilimitado? ¿Qué sería capaz de pedir? Cualquier cosa no era buena y de eso estaban seguros.

Bulma llevó las manos a sus ojos mientras se recargaba sobre sus rodillas –No, no–

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta sabía que una lucha directa con Freezer estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades. Esto lo enojaba, lo humillaba, le hacía recordar todos los años, sus malditos años de vida en los cuales le había servido por ser débil. Su único objetivo era derrotarlo. Pero eso no era posible y si lo sabía.

Lo cual solo le afectaba más, dirigió su mirada a Bulma sin moverse de su lugar, estaba asustada y tensa, seguía lamentándose la situación cosa que también hacían ellos, pero no lo expresaban.

No podía vencer a Freezer, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no lo haría hasta que su vida se consumiera con una derrota o ganar. No podía permitir que Freezer consiguiera las esferas, si eso llegaba a pasar sus posibilidades contra Freezer serían peores y en su situación eso era terrible.

–No podemos dejar que tenga las esferas– Murmuró Bulma.

El príncipe aún no quitaba su mirada, no tenía palabras para contestar a lo que ella anhelaba.

–Raditz, Kakaroto. Vayan a investigar y mantengan un perfil bajo, aunque ya no tienen sus scoutter a un pueden detectar su ki.

Los dos asintieron y salieron volando.

(...)

–¿Qué está pasando Vegeta?– Dijo Bulma ahora sentada con las piernas retraídas a ella.

–Sentí una presencia pensé en Freezer, solo cuando me acerqué y vi su nave pude comprobarlo. Está aquí junto a un grupo de soldados.

….

–No podemos permitir que tenga las esferas.

Vegeta negó –Eso es obvio– Dijo altanero.

Lo que solo hizo enojar a Bulma –¡No necesito tu maldito mal humor Vegeta…!

–¡Y yo no necesito tus gritos humana!

–¡No me digas humana!

–Eso eres.

….

El silencio los envolvía. Y la princesa se cuestionó todo y recordó con pesares lo que implicaba las esferas. La promesa rota de una esperanza creada.

–Vegeta

Él no la miro, pero era obvio que estaba escuchando.

–Perdóname por lo de las esferas, yo no sabía que solo podíamos revivir uno a la vez.

El príncipe rodó los ojos –¿Qué importaba eso?

–Te di esperanzas de ver de nuevo a tu familia.

Vegeta recorrió el rostro de la peliazul deteniéndose en su mejilla, el golpe empezaba a reflejar los estragos. Luego la miró directo a los ojos. Se sentó a un lado recargándose en la misma piedra que ella.

–Tus sentimientos humanos son estúpidos.

–¿Qué?

–No me afecta cómo a ti.

–¿Pero?

–La gente muere, que importa.

–¿Pero?

–¡Muertos Bulma! Muertos, no los necesito a mi lado, ni el planeta ni nada…– Sus palabras eran crueles, pero él era así.

Bulma lo miró sin entender, ahí estaba el Saiyajin con el que se había casado. El cruel guerrero sin sentimiento orgulloso, altanero, que menosprecia sin importarle nada.

–Además– Habló él rompiendo el silencio –Tenías razón yo no los traería de vuelta hasta que Freezer este muerto y no está muerto verdad.

Ella movió su cabeza negando.

–Entonces no importa

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Tal vez eran ideas suyas o el trataba de decirle a su manera que la perdonaba. Si seguramente se lo estaba imaginando, pero prefería quedarse con esa idea.

–Vamos– Dijo él levantándose.

–¿A dónde?– También se levantó.

–A tu nave, regresaras al planeta

Esto trajo muchos malos recuerdos a la peliazul y un trago muy amargo –Ho no esta vez no– Se alejó de él recordando cómo la había forzado a salir de Vegitasei la vez anterior.

Vegeta sonrió ligeramente con burla –¿Y qué harás aquí? Enfrentar a Freezer. Humana débil.

–Estúpido Saiyajin, no me iré. Deja de burlarte no conseguirás nada con eso. ¡Te traje aquí entonces también te sacaré de aquí!

Vegeta borró su sonrisa pues sabía que ella no mentía.

–No me interesa

–¡Pues a mí sí!

-...

-...

-...

Bulma se sentía derrotada, mal, triste por todo ese cúmulo de situaciones y sentimientos.

–Prometí no molestar a los Namek y mira parece que a mí llegada solo les traje muerte– Habló viéndolo.

–¿Y?

–Me siento responsable.

–¿Tu trajiste a Freezer?

Ella negó

–Entonces deja de lamentarte… Estamos aquí, no me importa si me cuesta la vida, no dejaré que Freezer tenga las esferas.

La princesa se mordió el labio apartando la mirada de él. –Esto se ha vuelto una misión suicida…

–Esa es mi vida.

–No me gusta estarme acostumbrando a comentarios así...– Bulma suspiró –El que Freezer obtenga las esferas no solo nos condena a nosotros sino a todo el universo y aunque sé que solo tú importas en tu pequeño mundo nuestros intereses son los mismos, el cual es a un Freezer muy lejos de las esferas.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, se inclinó un poco a Bulma que siendo la diferencia de altura tan poca quedó muy cerca de su _esposa_ solo logrando que ella se sonrojara como adolescente.

–¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

–Que ya que un día un trato junto nuestras vidas, llevemos más allá ese trato y hagamos algo más. Algo que nunca estuvo en los planes que unieron nuestras vidas.

–¿Más? ¿Cómo qué? No estás siendo muy concreta.

Sentirlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa –No dejaremos que Freezer obtenga las esferas, aunque nos cueste la vida.

–¿Y por qué estás tan segura de ello?

–Por..por qué ellos no tienen el plan B

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada y se alejó un poco de ella –¿El plan B?

Bulma asintió –Los Namek tienen las esferas, pero no dejarán tan fácil que un ser como Freezer las obtenga… El tardará más en reunirlas y nosotros al tener el plan B las conseguiremos mucho más rápido.

–¿Y que es el plan B?

–Esto– De entre los bolsillos de la mochila sacó un aparato que enseñó orgullosa –Este Vegeta es el plan B… El radar del dragón– Presiono el botón de la parte superior y se mostró un punto amarillo –Yo lo construí, detecta la energía de las esferas y aunque Freezer ya tiene una, ahora la ventaja está de nuestro lado.

Vegeta negó ¿Por qué no le sorprendía eso de Bulma? Siempre supo de su inteligencia y probablemente solo ella haría algo así. Vio el radar y luego su mano, la misma con la que lo sostenía aquella con la marca del emblema de su raza.

Por un momento los problemas se fueron fijó sus sentidos en ella, y luego negó. Esa mujer humana, gritona, orgullosa, y tenía muchos adjetivos más para describirla, pero también y sin negarlo atractiva.

¿Ya que importaba? La vio entretenida con el radar identificando hacía donde ir. Se acercó a su espalda la tomó de la cintura y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le dió la vuelta acercándola a él, muy cerca, demasiado.

Escucho su corazón acelerarse y la mirada de los azules ojos solo le indico lo desconcertada y nerviosa que estaba.

–¿Vegeta?– Bulma estaba tan nerviosa de tener a Vegeta tan cerca y repentinamente que se sorprendió de ser capaz de articular palabra.

El agarre en su cintura era seguro con un solo brazo y supo no podría alejarse. Vegeta mantenía una cínica sonrisa en su rostro, por un motivo le gusto verla así.

Dejó de importarle la situación, ella era atractiva y el no era indiferente, puso más firmeza en su agarre de la pequeña cintura y sin previo aviso para ella termino con los centímetros que los separaban.

Sus labios juntos y ella atónita por un momento no supo qué hacer, era suave y a la vez ferviente, cómo Vegeta era, seguro. Correspondió al movimiento de los labios y por fin todo encajo, ambos tomaron los labios del otro con recelo y ella dejó los nervios para llevar sus manos a el pecho de él. Demostrando tal vez algo que ambos tenían tiempo imaginando.

Se separaron y Vegeta la soltó, la vio más sonrojada y lo único que fue capaz de hacer después de su desliz de atracción fue tomar el radar que aún sostenía Bulma, dar la vuelta y caminar.

–No te quedes ahí Bulma, tenemos que buscar las esferas.

–…?... Si– Habló sin creer lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero les gustara, siento que me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, por lo que prometo este domingo tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas con la primera interacción de la parejita, ya necesitaban algo más, como ustedes comentan ya están casados, merecían un verdadero beso y Bulma de verdad no lo esperaba.

Saludos, y bonito fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Nuevo Capitulo! Y ya 92 comentarios, gracias ustedes me consienten.**

* * *

El emperador del universo acompañado de su principal soldado y un grupo de 15 volaron buscando lo que él consideró un lugar más apropiado para guardar algo valioso como las esferas del dragón.

Pero el planeta era grande y lo primero que vio fue una aldea más grande que la que en un principio los Scoutter habían detectado. Bajo con lentitud, observando a los nativos mientras su cuerpo reposaba encorvado en la extraña silla flotante.

De inmediato se alarmaron y los pequeños corrieron a refugiarse detrás de los adultos. Una vez más el líder de la aldea y aprendiz del gran patriarca se vio obligado a pararse al frente de todo su pueblo.

–¿Qué desean?

El emperador fijó su mirada en el anciano hombre, tal vez, lo único que lo diferenciaba de los demás Namek era el bastón de madera blanco en su mano derecha.

–Venimos por la esfera del dragón

Los niños que se protegían con el anciano se aferraron más a las blancas ropas, se notaba el temor en ellos. Era claro que aquellas personas que buscaban las esferas no eran buenas personas.

El comunicador del soldado Dodoria sonó junto a unos códigos que brindaron la información suficiente.

–Señor Freezer.

–¿Qué sucede soldado Dodoria?– Dijo sin voltear a verlo.

–El escuadrón que mandó a la aldea cercana al punto de aterrizaje, confirman el encuentro de una esfera naranja que los aldeanos denominaron como la esfera del dragón. Vienen en camino, parte del escuadrón está en estos momentos inspeccionando los restos de la aldea por si encuentran algo más.

Freezer sonrió con sutileza. –¿Qué agradable noticia?– Sus ojos de pequeña pupilas rojas lograban intimidar a un más a los Namekianos. –¿Dónde están las demás esferas?

El anciano empezó a temblar involuntariamente –¿Por qué buscan las esferas del dragón?

–Nada en especial, es un deseo insignificante, solamente quiero obtener la vida eterna… Así de simple

El Namek ensanchó los ojos, algo le decía que la situación que él vivía era mucho peor de lo que estaba pensando y eso ya era decir mucho.

–No entregaremos las esferas a personas como tú.

–Insolente– Dijo Dodoria dando un paso al frente

–Tranquilo soldado– Habló una vez más Freezer –Con que prefieren morir a entregarme las esferas gentilmente… Ya veo

–¡No lo queremos aquí!

–Comprendo ahora, son unos seres muy obstinados… Me preguntó… Si usted será igual de obstinado cuando mate a los niños.

Los pequeños de piel verde sollozaron asustados, aferrándose todo lo posible del anciano con sus pequeñas manos.

–¿Qué?...qué...– Estás palabras solo confirmaban para el Namek lo cruel que era el ser que estaba frente a él. Dió un paso atrás cuando el que buscaba las esferas apuntó con su dedo índice hacía ellos, parecía muy inofensivo, pero cuando una pequeña esfera de color rojo empezó a formarse el temblor involuntario sólo creció en el reflejando el sentir.

Los niños fueron atravesados por la espalda con aquel rayo de energía roja. Gritos y el lamento de los que también estaban viendo. El anciano también. Resultó herido. Y cayó pues sus piernas dolían y ardían como el fuego.

–¿Sigues siendo obstinado?– Cuestionó el emperador mientras el Namekiano se quejaba del dolor.

Está acción causo en otros de los Namekianos que también estaban ahí, sacar el valor de defender a su gente que se interpusieron entre los soldados que se rieron por lo que ellos consideraban tan patética defensa.

Las armas apuntaron y Dodoria se acercó para él mismo terminar con los Namek y evitarle molestias a su emperador.

Freezer se rió ligeramente –Obstinados entonces… Soldado Dodoria al parecer estas personas pretenden enfrentarnos… ¿Valen la pena?

Dodoria presione el botón de su Scoutter obteniendo niveles de fuerza de todos los que ahí estaban.

–Son basura señor… Ninguno supera las 1000 unidades de poder...– Una lectura más del Scoutter llamó su atención volteando al cielo de su izquierda.

–Señor cerca de aquí hay dos energías considerables. Son las misma de hace rato.

–Te veo muy interesado… Soldado Dodoria ve a investigar.

–Si señor– De inmediato salió volando.

El anciano líder de la aldea con dolor veía a su pueblo tratar de hacer algo y al observar cómo aquellos aparatos sobre los ojos de los intrusos eran capaces de detectar energías entendió que eran un peligro.

Se arrodilló soltando a los pequeños ya sin vida y extendió sus manos logrando con algún extraño poder que los Scoutter de todos los presentes explotarán.

–¡Maldito!– Se quejaron varios soldados ante tal acto.

–Así no podrán detectar a mi gente– Se levantó con el mayor esfuerzo de su vida.

Freezer borró la sonrisa que había mantenido. –Acabas de romper los Scoutter, son una valiosa herramienta. Debo decir que no cumplió su cometido aún tengo soldados en todo el planeta y aunque no los encuentre por su energía tarde o temprano los encontraré. Entonces vuelvo a preguntarle… ¿Me dará las esferas?

–Nunca

–Bien...

El anciano Namek murió atravesado por un rayo de ki cercano a su garganta y por órdenes de su emperador los soldados iniciaron un ataque contra todos en la aldea. Al terminar con todos ahí. Los soldados de inmediato se dieron a la tarea de buscar aquellas esferas.

Poco más de una hora después el grupo de soldados que había encontrado la primera esfera llegaron con su emperador entregando la esfera. Qué Freezer sostuvo.

–Las esferas del dragón– Dijo mientras la miraba.

–Esperamos órdenes señor

–Terminen de inspeccionar está aldea

Más tarde la segunda esfera era puesta a los pies del emperador igual a la que ya tenía, la única diferencia 7 estrellas tenía está.

(...)

Kakaroto y su hermano habían volado para cumplir las órdenes de su príncipe y manteniendo un estatus bajo y su energía. Habían merodeado los alrededores de la nave imperial, pero nada habían encontrado más que unos simples soldados al resguardo de está.

Más tarde regresaron con el patriarca y a la manera Saiyajin le informaron lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las palabras; Freezer más Muertos más Esferas. Y sin sutileza sólo lograron pesar en los nativos.

–¿Díganos dónde están las esferas?– Habló Raditz

Y aunque el patriarca no confiaba del todo en los Saiyajin, estos acompañaban a Bulma. Y con la nueva amenaza tal vez lo mejor era que los protegieran o que lograrán pedir el deseo para derrotar a Freezer.

–Las esferas de 2, 7, 5, y 4 están en repartidas cada una en una aldea. Las otras tres están en algún punto del planeta deben buscarlas.

No les interesó escuchar más. Raditz y Kakaroto se fueron.

-...

-...

-...

Nail se sentía impotente por todo lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Señor cree que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto?

El gran Namekiano tosió con dificultad para luego responder –Creo que la respuesta está en la perspectiva de quién le preguntes. Vete de aquí Nail protege a nuestros hermanos, yo estaré bien.

El extraterrestre asintió y pronto salió volando.

-...

-...

-...

Kakaroto y Raditz a pesar de ser hermanos eran muy diferentes, uno era callado, orgulloso, manipulador, incluso desquiciado y Kakaroto… Pues era él. El curioso Saiyajin.

Volaban a toda prisa en busca de Vegeta ya habiendo perdido su rastro y sin los Scoutter de los cuales dependían. Estaban batallando por encontrarlo.

–Hey Kakaroto…– Habló Raditz, ambos disminuyeron la velocidad de su vuelo.

–¿Qué?

–Te he notado callado y eso en ti es extraño ¿Qué pasa?

Era verdad el menor había mantenido la actitud diferente a la despreocupada que lo caracterizaba. La situación no estaba cómo habían esperado y por más que tratará de contenerse, la furia, la ira por vengar a su familia y a su pueblo taladraba su cabeza casi obligándolo a dar la vuelta y encarar directamente a Freezer, pero sabía que no podía con él, aunque también nunca eso lo había detenido.

–¿Kakaroto?

–¿He?...Jeje… Creo que estamos en problemas

Raditz asintió, lo sabía y lo sentía. También estaba esa otra cosa que ocupaba sus pensamientos, en la nave más de una vez Bulma les había dicho que pronto volverían a ver a sus padres y aunque los Saiyajin casi podía decirse que carecían de sentimientos el haber perdido a su familia de esa manera los enojaba y mucho. Después de la aclaración sobre el poder de las esferas ahora ambos sabían que ya no volverían a verlos, les molestaba e incluso Raditz aunque no dijera nada empezaba a generar odio en Bulma. Nadie engañaba a un Saiyajin, esa era su naturaleza, pero también estaba muy lejos de actuar en su contra, tal vez el sentir vago del momento. Ahora sólo debían enfocarse en evitar que Freezer obtuviera las esferas por qué aunque todavía no hablaban con Vegeta esa era la idea más lógica.

(...)

Las horas habían pasado casi sin darse cuenta. Cuando bajaron al planeta ya era tarde en la hora de la Tierra y ya con el tiempo eran más de las 3 de la mañana, aunque para nada el planeta aparentaba esa hora. En Namek no había noche.

Bulma estaba cansada, no había mentido cuando dijo que la noche anterior no había podido dormir de la emoción, y con todo lo sucedido su mente y cuerpo necesitaban sentarse cerrar los ojos y descansar. Pero sabía que estaba muy lejos de tomar un sueño en su cómoda cama, tapada con la suave manta y acurrucada contra la almohada.

Ahora en los brazos de Vegeta le indicaba por donde ir siguiendo la señal del radar.

Estaba aún nerviosa y eso la enojaba. Vegeta tenía esa cualidad para causar tal emoción en la peliazul. Y no lo entendía ella era orgullosa, vanidosa y no tenía complejos ¿Por qué se sentía extraña con Vegeta? Rogaba controlar su cuerpo y no demostrar ningún signo de los nervios que sentía.

Recordó una vez más el beso de hace horas, tan inesperado y… Sorprendente, agradable y probablemente quería más, no lo reconocería con facilidad. ¿Qué había entre Vegeta y ella ahora? La gente normal primero se conocía, hablaba, iniciaban una relación se besaban, se amaban y luego se casaban. Ella había iniciado al revés y con un Saiyajin estaba muy lejos de tener una relación normal. Espera ¡Acaso estaba viendo a Vegeta como algo más! Estaban casados ya lo sabía y tenía dos marcas en el cuerpo que se lo recordaban.

Pensó en su traumática boda, su compromiso forzado, la extraña-mala relación que tuvieron al inicio, tal vez, ya no era tan mala, era como aprenderse a tolerar. Nunca negó el atractivo físico, nadie lo hacía, la gente es guapa o no lo es y Vegeta tenía características físicas que lo hacían resaltar. Sin embargo, él también había dicho y más de una vez que no la quería cerca, que su compromiso ya no significaba nada. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión? Tal vez, solo se estaba burlando de ella. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta mantenía sus sentidos y pensar solo enfocados en encontrar las esferas. Había dejado de pensar en su desliz con Bulma. Ya no le dio importancia, simplemente llegó a la conclusión de que fue un momento de debilidad, tenía cosas más importantes que pensar que pasar tiempo con la humana " _Esposa_ " Se recordó.

–Hmp

No era ajeno al atractivo físico de la princesa y sabía que ese había sido el motivo de su desliz, era hombre y cualquiera en cualquier planeta no era ajeno a sentirse atraído por una mujer. Más tomando en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado sin una interacción real. Y es que tampoco le había dado importancia, ese era el; un obsesivo maniático con el único objetivo de derrotar a Freezer.

Recordó como había dicho que no la tocaría, no le importaba, el único motivo para haber aceptado mantenerla a su lado había sido el trato que su padre y el rey de la Tierra habían pactado. Tal vez las cosas ahora estaban cambiando, pero el estaba muy lejos de reconocerlo.

Había estado siguiendo las instrucciones de Bulma. "145 kilómetros hacia allá" Había dicho señalando un punto lejano. Volando las distancias eran fáciles de recorrer, pero eso no quitaba que aún tomará tiempo y cuando sintió que ya había volado lo suficiente y al voltear hacía la chica entre sus brazos gruñó al darse cuenta que estaba dormida.

¡Cómo alguien podía dormir en una situación así! Lo enojo. Qué había pasado con la determinación de hace horas "No dejaremos que Freezer tenga las esferas" Claro él no tomó en cuenta que los humanos más débiles no rendían mucho menos cuando ella tenía ya más de 15 horas sin probar bocado, casi dos días sin dormir. Sumándole el cansancio mental y toda la traumática situación que había tenido en el pueblo de Namek.

–Despierta Bulma– Al no obtener respuesta maniobró para quitar el radar de su cuello, pues lo había colgado como un dije en ella, al tenerlo movió a la princesa sin delicadeza sobre su hombro.

Esto ocasionó que ella despertara y cuando tienes uno de los peores días de tu vida, en un planeta casi desconocido con el verdugo de tus recientes pesadillas y soldados dispuestos a matarte. Abres los ojos asustada por el movimiento. No puedes evitar no asustarte.

–AHHH… Vegeta…

No se sintió segura al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, quería aferrarse a algo, pero no había nada. Prefería que la cargará en brazos sobre su pecho.

–Cállate Bulma– Bajaron y al tocar el azul suelo, la bajó de su hombro empujándola y logrando que cayera.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¡Idiota!

–Te han dicho que tienen un vocabulario muy sucio para ser una princesa– La sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios solo reflejaba la burla que había detrás de estas palabras.

La peliazul se levantó caminando a el –Ja y me lo dices tú… Que irónico ¿No te parece?

La sonrisa se fue –¿Como diablos puedes quedarte dormida?

–Estaba cansada no me di cuenta– Se defendió en un alto tono.

–Deja de ser una carga y dame bien las indicaciones.

–¡Carga!

–¿Por dónde Bulma?– Le aventó el radar que la peliazul por la sorpresa y molestia apenas y logró atrapar.

Presiono el botón y señaló una vez más a su izquierda. –Ya estamos muy cerca. 5 kilómetros más… Creo que… ¡Ah!– Una vez más fue incapaz de terminar su oración. Estaba en brazos de Vegeta, otra vez muy cerca. ¿Otro beso?

No simplemente la cargó y salió volando sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-...

-...

-...

–Es aquí baja– Ordenó Bulma ganándose un gruñido de Vegeta.

Estaban en medio de la nada del común paisaje de tierras azules y lagos.

–¿Donde?

Bulma se acercó a la orilla de un extenso lago que se rodeaba de unas mesetas altas. –Creo que está dentro del lago.

Vegeta se acercó a ella, sin decírselo le arrebató el radar. Era verdad la esfera estaba dentro.

Ambos se vieron ¿Quién iría por ella? Vegeta vio a Bulma muy dispuesta quitándose los zapatos y atando su cabello con una cinta negra.

La observó; Se quitó la chaqueta junto a su mochila.

–Soy buena nadando…

Pero Vegeta no le hizo caso ya se había lanzado al agua. Ganándose el desconcierto de Bulma. Aunque no lo reconociera le habían dolido las palabras de ser una carga, una molestia.

Pero ya viendo bien el lago, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de zambullirse en la verde y fría agua.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta buceo y fue necesario salir dos veces a la superficie para tomar aire y regresar al fondo del lago que era mucho más profundo de lo que se hubiera imagino. Hasta que por fin logró encontrarla y salir.

Flotando sobre la superficie del lago, observó detenidamente la esfera, naranja con una estrella en el centro.

Bajo con Bulma y se la dió.

–¡Genial la esfera de una estrella!– Dijo emocionada –Es más grande de lo que recordaba ¡¿Increíble verdad?!

–Hmp– Vegeta estaba más concentrado en un ki que estaba cerca, la energía de una de las personas en su lista por asesinar. Gruñó –Dodoria– Sabía que estaba buscando las energías que seguramente el Scoutter le había indicado, pero estaba siguiendo a Kakaroto y a Raditz, pues el desde hace horas había ocultado su energía que debía admitir no era fácil, borrar tu rastro al 100% en todo momento requería mucha concentración.

Debía llegar a los hermanos antes que Dodoria, no era el momento para enfrentarse a él, pues no quería llamar la atención de Freezer. Aunque tuviera unas enfermas ganas de hacerlo.

–Quédate aquí– Fue lo único que Vegeta dijó para salir volando y dejar a Bulma confundida.

(...)

Raditz y Kakaroto ya estaban cansados, ya habían volado por horas y ni rastro de Vegeta.

Tampoco de Freezer o de sus hombres por suerte. Hasta que por fin sintieron a alguien acercarse y alertas detuvieron su vuelo esperando cualquier cosa y si era necesario enfrentarlo.

Pero para suerte de ambos era Vegeta.

–¿Qué averiguaron?

–Fuimos con el patriarca y nos dijo que 4 de las 7 esferas están en diferentes aldeas. Le advertimos sobre Freezer es todo.

–Hmp… Incompetentes, tantas horas desperdiciadas en eso… Larguémonos de aquí Dodoria está cerca.

Los tres salieron volando.

–Oye Vegeta.

–¿Qué quieres Kakaroto?

–¿Donde esta Bulma?

Vegeta no contesto solo tomó más rapidez. Siguió la energía de Bulma, ya la tenía más que identificada y comprobó que se había movido del lugar donde la había dejado. Entre montañas, la entrada de una cueva y dentro una ¿Casa?

–¿Aquí está Bulma?– Preguntó Raditz.

–Si– Habló Vegeta abriéndose paso a la casa, la puerta sin seguro alguno y al entrar efectivamente era una casa, una pequeña estancia los recibía.

Junto a Bulma.

–¡Chicos! Sabía que me encontrarían, pasen

Ni Kakaroto ni Raditz dudaron en ningún momento tirarse sobre los mullidos sillones.

–¿Una de tus cápsulas?– Preguntó Raditz

Ella sonrió después de beber de la taza entre sus manos; Un café sumamente cargado –Asi es.

–Podría acostumbrarme a la tecnología humana

–Tienes comida Bulma me muero de hambre.

–Claro en la cocina

Vegeta a un seguía parado en la puerta. –¿Dónde está la esfera Bulma?

Pero no fue necesario que la peliazul contestara pues Kakaroto salió de la cocina con la esfera entre sus manos.

–Oye Bulma ¿Esto se come?

–¿Que? Claro que no ¡Es la esfera del dragón!

–Ah

Kakaroto, Raditz y Bulma acordaron comer y hablar de lo que sabían. Vegeta se unió a la conversación y se entabló todo el plan a seguir. El único objetivo conseguir las esferas del dragón antes que Freezer.

-...

-...

-...

Bulma pudo dormitar unos minutos en lo que los Saiyajin terminaban de comer en realidad sólo Raditz y Kakaroto. Vegeta ya se había ido a investigar.

–Cuida la esfera– Dijo para luego salir e irse.

(...)

Dodoria había estado buscando los Ki por horas. Pero no daba con ellos, en momentos la intensidad de la energía bajaba incluso para perderse y luego volvía. Ya harto había decidido regresar. Sin embargo, en el camino se topó con una aldea Namekiana.

Por lo que decidió bajar. Para las horas que ya habían pasado todo el pueblo Namek estaba enterado de lo sucedido, se mantenían alertas y aunque entre los habitantes no había muchos guerreros los existentes ya estaban atentos ante cualquier incidencia.

En cuanto la mano derecha de Freezer tocó suelo con su Scoutter comprobó que no había nadie en ese lugar que representará problema.

Todos corrieron a esconderse menos el líder de la aldea, esta vez un Namek joven y alto.

–No son bienvenidos aquí

Dodoria se rió –¿Dónde está la esfera del dragón?

–Nosotros no entregaremos las esferas del dragón– Sentenció con voz firme.

Dodoria no era una persona paciente, le bastó un no para en un movimiento muy rápido moverse hasta la espalda del Namek tomar su cabeza con una mano y apretarla alzándolo un poco.

–Aghh– Se quejaba el Namek tratando de zafarse.

–Las esferas te repito Namek DIME DONDE ESTAN

–No… NO

Dodoria tomó la verde cabeza ahora con las dos manos, la movió de una manera poco natural hasta por un crujido del cuello y el extraterrestre cayó muerto.

Dodoria se regocijaba con la sangre a sus pies. Le encantaba imponerse ante débiles. Tomo su Scouter tratando de comunicarse a su emperador. Sin saber que los rastreadores habían sido destruidos.

Extrañado llamó a la nave donde un soldado contestó a la llamada del sistema de comunicación.

–Señor Dodoria– Saludo con respeto y algo de miedo.

–¿Dónde se encuentra Lord Freezer?

–Lord Freezer a regresado a la nave… Espera su regreso, los soldados siguen en la búsqueda de las 4 esferas faltantes.

–Ya tiene tres entonces…

–S...si señor…

–Informarle que estoy en un pueblo pronto obtendremos la cuarta esfera y la llevaré ante el.

–Si señor.

-...

-...

-...

Después de aquella llamada Dodoria camino entre las casas buscando las esferas. No podía fallarle a su señor. Ahora con la muerte de Zarbon pronto lograría más poder al servicio de su Lord.

De entre las casas 5 Namek salieron con la intención de atacar al extraterrestre. Ataques de energía continuos recibió. Y cuando un profundo cráter se formó en el suelo.

Los aldeanos celebraron creyendo la muerte del soldado, sin embargo, la risa burlesca que se escuchó y después de que el polvo se fuera.

La imagen del corpulento ser sin ni siquiera una herida fue lo que vieron con decepción.

–De verdad creen que con eso pueden acabar conmigo, solo una pérdida de tiempo.

La agonía llegó y con golpes certeros y ataques de energía la muerte de los 5 Namek llegó. Pero el pueblo no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

Dodoria encontró la esfera esta vez de 4 estrellas dentro de una de las casas. Satisfecho la tomó entre sus manos y solo para divertirse empezó a destruir las casas, debía asegurarse que no había otra esfera en ese lugar.

Los pequeños Namek corrían tratando de protegerse, ya casi todos los adultos habían caído y solo quedaban los más ancianos y niños.

Un pequeño Namekusei corrió del ataque directo de Dodoria, por suerte logró esquivarlo cuando esté Impacto con una casa.

Pero él soldado al darse cuenta de ello, se rió cruelmente mientras formaba una esfera de energía con la mano derecha mientras sostenía la esfera con la izquierda.

–¡Muere!

El niño ya no fue capaz de correr, el miedo lo corrompió, solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos.

Pero el ataque de energía nunca llegó por el contrario el ataque fue disparado al cielo.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando de la nada un hombre había aparecido golpeando casi mortalmente a su agresor. Y ahora él tenía la esfera entre sus manos.

–Muchas gracias– Dijo un Namek cerca de él. –Usted es uno de los amigos de la señorita Bulma, el patriarca nos informó de ustedes… Gracias por la ayuda.

Vegeta gruñó, él no era salvador de nadie –Hmp, no lo hago por ustedes, son mis intereses… Toma– Le lanzó la esfera y salió volando pues el enfrentamiento con Dodoria estaba por comenzar.

-...

-...

-...

Dodoria nado hasta la superficie, no lo sintió simplemente fue tan repentino y fuerte el golpe que lo mando por inercia varios metros lejos, cayendo en el lago.

Al salir y levantar su vista se encontró con la última persona que incluso el más loco podía imaginar.

–¿Vegeta?

El príncipe sonrió. –Soldado Dodoria tiempo sin vernos…

–Tú estás muerto.

Está vez la risa fue más grande de parte de Vegeta, la situación era divertida. Antes de que Dodoria pudiera siquiera hacer algo un rayo de ki golpeó su rostro justo sobre su Scoutter que quedó destruido junto a su ojo.

La sangre corrió por su rostro y se quejó y gimió de dolor.

–MALDITO ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTAS VIVO? LORD FREEZER DESTRUYO TU PLANETA ¡MALDITO!

–Soy difícil de matar Dodoria…

Un golpe en su estómago. Uno en el rostro y el quiebre de algún hueso de la pierna de Dodoria fue lo que en cuestión de segundos sintió.

–Hoy morirás Dodoria

–¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

–Gracias por encontrar mi esfera del dragón

–¡Esfera!– El soldado sorprendido trataba de ignorar el dolor y encontrar una razón lógica para lo que estaba pasando. –Las esferas son de Lord Freezer

–Nunca.

Ataques de energía se dieron entre ambos, la fuerza de Dodoria era lo suficiente para considerarlo lo que era; el principal soldado del emperador Freezer. Unas heridas no lo detendrían.

La Tierra retumbó lo suficiente para que los que estaban cerca lo sintieran.

Kakaroto y Raditz alertas salieron a averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero no contaron que en el camino se encontrarán con un grupo de soldados. Por suerte no traían Scoutter para avisar de su presencia.

–¿Saiyajines?

Ambos hermanos sonrieron con burla y uno más emocionado que otro se lanzaron al ataque de aquel grupo de soldados.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta tenía a Dodoria casi a su merced, el soldado tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y Vegeta apenas registraba heridas contundentes.

Ahora desde su espalda sostenía sus dos brazos, a punto de romperlos. Dodoria sentía el ardor en sus brazos casi como si fueran a desprenderse.

No entendía, ya solo registraba dolor.

–Espera Vegeta… Lleguemos a un acuerdo

–Jaja ¿Acuerdo?

–Si...Ahg... Si… te diré lo que necesites saber.

–Enserio… ¿Qué busca Freezer con las esferas?

–Agg. La inmortalidad… Él tiene 3 esferas… AHH

Vegeta había puesto más presión en su brazo y sin soltarlo golpeó su columna con su rodilla solo causando mas agonía.

–BASTA. ¿Cómo es...es que te volviste tan fuerte?

¿CÓMO MALDITA SEA ESTAS VIVO

–Déjame te explico– Lo soltó después de un golpe una vez más en la espalda –Nosotros los Saiyajin tenemos capacidades únicas– Lo golpeó en el rostro logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. –Después de cada pelea nos hacemos más fuertes… Hace tiempos que te supere Dodoria– Lo pateó en la cara justo sobre el ojo que ya tenía herido. Lo tomó del cuello y lo ahogó hasta casi la asfixia.

No lo mataría tan pronto. Podía divertirse un rato.

(...)

Bulma tenía los nervios en punta, podía sentir los pequeños temblores. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero escuchaba pequeñas piedras caer en la cúpula de la casa. Tenía miedo de que la cueva en la que estaba refugiándose se derrumbara. Tomó sus cosas junto a la esfera y salió corriendo.

Por fin fuera se recargo en la montaña, el suelo seguía retumbando ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?! ¿Acaso era Freezer?

Mantenía la esfera en sus manos. Pero un repentino movimiento sísmico más intenso la hizo caer.

–¡Ya quiero irme de este planeta!– Grito.

De su mochila busco la cápsula de su motocicleta, podría recorrer algo de terreno con está. Por lo menos hasta no toparse con un lago. Tenía un presentimiento de que debía alejarse de ahí.

–Vegeta podrá encontrarme– Habló para sí misma

Trato de meter la esfera en su mochila sin éxito. No podría manejar con una sola mano.

–Maldita esfera– Batallaba hasta que….

–Danos la esfera del dragón–

Bulma se paralizó, no quería voltear, no quería hacerlo.

–La esfera… ¡Ya!

Tuvo que hacerlo al voltear y mirar hacia arriba se encontró con dos soldados. Vestían armaduras similares a los que la habían atacado. Tomó la esfera salió corriendo olvidando todo.

Pero pronto fue alcanzada, los dos hombres aterrizaron frente a ella.

–Ahh

Uno parecía humano, con un casco mientras el otro el que le dió más miedo tenía un rostro tan parecido a un cocodrilo.

–Dinos donde están las esferas…

Bulma tenía miedo intentó correr una vez más abrazando la esfera. Pero una montaña entre su camino se interpuso, no fue capaz de escalarla, los soldados miraban con burla.

Trato de escalar, pero terminó resbalando y raspando su brazo izquierdo.

–Criatura dinos ¿Dónde están las esferas?

–NO….NUNCA SE LOS DIRÉ… JAMÁS

–No quieres hablar he… No importa hablaras con el señor Freezer.

–Fre..eezer… ¿Qué?

–Ven acá– El cocodrilo se acercó a ella arrebatándole la esfera y lanzándola a su compañero. Bulma trató de evitarlo, pero fueron más fuertes, grito y se movió, trato de golpearlos y aunque lo logró estos no representaron ningún problema para ellos.

El soldado la tomó de la cintura y salieron volando. Ella seguía gritando y tratando de escapar. ¿Dónde estaba Vegeta? ¿Kakaroto? Quien sea.

Ahora sí ya no tenía salida, su mochila había quedado junto a su motocicleta. No tenía ningún arma.

(...)

Lord Freezer estaba en su nave. Tenía a sus pies las tres esferas que ahora tenía. Esperaba la llegada del soldado Dodoria.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de su nave se vio interrumpida por agudos gritos. Seguidos de otros de sus soldados.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la gran habitación.

Está se deslizó hacía arriba dando vista a dos de sus soldados.

El emperador miró fijamente la extraña escena. Una esfera más fue puesta ante él, pero no solo eso. Una extraña criatura que le parecía familiar estaba ahí, viéndolo aterrada.

Bulma no tenía palabras hizo lo que pudo, no fue capaz de salir de la situación. Sus manos involuntariamente temblaban mientras sentía la roja mirada sobre ella. Su piel se tensó completamente cuando él se acercó. Un movimiento involuntario la llevó a esconder su mano derecha tras su espalda la misma de la marca. Cerró los ojos con temor al darse cuenta que en su cuello aún el radar colgaba.

Respiro profundamente y con dificultad.

–Señor esta criatura fue encontrada junto a esta esfera… No quiso hablar.

Freezer estaba serio, rodeo a Bulma que aún seguía en el piso, el ruido de su cola de lagarto arrastrándose solo torturaba más a Bulma.

–Te recuerdo…– Dijo a su espalda.

Freezer se movió rápidamente tomando su mano y comprobando lo que pensó. El emblema Saiyajin enmarcado en la tersa piel blanca.

Bulma quiso moverse, pero no lo logró, el agarre era firme.

–Como olvidarte si yo mismo celebre tu boda… Tu eres Bulma la chiquilla de nombre extraño que Vegeta quiso tomar...– Detrás de sus palabras había malicia y la princesa solo se sentía peor.

Ella trataba de soltarse, era en vano, pero lo intentaba, el resultado del instinto de supervivencia.

Freezer miró a Bulma y luego la esfera.

–Tu deberías estar muerta… Tienes mucho qué explicar… Soldados salgan de aquí.

Los aludidos asintieron para luego inclinarse en respeto y salir. Bulma solo pudo sentirse peor cuando vio tres esferas más en el piso.

–No

.

.

.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro. Gracias por leer. Bonito inició de semana.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, espero la espera por la actualización no fuera mucha, ¡Capitulo nuevo! Jaja, aunque es muy obvio por que están aquí :D

Por el capítulo una disculpa si tengo algun error en cuanto al tema de electricidad y física del capítulo, si hay alguna disparidad pensemos con una sonrisa que no conocemos la tecnología extraterrestre y todo es posible. La lógica de lo ilógico, entenderán cuando lleguen esa parte.

Ahora si, espero les guste

* * *

Bulma estaba más que aterrada. Su cuerpo involuntariamente temblaba y los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos. Seguía en el suelo, sintiéndose tan pequeña con la amenazante mirada de el extraterrestre. La situación era difícil.

–Bulma… ¿Por qué no estás muerta?

Ella no contestó ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Sus sentidos colapsaban por el miedo, los signos del trauma se mostraban en ella, recordó su boda, ese día cuando el emperador ordenó que fuera marcada y cómo ella mientras se retorcía de dolor logró ver al extraño hombre de mirada roja con una sádica sonrisa complacido del dolor que ella experimentó. Tenía miedo.

–No vas a hablar

… Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder articular palabra. Tampoco quería hacerlo, cerró los ojos agachando ligeramente la cabeza, no pensó en lo débil que se veía, no le importo mucho, solo quería irse, alejarse lo más pronto posible.

–¿Como encontraste esto?– Pateó hacía ella una esfera.

La vio, no era la misma que ella tenía, pero no importo no dejaba de ser una esfera, no era capaz de ver a Freezer a los ojos, se limitó a ver el reflejo naranja en la esfera que enmarcaba al ser frente a ella de extraña apariencia con una expresión que le fue imposible descifrar… No hablo, no lo hizo ¿Dónde estaba Vegeta? En ese momento se dió cuenta que no debía siquiera mencionarlo, debía inventar algo rápido. Vegeta estaba muerto, las cosas debían ser así.

–No hablaras, no importa tengo métodos muy… Divertidos para sacarte la información que necesito.

–No– Susurró, sabía que debía controlarse. Debía dejar el miedo y todas las sensaciones. No podía permitir que Freezer consiguiera las demás esferas. –Por favor no me hagas nada– Sollozo en oídos sordos, sabía era estúpido pedir eso, no conocía nada al ser frente a ella, y sin embargo seguía representando un infinito y tortuoso martirio para aquel momento de su vida.

Por primera vez con el ambiente, aunque tenso silencioso, se permitió sentir su dolor físico, los extraterrestres que la habían traído no fueron amables, sus costillas pellizcaban en agudo dolor, tal vez esa era su culpa por los bruscos movimientos en el aire cuando la tenían sujetada, el pantalón corto evidenció las raspaduras cuando había intentado escapar, y debajo de la piel de su brazo derecho la sangre coagulada de un golpe pasaba del rojo al morado.

–Bulma

La voz sonó una vez más y ella se obligó a levantar la vista y verlo, ya no se valdría del reflejo de la esfera. Debía mentir, crear una buena y realista historia hasta que encontrará la manera de huir junto a las esferas, por lo menos una, evitando que el consiguiera su deseo.

–Los Namek me la dieron

–Los Namek dices

Ella asintió –¿Qué hace usted aquí?– Se atrevió a preguntar, probablemente un error, pero ni en los peores momentos sabía cómo mantener el silencio.

El emperador observo la curiosa mujer frente a él. Trataba de encontrar una manera lógica de que ella estuviera ahí.

–Yo pregunté primero– Habló con una mirada estoica.

Bulma se levantó, lentamente ignorando el dolor de sus costillas, cada movimiento era sutil como una presa moviéndose frente a su verdugo.

–Estoy reuniendo las esferas…

El silencio se instaló en la habitación, era intranquilo y tortuoso, solo escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón que se movía acelerado por el miedo. Freezer frente a ella mantenía una pose estoica al igual que su rostro, miró disimuladamente las esferas, pensaba en cómo salir de ahí con ellas.

–Yo también estoy reuniendo las esferas– Freezer sabía que aquellos artefactos que de cierta manera podían llamarse mágicos podían cumplir cualquier deseo. Y lo primero que a la mente del emperador llegó fue a los Saiyajin vueltos en vida. Después de todo cuando había conocido a la criatura de tonos azules había manifestado su deseo de casarse con Vegeta. Él sabía que antes que todo debía averiguar cómo es que ella estaba viva, ahí y que planeaba pedir a las esferas. Debía averiguar eso antes de matarla.

–Demasiada coincidencia– Murmuró Bulma. Ya tenía un plan en mente, pero no estaba muy segura de si funcionaria.

–Verdaderamente…– Freezer dió un paso más cerca y ella retrocedió otro, solo comprobando para el extraterrestre el miedo que ella le tenía, generando una pequeña satisfacción. –¿Y Vegeta te acompaña? Ha pasado tiempo sin que lo vea– Fingió un tono amigable, incluso formando una ligera sonrisa, mientras estudiaba cada facción del rostro de la extraña criatura "Bulma"

Sus cejas se curvaron tratando de fingir mientras sentía su garganta seca. –Murió y lo sabe…– Fue todo lo que dijo. No tenía nada más que decir aún no llegaba a idear completamente su plan.

–Y me imagino que estás aquí para traerlo de vuelta

Bulma no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado, sentía los dedos de su mano contraerse.

–Eso es verdad quieres revivirlo

–¡Que! Claro que no, ese idiota está bien así muerto. Yo estoy aquí para desear que las criaturas que invadieron mi planeta desaparezcan– Trato de sonar segura, no apartó la mirada del emperador, aunque los nervios se apoderaran de ella.

–Recuerdo– Hablaba pausado y con lentitud –Que Vegeta se encargaría de eso.

–Pues no lo hizo… Logré escapar mientras los hombres que usted envío atacaban el planeta. Se que fue usted, Vegeta me dijo. ¡Sabe lo que tuve que pasar!

–¿Escapaste?

–Con una nave– Aclaró –¿Que busca con las esferas?– Después de esa pregunta eligió callarse, solo pensando.

El emperador seguía estudiándola, era muy extraño lo que ella decía y no contaba nada a detalle. Aún sentía su miedo, podía escucharla. Se agachó tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza la suficiente para que ella cayera de rodillas quejándose por el dolor. –Me hablas sin respeto alguno

–¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

Pero Freezer no era paciente en cuanto la soltó la tomó por el cuello de la prenda que llevaba obligándola a levantarse. Vio sus ojos azules cubrirse de lágrimas que pedían salir. La soltó.

–Aquí el único que hace preguntas soy yo. ¿Quién te dio esa esfera?

Bulma exhaló, el corazón palpitando. Experimento nuevamente la desesperación y el miedo, aunque realmente nunca se habían ido de ella. Su plan que era fingir desentenderse de los Saiyajin no había funcionado del todo. Pues a Freezer solo le importaba las esferas. Un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba otra vez en el suelo de rodillas por el golpe que le había dado en el estómago, ahora sí estaba llorando. Intentó tragarse las lágrimas, contenerlas, pero no pudo.

–¡¿Quién te dio esa esfera?!

–Los Namek– Se limitaría a contestar, no tenía más ideas ni fuerza para levantarse. Claro mentiría.

–¿Por qué?

–Se las pedí

–Y te la dieron– Ella asintió con la mirada en el suelo. Freezer sabía que eso sí tenía lógica "Bulma" No representaba ninguna amenaza y su deseo si era verdad aquel de recuperar su planeta era una causa para el estúpida, pero en ojos de otros un deseo para ser cumplido.

–¿Como supiste de ellas? De las esferas.

–Un hombre en un viaje me contó de ellas, pensé que mentía, pero al final resultó cierto.

–Entonces quieres tu planeta de vuelta a la normalidad– Una vez más movió su cabeza lo que lo molesto, la tomó de cabello que jalo con fuerza –Me gustan las palabras.

–Sí– Dijo presionando su mandíbula y evitando gritar, el pánico en cada momento la invadía más.

Freezer hubiera seguido con el interrogatorio cuando de no ser por el sonido de la puerta a su espalda que se abrió. Un soldado que se notaba nervioso, pero más exaltado por haber corrido o volado muy rápido entró.

–¡Señor Freezer!

Él soltó el azul pelo entre sus manos dando la vuelta con una calma tan extraña para los ojos de Bulma. Estaba enojado, ¿Que era tan grave para interrumpir de esa manera?

–Soldado espero tengas una buena excusa para interrumpir.

El soldado sintió su garganta seca, no era la primera vez enfrente de su emperador, pero nunca dejaba de ser aterrador. Dio una reverencia en un movimiento tonto y nervioso, para luego hincarse pidiendo permiso para hablar.

–El señor Dodoria a muerto

Por primera vez en tiempo el emperador del universo estaba sorprendido verdaderamente. –Muerto dices

–Si

Su vista se dirigió a Bulma que seguía agachada. ¿Por que sentía que aquello tenía que ver con ella? Necesitaba investigar. –Soldado lleven a esta hembra a una celda y mantengan vigiladas las esferas.

–Si mi señor

-...

-...

-...

Dodoria creía conocer el dolor, pero ni siquiera estaba cerca del verdadero sentir. No hasta ese día que el Príncipe Vegeta con una ira de venganza, sadismo y satisfacción se la presentó con detalles tan propios de un guerrero como el.

Se encargó de romper huesos, quemar su piel, dejarlo ciego, desangrarse, golpes que estrujaron todo su cuerpo. Dodoria sufrió. Y solo hasta que Vegeta con una fuerte explosión de ki acabó con el cuerpo casi inerte, dejó de sufrir.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta antes de esto en un momento de su pelea se paró en seco. Haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos de Dodoria, miró hacia el norte.

El príncipe había aprendido que su habilidad de rastreo de ki -Detección- No siempre era efectiva, era difícil de controlar y no estaba las 24 horas pendiente de cada energía cerca de él, hacerlo sería algo agotador y lo volvería loco. Sumando el hecho de que hasta el momento había tenido que permanecer oculto.

Permanecía en un estado vagamente perceptivo de lo que estaba a su alrededor, si algo fuerte se acercaba él se daría cuenta. Las energías se presentaban como corrientes en un ambiente de una red sin carga.

Desde que había aprendido tal habilidad se dió cuenta que todo ser viviente poseía energía, por más mínima que fuera existía. Normalmente no se concentraba en sentirlo todo, pero con la situación estaba alerta, más la energía de Bulma había permanecido junto a él en su conciencia, entonces cuando sintió un movimiento abrupto y cómo otras dos energías se acercaban fue consciente que su "Esposa" estaba en problemas. Decidió terminar su pelea y volar a toda prisa, pero la distancia era considerable y cuando percibió hacía donde se dirigían una vez más detuvo su vuelo en seco.

–Freezer– Habló en un tono muy bajo. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos tratando de convencerse a si mismo que la energía de Bulma se dirigía hacia otro lugar. Pero no. Los sentidos no lo engañaban.

Con esa idea asegurada se cuestionó. Su corazón latio más fuerte y no por causa de la reciente batalla, fue la desesperación. Sabía que no podía enfrentarse a Freezer, pero no sabía qué hacer, no dudaba que el maldito lagarto recordará a Bulma, más aún las dos marcas en su cuerpo confirmarían cualquier duda.

¿Dónde maldita sea estaban Kakaroto y Raditz? Ante esa pregunta concentrado busco la energía dándose cuenta de que ellos tenían sus propios problemas. Siguió el ki de Bulma, volaba con prisa, pero cuidando que nadie lo viera, con Dodoria muerto fuera de Freezer ya nadie representaba una verdadera dificultad para él. Pero eso no importaba mucho la anticipación de Bulma se interponía entre cualquier idea que buscaba lógica en un costal lleno de posibilidades imaginarias.

Lejos logro ver la nave solo para confirmar con un gruñido involuntario que ella estaba ahí. Y no solo eso Freezer estaba a su lado. Maldijo mil veces la situación, pero nada cambió por el contrario solo lo hacía enojar más, su lado racional se apartaba y el impulso de volar a interrumpir en la nave recorría cada músculo de su ser llevándolo a ahí.

Pero debía concentrarse, debía cerrar los ojos y pensar en la solución más oportuna por qué la última vez que se había dejado llevar su planeta había sido destruido.

Enojado dio la vuelta regresando en vuelo, no podía hacer nada, no ahora. Debía regresar al lugar donde habían estado horas antes, buscar la esfera y el radar, con ello pediría su deseo y salvaría a Bulma. Se confió de que ella saldría bien librada de todo, tenía poco conociéndola, pero si lo suficiente para dejar de subestimarla. Recordó el miedo particular que le tenía a Freezer, pero esa mujer era terca y obstinada, también astuta. No ella no se dejaría caer tan fácil, ya la había visto más de una vez salirse con la suya. Ahora su vida estaba en juego y confío que ella encontraría una solución trazando un plan con la voluntad que la caracterizaba. Gruñó y bufo esperando que no dejará que sus sentimientos la envolvieran y sacará a relucir su actitud, por qué era lo único que podía salvarla.

-...

-...

-...

Los golpes de Kakaroto eran certeros, Raditz no se quedaba atrás. Aquellos soldados de Freezer eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para dos soldados Saiyajin.

Los jadeos de cansancio se escuchaban entre los soldados, en primera instancia se habían válido de sus armas, pero aquellos simples artefactos no fueron nada para los hermanos que las destruyeron. La pelea duró más de lo que les hubiera gustado pero un grupo de soldados cercano se acercó alentado por las explosiones de energía que se escuchaban. Raditz más sensato que su hermano menor se acercó a uno de los soldados ya caídos, obligándolo a hincarse frente a él, trato de sacar información. Pero inmutados por el dolor no fueron capaces de contestar nada coherente.

Vegeta llegó al término de la pelea. Kakaroto lo saludo con su característica inocencia, pero lo único que logró fue un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula que lo llevó al suelo.

El menor de los Saiyajin desconcertado llevó su mano a los labios que había dejado de sentir junto a medio rostro, enojado y desconcertado vio sangre.

–¿Y ahora?– Preguntó Raditz viendo igual de consternado la escena, con una esfera entre sus manos que había tomado cuando el príncipe llegó aventando la hacía el. Sabía que Vegeta era naturalmente violento, pero por lo general no en situaciones así.

Lo siguiente que Kakaroto sintió fue una presión en su cuello, que, aunque ligera molesta. Su rival y príncipe realmente estaba enojado, no se inmuto cuando decidió apartar la presión de su cuello. Solo haciendo enojar más a Vegeta.

–Dime Kakaroto ¡¿Dónde maldita sea está Bulma?!

–Se quedó en la cueva– Dijo sin seguridad por la actitud que podía ver y aunque era algo despistado sabía que algo no estaba bien

–Hey Vegeta ¿Que está pasando?– Raditz también se cuestionó por ello.

–Bulma fue capturada por Freezer

–Hmp

Los tres sin decir palabra salieron volando hacía la cueva donde encontraron la casa vacía, de inmediato se pusieron a investigar y no muy lejos del lugar, la mochila de Bulma tirada en medio de la nada daba señales de haber intentado luchar por cualquier cosa que se la había llevado.

–¿Qué hacemos Vegeta?

–Regresemos con los Namek para encontrar el resto de las esferas. Freezer está en movimiento y Bulma está en alguna parte de la nave– Dijo mientras rastreaba las energías en el planeta. –Si encontramos a Freezer nos enfrentaremos a él.

El plan no era bueno y los tres lo sabían, pero no les quedaba más que eso.

(...)

Era verdad lo comprobó el mismo, parte del cuerpo de su soldado en el suelo confirmaba su muerte y por la escena frente a él quien fuera el responsable no había sido nada piadoso.

Por sus órdenes los soldados habían inspeccionado el área y después de interrogar a los Namek solo se enteraron que un hombre había atacado al comandante Dodoria. Después de masacrar a todo habitante de la pequeña aldea buscaron por varios kilómetros la esfera sin resultado alguno solo haciendo enojar más a él emperador que voló en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera interponiéndose en sus planes.

-...

-...

-...

Por horas fue un juego de gato y ratón. Freezer siguió buscando aldeas sin encontrar nada. Y Vegeta y los hermanos lo seguían de cerca matando a todos sus soldados que se encontrarban en el camino.

Freezer estaba más allá del enojo, cuando encontró aquel templo en lo alto de una montaña entendió que no era cómo las otras construcciones que antes había visto. Con tranquilidad bajo acercándose a los cimientos de la blanca piedra, se disponía a entrar cuando tres seres de Namek se interpusieron en su camino. Y por sus facciones y la pose era claro que tenían la intención de detenerlo.

–Aléjate si sabe lo que te conviene. ¡Sal de nuestro planeta!

Freezer no pudo evitar sorprenderse, también con curiosidad decidió ver por fin a los guerreros de Namek. Pues ellos eran los que hasta el momento habían frustrado sus planes. O eso creía.

Los tres se lanzaron al ataque obligando a él emperador a moverse.

–Pero qué curioso– Habló después de un tiempo de solo esquivar golpes, no había sentido la necesidad de responder a ninguno –Son basura, esperaba algo mejor.

Ninguno espero los siguientes movimientos, en un parpadeo y segundos al más viejo de los tres lo había atravesado un rayo por el pecho que de inmediato le arrebató la vida. Los otros dos no tuvieron una muerte tan piadosa, Freezer se encargó de que sufrieran.

-...

-...

-...

El gran patriarca había escuchado todo dentro del templo, no podía hacer nada, su edad le impedía moverse, postrado en el gran trono cerraba los ojos rogando a cualquier dios que lo escuchará que todo eso pronto terminará. Se arrepintió de haber creado las esferas, la codicia de los hombres corrompía el alma. Cuando escuchó gritos y lamentos solo cerró con más fuerza los ojos.

Pero cuando sintió alguien frente los abrió. Ahí estaba el ser que había atormentado a su pueblo.

–Veo que no eres igual a los demás– El emperador estaba consciente que aquél ser frente a sus ojos destacaba de alguna manera de los nativos, el lugar en el que se encontraba tenía un sentido más armónico que destacaba –Supongo que usted es una especie de líder, ha de saber que vengo por las esferas.

–Lo sé, sin embargo, sus acciones ante mi pueblo han sido terribles, no conozco qué es lo motiva para hacer todo esto, pero no estoy dispuesto a entregar las esferas.

Freezer estaba enojado, la ira se desbordaba de sus ojos, su irá era irrazonable para el patriarca, pero para él era todo lo contrario. Sus palabras eran seguras cuando le dijo que lo mataría si no le entregaba las esferas.

–Entonces hazlo– dijo el gran patriarca pensando que de esta manera ganaría más tiempo, pensó en Bulma y los tres que la acompañaban. Rogo que ella encontrará las esferas antes que el emperador porque confiaba en ella y estaba seguro que sin importar el deseo por el cual ella había llegado ahí los ayudaría –Yo soy quien le da el poder a las esferas si me matas matarás al poder y no tendrás tu deseo, no te daré las esferas porque no las tengo, están aquí en el planeta pero si tanto es tu deseo tener las debes buscarlas.

Un gruñido se escapó de Freezer, cerró sus puños con fuerza mirando fijamente al extraterrestre frente a él, no podía arriesgarse a matarlo porque si lo que él decía era verdad su vida eterna jamás llegaría. Las posibilidades ahora jugaban en su contra y lo único que le quedó fue dar la vuelta y salir volando.

-...

-...

-...

Bulma se sentía horrible, apoyada en una esquina de su celda escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas, las cosas podrían haber sido peores, su celda pudo haber sido un verdadero terror, sólo se quejaba de que estaba demasiado iluminada para poder conciliar el sueño pero que importaba dormir ni siquiera estaba tan tranquila para poder hacerlo.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, eran horas, pero no estaba segura de cuántas, tal vez, incluso un día, sus dientes castañeaban y sus dedos se sentían un poco entumecidos por el frío de aquel lugar. Suspiró temblorosa cuando vio al soldado que hacía guardia por esos pasillos pasar frente a ella con una estúpida sonrisa, por lo menos esta vez no venía acompañado.

Durante las primeras horas desde que la habían dejado en ese lugar el estúpido extraterrestre se había encargado de avisarle a todo aquel en esa nave que ella había sido capturada, precisamente fueron a verla, ignoró todas las palabras livinosas qué le dieron, se sentía como un animal en un zoológico siendo exhibido. Porque su celda era una habitación con una barrera invisible que le impedía salir, no había barrotes, no estaba encerrada, pero la fantasma pared que delimitaba con el pasillo era una perfecta carga de protones que sólo con acercarse unos milímetros daba una ligera descarga eléctrica y cuando comprobó estos supo que sí daba un paso más terminaría electrocutada.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero se sentía terrible ¿Dónde estaba Vegeta? Se sentía sola, sentía tener muy mala suerte para todo lo que le había pasado. por suerte no la habían despojado de lo que llevaba encima, aún tenía el radar en su cuello y lo protegería ante todo y en caso extremo lo destruiría porque no permitiría que Freezer lo tuviera entre sus manos, sólo sería una ventaja más para que él tuviera las esferas.

-...

-...

-...

Despertó después de algún tiempo, un fuerte ataque de tos fue el recordatorio para decirle que seguía viva, el dolor de sus costillas se había calmado, pero sentía su garganta ronca y trató de relajarse tumbada en el blanco piso debajo de ella, pero era muy frío y estremecía su piel. Se sentó entendiendo una vez más donde estaba. Se cuestiono ella misma, se dijo que era una gran científica y que tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar.

Observó con detenimiento su celda. La tecnología de esa nave estaba fuera de lo que ella conocía, sin embargo, nada la detendría.

Tenía que pensar pronto, tenía 15 minutos hasta que el soldado volviera a dar su ronda. Había cronometrado el tiempo para obtener este dato. Decidida se levantó acercándose a la orilla de su celda, vio los pequeños puntos azules que se hallaban en cada una de las esquinas del cuarto, la electricidad no es algo que se pueda ver a simple vista. El instinto fluyendo a través de ella la hizo gruñir, con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de hallar una solución –10 minutos y no has hecho nada– Se dijo así misma, al llevar la mirada a sus pies flexiono sus piernas para ver mejor las botas que ese día traía, no eran unas botas comunes no las había elegido para verse bien, bueno en parte sí, pero tenían una segunda función, eran resistentes, creadas en el laboratorio en la Tierra con una cerradura hermética en su tobillo que se ajustaba con perfección gracias a 4 broches metálicos y la cinta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el metal de los broches no era común. Por precaución las botas que se utilizaban en el laboratorio y las que ese día portaba debía ser aislantes, el plástico que las cubría les daba esta característica, en los primeros bocetos de la prenda los broches y la punta de las agujetas que las amarraban eran un problema porque al ser de metal contra restaban todo el fin por el cual eran creadas, la solución fue simple; cubrir las piezas de metal con cuarzo.

Química y física 2 materias que ella amaba, recordó la propiedad de la piezoelectricidad, sabía que sí presionaba dos caras del cuarzo crearía un pequeño voltaje eléctrico que si acercaba lo suficiente a las 2 luces azules que sabía eran creadores de iones lograría contrarrestar el efecto eléctrico. De inmediato se quitó las botas y desató la cinta de cada una, amarró las dos pequeñas cuerdas de tal manera que las 4 juntas cubiertas de cuarzo quedarán juntas. Era algo riesgoso y lo sabía, seguramente antes de que el voltaje se contrarrestara recibiría una ligera descarga eléctrica y el ligero estaba entre comillas porque no sabía qué tanto le iba a afectar, pero no se daría por vencida, el instinto y la adrenalina se dieron a conocer cuando se acercó a una de las esquinas inferiores con las puntas de cuarzo que poco a poco iba acercando al contacto un ruido se dio lo suficiente para que ella se asustara, su cuerpo reaccionó estaba en lo correcto los electrones habían chocado y una pequeña explosión se había dado en la pared invisible de energía, pero tenía razón parte de la descarga eléctrica había dado en su mano, y recorría su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar un grito, y sumado a el ruido de la explosión de inmediato llamó la atención del guardia que la estaba cuidando.

Cuando el guardia entró la encontró en el suelo, se quejó del dolor en su extremidad gracias a las botas que se había vuelto a poner no había generado un circuito eléctrico y la electricidad no habia recorrido todo su cuerpo, pero si lo suficiente para que su mano tuviera pequeñas quemaduras en la piel de los dedos. Aquel efecto que había producido en el campo de electricidad sólo duraría unos segundos y el guardia había confiado en que la explosión había abierto la celda y entro. Ella todavía no recuperaba la movilidad de su mano izquierda y sabía que por un tiempo no lo lograría, permaneció en el suelo, ninguno decía nada o tal vez Bulma no lo escuchó porque sólo pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, cuestión de segundos cuando todo el sistema eléctrico se reiniciará y la barrera regresara a su estado original. Entonces si no salía su plan no funcionaría.

El guardia le preguntaba qué había pasado, estaba a punto de traer ayuda cuando los quejidos de Bulma lo hicieron regresar, era un movimiento arriesgado y lo sabía, no era para ella extraño vivir esa situación, no era la lógica era un instinto de supervivencia.

Un pequeño sonido y las luces de las esquinas azules volvieron a parpadear dándole la señal para pararse con pesar en sus rodillas y un poco de mareo. Rápidamente se levantó y empujo al soldado desconcertado que justo en el momento cuando el campo eléctrico se reinició termino atrapado en ella y sufriendo una fuerte descarga, la mitad de su cuerpo; las piernas quedaron dentro de la celda y su cabeza fuera, la explosión de la energía resulto en el campo eléctrico completamente roto.

No era momento para preocuparse por su dolor, tenía que salir de ahí, patio el cuerpo ligeramente preguntándose si él seguía vivo.

–Perdón– dijo con pesar. No sabía si estaba muerto, pero no era su intención matarlo, un sacrificio para evitar una catástrofe más grande, cada uno tenía una carga sobre sus hombros y ese día ella agregó uno al haber ocasionado la muerte de ese hombre. Los músculos de su mano izquierda aún estaban atrofiados, sollozo cuando comprobó que los signos vitales y la respiración habían cesado en el hombre, se sentía culpable, pero debía evitar esos pensamientos y lograr huir de ahí. Sin la electricidad fue capaz de salir de la celda, pero antes tomó el arma que el hombre había llevado y salió corriendo por los pasillos.

(...)

La búsqueda para Vegeta había resultado un total fracaso las aldeas habían sido masacradas completamente, no sabía cuántas esferas tenía Freezer, pero no era algo que pudiera averiguar en el momento, sin el radar encontrar una esfera en un planeta gigante comparado al tamaño del objeto que buscaban era ridículo y en un punto llegaba a ser imposible.

Ignoraba la discusión que tenía Raditz con su hermano mientras se concentraba en la energía de Bulma, ella seguía en el mismo lugar lo que de cierta manera lo tranquilizaba, pero Freezer estaba cerca de ellos.

–Oye Kakaroto

El aludido volteo

–¿Que tan preparado te sientes para iniciar una pelea con Freezer?

Él no esperaba esa pregunta. debatió un poco en su respuesta, pero una ligera sonrisa en sus labios demostró la seguridad que tenía, logrando sólo un gruñido de su hermano que sabía que él era un idiota con ganas de pelear.

–¿Porque la pregunta Vegeta?

–Porque Freezer se acerca nosotros– Contestó

–¿Qué haremos?– Preguntó Raditz.

El príncipe ya había pensado en eso, la solución del problema seguían siendo las esferas y sin el radar era imposible, noto las expresiones inquietas del mayor de los hermanos y las comparó con la seguridad y determinación que dibujaba el rostro de su rival. Por supuesto no diría nada, miró el horizonte por donde se acercaba Freezer, la parte de su subconsciente que se mantenía alerta de la energía de Bulma se estremeció de un momento a otro ella había tenido una reacción y sus niveles habían cambiado, ella había sido lastimada. Ahora se debatía entre salir volando para enfrentar a Freezer o ír por Bulma.

–Hey Vegeta– Hablo Raditz sin dejar de ver el mismo punto en el horizonte –Ve por Bulma y consigue esas esferas, sin ella y el radar es una causa perdida. Sólo te pido que te apures y que valga la pena porque la paliza que nos va a dar Freezer dolerá como el infierno.

Vegeta no le tomó importancia a las palabras de su soldado, pues él seguía debatiéndose entre enfrentar a Freezer o no, una vez más su actitud se interponía para tomar una decisión coherente.

Poco después gruño y sin decir nada dio la vuelta y salió volando directamente a dónde se encontraba la nave de Freezer.

-...

-...

-...

El emperador del universo había decidido regresar a su nave y sacar más información de su reciente presa, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando en ese planeta ella la explicaría, una corazonada le decía que las cosas estaban más allá de su entendimiento o por lo menos de lo que se había imaginado.

Pero cerca de la mitad de su camino dos figuras que sobrevolaban el cielo le dieron la pauta para esforzarse en entender toda la controversia que estaba creando la situación que vivía, por que por más ilógico que sonará frente a él había dos Saiyajin y si los había encontrado ahora más que nunca podía asegurar que el bastardo insecto del príncipe había escapado una vez más de la muerte.

–Pero que tenemos aquí, qué sorpresa si son dos monos, creía haberlos exterminado por completo– Una perturbadora risa salió de el –Parece que tienen intención de pelear, está bien no sé quiénes son ustedes, pero estoy seguro que están detrás de la muerte de todos mis soldados, tienen suerte Saiyajines hoy van a conocer el verdadero sufrimiento.

(...)

El tiempo para Bulma había pasado muy rápido, por suerte entre los pasillos no había encontrado ningún otro soldado, el problema es que estaba completamente desorientada y no tenía idea hacia dónde ir.

Lo único en lo que se concentraba era en encontrar las esferas y encontrar alguna manera de cargar las 4 y salir de esa nave. El asunto era delicado y una parte de ella sabía que estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, no se preocuparía por ello, cuándo llegará el momento idearía la forma de solucionar el problema. Bulma conto los minutos mientras caminaba entre los pasillos que no eran silenciosos, había ruidos que no podía identificar, cada vez que doblaba en un pasillo sus manos temblaban involuntariamente y se sentía raquítica con la situación, además de ignorar el ardor de los dedos de su mano mientras trataba de sostener el arma con su mano derecha. El sudor aperlaba su frente, creía haber escuchado algunos disparos, algunos gritos incluso.

Encontró un elevador o eso parecía, al adentrarse no encontró ningún botón para presionar, pero en cuanto las puertas se cerraron se cuestionó si había sido la mejor idea entrar ahí, el redondo cilindro se movió impulsado hacia arriba. Al abrirse las puertas se encontró una vez más con aquellos tan parecidos pasillos, salió con un ligero pensamiento de que su mano izquierda era un conflicto para moverse si la situación lo requería, pues le impedía tomar el arma entre sus manos de manera correcta, la cual ni siquiera estaba segura de si sabía disparar.

Voces a su espalda que anunciaban que había entrado, impulsaron sus instintos para salir corriendo, al dar la vuelta por un pasillo una figura se interpuso entre ella y lo que parecía una salida, sin pensar mucho disparó el arma junto a un gritó.

Pero su puntería cambio, antes de que la energía saliera del arma una mano sostuvo su muñeca levantándola y logrando que el disparo diera en el techo. Todo fue muy rápido, se sentía con un paso en la muerte, pero cuando su visión se aclaró con emoción y sin contenerse se lanzó a los brazos de su "esposo"

–¡VEGETA!

El príncipe había entrado a la nave recorriendo los pasillos se encontró con varios soldados de los cuales en ningún momento se apiadó y terminó con su vida con golpes certeros ninguno en esa nave representaba problema para el.

La energía de Bulma ya estaba en movimiento dos niveles debajo de él. Mató a todo el que se le interpuso y justo cuando se topó con ella, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la vio con un arma en las manos y un semblante más desalineando de lo común en ella. Tuvo razón ella había encontrado una manera de salir del problema.

Pero su grito y la intención de verla dispar solo lo hizo rodar los ojos, porqué estaba tan distraída o asustada que no se fijó a quien le iba a disparar. Con su velocidad se acercó. Tomo la delgada muñeca entre su mano y evitó que el disparo diera de lleno en el. Aunque no le hubiera hecho mucho daño.

El disparo pegó en el techo justo en una luz encargada de iluminar ese sector del pasillo. Pequeñas chispas cayeron encima, nada peligrosas, pero si lo suficiente para ponerla más nerviosa. Por fin cuando ella logró reconocerlo grito su nombre y se lanzó a sus brazos desconcertándolo completamente.

Ella estaba completamente aferrada a su cuerpo y entonces se dio cuenta una vez más de lo pequeña y menuda que ella era a su lado. Al tenerla tan cerca se sintió extraño, pero no era momento para darle importancia a eso. La apartó de su lado, pero los brazos de ella en su cuello parecían un perfecto nudo incapaz de romperse.

–Suéltame Bulma

–¡VEGETA! Por Kami, porqué tardaste tanto ¡No tienes idea de lo que he pasado! ¡Por Kami Vegeta! ¡FREEZER TIENE 4 ESFERAS! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlas! ¡Tengo el radar! ¡¿Dónde están los chicos?! ¿Estás bien? ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡Los soldados! ¿Y Freezer?

Y mientras Bulma hablaba él se cruzó de brazos tratando de entender al menos una oración de lo que ella decía. Pero hablaba tan rápido que solo logro desesperarlo más.

Por fin la apartó de su lado, y la observó con detenimiento, tomó su mano izquierda que acercó a su rostro y gruñó, la suave piel lesionada y quemada no le gusto para nada, estaba muy enojado y la expresión en su rostro lo enmarcaba perfectamente.

–¿Qué diablos pasó?

Bulma una vez más lanzó la sarta de oraciones incompletas en un tono alto y desesperado. Y solo hasta que Vegeta la calló una vez más, respiro y explicó todo.

–¿Dónde están los chicos?

Ya caminaban entre los pasillos y Bulma trataba de contener sus gritos por los cuerpos con los que se topaban. Ya sus nervios estaban más allá de lo que creía capaz, todo era horrible. Por suerte Vegeta ya estaba ahí.

–¿Vegeta?

Él se limitó a contestar sin mirarla –Camina Bulma, tu tendrás que encontrar las esferas que faltan mientras me enfrento a Freezer.

–¡¿QUE?! Pero y los chicos

–Hmp, peleando con Freezer– Dio la vuelta para quedar muy cerca de ella, logrando que la peliazul se mordiera la mejilla interna. Podía sentir su respiración y se sentía incapaz de parpadear y perderse de los segundos de ver esos oscuros ojos.

–Encontrarás las esferas y pedirás mi inmortalidad… Escuchaste Bulma

–¿Tú… Tu inmortalidad?

–Si– Vegeta había pensado en su deseo y la manera de vencer a Freezer y cuando Dodoria le conto lo que el emperador buscaba reconoció que era un buen deseo, y tal vez la única manera de vencer a Freezer.

Estaba detenida pensando en lo que acababa de decirle Vegeta. Ella lo miró por unos segundos más antes de cerrar los ojos cansada, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

¿Porque todo tenía que ser más difícil de como se supone tenía que ser? Cuando salió de la Tierra pensó que simplemente llegaría a Namek, pedirían el deseo y serian felices, aunque la realidad había sido muy diferente de lo que se había imaginado. Y en menos de dos días su vida había sido amenazada más de lo que ella alguna vez se imaginó

–Freezer es más fuerte que tú.

El príncipe no contestó, la decisión estaba tomada. –Solo concéntrate en buscar las esferas Bulma. Enviaré a Raditz a tu encuentro si es que sigue vivo para que te ayude.

Un quejido salió de sus labios. Honestamente no quería hacer lo que Vegeta le estaba pidiendo, pero no había otro camino que tomar. Vegeta dio vuelta dispuesto a seguir el camino para salir.

–Está bien– Exhaló temblorosa, estaba un poco incómoda con las palabras que estaba por pronunciar, pero no las pensó mucho –Yo haré mi parte lo mejor que pueda, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres un estúpido sin delimitación o miedo a morir por enfrentarte a el idiota mal nacido.

Él se detuvo en seco y dio la vuelta encarándola con una mirada estoica ante las palabras, aunque sus ojos demostraban furia.

Ambos se acercaron, ella con pasos más torpes.

–Tu vida es mía así que cuídala bien– Dijo la princesa sin realmente darse cuenta de que había dicho lo que pensó. Paso muy rápido como todo ese día, que sintió solo en un parpadeo un ligero golpe en su espalda cuando Vegeta la estrello en la pared.

–Recuerdas lo que te dije en la nave antes de llegar a mi planeta– Dijo en un tono sombrío y amenazante

–Que tú siempre tendrías la ventaja en todo– Respondió en un tono mas bajo de lo que le hubiera gustado –Sigo pensando que estas equivocado– Cambio completamente su semblante a su tono de voz retador. Y trato de empujarlo.

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos, eso estaba muy lejos de lo que pensaba escuchar.

Su respuesta un gruñido agravado, un rápido movimiento y la tomó de la cintura para que sin ninguna advertencia la volviera a besar.

Bulma no lo espero, pero la calidez y a la vez ferviente sensación de los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos la invitaron a dejarse llevar. Disfruto del beso, era una sensación única e inigualable, su corazón retumbaba con fuerza y no era por su casi muerte, era por el.

Poco después sus labios se separaron y Vegeta vio estoico el rubor rosa de las mejillas de Bulma. No le habían gustado sus palabras, pero una vez más no sé contuvo.

–Tu me sacas de quicio Bulma

Esto la hizo reaccionar, y entonces se dio cuenta de todo. Vegeta una vez más la había sorprendido. ¡Otro beso!

–Camina Bulma– Fueron las palabras para que moviera su cabeza como tratando de reaccionar y corrió detrás de él.

* * *

Ay esto cada vez se complica más. Y nuestra parejita a su manera interactúan. Para los que preguntan esta historia no está cerca de el final… No definitivamente no.

Agradezco todos su comentarios y lecturas, me motivan mucho seguir escribiendo.

Espero les gustara, me despido y me retiro a dormir que mañana es un día largo, me disculpo si tuve una falta ortográfica, publico esto sin haberlo revisado. Cualquier error lo corregiré pronto lo prometo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo a todos.


	13. Chapter 13

Lamento la espera por esta actualización. Hay una nota al final del capítulo.

* * *

–Vegeta espera, no camines tan rápido– Bulma caminaba tratando de seguir el paso a Vegeta, pero este pareció ni siquiera escucharla.

Por fin una puerta más, ahí estaban las esferas, ambos entraron, pero cuando Bulma vio a 6 soldados apuntarles, un pequeño grito salió de ella olvidando que cargaba el arma que había conseguido, dio la vuelta y corrió al pasillo, con la expectante mirada de Vegeta.

Escucho ruidos de agonía y algo caer cuando tuvo el coraje para asomarse de nuevo a la gran habitación, vio a Vegeta junto a las esferas y 6 cuerpos, reprendió todo sentimiento agónico y entró, aunque sinceramente no quería siquiera acercarse a la sangre que empezaba a manchar todo el piso, le dieron ganas de vomitar, el olor era penetrante.

–Vegeta...– Se quedó callada mejor no diría nada.

Él se agachó, tomó una esfera y la arrojó hacia Bulma, que de una manera graciosa trato de atraparla y no caer, solo ganándose un gruñido de parte de él.

–Llévate esta esfera… Vete de aquí, cuando pueda te enviaré a Raditz.

–¿Qué pasará con las demás esferas?

–El las llevara, no puedes cargar todas, vete Bulma.

Lo vio detenidamente queriendo decir mucho, pero conociéndolo lo suficiente para saber que no le interesarían sus palabras –Ten cuidado Vegeta

(...)

Kakaroto estaba decidido, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Daría su mejor pelea, y no estaba solo su hermano junto a él lo acompañaba.

El pacífico planeta se llenaba de sensaciones de angustia, mientras que los Namek se movilizaban. Ya no había muchos, las bajas eran considerables y nunca fueron una población numerosa.

El patriarca estaba angustiado le quedaban pocos guerreros y consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando había tomado una decisión, no podía permitir que el ser llamado Freezer consiguiera las esferas.

-...

-...

-...

Freezer y los hermanos sin decir nada habían bajado al suelo donde el emperador con una mirada perceptiva reconoció mejor a aquellos Saiyajin.

–Pero si ya recordé… Ustedes son parte del escuadrón que Vegeta tenía– Escudriñó a ambos, las rojas pupilas buscaron cualquier cosa que les diera indicios de lo que estaba pasando. –Me imagino que ustedes están relacionados con que la criatura de cabello azul esté en este planeta.

–Silencio Freezer– Grito Kakaroto para sorpresa de su hermano, el solo cambiaba a algo más serio cuando la situación lo era.

El emperador se rio –Debo admitir que este viaje a resultado con más problemas de los que jamás hubiera imaginado… Primero la extraña criatura y ahora ustedes, entonces de alguna manera que parece imposible dos Saiyajin junto a ella escaparon del planeta que destruí… Interesante e incluso improbable, pero no me equivoco, ciertamente no es así, y si ustedes están aquí, probablemente Vegeta también… Después de todo no es la primera vez que ese escurridizo príncipe escapa de la muerte.

Ninguno dijo nada, y el continúo hablando.

–No lo niegan, más interesante aún… Supongo que también quieren las esferas, si eso es– Afirmó –Bueno lástima que no las tendrán.

Ambos hermanos prestaban bastante atención a cada movimiento del emperador, una distracción por más mínima que fuera podía costarles la vida.

Ambos hermanos se movieron a una posición de defensa lo que le pareció gracioso al emperador –Pero que gracioso de verdad pretenden enfrentarme

Kakaroto estaba decidido, su oportunidad para vengarse del infeliz que tenía frente no la dejaría pasar, su familia había muerto, su planeta entero había desaparecido a causa de Freezer, tenía esa y mil razones más para enfrentarlo, por qué aunque sabía que la diferencia de poderes era muy grande no lo intimidaba, nunca ninguno que se hiciera llamar Saiyajin retrocedería ante una pelea.

También sabía que debía darle tiempo a Vegeta para rescatar a Bulma y que encontrará las demás esferas, para de una vez todo terminará.

Cuando se lanzó a la batalla el emperador ya estaba preparado, con un simple movimiento en su cuello y sin moverse más esquivo el fuerte y certero golpe que estaba destinado a él.

–Patético, monos repugnantes, no entiendo por qué no los mate antes– Freezer no quería malgastar tiempo en esa pelea, así que decidió que terminaría pronto, aprovecho un espacio abierto de la defensa del Saiyajin de tercera y acertó un fuerte golpe en su estómago que lo mandó al suelo, ahí aprovechó para posar su pie sobre su pecho y presionar.

Kakaroto tomó muy mal el golpe, seguramente su estómago e intestinos realmente habían recibido daño, sentía la sangre en su garganta ahogándolo mientras el sabor metálico carcomía sus instintos, pero los segundos fueron pocos y otra agonía más se sumó por el repentino dolor de su pecho que ahora menos lo dejaba respirar.

Raditz supo que era el momento de actuar, determinado por ayudar a su hermano y vengar a su familia no dudó en ir a atacar a Freezer, aunque en el fondo realmente le tenía miedo, pero jamás lo diría o admitiría, los Saiyajin no tienen esa clase de sentimientos.

Freezer no solo era fuerte, también astuto sintió la amenaza que llegaba por su espalda, despegó su pie del pecho del Saiyajin para dar la vuelta y detener el golpe del otro. En pocos segundos entre ambos una nueva disputa se daba, Raditz sentía cada golpe cimbrar sus huesos, su piel arder al contacto de tanta energía, Freezer no era fácil de vencer siempre lo supo y aun así sentirlo por primera vez era estremecedor.

Un golpe en su mandíbula lo hizo desencajarse, y perder el equilibrio. Freezer formó en su mano derecha una esfera de Ki que sin remordimiento alguno aserto en el Saiyajin, hiriéndolo en el estómago, la energía había atravesado el peto de la armadura y ahora la nueva herida empezaba a sangrar peligrosamente.

Kakaroto ya estaba de pie nuevamente, al ver a su hermano herido una vez más se lanzó al ataque, Freezer no estaba cansado, pero sorprendentemente los Saiyajin le estaban dando más batalla de lo que el espero.

El aire se estremecía, las explosiones de energía hacían temblar la tierra, y en un punto de la pelea cuando Kakaroto y Raditz encorvados por la falta de fuerza en sus piernas entendieron que realmente Freezer era superior, pero una vez más esto no los detendría, la energía surgía de la nada, aquella que les permitía estar de pie y seguir resistiendo golpes.

El más herido era Raditz, la sangre se había detenido ligeramente de la herida en su estómago por la rápida regeneración de su cuerpo, pero los frenéticos movimientos no le daban oportunidad a su cuerpo de coagular completamente, tampoco se libraba del fatal estado del resto de su cuerpo al igual que su hermano menor que los cortes en su piel se adornaban por lazos de sangre de un rojo muy brillante.

Las vibraciones del ambiente, el aire que se precipitaba a su lado, sus ojos que le costaba permanecieran abiertos, Kakaroto luchaba por estar ahí, estar de pie y lograr golpear a Freezer. Su potencial era bueno más de uno se lo dijo cuando niño, aunque no lo entendió, había entrenado desde que tenía memoria y ahora después de tantos años ese día su oportunidad de demostrar la verdadera fuerza estaba frente a él. No le importo las heridas en su cuerpo, lo cansado que estaba o las mínimas oportunidades de salir vivo de ese enfrentamiento, aumentó su energía lo máximo que pudo, un grito desgarrador salió de él cuando sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse y arder, un aura de energía lo cubrió sorprendiendo y haciendo enojar a Freezer que no entendía cómo dos simples Saiyajin le estaban dando tanta batalla. Esa pelea ya había durado mucho más de lo que él esperaba, un rápido vistazo al panorama no le gusto. ¿Por qué debía estar perdiendo el tiempo con ellos? La vida eterna esperaba por él y aunque tenía tantos años que alguien no le daba una verdadera pelea decidió terminar de una buena vez con todo. Tomaría su primera fase completa. Pocos sabían su verdadero nivel de poder, en su estado normal rondando por los 25,000 capaz de aumentar sin transformarse a los 530,000.

Kakaroto sintió de inmediato el aumento de energía, los golpes fueron más certeros y fuertes, pronto se vio envuelto en una ráfaga de ataques de energía, Freezer estaba a nada de dar su último golpe. Kakaroto estaba en el piso y Raditz varios metros a lo lejos trataba de levantarse, pero estaba aún aturdido por el golpe en su cabeza.

–Estúpidos monos– Se paró a los pies de Kakaroto que jadeaba cansado igual que su hermano intentando levantarse del suelo –Esta pelea a durado ya bastante tiempo, la inmortalidad espera por mí, así que ya me cansé de jugar, tienes suerte llegar a la muerte gracias a mí.

–Maldito– Pronunció con dificultad Kakaroto.

Para todos fue muy rápido, más para Freezer que perdiendo la concentración en su entorno no vio venir el certero golpe, solo sintió su cabeza ser golpeada, perdiendo el equilibrio y sintiendo retumbar sus sentidos se levantó sin un atisbo de daño viendo directamente al causante de aquel ataque.

No sé sorprendió de a quien vio, ya lo había previsto, las circunstancias lo denotaban, aquel príncipe que tanto odiaba una vez más escapado de la muerte se presentaba ante él.

Vegeta había llegado a tiempo para encontrar lo que ya esperaba. Freezer había masacrado a sus lacayos. Cuando el emperador se levantó ambos se vieron iniciando la batalla.

–Vegeta

El no contestó, con una mirada a Kakaroto le indico que se levantara, no lo ayudó, él no haría eso. –Raditz– Gritó –Ve a buscar a Bulma esta en la cueva

El no espero más, se levantó reponiéndose de las heridas y salió volando rápidamente.

-...

-...

-...

–Vegeta– Habló Freezer con aquel calmado tono que lo caracterizaba –Tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?

Vegeta sonrió con burla y superioridad, su orgullo denotaba al máximo –Soy difícil de matar

Freezer río ligeramente, entrelazo sus manos por la espalda y se acercó ondeando su cola ligeramente –Yo diría un cobarde que huye del peligro

–Tsk– Freezer sabía cómo hacer enojar a él príncipe por años lo había doblegado, y la diversión seguía siendo la misma –Pagaras caro la destrucción de mi planeta.

–¿De verdad?... Interesante, muy interesante, aunque tú no tienes el poder para vencerme

Esta vez fue el turno de Vegeta para reír –Tu siempre le has tenido miedo a mi raza Freezer, y sabes por qué somos una raza guerrera única…– El no contesto –Los Saiyajin mejoramos después de cada pelea, después de cada herida, cada golpe hace a nuestro cuerpo más fuerte.

El emperador cerró los ojos conteniendo la frustración, las cosas llegaban a un punto insoportable.

Vegeta continuó –Soy más fuerte ahora Freezer

El emperador harto completamente levantó su puño con una velocidad imposible de ver hacía el rostro del príncipe, el sonido de la colisión rompió el viento, pero las facciones del emperador estaban endurecidas pues su puño había golpeado, pero no su objetivo, la palma del príncipe lo había detenido.

–Entonces si te has vuelto más fuerte Vegeta

Ambos libraban una batalla diferente con las miradas

–Entonces tal vez esto sea interesante

No hubo más palabras cuando ya ambos habían iniciado la batalla.

(...)

Bulma sabía que algo pasaba, el planeta se cimbraba y no podía evitar sentirse mal, el miedo era un sentimiento natural y aunque su mente trabajaba en todo momento no encontraba una solución. Sabía con pesar que Vegeta estaba lejos de ganarle a Freezer el mismo lo había dicho, sin embargo, una pequeña esperanza se alojaba en su corazón con la idea de que tres Saiyajin era el triple de fuerza, aunque eso no lograba calmarla.

Caminaba al lugar donde había quedado su refugio provisional, Vegeta la había dejado cerca, mentalmente rogaba a su sentido de percepción no perderse en el planeta que era tan igual. Unos minutos más caminando logro ver una montaña que pudo reconocer, entre las cuevas de esa misma montaña logró encontrar su casa, las explosiones habían parado o tal vez ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlas, prefirió solo pensar en el objetivo que tenía, rápidamente corrió al cuarto donde se cambió de ropa por algo más practico para todo lo que estaba pasando; un simple pantalón, sus mismas botas y una blusa roja. Todo en cuestión de minutos, corrió a la cocina por que de verdad necesitaba comer, tomó una manzana y en la bolsa de su pantalón guardo dos barras de cereal, salió, guardo la casa junto con la esfera y corrió hasta el lugar donde había sido raptada, por suerte su mochila seguía en el suelo.

Todo estaba ahí, las cápsulas que tanto necesitaba. Saco una en donde guardaba un arma que ella misma había construido, era pequeña poco más grande que su mano, pero esa era su intención, parecer inofensiva, pero si era letal, la colgó de su pantalón y en otra cápsula saco un vehículo aéreo con la intención de lo más rápido posible buscar las demás esferas.

Rápidamente subió y voló en la dirección que el radar le indicaba las tres esferas juntas.

-...

-...

-...

(...)

Raditz volaba en dirección a donde Vegeta le había dicho que encontrará a Bulma, pero cuando regreso al improvisado refugio no encontró nada. Con un gruñido enfatizó su molestia, la herida de su abdomen dolía demasiado y ahora se sentía un niñero buscando a la peliazul, un fastidio total. _"Donde maldita sea te metiste Bulma "_ ¿Que sería lo más lógico que ella haría? Una persona normal y débil como ella buscaría un refugio más seguro ¿Cierto?... No realmente no, tenía el suficiente tiempo conociéndola para saber que seguramente se había aventurado a buscar el resto de las esferas faltantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió volando en dirección a la nave de Freezer donde sabía Bulma debería encontrar tres de las 7 esferas.

.

.

.

La princesa una vez más en esa nave, entró con la pequeña arma en su mano derecha mientras en la izquierda cargaba con una capsula, que decidió mejor guardar en la bolsa de su pantalón. El silencio inundaba los pasillos, lo que verdaderamente era aterrador, también encontrar cuerpos no era nada prometedor. _"Cálmate Bulma las cosas podrían ser peor"_ Por fin encontró la habitación donde las 3 esferas restantes esperaban por ella. Las rodó lejos de los cuerpos de los soldados que solo hace horas tenían la tarea de protegerlas, luego presiono el botón de la cápsula que cargaba y las guardo.

4 de 7 esferas, debía correr, eso hizo. De nuevo en el exterior a solo metros de su nave sintió a alguien a su espalda. Volteo por impulso.

Una figura alta se imponía, pero por suerte no era nada que pusiera en riesgo su vida –¡Raditz!– Dijo entre feliz y sorprendida, sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazó estaba feliz de ya no estar sola y que estuviera vivo –¿Donde esta Vegeta?¿Tu hermano? ¡¿Están bien?! ¡Estás herido!

El Saiyajin cerró los ojos mientras se calmaba y aguantaba sus ganas de gritar y reprochar por tantas preguntas –Si, estoy vivo, es obvio no te parece

–No seas grosero– Le recrimino

–Vegeta y Kakaroto están peleando con Freezer, pero no se si estén bien… Deberías estar más alerta, cualquiera podría matarte sin siquiera te dieras cuenta

Bulma estaba más pendiente de la sangre en el estómago de su amigo –Si eso dice Vegeta, pero yo no tengo sentidos tan desarrollados como ustedes.

–Entonces inventa algo, vámonos Vegeta dijo que termináramos de reunir las esferas ¿Cuántas faltan?

–Inventar algo… ¡Raditz eso es una idea estupenda!... Me faltan tres esferas, y por lo que veo en el radar no están nada cerca, vamos hay que subir a mi nave.

Raditz se fijó en el vehículo, él no se subiría a esa cosa –Hay que ir volando

Bulma no estaba de acuerdo su vista seguía fija en la sangre aún fresca en la ropa de Raditz –Estás herido

–Los Saiyajin somos fuertes, una simple herida no me detendrá, solo dime por dónde ir.

–Pero

–Sin peros Bulma, este viaje a sido un fiasco y no tengo la maldita intención de discutir contigo– Ella no dijo más, estaba más que claro que Raditz estaba enojado y sabía que no todo era por la situación ella también influía.

.

.

.

Raditz llevaba cargando a Bulma, el viaje era silencioso e incómodo para ambos. Seguían la dirección que el radar había indicado, pero la distancia era considerable para que les tomara un buen rato de vuelo.

–Raditz

El no dijo nada mantenía su vista fija en la dirección que perseguía, pero si la estaba escuchando y ella lo sabía.

–Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de las esferas, por todo esto… Yo de verdad pensé que podríamos traer a tu familia de regreso, perdón… Es que fue mi culpa por darte esperanzas…

Raditz era ajeno al sentimentalismo, pero pudo ver realmente lo incómoda y sentimental que ella estaba expresándose y no podía negar que le había hecho enojar, que las esperanzas de ver todo de regreso se esfumaran, si ella todo el viaje lo único que había dicho era que todo volvería a la normalidad.

–Perdón Raditz– Volvió a decir

El no pensó mucho que decir, podía dejarla hablando sola y solo ignorarla, también podía dejarla caer, un accidente… Desecho rápido la idea por la ira de Vegeta y por qué ella era tan rara a sus ojos que prefirió ser sincero. –Ya cállate Bulma, deja eso en el pasado, un Saiyajin no lamenta la muerte, ni pide perdón solo acepta sus errores.

La peliazul solo asintió, ya esperaba palabras tan duras como esas.

–Quiero ser como tú Raditz

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Quiero ser fuerte como un Saiyajin, haría algo más que solo ser una carga.

–Hmp, pero eso es imposible, no eres una carga– No entendía por qué le daba consuelo, decidió que debería cambiar de tema –¿Qué deseo pedirás?

–La inmortalidad de Vegeta

–¿Inmortalidad?

–Eso es lo que él quiere…– Miró por encima del hombro de el Saiyajin en la dirección donde creía que estaban peleando " _Por favor no mueras Vegeta_ "

(...)

El planeta era un caos, la zona de la pelea era un desastre, un Saiyajin y una humana buscando las esferas mientras el gran patriarca le daba órdenes a sus guerreros y el resto de la población trataba de salvarse.

Los pocos soldados vivos habían reaccionado ante los niveles que los Scoutter detectaron en la reciente pelea, al regresar a la nave se encontraron con una masacre, por protocolo y aunque su propio emperador estaba en ese lugar decidieron pedir refuerzos, el mando de control principal recibió la señal sin creer lo que leían.

–Refuerzos planeta Namek, solicitud escuadrón Gyniu– Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu eran los soldados élite de Freezer, el grupo más letal que tenía y solo era convocados cuando la situación de verdad lo ameritaba, 5 naves pequeñas partieron a Namek pocos minutos después.

-...

-...

-...

Kakaroto sostenía su hombro con sutileza, ligeramente encorvado mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie y seguir viendo la pelea entre Freezer y Vegeta, estaba sorprendido, los ataques que ambos daban eran muy fuertes. Había tenido que esquivar las ondas expansivas de la pelea, el suelo era un desastre, la tierra removida, grietas en el suelo. Las grandes olas que producidas en el extenso lago que parecía no tener fin, el planeta estaba en caos, el viento era más fuerte y los daños eran percibidos.

El emperador no estaba nada feliz con la situación, pues realmente Vegeta estaba logrando hacerlo sudar, realmente se estaba esforzando, y los ligeros cortés en su piel y el sabor a sangre en su boca también le demostraban que Vegeta no había mentido ahora él era más fuerte.

–Maldito mono– Pero las palabras en nada le afectaron al príncipe que seguía concentrado en la batalla, lo que el emperador no entendía es que él tenía tantos motivos por luchar por matarlo que literalmente estaba peleando con un peligroso contrincante.

Vegeta sentía sus sentidos más agudos, su cabeza retumbaba y cada golpe que lograba acertar lo llenaba a un más de la motivación de seguir, ya estaba herido, su pecho estaba desnudo ahora por un ataque de ki que había pegado directamente en el, la armadura terrestre que Bulma le había proporcionado aunque parecida a las de su raza no era igual y no había resistido, un corte en su frente había manchado su rostro de sangre y la pierna derecha y su brazo derecho también sangraban producto de una onda expansiva de ki.

Freezer ya consideraba tomar su segunda transformación y matar de un solo golpe a Vegeta pues estaba seguro de que por más fuerte que ahora era él jamás podría con su segunda transformación mucho menos la final.

Ambos en el aire detuvieron sus golpes, Vegeta jadeaba cansado, ya había perdido mucha energía y sabía con pesar que Freezer podía seguir por mucho tiempo más.

–Sabes Vegeta debo admitir que me has sorprendido, tu poder de pelea a sobrepasando lo que yo imaginé, pero estás muy lejos de ganarme, a tu nacimiento tu padre el rey Vegeta te proclamó con el super Saiyajin legendario.

Los puños de Vegeta se cerraron con fuerza el realmente se estaba enojando, el tema de su padre y el super Saiyajin no era buena combinación.

Freezer se rió –Qué decepcionante que nunca lograrás lo que todo tu pueblo espero, patético no te parece– La afinidad de sus palabras hirientes en el orgullo del príncipe era notoria –Tienes suerte Vegeta serás el primero en mucho tiempo en ver mi segunda transformación– Habló el emperador alejándose extendió sus manos y una fuerte luz lo cubrió, la tierra una vez más tembló, el aire proclamaba la gran energía por su fuerza y el sonido agudo al surcar los cielos. El emperador del universo había doblado su tamaño, aumentado su masa muscular, las protuberancias de su cabeza habían crecido, y la coraza carnal se miraba más protuberante en su cuerpo.

Si Vegeta estaba sorprendido no aparento nada, simplemente vio al emperador con la misma seriedad.

–Terminare tu vida de una vez por todas– Su voz se había vuelto más grave –Y te aseguro que esta vez no tendrás escapatoria… Tu Vegeta eres muy egoísta morirás y dejaras a tu esposa, no te preocupes me encargaré de darle lo que se merece– El veneno de sus palabras escurría sobre las heridas abiertas del príncipe, pero la risa de este denotó lo inmune que era.

–Crees que me importa– Habló denotando un tono zafia que no era común en el –Bulma es solo un medio para conseguir lo que yo quiero, no importa que ella muera mientras yo consiga mi venganza– Su semblante de batalla no cambiaba hablaba seguro.

Ante estas palabras Freezer negó cómo si lo que oyera fuera absurdo y para él así era ¡Matarlo! ¡A él! Muy gracioso –Tienes sueños muy grandes Vegeta que lastima en fin no importa vas a morir la hembra también te lo aseguro, aunque a ti no te importa, que malos modales Vegeta

La sonrisa en el príncipe pocas veces se veía, y en ese momento brillaba ante la incredulidad, aunque Bulma y Vegeta no se dieran cuenta eran muy parecidos, orgullo, ante todo, desafiantes, intrépidos, y demás características y cómo todo a todo mal nunca sabían cuándo cerrar la boca.

–Tu Freezer de verdad piensas que yo me casaría con alguien común, no, mientras nosotros peleamos Bulma está pidiendo a las esferas mi inmortalidad– Dijo sin saber el infierno que estaba por desatar.

El rostro del emperador se crispó y movió su cabeza inclinando ligeramente mientras pensaba ¿Qué tan probable era eso? A la esposa de Vegeta la había dejado encerrada en su nave, ella no podía estar buscando las esferas mucho menos pidiendo un deseo, sin embargo, Vegeta no debería estar vivo, no debería estar ahí. No podía darse el lujo de negar algo. Levantó la vista al príncipe y no dudó en salir volando a su nave porque Vegeta era una escoria y un estorbo en su camino pero no podía permitir que el deseo de las esferas fuera utilizado en otra cosa que no fuera su inmortalidad. Por qué Freezer cómo cualquier otro iluso que haya escuchado la historia de las esferas pensaba que estás solo podían utilizarse una vez.

Vegeta tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, Kakaroto se acercó detrás de él y sin decir nada salieron volando a toda velocidad sin nada que los detuviera, y solo hasta ese momento se dió cuenta que había mandado el infierno hacía Bulma. Ya era muy tarde para hacer algo, Freezer era mucho más rápido y el no estaba ni herido ni cansado.

-...

-...

-...

Cuando Freezer llegó a su nave los pocos soldados que seguían vivos atemorizados vieron a su emperador en su segunda forma, mucho más grande, mucho más imponente, ninguno nunca en su vida lo había visto de esa manera.

–¡¿Que maldita sea sucedió aquí?!– Grito cuando vio el desastre que era ahora su navío, por qué los cuerpos de los soldados a aún no eran despejados de todos los pasillos y afuera la pila de soldados muertos apenas estaba creciendo.

Los soldados tartamudeaban de miedo y no eran capaces de hablar o dejar de temblar. Freezer apresurado se dirigió a la sala principal a buscar su bien más preciado, pero solo encontró rastros de sangre y el recuerdo de haber dejado 4 esferas. Sus manos se agarrotaron en un fuerte puño que enmarcaba su enojo, o maldita mujer ella estaba ahora condenada, no tuvo que bajar al nivel inferior de la nave era más que claro que había subestimado a la débil y extraña hembra, pero el emperador no había llegado a su nivel solo por su fuerza. El era inteligente un estratega de batalla y manipulador. Tomó el primer cuerpo que vio y sin importarle nada arrancó el scoutter del rostro del inerte cuerpo, y bastó un mando de voz y un rastreador apareció en el lente rojo. En cuanto las coordenadas aparecieron el salió de su nave volando a una velocidad impresionante. Por qué Bulma no sabía y nunca llegó pensar que todo prisionero del imperio frío era marcado y rastreado con un microchip escondido en el lóbulo detrás de su oreja, ella caminaba inconsciente del peligro que se acercaba.

(…)

–Apresúrate Raditz debe estar por aquí– El ambiente no era diferente ya tenían 5 esferas buscaban la sexta entre matorrales de tonos azules y esponjosas hojas, tal vez en otro momento Bulma hubiera apreciado el bonito lugar y Raditz tal vez lo habría destruido.

La peliazul movía las plantas desesperada cada vez sentía más ansiedad, la tierra había dejado de temblar lo que solo la asustaba pues le daba a entender que la pelea había terminado y si era así ¿Dónde estaba Vegeta? Y el que no estuviera ahí con ella la atemorizaba.

Por fin escondida entre las raíces y ligeramente enterrada encontró la esfera, con una sonrisa y ejerciendo fuerza logró sacarla no le importo la tierra o las ramas raspando su piel, estaba muy desesperada y no se daba cuenta.

–¡La tengo Raditz!– Gritó Feliz. Pero al voltear Raditz miraba fijamente el cielo de su lado derecho.

–Bulma alguien se acerca– Ella no alcanzaba a ver nada, a diferencia de Raditz que aunque no tuviera aquella habilidad como la de Vegeta de detectar energías si podía darse cuenta cuando el peligro estaba cerca.

Ella automáticamente lo más rápido que pudo sacó una cápsula y guardo la esfera, así no estaría a la vista y tal vez podría ganar tiempo.

–Tendrás que ir a buscar la esfera que falta tu sola Bulma– Fue lo único que él dijo cuando se perdió en la estela que había dejado al partir vuelo.

Una vez que estuvo sola, Bulma miró fijamente donde se había ido su amigo, agarro su cabeza y maldijo en voz alta, pisoteando sus pies infantilmente.

Pero no era el momento para ese comportamiento, saco una vez más su nave y voló en dirección a la última esfera, a solo minutos de que todo terminara. Pero algo en el fondo le decía que el peligro estaba muy cerca.

-...

-...

-...

La última esfera estaba cerca forzó su nave a volar lo más rápido que era posible para los motores. Al bajar corrió y se forzó en subir una empinada ladera, por fin en la cima la bella vista del verde mar y el cielo del mismo color le dio la bienvenida pero lo que más ella aprecio fue una brillante esfera naranja que solitaria esperaba por ella, la esfera de tres estrellas, emocionada corrió, la cargo y con felicidad brincó olvidando lo cansada, hambrienta y desvelada que estaba, tampoco la piel quemada de sus dedos le molestó, nada ni el dolor de sus costillas. Ella tenía la última esfera ¡Salvaría a Vegeta!

No perdió tiempo, sacó las cápsulas y con más felicidad segundos después vio las 7 esferas juntas una imagen que jamás olvidaría. Impresionada las vio brillar, las tenía las 7 estaban juntas ¡Tendría su deseo! Fue entonces como si un balde de agua muy fría cayera por su espalda, y tensara todos sus músculos llevándose toda la alegría y esperanza. ¡No sabía cómo usar las esferas! No sabía qué hacer entró en pánico, las tenía todas, todo su esfuerzo, todo y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía ganas de llorar de la desesperación que sentía, hizo de todo; las movió, gritó su deseo, las coloco en orden jerárquico, en círculo, las separó, las rodó ¡Todo! Tenía que regresar con el gran patriarca, el problema era que no tenía ni una maldita idea de dónde estaba, había volado y recorrido tanta distancia que ni quiera sabía a dónde dirigirse ¿Su vida podría ser peor?

-...

-...

-...

Freezer tenía un solo objetivo las esferas y las coordenadas que seguía lo estaban llevando a la hembra que seguramente las tendría, el scoutter varios minutos después de volar le indico que una energía se acercaba además de las dos que lo seguían.

Era débil, pero considerable. No le importo, no se detendría por algo tan insignificante.

Raditz ahora dudaba si tenía ganas de morir porque se acercaba al peligro inminente y lo sabía y una estela de intensa luz se acercaba, cuando sus sentidos la vieron y percibieron se quedó estático. Cada vez mas cerca, lo suficiente para ver a lo lejos a Freezer aunque cambiado era Freezer y fue entonces que un escalofrío recorrió su columna hasta la punta de su cola, no necesito Scoutter para saber que el ahora era más fuerte, ni tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de detenerlo o hacer algo, no valió la determinación ni nada, el emperador estaba en un nivel superior y solo lo vio pasar dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba Bulma, segundos y el ya estaba muy lejos.

No debió haber dejado a Bulma sola.

Freezer a metros de su objetivo sonrió qué mejor vista que la hembra Bulma junto no solo a las 4 esferas que le había robado sino las 7 que estaba buscando. Se detuvo en el aire y su buena vista dejó ver algo que lo dejó impresionado, la mujer había sacado un pequeño artefacto que al lanzar sobre las esferas las había hecho desaparecer cómo una ilusión, cómo si las mandará a algún lugar, no tenía sentido, esa mujer no tenía el más mínimo sentido, la vio guardar el delgado tuvo en su bolsa. No podía perder más tiempo, debería averiguar qué había hecho ella con las esferas, bajo con sigilo y silencio envidiable para cualquier cazador.

Bulma había decidió ir a buscar una aldea, era su única opción, guardar las esferas y calmada dió la vuelta para ir a su nave.

Fue entonces que una figura morada y blanca apareció en su campo visual, su corazón se detuvo y los dedos de sus manos se tensaron, su boca quedó atrapada en el tiempo ante un grito que nunca salió de ella.

–Dame las esferas– La energúmena voz y esa apariencia la hizo dudar de quién era ese ser frente a ella, pero quién más que Freezer, aunque ahora era más alto e imponente.

–¿Tu?

–Las esferas– Repitió

Bulma hubiera preferido mil veces encontrarse con un fantasma o el mismo demonio que Freezer, retrocedió instintivamente sintiendo que debía salvar su vida. Se sintió acorralada, ausente, a un punto de dejar la vida, pero tal vez lo que más le preocupó no fue que Freezer estuviera ahí si no que Vegeta no estaba ahí.

El emperador no tenía la paciencia para esperar más, se acercó a ella que una vez más por instinto intento salir corriendo, pero no pudo, la cola del emperador fue más rápida y atrapó su tobillo haciéndola caer.

Grito por el miedo y el dolor en su mandíbula producido por el golpe. Cuando sintió su tobillo libre una vez más intentó moverse, pero Freezer tomó sus manos de las muñecas y la alzó sosteniéndola con su brazo izquierdo, y pareció que Bulma no era nada al lado del emperador, colgaba sostenida de sus brazos, y aunque se intentaba mover sólo se causaba dolor, sus gritos desesperados no hicieron nada. El nuevo tamaño de Freezer era imponente y cuando sintió la mano cerca de su cadera gritó aterrada, y lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos. Freezer busco entre su bolsillo y sacó aquel mismo tuvo que la vio usar.

–NO DÉJAME, SUÉLTAME, BASTA

El analizó el artefacto entre sus manos ignorando las protestas de Bulma, tocó la punta superior dándose cuenta de que está se hundía como un botón, presiono y el tubo metálico se estremeció, un impulso lo hizo soltarlo y una pequeña explosión dio vista a las 7 esferas.

–NO– Bulma seguía gritando –VEGETA– Gritó cómo último recurso, sin efecto alguno, la risa de Freezer estremeció una vez más su cuerpo y al soltarla ella cayó al piso, sintiendo sus brazos arder al igual que sus hombros por el esfuerzo de soportar todo su peso ante los frenéticos movimientos, su pesadilla más grande se hacía realidad, Freezer tenía las esferas. Entonces por valor dirigió su mirada al verdugo, no presto mucha atención a las palabras, algo sobre buena tecnología y que Vegeta tenía razón. Su mente se enfocó en otras cosas.

–Dime ¿Dónde está Vegeta?

Freezer dejó su vista de las esferas y las enfocó en la hembra en el suelo, amaba ver la desgracia de la gente, se vanagloriaba de eso. Una sádica sonrisa fue su respuesta la suficiente para romper a Bulma.

La princesa entonces se dio cuenta que verdaderamente la muerte estaba tras de ella, nunca pensó en morir y si lo hizo no había así, en medio de un planeta que no era el suyo mientras buscaba unas esferas mágicas y asesinada por un sádico emperador. Se arrepiento de muchas cosas y no era el momento lo sabía, pero prefirió lamentar no haberse despedido apropiadamente de sus padres que poner atención en los gritos de Freezer exigiéndole decirle cómo se usaban las esferas. El tenía el mismo problema.

Fue que todo hizo click en su mente, una nueva esperanza ¡Freezer no sabía usar las esferas! Levantó su vista otra vez.

–No se– Fue su respuesta.

Freezer gruñó y tomó a la peliazul del cuello de la blusa que llevaba alzándolo una vez más –¡DIME CÓMO MALDITA SEA FUNCIONAN ESTAS COSAS!

Por instinto cerró los ojos a tan fuerte grito, pero no lo diría y no porque no lo sabía si no porque Freezer no podía tener las esferas. Una vez más la dejó caer.

–Si sabes los que te conviene me dirás.

–NO LOSE

Y Freezer dudó, pero recordó algo más, el Namek que había encontrado en el templo le había dicho que las esferas adquirían su poder gracias a él, si alguien sabría cómo pedir el deseo era el. Miro a Bulma con una sádica sonrisa y en un movimiento la luz de los ojos de Bulma se perdió completamente, el negro la invadió junto a un dolor agudo en su cabeza.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta no entendía cómo Freezer se diría directamente hacia Bulma ¿Acaso podía sentir su energía cómo el? No importaba, tenía que llegar a él cuánto antes, pero la diferencia era mucha. Jadeaba cansado, con la boca seca y el dolor en todas sus extremidades, pero nada detendría su vuelo. Varios momentos fueron frenéticos, sintió a Raditz lejos de Bulma y cerca de Freezer, Kakaroto lo seguía de cerca, todos estaban cansados.

Vegeta no dijo nada cuando paso al Saiyajin mayor. Kakaroto tuvo más sutileza de detenerse junto a su hermano, una mirada rápida y los tres salieron volando.

Pero nada lo estaba preparando para lo que seguía, la sensación lo estremeció, cuando ese sentido de percepción sintió la energía de Bulma cerca de la de Freezer, no le quedaba más que seguir volando.

(...)

Freezer había parado en la aldea más cercana que había encontrado, pues había decidido que cualquier Namek podría decirle cómo usar las esferas, al aterrizar la nada se encontró, pero el scoutter le indicaba que dentro de las casas los extraterrestres se refugiaban. Sus pasos desquebrajaban la tierra ligeramente, caminaba seguro mientras en su brazo derecho cargaba con la inconsciente Bulma.

Una ardiente esfera de energía terminó destruyendo varias casas y los Namekianos salieron en pánico tratando de huir, pero la amenaza de Freezer los doblegó y paralizó completamente, los que reconocieron a Bulma con terror afrontaron que ella estaba herida, el golpe que Freezer le había dado en la cabeza, más específico en la sien derecha y al caer había abierto su frente dejando escurrir la sangre que ahora manchaba su cara, una escena muy mala.

Cuando Freezer reveló las esferas todos los Namek se sintieron devastados. Él exigió saber cómo utilizarlas, pero ninguno hablaba, los pequeños se escondía entre las piernas de los adultos que involuntariamente temblaban.

–Si no quieren que destruya su planeta me dirán cómo maldita sea se usan las esferas.

Freezer atrapó a un pequeño Namek que tomó del cuello hasta casi asfixiarlo, los niños se asustan fácil y el pequeño Namek se vio obligado a arrastrarse hasta las esferas y en un idioma extraño hablar.

El cielo se oscureció, las esferas brillaron a un más y ante rayos una fuerte y imponente luz salió de estas, todos miraron aterrados y sorprendidos la gigantesca figura que había aparecido en el cielo,

Freezer sonrió con superioridad frente a él estaba la inmortalidad.

-…

-…

-…

Bulma sintió mucho frío, movió su cara y forzada intento abrir los ojos, tenía un extraño sabor en la boca: tierra y algo metálico, se dio cuenta que la piel de sus párpados se pegaba cómo si hubiera algo pegajoso, escuchaba algo, pero su aturdida mente no le daba oportunidad de reconocer que era. La manga de su blusa arremetió sus ojos limpiando los restos de algo de sangre, aunque ella no lo sabía. Por fin sus ojos se abrieron y estaba oscuro, ¡Oscuro! Levantó su vista y su cuerpo, asustada recordando lo último que había vivido, entonces los murmullos se convirtieron en voces y el viento corrió más fuerte a sus tímpanos, pero al levantar la vista al frente Freezer estaba frente a un grupo de Namekianos y al voltear al cielo un gran dragón lo adornaba. Entonces sintió un vuelco en su alma.

–Deseo ser inmortal– Escucho decir de Freezer

Y gritó –NO LO HAGAS– el emperador la ignoró solo amenazó más al pobre niño que se debatía entre hablar o no. –NO PERMITAS QUE EL TENGA SU DESSEO.

–SILENCIO MALDITA– Freezer tomó al pequeño niño del cuello de la túnica blanca y lo zarandeo exigiendo que el deseo fuera pedido.

-...

-...

-...

–¿Por qué se oscureció?– Preguntó Kakaroto, pero nadie contestó, a lo lejos una figura verde se vislumbraba aunque no podían reconocer que era. Vegeta solo enfocaba su vista fija al lugar donde percibía la energía de Bulma era lo que seguía.

-...

-...

-...

–NO DEJES QUE PIDA SU DESEO– Volvió a gritar Bulma desesperada mientras intentaba levantarse, su cuerpo parecía reacio a responderle, se estremecía ante la idea de que Freezer fuera inmortal, si eso pasaba el dolor que ella sentía la vivirían miles más, eso era muy cruel y terrible. En medio de sus insensatos y repetidos esfuerzos un grito tenaz rompió el tenso ambiente. Confusamente Bulma vio a 4 guerreros Namek atacar sorpresivamente a Freezer.

Alguien la ayudó a levantarse, no podía ver bien, se quitó el pelo de la cara.

–Nail– Dijo sin creer, estaba feliz y triste a la vez de que él estuviera ahí.

–Bulma no hay tiempo– Dijo, pero parecía que ella no le prestaba atención fijaba su vista entre las esferas y Freezer que peleaba con 4 Namekianos a la vez. –¡Bulma!– Nail la movió tomándola de los hombros –Escucha.

La peliazul se forzó a responder parpadeó y vio a Nail. –Tu esposo viene hacia aquí.

Simples palabras que regresaron su alma al cuerpo, pero la reacción no fue inmediata, cuando sintió algo cálido en sus hombros volteó para ver qué de las manos de Nail una ligera luz verde salía de ellas, se sintió mejor, era cálida y toda fatiga o cansancio se esfumó.

–Ya no hay tiempo, lo lamento– Dijo

–¿De qué hablas?– Fue como una explosión pero sin ruido alguno, el dragón de las esferas desapareció y las esferas volaron disparadas en direcciones diferentes, mientras Freezer grito matando de un solo golpe a dos de los 4 guerreros que junto a Nail eran los más poderosos de ese planeta.

–Bulma el patriarca lamenta la situación, una parte de él sabía que no tendrías tu deseo, las esferas ya no se podrán utilizar hasta dentro de un tiempo, tienes que irte, el patriarca te pide cómo un favor en la memoria de nuestro pueblo que salgas de este planeta, que te salves y busques la manera de detener el mal de Freezer.

–¿Qué?– Era demasiado que procesar tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, ya no había deseo. –Pero yo no, tu no.

Vegeta, Raditz y Kakaroto llegaron justo a tiempo para ver desaparecer las esferas. Rápidamente bajaron viendo a Freezer pelear ahora solo con un Namekiano.

Todos corrieron a Bulma y cuando está percibió que estaban ahí, no le importo nada se lanzó a los brazos de Vegeta, este no se inmuto ni se movió. Su vista ahora que había confirmado que ella estaba bien se enfocó en Freezer.

–Maldito– Gruñó con coraje alejó a Bulma bruscamente dispuesto a salir volando para volver a enfrentarlo, pero ella lo detuvo.

–No Vegeta– Ella sabía que sus palabras no le gustarían, pero no había opción

–Tenemos que irnos.

El la ignoró jalo su brazo dispuesto alejarse, pero un obstáculo, una vez más ella se detuvo frente a él.

–Vegeta yo sé que quieres matar a Freezer, pero no hoy ¡No hoy! ¡Vámonos por favor! hay que irnos, Freezer es muy fuerte lo sabes, pero escuchame Vegeta yo no he dejado de confiar en ti, sé que matarás a Freezer pero no hoy, Vegeta hoy no es el día que ganarás, las esferas ya no sirven, hay que irnos.

Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a retirarse de la pelea, pero no pudo ignorar la desesperación en las tambaleantes y desesperadas palabras de su _esposa_.

El guerrero Nail se acercó –Deben salir de este planeta, yo lo detendré un tiempo.

Vegeta no expresó nada –Esta es mi pelea insecto

–No te preocupes yo voy a morir, decide príncipe guerrero, que vale más, un impulso por derrotar a tu enemigo aun cuando sabes que no lo lograrás o encajar una derrota aprender de ella y tomar tu venganza cómo siempre has querido.

Los dientes del príncipe se apretaban tanto al punto de casi romperse, Kakaroto y Raditz preferían cómo alguien racional irse.

Bulma se acercó a él –Vegeta te prometo que construiré mil cámaras de gravedad si es necesario para que tú seas más fuerte, pero tenemos que irnos

Nail no espero la respuesta al ver a su último compañero caer voló a la batalla.

–Vegeta ¿Qué hacemos?– Pregunto Raditz.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del príncipe, humillarse a tal grado de huir de una batalla, ese no era el, una cuchilla afilada desgarraba su orgullo, pero morir a manos de Freezer o tenerlo humillado ante sus pies era una gran diferencia. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero no quiso pensar más en eso, vengaría a su gente, y para eso necesitaba estar vivo, tomó a Bulma entre sus brazos sin darle tiempo de reaccionar salieron volando.

Bulma por miedo se aferró a él como si fuera a caerse, a tal grado de ni siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba encajando sus uñas en los brazos de Vegeta.

–Gracias– Dijo en un tono bajo, no estaba segura si lo había escuchado.

Ahora se enfrentaban a otro problema ¿Dónde estaba la nave? Ni siquiera sabían en que punto del planeta estaban.

–¿Bulma dónde está la nave?

–No lose– Dijo con agria amargura, por la prisa al llegar y la emoción nunca encapsulo la nave, aunque eso no hubiera importado ya no cargaba su mochila solo algunas cápsulas en su bolsillo y la nave no estaba entre ellas. Entonces una vaga idea aquellas que surgen cuando sientes que estás a punto de morir y la esperanza se aferra completamente a ella pensó –La nave de Freezer ¡Hay que irnos en la nave de Freezer!

–Estas loca– Dijo Raditz

–Pero no sabemos dónde está la nave– Dijo Kakaroto

Bulma levantó su vista a Vegeta como si esperara su respuesta –¿Sabes pilotar una nave como esa? No es una baratija como en la que nos trajiste.

Bulma frunció el ceño, de verdad empezaría a pelear, trago su coraje por el bien de todos y asintió tragándose el orgullo herido.

–Pues vamos, robaremos el navío imperial– Arrastro las palabras enojado, ya estaba arrepintiéndose de huir de Freezer

(...)

Los pocos soldados no supieron qué hacer cuando tres Saiyajin y una hembra entraron ultrajado la nave. Mientras Bulma corría al centro de manejo que gracias a Kami Vegeta sabía dónde estaba los chicos se encargaron de deshacerse de los demás soldados aún con vida.

Bulma llegó a una habitación por suerte vacía, circular con dos grandes pantallas a los lados al frente un amplio ventanal y en el centro un simple asiento. Rápidamente se sentó y del suelo un tablero se elevó, pantallas, botones, luces. Se mordió el labio inferior.

–En que maldito momento se me ocurrió decir que sabía volar está cosa– No perdió el tiempo analizó todo, pequeños hologramas que salían de las pantallas, la estructura de la nave, los motores, otras cosas que no tuvo ni idea de que eran.

Ella era científica podía con todo, la nave era inmensa y sin embargo sólo había un mando de piloto, navegar en ella debía ser sencillo, debía tener calibrado una ruta automática solo era cuestión de saber activarla y ya en el espacio se preocuparía por cambiar la ruta. Las dos palmas de su mano se posicionaron sobre lo que parecía una pantalla, al hacerlo algo se activó, la nave se encendió y los motores empezaron a hacer ruido, entonces todo una vez más hizo click, la nave era controlada por magnetismo o algo parecido, la superficie en medio de los controles reaccionaba al movimiento de sus manos solo era cuestión de que la nave estuviera preparada para despegar y elevaría su mano y la nave haría lo mismo.

Sintió que volvió a respirar solo necesitaba unos minutos y la nave estaría lista para partir, nerviosa golpeó con sus dedos su pierna por encima de sus bolsillos, cargaba solo 4 cápsulas, entonces al meter la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo sintió otra cosa ¡El Radar! Al activarlo un pequeño punto no muy lejos de ella le indicaba, apresurada se levantó para ir en búsqueda de Vegeta.

Ambos se encontraron entre los pasillos –¡Vegeta! Hay una esfera cerca, hay que ir por ella

Vegeta aún no estaba convencido de la decisión que había tomado, y ahora llegaba Bulma contradiciéndose de huir ahora con la idea de una vez más buscar las esferas.

–Estas loca– Dijo Raditz robándole las palabras a Vegeta de la boca, aunque el las dijo con más sutileza de las aberraciones que el príncipe diría.

–Escucha, Nail dijo que las esferas no servirían por un tiempo, pero eso no significa que ya no vuelvan a funcionar si Freezer las obtiene no habrá valido nada, hay que ir por ella ¡Si nos llevamos la esfera Freezer nunca logrará tener su deseo!

Bulma le rogaba con la mirada a Vegeta y este una vez más trataba de entender el porqué de su decisión sin decir nada tomó el radar, sin sutileza salió volando por los pasillos.

-...

-...

-...

Bulma había tenido razón la esfera no estaba lejos probablemente suerte, tal vez casualidad. Al llegar Vegeta se dio cuenta que no era igual que las anteriores veces, la esfera no brillaba, era como si estuviera apagada, supuso que a eso se refería de que por el momento no se podrían utilizar. Ya con la esfera en mano, apretó el radar. Nada lo detenía en ir a buscar las demás, no le importaba dejar a Bulma, ¿O si? Freezer seguía peleando con el guerrero Namekiano, tal vez si tenía tiempo, la siguiente esfera cálculo están a solo media hora de vuelo, dio la vuelta en la dirección en dónde estaba la siguiente esfera, y justo cuando iba a lanzarse a volar algo lo detuvo, con un gruñido apretó sus puños hasta que sus venas se marcaron, no entendía el porqué, pero cuando se dió cuenta ya regresaba a la nave de Freezer.

(...)

La nave lista para partir. Bulma estaba sentada en el piloto con la mano sobre el tablero a un solo movimiento de que esta se elevará.

Su pierna temblaba por los nervios, incluso podría decirse que ni siquiera estaba respirando. Por su parte Raditz y Kakaroto esperaban cada uno al lado de la peliazul como si esperaran defenderla.

Por fin la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió y Vegeta entró, viendo la esfera que sin conciencia fue arrojada al suelo. La mano de Bulma se elevó y luego llevó al frente.

Ellos no sintieron lo rápido de la nave, pero pronto el panorama del planeta de Namek cambio al oscuro e infinito universo. ¡Habían salido del planeta!

Bulma le agradeció a su Dios y cualquier otra cosa que la escuchara, la experiencia traumática aún la tenía nerviosa, pero eso no evitó que se levantará y brincara ligeramente alzando un brazo en victoria.

Al voltear se encontró con dos miradas serías y una sonrisa, la sonrisa obviamente de Kakaroto.

–¿Y ahora?– Preguntó Raditz vendo a su príncipe

Vegeta vio a Bulma y Bulma vio a Kakaroto. El cual se rasco la nuca con dolor al estirar sus músculos, luego sonrió cómo si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo.

–Yo sé– Dijo con clara emoción, Raditz una vez más dudo que el fuera su hermano, solo porqué era parecido a su padre –Acabamos de robar la nave del emperador del universo, tenemos una de las esferas que tanto el quiere y lo dejamos varado en un planeta sin tecnología, lo que significa que ahora somos fugitivos y todo sus soldados se encargarán de perseguirnos por todo el universo– Dijo sonriendo y orgulloso de su respuesta mientras Raditz pensaba en como aventar a su hermano por alguna salida de escape de la nave y Vegeta tomaba el brazo de Bulma evitando que está cayera cuando sintió perder la conciencia.

* * *

¡Por fin termine este capítulo! Nunca me había costado tanto escribir, de verdad, solo les diré que la pelea entre los chicos y Freezer fue la parte que me atoro, la escribí como tres veces y ninguna me gusto, decidí borrar esas casi 5 hojas y dejar el capítulo como lo tenía, si no jamás publicaría este capítulo, después de todo esta no era la pelea definitiva.

Espero les gustara ¿Esperaban un giro asi? Les agradezco como siempre sus comentarios, me alegran mucho y me motivan a seguir, de verdad gracias. Espero no tener alguna falta ortográfica si es asi pido mil disculpas. Muchas gracias por leer, disfruten su fin de semana. Los quiero y les mando muchos saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma se recuperaba de todos los sucesos vividos en las últimas horas. Se había mantenido en silencio mientras los tres Saiyajin trazaban un nuevo plan y mientras los escuchaba inspeccionaba el piloto de la nave, pues aún tenía la ruta predeterminada.

–¿A dónde iremos?– Preguntó Raditz, pero Vegeta no contestó.

Kakaroto estaba exhausto, además de las heridas en su cuerpo lo obligaron a retirarse cerca de la pared donde se dejó caer quejándose de un dolor en alguna parte del abdomen. Esto le hizo recordar a Bulma cómo realmente estaba la situación, de inmediato se paró y corrió a auxiliar a su amigo.

–¿Estás bien?– Preguntó preocupada.

La sonrisa del menor de los Saiyajin la calmó un poco, pero al observarlo bien a él y los demás era claro que no era así.

Se levantó mirando a Vegeta y no pudo evitar contraer el rostro con preocupación, aunque el príncipe tomó este acto de una manera diferente, como si lo viera con lastima.

–Están heridos, si no tratamos las heridas abiertas pueden infectarse, esta nave es enorme estoy segura que debe haber algo para curarlos...– Se dirigió a la puerta.

–Bulma– Gritó levemente el príncipe –No pierdas el tiempo.

Una vez más la princesa se cuestionaba el duro carácter de esa raza, estaban heridos, con sangre escurriendo de algunas heridas, magullados y en pocas palabras su estado era deplorable y sin embargo, no se inmutaban, no mostraban el verdadero dolor que estaba segura que sentían y esto la podía hacer compadecerse, admirarlos por tal espíritu de lucha, pero por el contrario la hizo enojar… Y mucho.

–¡Son un trío de estúpidas bestias sin sentido común!– La mirada de confusión que los tres le dieron fue digna de recordar, no esperaban aquel abrupto cambio de humor de la mujer preocupada por la enojada y gritona.

–Ya te viste cómo estás tú– Le dijo Vegeta

Entonces ella se auto inspeccionó, la tela de su pantalón estaba sucia, su blusa estaba manchada de sangre en el cuello y el abdomen, la venda de su mano que cubría la quemadura que se había hecho al salir de la celda estaba manchada. Al tocar su rostro la sensación fue horrible, tenía sangre como una segunda piel y su pelo se había pegado a su frente y a su mejilla izquierda.

Se asustó, pero no sintió nada, tocó su frente como si buscará una herida y no había nada, la piel de sus dedos que se asomaba entre las vendas estaba completamente sana, entonces recordó que Nail antes de pelear con Freezer había hecho algo con ella. –Estoy bien, Nail me curo antes de irnos– Dijo tranquila, sin embargo, su tono de voz volvió a cambiar –¡Pero ustedes! ¡Se están desangrando!– Si ella estaba exagerando, pero aquellas heridas para un humano eran un claro reflejo de una muerte pronta.

–Hay que ir a las cámaras de curación– Propuso Kakaroto haciendo que Bulma casi brincara de emoción, no tendría que preocuparse por curar ella las heridas, por que eso había pensado.

-...

-...

-...

Para Vegeta no era la primera vez en esa nave, él sabía por dónde ir, mantenía su mente ocupada para evitar pensar en su humillación al dejar la batalla con Freezer. Bulma detrás de él caminaba con torpeza, conmocionada por los dos cuerpos que habían encontrado hasta el momento, sabía que estaba muy mal, de hecho, no entendía por qué no estaba llorando y demostrando todo lo que ella sentía, pero evitó decir algo.

La nave imperial contaba con una amplia habitación que solo era ocupada por varias de aquellas máquinas, el líquido entre verde y azul burbujeaba en todas.

Sin descaro Kakaroto empezó a desnudarse, se quitó la parte superior de su armadura -o lo que quedaba- Olvidando cierta chica entre ellos.

–No piensas desnudarte frente a mí o sí– Preguntó Bulma

Kakaroto paro sus movimientos para desabrochar su pantalón con una sonrisa inocente nada característica en su raza se disculpó, haciendo reír a Bulma, no podía enojarse con el.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

–Horas– contestó Vegeta –No te metas en problemas y resuelve como cambiar la ruta de esta nave.

–¡Te diste cuenta!– Ahora se sentía torpe –¿Ya no hay nadie en esta nave verdad?

El negó

-...

-...

-...

Había pasado una hora desde que Bulma había dejado a los chicos, el silencio de la nave la abrumaba. Y la asustaba. No quería admitir que tenía ganas de llorar, pero así eran las cosas. Por qué sabía que Freezer destruiría todo, para ese punto del viaje todos sus amigos Namek estarían muertos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba llorando, ellos la habían tratado tan bien y sentía que ella había llevado la muerte a ellos. Dirigió su mirada a la esfera en el suelo. Cumpliría su promesa.

(...)

Hasta el momento todo iba bien, ya se había acostumbrado a encontrar cuerpos en los pasillos lo que para nada era normal, sabía debían dejar esa nave ¡Ya! Encontró una cocina muy grande, lo suficiente para proveer a toda una flota de soldados, cuartos con varias literas de camas, salas vacías, encontró una bodega de armas, de recursos. Podían sobrevivir años en esa nave.

Cuando encontró lo que parecían unas duchas no dudó ni un segundo en entrar, se sintió rara bañándose en un lugar como ese. Había unos tubos en el techo cómo regaderas por todo el cuarto y en medio una pequeña alberca, pero pensando en su salud evitó entrar ahí. Quién sabe qué tipo de extraterrestres habían tocado esa agua. Ahora estaba asqueada, pero era necesario debía bañarse.

Por fin limpia con el cabello enmarañado en nudos, pero limpia salió. También había unos armarios, al abrirlos se encontró con armaduras como las que usaba Vegeta, miró su ropa en el suelo, manchada y rota. Tal vez podría usar algo de eso, se aseguró de buscar un traje pequeño a su medida, noto la tela era elástica y dura, pero suave. Era un traje completo, con manga larga, al ponérselo se sintió realmente cómoda, el traje sin forma se había adaptado muy bien a su cuerpo. Gracias a Kami que su ropa interior estaba bien, si no sería un problema… El traje era de color morado oscuro, se puso unas botas blancas y lo demás de la armadura ni siquiera supo cómo ponérsela, se quedaría con el traje solamente, acomodó su pelo de la mejor manera y se fue a trabajar.

(...)

Horas más tarde había encontrado la manera de cambiar la ruta de la nave, pero sin saber hacía donde ir la dejo igual.

No quiso ir a las filas de literas a dormir, prefirió el suelo de la nave, en el cuarto de control. No le importo lo frío y duro, ella tenía sueño.

-...

-...

-...

Horas más tarde; El primero en salir de la cámara fue Raditz, se cambió con una armadura nueva y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar comida.

Vegeta fue el siguiente, hizo lo mismo que Raditz evitando la comida fue a buscar a Bulma. Sentía su energía tranquila, estaba en el lado norte de la nave, en el área de abordaje.

Cuando llegó la vio frente a una mesa de trabajo en el área donde reparaban naves. Acercándose con sigilo vio un Scoutter desarmado y otras piezas más. Pero lo que más su atención llamó fue la manera en que estaba vestida. Se dió cuenta que ella había estado investigando en la nave, portaba un traje Spandex de armadura, gruñó suavemente cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo fijamente

–Bulma

Ella se sobresaltó, y por inercia tiro la pieza de metal en sus manos, volteó para encontrar con alivio que era Vegeta.

–Me asustaste...– Le reclamo, aunque luego sonrió le daba gusto verlo bien, se acercó para abrazarlo, no lo pensó mucho, solo lo hizo, pero el la alejó.

–No necesito tu sentimentalismo

Ahora estaba enojada –Eres un grosero, solo me alegra que estés bien.

–Aborrezco tan patético afecto, solo dime si ya lograste cambiar esta nave de curso.

–¡Estoy harta! Eres tan irritante y no te entiendo…– Se dió valor para seguir hablando –¿Que somos ahora Vegeta?– Él solo la miró fijamente –Dijiste que no me querías, que nuestro compromiso está roto sin validez alguna, pero me besaste, eso ¿En que nos deja?– Una vez más él no contestó –Solo un impulso verdad– dijo sin ser consciente del tono frágil de sus palabras.

Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a contestar tan patética pregunta, eso era lo que se decía, sin embargo, la realidad era que no tenía respuesta.

Bulma tomó el silencio como respuesta –Entonces si fue un impulso, te voy a pedir un favor Vegeta, toda esta situación ha sobrepasado mis límites ¿Sabes cómo me siento que el que se supone que es mi esposo no quiera estar conmigo? Sabes lo poca mujer que me siento, y sé que nuestro matrimonio es forzado y para ti inexistente, pero no hagas que me confunda, que piense que te importo, que me salves, que te preocupes por mí, no vuelvas a besarme si es que no sientes nada por mi, yo no soy ese tipo de mujer– Sin decir otra cosa camino a la puerta, por fin había dejado salir lo que sentía. Cerca de la puerta su corazón se encogió cuando escucho a él príncipe.

–Patética humana

-...

-...

-...

Kakaroto que era el más herido tardó unas horas más en las cámaras curativas, pero cuando salió se cambió y rápidamente corrió -Literal- A la cocina pues se moría de hambre.

Al llegar con una sonrisa encontró comida ya preparada en una de las tantas mesas en ese lugar. Saludo a Bulma y se sentó a devorar todo mientras hablaban.

Raditz agradeció que su hermano llegará pues hasta ese momento la tensión en la mesa se podía casi tocar, Vegeta y Bulma llevaban horas peleando.

–Por última vez– Amenazó Bulma –¿A dónde iremos?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos recargado en la silla –No te incumbe, te subiré a una nave y te mandaré directo a la Tierra

–¡Ya te dije que no!

–No harás lo que tú quieras

–TU NO ME MANDAS

–NO NECESITO MOLESTAS CARGAS EN MI VENGANZA

Bulma se levantó de la mesa furiosa, llevaban horas discutiendo y estaba lista para gritar a un más, pero recordó un pequeño detalle uno que le haría ganar esa batalla. –Está bien– Sonrió –Regresare a mi tranquilo planeta. Pero tú nunca tendrás tu preciada cámara de gravedad.

Esto desencajó a Vegeta, no había pensado en ese detalle, su silencio fue la victoria que Bulma saboreo felizmente.

–Te ves bien Bulma– Dijo Kakaroto haciendo a un mejor toda la situación.

–Gracias

(...)

Vegeta había decidido que al primer planeta habitado con tecnología pararían para deshacerse de la nave de Freezer.

Tomarían lo necesario del lugar y partirían para trazar un mejor plan. La ruta el mismo la había ideado y el planeta a 7 días de camino esperaba por ellos.

(...)

5 vainas espaciales entraron precipitadamente en la atmósfera de Namek. Aterrizaron logrando que cada una hiciera un cráter en la Tierra. Segundos bastaron para que las compuertas se abrieran, vapor de la despresurización de las naves y dentro de cada una un extraterrestre salió.

El primero era alto de piel grisácea, dos cuernos adornaban su cabeza y fornido. Salió en un brinco, el segundo de más de dos metros igual fornido con cabello naranja y rasgos más humanos, le siguió una criatura de piel azul, una cabeza pequeña y ojos grandes de color rojo, combinando con el cuarto miembro de una piel completamente roja y pelo largo y blanco. El último el más bajo de todos robusto, cara redonda y casi sin cuello, con cuatro ojos y una piel verde.

Combinados en una extraña rutina cada uno hizo relucir sus mejores pasos, tomando formación del más alto al más bajo se dispusieron a gritar cada uno su nombre.

–Recome

–Burter

–Jeice

–Guldo

–Capitan Gyniu

Cualquiera que lo viera lo categorizaría como algo ridículo, dispuestos a gritar lo hicieron.

–FUERZAS ESPECIALES….– Su asombrosa presentación no pudo ser terminada debido al estruendoso ataque que recibieron. En un parpadeo una masa blanca los había atacado y no era otro que su emperador. Apenas y reaccionaron al ataque.

Su piel se erizo y sin decir nada sintieron miedo los mejores guerreros del universo sintieron miedo cuando vieron a su emperador, pues este no era la imagen que siempre habían presenciado. Ahora Freezer se encontraba transformado en su última forma.

El capitán Ginyu apoyó en el suelo su rodilla derecha reverenciando. –Señor Freezer

–Malditos incompetentes– Nunca lo habían visto tan enojado, el emperador se acercó al capitán y tomándolo del cuello de su armadura lo amenazó con la mirada –Llama a la base y dales la orden de localizar mi nave y mandar a todo maldito soldado que exista a recuperar mi nave.

–¿Su nave señor?– Preguntó estúpidamente solo siendo arrojado varios metros a la distancia abriendo camino para el gran emperador que sin decir ni una palabra más subió a la pequeña nave esférica y en cuestión de segundos está despegó.

-...

-...

-...

Freezer había llegado a un estado más allá de la ira. El maldito Vegeta, la insípida humana y los dos Saiyajin habían ganado toda su ira. El matar a los Namek que al final lo enfrentaron había sido fácil, pero un descuido por acabar con el guerrero nativo lo hizo perder al príncipe.

Cuando todo termino su ira consumió la razón, las esferas habían desaparecido, su vida eterna había pasado frente a sus ojos con burla y sin conseguirla. Completamente enojado.

El scoutter que había obtenido para buscar a la humana ahora estaba inservible pues su propia energía expulsada de sus letales ataques lo había hecho explotar, voló rápidamente en la dirección en la que habían huido cobardemente. Con la garganta que sentía le quemaba la sangre de coraje encontró, mejor dicho no encontró su nave, solo el rastro vacío de la tierra removida por la impulsión de los motores. Su ser asesino emergió con impulso destructivo, Namek se estremeció de tal energía pues el emperador con la ira y furia corriendo por sus venas tomó su última transformación pues ahora más que nunca el final de los Saiyajin estaba escrito.

No había raciocinio en una situación como esa, sabía que pronto sus fuerzas especiales llegarían, pero hasta que eso pasara estaba varado en ese maldito planeta. Tal humillación solo agravaba su sed de sangre y los Namek que quedaban perecieron, entre ellos el gran patriarca. Ahora de camino regreso a su base más cercana sólo pensando en la destrucción de Vegeta.

(...)

Con 5 días de viaje Bulma avanzaba en su nuevo proyecto, la nave de Freezer tenía la suficiente tecnología y recursos para eso, ella era así. Aprendía lo que nadie le enseñaba y aunque le costó, logro entender la tecnología de la nave. No quería admitir que estaba triste, después de la pelea que había tenido con Vegeta había decidido darle espacio, se había alejado casi completamente solo consultando con él lo necesario lo cual era realmente fácil pues él había tomado un lugar en la nave del piso medio para entrenar y solo salía para comer y dormir.

También había meditado lo sucedido, se sentía extraña por la indiferencia que su esposo arremetía contra ella. Pensaba en él muy seguido por no decir siempre, conocía a Vegeta lo suficiente para saber que en ese momento con las circunstancias debía estar más que enojado por haber huido de Freezer y aunque ella no lo consideraba huir si no una retirada estratégica para evitar la muerte, Vegeta tenía una manera diferente de pensar.

Por un momento deseó ver el mundo igual que un Saiyajin, indiferente y sin sentimientos. Si las cosas fueran así no se sentiría como en ese momento pensando en la promesa de cuidar las esferas y la muerte de los Namekianos. También pensó en sus padres y su planeta su deber con ellos y por tanto el no poder contactarse con ellos por seguridad.

Cuando un pequeño espasmo recorrió su mano derecha se dió cuenta que verdaderamente estaba muy distraída, tanto para encajarse ligeramente la punta de una herramienta. Sus rasgos ligeramente fruncidos enmarcaron el sentimiento.

La habitación silenciosa podía ser relajante o un lugar para desahogarse. Bulma paro su trabajo, de hecho, ya estaba terminado, solo los toques finales faltaban.

Una vez el pensamiento de Vegeta y sintió un ligero tirón en el pecho que la hizo cuestionarse una vez más. Había una línea muy delgada que delimitaba la preocupación por una persona y la obsesión, la princesa se dió cuenta que estaba muy cerca de cruzarla.

 _"Vegeta es atractivo, es mi esposo y aunque no exista una relación entre nosotros es natural que me preocupe"_ Pensó "¿ _Y soñar con él también?_..." Sus pensamientos no iban por un camino que le gustarán. Decidió poner todo en orden

 _"Vegeta es atractivo nadie puede negar eso… Es inteligente… Es fuerte… Es alguien decidido, nunca se rinde… Puede ser una buena compañía cuando está dispuesto a decir más de tres palabras… Y besa muy bien… Pero también es un agresivo, egoísta, orgulloso, engreído, asesino… Aunque aún con todo eso él me salvó ¿Por qué lo hizo? No es la primera vez… Creo que debajo del guerrero asesino hay algo…"_ En ese momento sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa de su propia deducción, su mano presionó más fuerte el aparato en sus manos.

–Oh Kami, estoy enamorada de Vegeta

–¿Y qué significa eso?– Dijo una voz en su espalda.

Ella palideció notoriamente, se estremeció, y levantó la cabeza de golpe, dio la vuelta rápidamente solo conteniendo su grito. Dando un paso atrás topándose con la mesa.

–Que quiere a Vegeta como padre de sus crías– Dijo Raditz con burla ante la incrédula mirada de Bulma, ho tendría algo con que molestarla y sería divertido.

–Cri..crías– Repitió conmocionada

–¡Tendrás crías con Vegeta Bulma!– Kakaroto se notó emocionado –Eso es bueno, deberías decirle

Bulma parpadeó varias veces mientras se recuperaba de todo, cuando por fin sus sentidos decidieron volver a responderle se lanzó a los hermanos. Más específico a Kakaroto

–¡No!– Tomó a su amigo de los hombros –Escucharon mal, están confundidos

–¿No tendrás un hijo de Vegeta?– pregunto el menor que ahora estaba confundido.

Bulma no podía imaginarse una situación peor, se calmó con un respiro.

–No– Le dijo –Tienen que prometerme que no le dirán nunca nada a Vegeta de lo que escucharon decir.

–A el no le va a importar de todos modos– Dijo duramente Raditz haciendo sentir mal a la peliazul, aunque esa no era su intención, frunció un poco sus rasgos cuando la vio tensarse.

Y tenía razón aquellas palabras si habían afectado a Bulma pues en ese momento entendió que si realmente sentía algo por Vegeta, por las razones que el príncipe le había dado en todos esos meses de conocerlo; con todo y sus defectos. El problema era que el tenía más defectos que propios atributos, Vegeta jamás se fijaría en ella de una manera seria y la única razón por la que estaban juntos era que estaban casados por un vil trato entre sus padres. El guerrero sin corazón jamás se fijaría en ella.

Y le dolió, pero debía entender que no era su culpa y que probablemente el destino quería que las cosas fueran así, y en vez de llorar y lamentarse decidió madurar, dejar las cosas como estaban y quedarse con su propio sentimiento para ella y por entrometidos sus amigos. Ayudaría al príncipe a acabar con Freezer y se alejaría de él. Y si en el camino podía encontrar al hombre debajo del guerrero egoísta estaría feliz.

–¿Estas bien Bulma?– Preguntó Kakaroto al ver que su amiga humana de un momento a otro se había quedado completamente callada

La peliazul levantó su mirada y sonrió ligeramente –Si...– Aunque era mentira y los Saiyajin lo sabían –Por favor no le digan nada de esto a Vegeta, sería muy vergonzoso para mi…

–¿Por qué?– Kakaroto no entendió

Ella suspiró derrotada y abrazó a su amigo, un acto natural en un humano que necesitaba apoyo, algo desconcertante para un Saiyajin –Solo promete que no dirás nada, de acuerdo

–...Esta bien Bulma

Con las cosas ya más en calma, la princesa se repuso. Retomó su sonrisa y con ayuda de sus amigos terminó su nuevo proyecto, la razón por la cual ellos habían ido desde un inició.

(...)

Vegeta después de un arduo día de entrenamiento y después de un necesario baño había decidido ir a comer algo. No aparento nada cuando entró al comedor y en medio de la infinidad de mesas vacías encontró a sus lacayos y ella, ya los había sentido después de todo.

Sin aparentar ningún sentimiento necesario se sentó en la mesa y tomó comida de todos los platillos que ahí habían, seguramente hecha por Bulma. Lo cual no era realmente una tarea difícil ya que en el ejército de Freezer no había tiempo para hacer comida y todo era previamente hecho para con solo abrirlo poder comerlo. Con suerte ser calentado, no era la mejor comida, pero no había más.

Sintió el silencio de Bulma solo opacado por la pelea que Raditz tenía con Kakaroto. Por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió.

–Terminaste temprano tu entrenamiento

–Hpm– La muletilla fue su única respuesta.

Bulma tenía días sin molestarlo solo le hablaba si era necesario lo cual estaba bien para él aunque de cierta manera le desconcertaba tal cambio. Pero todo estaba bien mientras ella no interfiriera en su entrenamiento.

–Vegeta– Dijo ella –Estuve investigando en la base de datos de la nave el planeta al que nos dirigimos, no creo que la tecnología de ese lugar sea suficiente para construir una cámara de gravedad… Hay un elemento clave de las aleaciones que recubre las paredes que es de vital importancia para que soporte la presión de la gravedad… Por sus características no creo que este planeta tenga un mineral con las capacidades del que yo necesito.

–No importa– Contestó con los brazos cruzados –Solo aterrizaremos en ese planeta para deshacernos de esta nave… Iremos a otro lugar

Bulma asintió en comprensión, pero luego le surgió otra duda –¿A dónde?

–Donde sea– Analizó con su agudo semblante a la princesa intentando descifrar el descontento que trataba de ocultar. –Solo dilo– Habló con fastidio

–¿No sabes a dónde iremos?– Bulma no se sentía muy bien con esto, no pudo evitar comparar la situación con las palabras de su amigo de "Somos fugitivos y seremos buscados por todo el universo" –Podemos ir con algún aliado suyo y explicarles la situación.

Raditz sonrió con ironía, Kakaroto continuó comiendo y Vegeta alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

–No tenemos aliados

Bulma se sorprendió –¿Ninguno?

Raditz decidió tomar partido en la conversación –La palabra aliado no es muy usada entre nosotros– Explicó para luego sonreír –Aunque puedes considerar "Aliados" a todas las razas que aprisionamos como sirvientes después de haber destruido su planeta

Bulma tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –Tú y tú planeta son lo más cercano que nuestra raza ha tenido a eso que tú llamas alianza… Y no regresaremos a tu planeta.

–Pero es un buen lugar, ahí está mi laboratorio, e incluso ahora que lo pienso tengo una habitación de perfecto tamaño en el castillo que puedo acondicionar para la cámara de gravedad…

Vegeta auscultó a Bulma con la mirada una vez más, pero negó en desaprobación –Eres muy inocente Bulma…

La princesa aún se sorprendía que su nombre fuera pronunciado por el –¿De qué hablas?

–Las palabras de Kakaroto no están muy lejos de la realidad, Freezer nos buscará en cada maldito rincón del universo. Para evitar interferencias en el entrenamiento no tomaremos un punto fijo, iremos a muchos planetas.

Bulma entendió que ir a la Tierra sería muy riesgoso, suspiro con desgano –Estamos solos en esto entonces

Vegeta asintió

Un pensamiento fugaz llegó a la princesa –¿Qué hay de la patrulla galáctica?– Para su sorpresa y consternación los tres se rieron, incluso Vegeta tenía una ligera sonrisa.

Raditz tuvo que ahogar tan agónica riza –Esos idiotas no sirven para nada

–Oye no los insultes tengo un amigo entre ellos.

Vegeta se levantó ya dispuesto a irse –Lo único para lo que sirve la patrulla galáctica es para resolver problemas de planetas que no estén invadidos por amenazas fuertes… ¿Sabes cómo trabajan?– Le preguntó y no espero la respuesta de la peliazul dejándola con la palabra en la boca. –Delimitan zonas de peligro en el universo, si hay un sector perteneciente a Freezer o una raza poderosa que esté en contra de sus ideales lo clasifican como zona de peligro.

Kakaroto y Raditz se volvieron a reír.

–El 85% del universo conocido es zona de peligro, jamás enfrentarían a Freezer… Si fueran capaces ya lo hubieran hecho, no lo crees– Con eso último se fue.

Bulma trato de no enojarse, aunque no funcionó Raditz termino golpeado al igual que Kakaroto por ella, pues sintió que se estaban burlando y aunque los golpes de la princesa eran casi inofensivos habían aprendido que era mejor no esquivarlos y soportar el enfado de la chica aún más grande.

–Ya dejen de reírse, solo era una opinión, estoy segura de que Jako me ayudaría…

–¿Quién es Jako?– Preguntó Kakaroto

–Es un amigo, super elite de la patrulla galáctica– Ella se rió –Lo conocí cuando era niña… Su nave se averió y terminó varado en la tierra papá y yo le ayudamos– Terminaron de comer y decidieron irse a dormir pues al siguiente día tocarían tierra en el planeta A56 -El nombre que la base de datos del imperio frío le había designado-

(...)

Vegeta despertó de madrugada lo cual no fue extraño, su sueño no era muy profundo. No fue un ruido ni un mal sueño, simplemente despertó.

Consciente de que no volvería a dormirse se levantó para aprovechar las horas antes de aterrizar.

El tranquilo e insonoro ambiente se vio interrumpido por la energía de Bulma que estaba activa, en algún lugar del cuarto de máquinas.

-...

-...

-...

Se dirigió para ver qué mantenía a la científica ocupada tan temprano, en una hora normal nadie estaría despierto a esa hora. Entró sin hacer ningún sonido, sus pasos siempre eran silenciosos. Un habito enmarcado por su vida en guerra desde que era un crio. La característica de un guerrero que había olvidado como caminar normalmente. Sin intención de sorprenderla estaba por pronunciar su nombre.  
–¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?– Le preguntó sin verlo, entonces lo había sentido acercarse.

–Estás más atenta de tu entorno

Se volteó sonriendo –Bromeas… Mira– Señaló su ojo izquierdo

–¿Que?

Ella se acercó –¿Vez algo diferente en mi ojo derecho?

Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero se agacho ligeramente sin saber que buscar, sin embargo, en la luz de la habitación si le dejó ver una línea roja que atravesaba la pupila y la córnea azul, si no le hubiera dicho era imperceptible.

–¿Qué es?

Ella sonrió orgullosa, amaba los momentos en los que podía presumir su inteligencia –Es un dispositivo que adapte a mi ojo, como un lente muy delgado, es casi imperceptible, cómodo y no daña para nada mi vista… Vegeta estaba intrigado, aunque su apacible semblante no lo reflejaba –Es cómo los lentes que usaban los soldados, las cosas sobre su ojo, detecta los movimientos y energías cercanas, también lo conecte al sistema de datos de Freezer… Sabes ahora me siento poderosa– Lo dijo sonriendo pues estaba contenta.

–Quítatelo

–¿He? ¿Por qué?

–Porque es peligroso

–¿Peligroso? Claro que no, lo construí con mucho cuidado, no me causará ningún daño a la vista ni neurológicamente, sabes tengo un grado en ingeniería biomédica.

El negó –No me refiero a eso, si no a que si está conectada con la base de datos de Freezer te puede rastrear…

–Oye soy una genio, algo tan simple como eso no lo dejaría sin resolver, confía cuando te digo que este lente es indetectable

–Hmp… Como sea– Vegeta una vez más había comprobado la inteligencia y determinación de Bulma al haber construido algo como eso en tan poco tiempo –¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?– Se acercó a la pared cercana y se recargo.

–Estaba guardando algunas cosas en las cápsulas que tengo, cómo dejaremos esta nave guarde comida y cosas que sé que podemos ocupar– La princesa una vez más sintió la mirada penetrante –Desconfiado– Le dijo cruzándose de brazos pues sabía muy bien lo que Vegeta estaba pensando –No he tomado nada que pueda servir para rastrearnos.

–Hmp

La cabeza de la princesa se movió en desaprobación. Cuando la conversación ya no dió más palabras ella regresó a trabajar en lo suyo, el que Vegeta estuviera ahí la ponía nerviosa habiendo aceptado sus sentimientos por él hace poco solo empeoraba las cosas. Pero seguía pensando en cómo sobrellevar todo, tratando de estar tranquila y solo enfocándose en ayudarlo. En ese momento había decidido tomar como reto personal encontrar el verdadero ser que era Vegeta aunque las decepciones y dolor pagarán el camino a seguir.

Ante el silencio dió la vuelta y se acercó al príncipe.

–Eres muy apegado al poder, verdad Vegeta

–Es bueno que te des cuenta

Ella se recargo al igual que el en la pared a un lado de él –Nos conocimos por un trato y nos unimos por un trato entre nuestros padres…

–¿Y?

–Qué te parece si hacemos un trato, uno entre nosotros.

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo la vio

–Y cómo me siento en deuda contigo por las veces que has salvado mi vida… Me gustaría hacer un trato contigo; yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que venzas a Freezer, construyendo las cámaras de gravedad necesarias y cualquier cosa… Para que logres tus objetivos.

Vegeta se preguntaba el por qué del nuevo trato, en sus cavilaciones concluyó que ella era sincera después de todo el que Freezer muriera aseguraba la tranquilidad de su gente.

–¿Y qué me toca a mí en este contrato?

Bulma sonrió –Solo vence a Freezer

–Bien

Ella se puso al frente extendiendo su mano –Es un trato

Vegeta vio la mano sin entender bien qué hacer, la princesa en un acto desinhibido tomó la mano de Vegeta estrechando la entre la suya –A si se cierran los tratos en mi planeta.

Vegeta ante el movimiento de su mano pensó en arrebatar el contacto, pero en un acto raro en él dejó que pasara.

–¿Como cierran los tratos en tu planeta Vegeta?

El la miró con seriedad y decidió que se divertiría un poco, pues la situación merecía algo así. –Sacrificio de sangre, pero como no hay nadie a quien matar puedes darme cualquiera de tus dedos de la mano derecha…

Bulma lo vio con pánico –Vegeta yo no…– Para su sorpresa él se río, dió la vuelta y sin decir más se fue.

La peliazul miró la puerta cerrarse lentamente, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, quién diría que el príncipe tendría un lado divertido.

(...)

La nave aterrizó en el planeta A56. En cuánto el navío tocó la atmósfera Vegeta supo que algo no andaba bien, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Aterrizar la nave no fue nada difícil Bulma estaba agradecida de que así fuera, emocionada por conocer un nuevo planeta bajo entusiasmada de dejar la nave y el peligro de ser encontrados.

El planeta pequeño los recibió con un cielo iluminado de luces tenues lilas y azules. Bulma deseo una cámara para plasmar el momento, sin embargo, algo no encajo en todo, su nuevo implemento visual no le dió ninguna información, lo cual significaba que no había nadie cerca.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta le dió la orden a Raditz y Kakaroto de que fueran a investigar. Cuando se fueron se acercó Bulma que miraba lo que parecía una ciudad desde la orilla de la montaña en la que habían aterrizado

–¿Te diste cuenta?– Le Preguntó

–No hay nadie… Las señales de vida son muy bajas, creo que son animales…– Dijo la princesa consternada ¿Que había pasado en ese lugar para que no hubiera ni un ser vivo, por lo menos racional?

El silencio los invadió y Bulma decidió ir a investigar. Camino solo unos metros curiosa por lo que había detrás de lo que parecía un sendero, Vegeta tuvo la misma idea pero el levito siguiéndola desde una distancia prudente.

Poco después un olor fétido alerto a Bulma que se detuvo por miedo y asco ante cualquier cosa que hubiera cerca, una sombra sobre ella la hizo levantar la vista. Era Vegeta el cual no se inmuto por el olor a muerte y se acercó más a la ladera del camino, la tierra amarilla estaba manchada por varios kilómetros por una marcha negra que si se veía más de cerca se notaba que eran pequeños animales con alas que por su estado llevaban tiempo muertos.

Sin decir otra cosa dió la vuelta para ir con Bulma

–¿Todo bien?

–Son animales muertos

–Esto no me gusta– Le dijo claramente preocupada, poco después él la tomó en brazos y salieron volando a la ciudad. Lo que encontraron tampoco mejoró las cosas. Raditz y Kakaroto sobrevolaban la ciudad.

–¿Que hay?

–No hay nadie– Dijo Raditz

–Está desierto, es como si todos hubieran desaparecido– Dijo Kakaroto.

–Hay que investigar…– Ordenó Vegeta. Los cuatro bajaron y decidieron caminar entre las calles de la ciudad. Era verdad no había ni un alma ahí. El primero en encontrar algo extraño fue Raditz que encontró un derrumbe, al acercarse más al lugar curioso por el sonido de algo burbujear notó un socavón, aunque pequeño profundo con un extraño líquido azul, con un extraño olor metálico.

Kakaroto encontró algo parecido, pero entre grietas de los caminos.

Mientras Vegeta y Bulma caminaban ella empezó a sentirse mal, sostuvo su cabeza con dolor. –Vegeta hay que irnos de este planeta, tengo un mal presentimiento.

–No sin una nave

–Mira el lugar no creo que aquí encontremos una nave…

Y tenía razón la pequeña ciudad de construcciones circulares no se veía muy avanzada tecnológicamente. Reagrupándose solo con el dato del agua azul decidieron tomar vuelo en busca de otro lugar.

-...

-...

-...

Casi una hora de vuelo después se encontraron con una urbe más grande, los edificios altos daban un aspecto más prometedor… Sin embargo, una vez más la vida parecía se había extinguido. El lugar estaba más destruido, al acercarse más se dieron cuenta que esa agua azul salía del suelo entre grietas, socavones.

Al bajar Bulma sintió que estaba mareada, pero evitó decir algo, los 4 caminaron a un profundo estanque del azul agua brillante. Había un ligero olor metálico que hizo que la mente de Bulma entrará en pánico. –¡Tenemos que salir de este planeta!

–¿Por qué?– Le preguntó Raditz, viendo nerviosa a la princesa.

–Creo que hay un nivel de radiación alto.

–Busquemos una nave y larguémonos– Dijo Vegeta

–Pero...– Sus protestas no sirvieron de nada Vegeta había salido volando al igual que Raditz y Vegeta –Espera aquí– Fue lo único que le dijeron.

Bulma estaba en pánico, ella sabía los problemas que podía acarrear la radioactividad, con miedo salió corriendo tratando de alejarse de esa agua… Su mente mientras corría trabajaba a mil por hora. Agua azul un planeta diferente pero las posibilidades muchas, el planeta seguramente con un núcleo de magma y lo primero que teorizó fue que había cámaras entre la tierra llena de gases tóxicos, algún movimiento sísmico o la presión había hecho que el agua del planeta debajo de la Tierra saliera expulsada completamente contaminada, no tenía una manera de medir el Ph pero estaba segura que esa agua tenía azufre y altos niveles de ácido y minerales disueltos. Debía haber algo en ese lugar con elementos atómicos radiactivos, ese planeta seguramente había sido evacuado. Dejó de correr la falta de aire y el repentino mareo la hizo caer. Logró levantarse torpemente sintió un malestar y termino vomitando con dolor en la garganta.

Estaba segura de que había radiación ionizante en ese planeta, la dosis efectiva era la cual ahora jugaba en contra de su vida ¿Qué tan alto estaría la radiación en unidades de Gray? Los mareos continuaron y ella asustada gritó el nombre de Vegeta.

(...)

Casi media hora después Vegeta ya no pudo ignorar la energía de Bulma que sentía intranquila…. Cuando llegó la encontró sentada en medio de una calle casi ahogándose con una botella de agua.

–¿Qué pasa?– Le preguntó cuando estuvo cerca

–Hay que salir de este planeta, creo que hay un nivel de radiación muy alto, Vegeta por mis síntomas si no salimos en unas cuatro horas estaré muerta… Debe haber al meno SV– Se notaba el pánico en sus palabras y cuando intentó levantarse un mareo más la invadió, Vegeta se acercó tomándola de las manos para que no callera. Al verla más de cerca pudo notar ligeras manchas rojas en la piel, además estaba fatigada.

Frunció sus rasgos y la cargó en brazos, sin la posibilidad de comunicarse con sus esbirros expulsó de su mano una esfera de energía destruyendo varios edificios, sabía que con eso llamaría la atención.

En menos de 5 minutos los hermanos ya estaban ahí.

–¿Qué le pasa a Bulma?– Preguntó Kakaroto que vio a su amiga muy cansada y exhalando forzadamente.

–Esta envenenada, hay que irnos.

–¿Y la nave?

Vegeta gruñó –No hay nada en este planeta, tendremos que regresar en la nave de Freezer– Sabían que era un riesgo, pero cuando Bulma tocio sobre su mano y al retirarla vio gotas de sangre no necesitaron otra señal para a toda prisa salir volando.

Los Saiyajin si estaban preocupados, pero no podían imaginar el daño celular que Bulma tenía, para ese momento casi tres horas más tarde la peliazul estaba envenenada por radiación ionizante. Si no era tratada sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas.

Abordaron la nave con una chica en estado crítico, aunque no aparentaba mucho, solo una simple fiebre que aperlaba su frente. Pero a nivel molecular el sistema nervioso de Bulma estaba colapsando, con leucopenia, daño en el tejido gástrico e intestinal.

Kakaroto tocó la frente de Bulma mientras esperaba que su hermano calibrara la cámara de curación. Vegeta había ido al mando para encender la nave y despegar, pocos minutos después ya estaban fuera de ese planeta.

(...)

Las cámaras de curación trabajaban automáticamente, Kakaroto manifestaba más su preocupación por Bulma cuando ya habían pasado 26 horas la cámara seguía en funcionamiento, a través del vidrio la princesa se veía ya en perfectas condiciones. El escaneo rápido de la nave y los resultados que Vegeta analizo lo hicieron enojar, Bulma estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero estaba en coma, cualquier cosa que ella tuviera seguramente era a nivel molecular. Las cámaras de la nave no resolverían ese tipo de problemas estaban diseñadas para rehabilitar daños a tejidos. Debían llevar a Bulma a otro lugar el problema era que seguían en la nave de Freezer y después de más de una semana de lo ocurrido en Namek sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que el emperador los encontrara.

* * *

Hola, Gracias por leer. Espero les gustara el capítulo, está historia se pone emocionante… Estoy feliz de que las fuerzas especiales regresen a uno de mis fic, aunque fue corta su aparición pronto tendrán más escenas, son de mis personajes favoritos, se me hacen muy graciosos.

Freezer esta mas que enojado y las cosas se están complicando pues siguen en la nave. ¿Qué pasara con Bulma?...

4 SV: Las dosis de radiación se miden en sievert (Sv), cuánto mayor es esta dosis, mayor es la probabilidad de enfermar o morir como consecuencia de la radiación. El otro factor importante es el tiempo, pues una exposición continuada a una radiación cuya dosis es, en principio, baja también puede ocasionar daños importantes para la salud. El cuerpo humano tolera mejor dosis bajas repartidas en el tiempo que una dosis alta en un momento puntual, pues las estrategias celulares para reparar el daño en este último caso se ven desbordadas. La radiación del planeta era muy alta por lo tanto los efectos en Bulma fueron muy notorios y graves rápidamente.

El porque no afecto a los Saiyajin es que ellos son más resistentes (Aunque esto es gracioso porque es ficticio, pero quise aclararlo)

Leucopenia: Disminución del número de leucocitos en la sangre, por debajo de 4 000 por milímetro cúbico

Las manchas en la piel eran quemaduras por la misma radiación, ya por último lo del agua en la capa superficial del planeta fue inspirado por el lago kawah ijen Un lugar muy interesante en la Tierra, aunque también peligroso.

Gracias por leer, publico este capitulo mientras escucho una de mis canciones favoritas (Sigo aquí canción principal de la película el planeta del tesoro) Ahora me retiro a dormir pues mañana tengo escuela, gracias por sus comentarios, saben que me hacen muy feliz. Les mando un muy fuerte abrazo, espero tengan un muy buen inicio de semana.


	15. Chapter 15

7 días habían pasado y el paradero del príncipe seguía siendo desconocido. Los 5 miembros de las fuerzas especiales estaban curiosamente nerviosos mientras veían la espalda de su emperador sentado en su trono flotante viendo a través de el gran ventanal de la nueva nave imperial -Sólo momentáneamente- Después de que Freezer tomará la nave del capitán en Namek le había tomado casi dos días regresar a la base más cercana, media hora más tarde 4 vainas más entraron en la atmósfera aterrizando en el complejo norte de la base del planeta Freezer 34. Las fuerzas especiales sabían que la situación era tan mala que evitaron su _increíble_ espectáculo de presentación. Cuando el líder salió miró con interés cómo todos los trabajadores de área se aglomeraban fuera del recinto en la parte construida de cielo abierto cargando una nueva nave.

Un soldado de rango bajo se acercó y se inclinó en respeto, aunque se notaba que estaba nervioso –Capitán Gyniu, el señor Freezer solicita su presencia inmediatamente– Los nervios del soldado con cuerpo escamoso, pero complexión terrestre demostraba su nerviosismo, antes de que su vida fuera puesta en peligro decidió retirarse.

Gyniu aún no entendía nada, pero lo más seguro era que no era nada bueno. Las puertas de las tres naves restantes se abrieron dejando ver a sus compañeros, la última en abrirse dejó ver a dos incómodos extraterrestres que se empujaban entre ellos.

–Sal de esta nave idiota– Grito Jeice empujando a su compañero Guldo que graciosamente rodo de la nave que destinada para ser para una persona por complicaciones había tenido que albergar a dos.

–Idiota– Le reclamó el más bajo. Rápidamente el equipo se reunió y Ginyu les comunicó la orden, pendientes de que su emperador estaba mucho más allá de la furia decidieron rápidamente ir ante el.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono del gran e imponente ser lo encontraron dando nuevas órdenes a un puñado de soldados. En silencio guardaron espera de su turno.

Freezer había regresado a su forma normal y caminaba tranquilamente frente a ellos, lo cual sólo los ponía más nerviosos pues nunca lo habían visto así.

–Su incompetencia llegó a niveles exorbitantes... – Los 5 se tensaron completamente, la mirada asesina infundía en ellos dolor, un dolor como si fuera real, como si cientos de delgados puñales se clavaran en ellos –Capitán Ginyu

–Señor

–Recuérdame, qué orden les día hace meses en el planeta de los monos

El alto extraterrestre se sintió extraño al hablar –Que matáramos a Vegeta

El emperador asintió, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Ginyu estaba en el suelo con su cabeza pegada en el piso por el pie del emperador. –Entonces me puedes explicar **¡Cómo maldita sea Vegeta sigue vivo!**

Ahora Ginyu sintió su sangre helarse a niveles peligrosos, lo siguiente que registró fue dolor, y sus compañeros de las fuerzas especiales corrieron con la misma suerte. Minutos después con todos magullados en golpes, Ginyu siendo el más herido tuvieron oportunidad de hablar.

–Señor Freezer, debe ser un error– Se mantenía hincado

El emperador se acercó y lo tomó de uno de sus cuernos –Dices que me equivoco

–No, señor, no… Vegeta estaba casi muerto cuando salimos del planeta, usted solo nos dio unos minutos y si no salíamos del planeta pereceríamos en la explosión. Le juro que Vegeta estaba a punto de morir, lo herimos gravemente– Freezer volvió a golpearlo en el rostro, tenía que desquitar tanto enojo de una u otra forma

–Sin embargo, capitán yo me encontré con Vegeta en Namekusei y no estaba solo, no, había otros dos malditos monos con él… ¿Cómo me explicas eso Ginyu?

–No lo sé señor

–Escuchen fuerzas especiales, cometieron el peor error de su vida– Les dió la espalda mientras disfrutaba de un trago más de su copa –Mi nave fue robada por Vegeta, no solo eso acabo con toda mi flota y me arrebató la vida eterna.

La sorpresa en la cara de los soldados era grande

–Escuchen bien… De mi misericordia obtendrán una segunda oportunidad, en unas horas partiremos en busca de Vegeta y ustedes lo traerán a mi presencia para darle lo que se merece.

–Lo agradecemos señor

(...)

Días más tarde con Dodoria y Zarbon muertos el gran emperador del universo necesitaba nuevos sirvientes a su servicio. El primer soldado al ver en su llegada al planeta Freezer 34 fue el elegido, no se molestó en aprenderse su nombre, solo lo necesitaba para cumplir sus órdenes.

Joven recientemente adicionado a las filas del ejército no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto con su ascenso ¿Debía estar agradecido? ¿O debía empezar a rogar por su vida?

De una complexión delgada, aunque los músculos se marcaban en sus brazos, de estatura promedio con piel en tono lila y un cabello blanco con una banda roja en su cabeza amarrada con un simple nudo, de rasgos finos y terrestres.

Había tenido la mala suerte de cruzar por ese pasillo cuando el emperador lleno de furia por su reciente humillación decidió que él sería su nuevo y principal sirviente, aún temblaba cuando la voz tétrica del emperador se dirigía a él.

–Qué información tenemos

El joven soldado sintió su mano temblar mientras revisaba una vez mas la información en la pantalla holográfica de la nave.

–La nave se dirige por rumbo del cuadrante 7 señor. La señal sigue perdiéndose, nada nos garantiza que sean correctos, han abandonado el planeta A56

–Sabes soldado a mí me gusta que me digan las cosas claramente, así que explícame ¿Por qué pasa esto?

El tuvo que contener su miedo, dejar de temblar y concentrarse –Los ingenieros piensan que la nave está mal calibrada, alguien dentro de la nave logró inhabilitar el sistema de rastreo lo suficiente para lograr cambiar el rumbo de la nave…– Una vez más ahogó un grito ante la hiriente mirada –Pero él prisionero que estamos siguiendo, el chip de rastreo nos indica que efectivamente la nave está en el cuadrante 7, sin embargo, no puedo garantizar que esta persona esté en su nave señor…

–Hmp

–Hay algo más señor

–Dilo

–El Chip presentó alteraciones muy inestables en el sistema del prisionero...– Paro un momento para respirar y seguir hablando, solo orientando más al emperador –Parece que de un momento a otro todo el sistema inmunológico fallo, hubo alteración en varios órganos, una perdida repentina de células, drástica en realidad y falla masiva de su cuerpo.

Freezer alzó una ceja intrigado ante eso, que podía desatar tales efectos –¿Está viva?

–¿Viva?

–Acaso no me entiendes soldado

Palideció ante el miedo –¡No señor es solo que no esperaba que fuera hembra!– Se apresuró a decir temiendo por su vida –Está viva, pero el chip tiene más de un día sin registrar movimiento, como si estuviera dormida– Dijo mientras internamente se preguntaba quién era ella y cómo había terminado de prisionera para Freezer..

El emperador meditaba todo –Hmp… ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomara alcanzarlos?

–Calculamos que ellos tienen una ventaja de 7 días de viaje, su nave señor es mucho mejor que está.

.

.

.

El soldado minutos después salió de la habitación casi corriendo por su vida, ahora sí odiaba su trabajo. Su nombre era Van

(...)

Era muy tarde, pero Vegeta no podía dormir, estaba alerta ante cualquier energía cercana a la nave pues sabía que Freezer ya estaría en su búsqueda. Su insomnio se compartía entre sus lacayos que también habían dejado las camas, los tres en silencio monitoreaban las pantallas de control de la nave, nada extraño y nada cerca.

Bulma seguía sin despertar, el daño en su cuerpo era demasiado específico para que las cámaras curativas la ayudarán, por el momento la mantenían ahí pues el líquido que la cubría la llenaba de los nutrientes y vitaminas que su cuerpo necesitaba para no morir mientras estaba en coma.

–Debemos dejar esta nave– Dijo Raditz sintiendo la mirada de su príncipe, pues sus palabras de cierta manera habían sido muy tontas, era más que obvio.

–¿Dónde curarán a Bulma Vegeta?– Preguntó Kakaroto

El príncipe no contestó, no tenía la respuesta. Pocos aquellos que quisieran ayudarlo, más ahora que estaba seguro que Freezer lo estaba buscando. No podía arriesgarse a aterrizar en un planeta controlado por el bastardo emperador, y todos aquellos planetas cercanos con tecnología para curar a Bulma pertenecían al imperio.

–Podemos regresar a la Tierra– Sugirió Raditz pensando que está era la mejor idea y realmente no estaba tan mal planteada, era el único lugar que sabían podían ir sin correr ningún riesgo, sin embargo, el silencio del príncipe no fue alentador. El riesgo de que los siguieran, aunque aún no estaba confirmado casi podían asegurarlo y si de alguna manera por muy poco que estuvieran en la Tierra llegaban a detectar el planeta Freezer iría a investigar.

Vegeta decidió que abandonar la nave imperial era lo mejor, el planeta más cercano pertenecía al imperio, pero era mejor tomar el riesgo de bajar a un planeta que tener a Freezer a la espalda. Con la orden dada a sus soldados en tres horas habían aterrizado. Con Bulma en brazos y aún inconsciente se dedicaron a buscar una nave, claro no sin antes asegurarse de dejar la nave de Freezer en condiciones… Podría decirse de bienvenida para el emperador, unas cuantas explosiones de energía simplemente.

La primera nave que encontraron la primera que tomaron, una máquina apenas andante, pero no había tiempo de buscar más. La condición de Bulma requería que fuera tratada pronto.

–¿A dónde llevaremos a Bulma?– Preguntó Raditz

Tenían un rato discutiendo eso, hasta que a Kakaroto se le ocurrió algo.

–Por qué no vamos al cuartel de la patrulla galáctica. Está cerca y Bulma dijo que tenía un amigo ahí.

Vegeta pensó en esto, no tenía mucho de dónde escoger. Los patrulleros inservibles, pero aun así con tecnología, una mejor nave seguramente y más accesible, ninguna conexión con Freezer. Por muy poco que le gustará la idea la nave ya se dirigía ahí.

(…)

La patrulla galáctica tenía su principal centro de operaciones en un lejano asteroide que habían acondicionado con una atmósfera y todo lo necesario. No había seguridad en cuanto la entrada o salida de naves pues ellos cómo una organización de ayuda no se limitaba a ningún contacto, sin embargo, ese día recibieron una verdadera visita inesperada. El lugar no era muy grande, no se suponía que fuera de esta manera, la mayoría de sus operaciones eran controladas a través de medios de comunicación y pocas veces los patrulleros tenían que presentarse, solo los elite era común que estuvieran ahí.

Entonces cuando una nave entró en contacto con el campo magnético del asteroide nadie hizo nada para comprobar quién o qué era. La nave aterrizó algo forzada, se notaba el mal estado de la nave, las personas trabajadoras del área de inmediato se acercaron para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

La unidad de control y despegue estaba preparada para recibir refugiados, algunas veces cuando las naves que surcaban en el área tenían problemas mecánicos y necesitaban un aterrizaje forzado hacían un descenso en ese lugar.

No esperaban que la puerta se abriera de una manera tan repentina. Mucho menos que dentro de esta salieran tres hombres uno con una mujer en brazos.

Uno de los patrulleros reconociendo quienes eran los visitantes se tensó, pues según reportes los Saiyajin debían estar muertos.

–¿Ustedes? ¿Son?

Vegeta se acercó al hombre de grandes y amarillos ojos, de complexión baja, piel ligeramente azulada.

–Escucha insecto, si sabes lo que te conviene me entregaras una nave, y proporcionarán tratamiento médico para ella– Dijo Vegeta que cargaba a Bulma

El extraterrestre asintió apresurado y temeroso, salió corriendo. No era el único nervioso, de un momento a otro varios de la patrulla estaban ahí sin saber qué hacer.

Un hombre viejo, con piel algo caída, de complexión baja y un tono amarillo pálido se acercó.

–¿Qué tiene ella?

–Está en coma– Contesto cortante Vegeta, y solo porque parecía que él era el único competente ahí.

El hombre levito ligeramente y con una pequeña lámpara abrió el ojo de Bulma que reviso con la luz logrando que la pupila se contrajera.

–Por favor síganme

.

.

.

En el camino por construcción del asteroide un pequeño grupo de tres patrulleros se toparon con ellos. Los tres se intimidaron, pero más uno que los otros y no fue por los amenazantes Saiyajin, sino por la chica inconsciente en brazos de uno de ellos.

–¿Bulma?– Preguntó

Los tres Saiyajin entrecerraron la mirada al escuchar el nombre de la princesa pronunciado por ese raro extraterrestre de piel celeste y grandes ojos amarillos con un traje morado.

–Tu debes ser el que mencionó Bulma

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen con ella?– Su mirada reflejo pánico –¡¿Está muerta?!

–No está muerta, silencio sabandija– Grito Vegeta haciendo que el cayera de rodillas y los otros dos se fueran. –¿Cómo la conoces?

–Ella, ella es una princesa de uno de los planetas de mi zona… Ay– Dijo lo último con miedo de que Vegeta diera un paso más cerca de él –¿Está muerta?

–No

Con esto Jaco se levantó, apresurado –¿Puede morir?

–Tenemos que evaluarla patrullero Jaco– Dijo el doctor entrando en la conversación.

El asintió –Rápido, rápido… No sé qué esté pasando, pero ella no puede morir, mi expediente perfecto no ser arruinado con la muerte de una princesa de la galaxia que protejo.

–Idiota– murmuraron los Saiyajin. Pues alguien con un poco de lógica preguntaría las circunstancias, pero Jaco no era exactamente alguien normal.

.

.

.

–¿Qué tiene?– Preguntó Kakaroto robando las palabras de Vegeta

El doctor pareció meditar su respuesta –Nada, la señorita está perfectamente sana, por lo que me dicen actuaron justo a tiempo, unos minutos más y la radiación la habría matado.

El príncipe resopló molesto –¿Por qué no está despierta entonces?

–Bueno su sistema estaba suspendido, si la tuvieron en una cámara de curación es natural. Su daño celular es complicado.

–Explíquese bien

–Esta curada, su daño celular es autorreparable, solo necesitaba salir del líquido para que su cuerpo dejará el lado modesto, es algo muy técnico, pero básicamente el cuerpo y sistema de la mujer no reaccionaba pues estaba por decirlo suspendido, de alguna manera no necesitaba reaccionar… Ahora todo está bien, no me sorprendería que despertara en unas horas.

Jaco se había mantenido al margen de la situación, no tenía idea de cómo Bulma había llegado ahí, pero sintió un peso menos cuando dijeron que ella estaría bien.

.

.

.

Cuando Bulma despertó lo primero que registró fue una luz cegadora, parpadeo adaptándose a la luz, luego la pantalla del implante de sus ojos se mostró con una línea roja, códigos, y datos de poder de personas que estaban cerca. Cualquiera pensaría que en una situación como la que ella vivió al despertar del coma estaría cansada, debilitada e incapaz de moverse. Pero no las cosas no eran así, todo lo sucedido antes de su profundo sueño la golpeó fuerte, tanto para que se sentará aún algo confundida viera que definitivamente ya no estaban en el planeta y dudaba que en la nave de Freezer.

–¿Cómo te sientes Bulma?– Preguntó su amigo Kakaroto con una sonrisa al ver que ella había despertado.

Ella no contestó, tampoco lo volteó a ver su vista estaba completamente fija, en Vegeta el cual estaba parado estoico -como siempre- enfrente de la cama. La confusión pasó a largo plazo, lo que en ese momento la peliazul sintió fue enojo. Enojo con el idiota que tenía por esposo, en circunstancias diferentes no hubiera reaccionado así, sin embargo, estuvo a punto de morir. Ella realmente estaba enojada.

Vegeta no respondió, en lugar de eso y aunque no lo aparentaba simplemente se dedicó a observar minuciosamente a Bulma, un buen guerrero tiene buenos reflejos. Vegeta no era la excepción, pero simplemente lo inesperado por una razón lleva ese nombre; nadie lo espera.  
Parpadeo solo para encontrarse repentinamente tirado hacia al frente, sólo ligeramente, dos puños agarrando la parte delantera de su camisa, y furiosos ojos azules lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Te dije que el planeta estaba contaminado!

Los 4 en esa habitación no esperaron esa reacción. Vegeta la miró también ahora con el ceño fruncido –Suéltame– Le ordenó haciéndola enojar más.

Ella aflojó sus puños y regreso a una posición más cómoda en la cama –¡Idiota!– Era claro que ella todavía no procesaba bien las cosas, volvió a descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos y tallo con algo de fuerza su ojo izquierdo. Recibir tanta información de su implantado scouter fue abrumador.

–¿Bulma?– Preguntó una vez más Kakaroto.

–Raditz, Kakaroto– Pronunció tranquilamente aún con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos –Necesito que hagan algo por mi.

–¿Qué?– Preguntaron ambos

–Quiero que golpeen a Vegeta, y asegúrense que le duela.

A diferencia de Raditz el cual negó ante tal petición su hermano asintió y dando la vuelta ligeramente para ver a su príncipe el cual estaba más que enojado.

Ante su desentendimiento Kakaroto se estremeció por la mirada de peligro y se inclinó un poco a Bulma.

–El está muy enojado.

–No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma niña gritona– Dijo la quinta voz en la habitación haciendo que Bulma retirara su brazo protector de sus ojos y sé sentará otra vez. Parpadeo confundida, ante la figura frente a ella, alguien que definitivamente no esperaba ver. –¿Jaco?

–Tu siempre estás en problemas– Remarcó el extraterrestre cruzado de brazos –Pensé que me había librado de ti cuando salí de tu planeta, me dije a mi mismo Jaco ya no tienes que soportar a la gritona princesa solo pasa de vez en cuando por la galaxia y fíjate que el planeta siga girando, pero no aquí estamos; tres Saiyajin que se supone deberían estar muerto y tú… Tú, casi muriendo… ¡Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si tú morías! ¡Mi expediente hubiera quedado marcado de por vida! ¡Un super elite como yo no debe dejar que la monarquía de la zona que custodia muera! Pero la princesita decide salir a jugar a las exploradoras y…– El fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo obligó a callarse, frustrado llevó sus manos a la cabeza quejándose del fuerte dolor –Tienes la mano pesada– Se volvió a quejar viendo a Bulma que enojada se había levantado de la cama con el único propósito de golpearlo.

–No nos vemos en años y es lo primero que me dices, no eres un buen amigo Jaco– Se cruzo de brazos, ignorando las miradas de los Saiyajin y cuando vio al patrullero a un quejándose del golpe se ríe.

–¿Por qué te ríes?

La princesa no perdería una oportunidad tan valiosa como esa, por qué, aunque aún no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, o cómo es posible que esté viva, no va dejar pasar la oportunidad tan valiosa que tiene. Extiende su mano derecha tocando con la punta de sus dedos –Estás más pequeño de lo que recordaba Jaco– Se río más cuando el intento poner excusas sobre su altura.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose obligó a todos a mirar en esa dirección, el doctor entró con una sonrisa –Es bueno verla recuperada.

Simples palabras hicieron a Bulma reaccionar una vez más, entonces lo primero que pensó fue -Radiación-

Un pequeño grito de pánico inundó la habitación, y la mirada azul se encontró con la de Vegeta –¿Estoy muerta? ¡Kami tengo cáncer! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Soy estéril! ¡Mute cierto! ¡Ahora soy un fenómeno! ¡Que tengo! ¿Mis ojos cambiaron de color?– Llevó sus manos a su cabeza donde suspiro aliviada de sentir su cabello y es que ella como científica sabía perfectamente lo que la radiación podía hacer en su cuerpo. Al sentir las miradas se calmó, respiro profundo y se cruzó de brazos cómo si nada hubiera pasado, ninguna crisis repentina había tenido. –Parece que estoy bien.

–Si… Si, así es princesa, usted está en perfectas condiciones… La radiación afectó su cuerpo, pero mediante el proceso de curación al que fue sometida su mismo sistema a través de un proceso de regeneración mitótica mejoro. Sin embargo, su cuerpo sufrió un colapso muy grande, demasiado esfuerzo para usted, quedó en coma por unos días. Pero solo necesitaba que su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad.

Ella asintió comprendiendo todo, era extraño saber que había despertado de un coma. Llevó su vista a Vegeta el cual estaba muy callado.

–¿Dónde estamos?

Vegeta bufó fastidiado teniendo que contar todo desde su repentina casi muerte a causa de la radiación.

.

.

.

La explicación no duró mucho. La princesa había regresado a la cama donde se sintió más tranquila, cuando Vegeta terminó su relato una parte de ella reconfortada pensó que ahora estaban libres de que Freezer los persiguiera. Dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que luego borró, con temor a preguntar apretó la sábana blanca.

–Se que las cosas fueron apresuradas y estoy agradecida de que se preocuparán y buscarán ayuda para mi… Pero…– Miro a los tres –Alguien, a alguno de ustedes se le ocurrió traer consigo mis cosas– Espero paciente la respuesta, siguió esperando y cuando nadie respondió se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

–Mi mochila, mi casa, mi ropa, la tecnología de Freezer– Abrió los ojos asustada **–¡La esfera!** Olvidaron la maldita esfera en la nave de Freezer, la única cosa que el no debe tener la dejaron en su nave...– En ese momento ella deseaba ser tan fuerte como ellos para golpearlos.

Pero Vegeta ya estaba harto de la situación, el no era paciente y no pretendía empezar a serlo, esquivo la almohada que ella le lanzó y decidió que la conversación terminaba ahí. Se acerco a Bulma y con brusquedad la tomó de la muñeca – **Cállate… Te hubiera dejado morir, eres una maldita molestia.**

Ella estaba demasiado alterada **–Eres un idiota**

Vegeta aumentó la presión en su mano, acercándola a él. –Yo no soy tu estúpido cuidador para pensar en cargar con tus malditas pertenencias, no me importa tu ropa, ni tus cápsulas, ni la esfera… ¡Esa cosa debe estar más que muerta! ¡Los Namek ya están muertos Freezer no los dejaría con vida! ¡Esa maldita esfera ya ni siquiera funcionaba… Así que cállate.

Bulma intentó soltarse, pero no podía su fuerza era nula, hasta que por fin él se apiadó y la soltó. Un mortal escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bulma, durante algunos segundos cuando el la tuvo prisionera debajo de los gritos, pudo sentir el temor inundando sus venas; sintió cierto pánico de la mirada de Vegeta, el realmente estaba enojado. Pero ella también tenía actitud y también estaba enojada. Volvió a fruncir el ceño con aún más fuerza, endureciendo su postura y su mirada azul. **–¡Callarme! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Todo esto es tu culpa… Estuve a punto de morir por tu culpa, te dije que me sentía mal y a ti no te importo… Grité que no te fueras, pero tú maldito Saiyajin saliste volando por la dichosa nave cuando yo literal me estaba quemando viva.**

 **-¡Suficiente, humana insignificante!–** Grito Vegeta golpeando la pared al lado de ellos, lo suficiente para que esta se rompiera por la marca del puño. Sin más que decir se fue.

Bulma seguía enojada, su cara estaba algo roja de toda la frustración e ira que sentía, miró a los que quedaban ahí. –Quiero estar sola– Todos salieron.

.

.

.

Bulma tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpear algo. Una vez mas en menos de una semana había estado a punto de morir, sumado a eso la actitud de Vegeta. ¿En qué maldito momento se había enamorado de el? Si le dolía su actitud, pero no era indiferente a que el era un Saiyajin, no hubiera esperado menos después de que ella le gritara. Pero de todos modos no se hubiera contenido. También sentía ese nudo en la garganta pensando en lo que Vegeta había dicho sobre las esferas… Pateó el colchón debajo de ella, sus amigos Namek ya estaban muertos, la esfera ya no servía de nada, ya nada tenía sentido.

Queriendo un tiempo más personal con ella misma se levantó, utilizando el cuarto de higiene en su habitación médica tomo un baño, seco su pelo lo mejor que pudo y con sus dedos lo desenredo.

Una vez más el pensamiento de su muerte la inundó, esta vez había sido diferente… Está vez había dolido, porqué aunque las anteriores ocasiones también había resultado herida, aquellas veces habían sido amenazas tangibles y de repente ser derribada por algo cómo la radiación había sido traumático. No cómo su miedo por Freezer, esto era diferente era más personal, porque mientras sentía toda su piel arder y sin poder respirar intentando correr lejos de los lagos radiactivos el pánico la inundó.

Bien ella estaba viva ¿Se podría tomar como una segunda oportunidad? En realidad, cuarta o quinta tomando en consideración sus repentina suerte de muerte en los meses atrás… Casi morir te abre los ojos. En el silencio llego a algunas conclusiones como que su vida a sido muy corta y que le falta mucho por vivir… Morir definitivamente no está en sus planes… Por el momento las metas de Vegeta y ella siguen una línea intrincada… Está enamorada de su esposo, pero parece que este es completamente indiferente… Si eso es mala suerte, muy mala suerte estar casada con un Saiyajin que no le importaba los sentimientos de los demás. Pero dejando eso a un lado está Freezer, ese emperador tortuoso y amo de sus miedos… Ese hombre tenía más que su odio, y ella no era agresiva, prefería la paz, pero en ese momento con la muerte de los Saiyajin, de los Namek y todo lo que ahora sabía quería la cabeza de Freezer…

Bien ella no tenía la fuerza, pero si la cabeza entonces ella y Vegeta eran el equipo perfecto, ella construiría la cámara y Vegeta mataría a Freezer… Si ese había sido el trato que habían hecho, ahora era natural seguir enojada, pues el príncipe carecía de todo sentimiento de compasión.

En ese momento detuvo sus pensamientos y una mueca se reflejó en su rostro, pues dudó un poco, si a Vegeta realmente no le importara hubiera hecho lo que dijo, la hubiera dejado morir. Sin embargo, ella estaba ahí, también la había rescatado de Freezer…

¿Cómo tomar eso? Días atrás había deseado ver el mundo igual que un Saiyajin, indiferente y sin sentimientos. ¿Pero porqué ella tenía que cambiar…? No… su perspectiva ahora era diferente, había pensado que Vegeta solo la veía cómo un entretenimiento repentino, pensó que debía entender que no era su culpa y que probablemente el destino quería que las cosas fueran así, y en vez de llorar y lamentarse había decidido madurar, dejar las cosas como estaban y quedarse con su propio sentimiento para ella. Días atrás había decidido ayudarlo a acabar con Freezer y luego se alejaría de él. Pero ahora pensaba diferente… Que se joda el mundo, Freezer y todos. Ella quería a Vegeta, ¡Ella tendría a Vegeta…! Y ni siquiera tenía que obligarlo, el era su esposo, y con todo lo sucedido estaba más que segura que Vegeta sentía algo por ella, a la manera Saiyajin por supuesto. Dejaría de preocuparse por el futuro y viviría el momento, su único objetivo derrotar a Freezer lo que sucediera después sería cuestión del destino.

.

.

.

Vegeta ya tenía una nave lista para irse, no estaba dispuesto a llevarse a Bulma con el, ya estaba harto, ya no le importaba. Ella había sobrepasado los límites, la hubiera dejado morir desde el principio, se hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas y ya estaría entrenando para superar a Freezer.

La patrulla galáctica no le negó nada, el miedo que infundía era suficiente para que los temblorosos extraterrestres le dieran todo lo que el pedía. Dispuesto a irse discutía con Kakaroto.

–¿Y Bulma?

–Se queda

–No podemos dejarla

–Es verdad Vegeta ella es la única que puede construir la cámara de gravedad– Dijo Raditz

–Tsk– Exclamó molesto el príncipe –Quédense con ella si quieren insectos, no los necesito…– Justo antes de subir a su nueva nave Jaco el amigo de Bulma había llegado a la sala amplia de despegue.

–Príncipe Saiyajin– Dijo en un tono bajo tratando de controlar su miedo… ¿Cómo había accedido a esto? ¡A si! Bulma daba más miedo.

–¿Qué quieres sabandija?

Jaco dió unos pasos atrás por reflejo mientras tragaba su miedo –Bulma, ella quiere que usted vaya a su cuarto en la enfermería.

Vegeta gruñó, su plan era irse, largarse y olvidar todo. Pero una maldita vez más y antes de que se diera cuenta ya caminaba hacia allá.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta Bulma seguía en cama, ambos se vieron unos segundos hasta que el azotó la puerta detrás de él. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

–A si que– Empezó Bulma –Jaco dice que ya tienes una nave.

–La tengo

–¿Y te vas?

–Lo hago

Ella se cruzó de brazos –Que te valla bien– Dijo desencajando un poco a Vegeta pues el esperaba reproches del porqué ella no iría. Algo había cambiado.

–No gritaras– Alzó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente –Estoy Intrigado

–Idiota– Masculló, solo logrando que la sonrisa de el fuera más notoria, había algo gracioso en la situación.

–¿Y los modales princesa?

–No eres el indicado para hablar de modales– Se levantó, quedando a un lado de la cama, Vegeta también se acercó quedando a sólo un paso. –Escucha, cómo el ser racional que soy acepto que me comporté mal, no debí gritarte y por el contrario te agradezco que salvarás mi vida– Se cruzó de brazos –Aunque fue tu culpa… En fin, dejemos eso a un lado, y dejemos las cosas claras.

–Se acabó– Dijo el

–¿Qué cosa?

–Todo, regresa a tu planeta

Bulma negó y tocó su frente como si sintiera dolor –Eres imposible ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido está conversación?– Vegeta no contestó –Sabes me siento responsable de acabar con Freezer, carezco de fuerza pero no de inteligencia, tu y yo ya hicimos un trato, está hecho, acabemos con Freezer.

Había algo diferente en la situación que él no podía identificar, sin embargo, le agradaba. Y no podía negar que la necesitaba… –Me voy en 5 minutos estés en la nave o no… Tampoco me importa todo lo que digas– Dió la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero el agarre de Bulma lo detuvo al girar. Una vez más fue inesperado cuando ella se aferró a su cuello y lo beso, pero este no era un beso que esperaría de ella, por el contrario, era ferviente e impulsivo. Cuando reaccionó ya la tenía en la cama con una mano en su cadera y la otra sosteniéndola y evitando que su peso la aplastará.

El beso era casi furioso, sin embargo, satisfactorio para ambos, no había sido cómo las veces anteriores, esta vez ambos lo deseaban, ambos lo disfrutaban. Pasaron segundos antes de que el con un ademán seguro la atrajera más cerca a él. El beso se volvió un poco más lento, pero no dejaba de ser satisfactorio.

–Vegeta la nave está lista

Saiyajin y humana se separaron al escuchar la voz de una tercera persona. Ella estaba más que sonrojada, no esperaba que las cosas terminarán así. Ni siquiera terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado.

Vegeta se levantó al igual que ella, el pareció ni siquiera se inmuto cómo si nada hubiera pasado, pero la mirada asesina que le lanzó a Raditz bastó para que el sonriera en burla –¿interrumpo algo?– Preguntó en tono vacilante, aunque por dentro quería reírse, primero se pelean y ahora bueno, el lo vio.

–Largo idiota

Con eso Raditz se fue… Cuando el sonido de la puerta sucumbió al silencio él la volteó a ver. –En 5 minutos me voy estés ahí o no.

Bulma resopló cansada, no quería admitir que Vegeta siempre demostraba que no tenía ningún defecto. O que le afectaba algo. –Necesito una hora, para preparar algunas cosas

–5 minutos.

Bulma negó, se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso más en los labios del príncipe –Media hora de acuerdo

–Crees que esto me hará cambiar de opinión… No confundas las cosas– Se cruzó de brazos –Tienes 10 minutos Bulma, partiré contigo o sin ti– Con eso último se fue.

Bulma se rió ligeramente, sentía que a partir de ese momento algo había cambiado.

* * *

¡A si que aquí estamos…! Espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena por la espera.

Gracias por leer, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon**

* * *

Los 10 minutos se convirtieron en 4 horas y es que Bulma tenía mucho que hacer antes de irse de ese lugar. Entre chantajes para Vegeta terminó con el tiempo a su favor, y es que Bulma seguía muy inquieta respecto a su condición médica, después de hablar con el médico que la había atendido y su amigo Jaco se sintió más tranquila.

-...

-...

-...

El príncipe entrecerró su mirada viendo cómo Bulma daba órdenes a los trabajadores de la patrulla. "Encapsula eso, sube esas piezas" Su _esposa_ había conseguido que le brindarán tecnología para la construcción de la cámara de gravedad, una de las razones para permitir pasar más tiempo ahí. Por esos momentos mientras la veía en el centro de la amplia habitación segura, con una expresión serena dando órdenes de una manera tan natural le dio la ligera sombra de una sonrisa.

Por fin cuando todo estuvo listo se contuvo de gritarle a Bulma mientras la veía hablar con el tal Jaco. ¡Tenían que irse!

–Ve con mi padre y dile lo que te dije… ¿Jaco me estás poniendo atención?

–Si Bulma– Contestó él pobre que se veía cansado.

–Ok…– Sonrió –Espero no se te olvide nada. Adiós– Corrió a la nave donde la esperaban, al subir le brindo una sonrisa a los Saiyajin en especial a Vegeta que la miraba con enfado.

Por fin la nave partió. El despegue fue silencioso, la nave era algo pequeña para los 4, pero no había más. Bulma se entretuvo descubriendo que había en la nave, descubrió que de un botón en la pared y al presionarlo aparecía una mesa y dos sillas. El panel de los controles contaba con varias pantallas, la parte frontal se cubría de un amplio ventanal y además del asiento principal del mando en el resto de la nave no había nada. Solo en el segundo nivel había un compartimento para carga y había un baño que Bulma agradeció en silencio, aunque pequeño privado y eso le valía más que nada.

Las horas aburridas pasaban, no había nada entretenido. Por lo menos para ella. Pues los Saiyajin se dedicaron en el viaje a planear los lugares a donde ir. No pudo ayudar mucho, no conocía un buen lugar para decir, así que prefirió guardar silencio y no molestar mientras en su mente detallaba sus planes respecto a la construcción de la cámara de gravedad. Frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que no sería fácil, aunque nada la detendría.

Vegeta horas más tarde por fin tenía un rumbo que tomar. Por el momento bajarían a una de las estrellas de Sohadan más cercanas, robarían una nave más grande, conseguirían algo de información y luego partirían al planeta Rubidio donde se quedarían por unos días para que Bulma empezará con la construcción de la cámara de gravedad. Tenía muchos planes en mente, sin embargo, llevarlos a cabo era completamente otra cuestión, seguramente Freezer en unas horas conocería la localización de su nave, no le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a ella, serían perseguidos y su cabeza ahora valía mucho.

Ignorando la conversación de Kakaroto y Raditz. Recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos sin importarle nada del mundo a su alrededor por mero impulso volteó hacía un lado. Bulma sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa miraba la nada perdida en sus pensamientos, no habían cruzado palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido horas atrás, tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Pareció que la princesa sintió la mirada pues lo volteó a ver, primero sonrió ligeramente y luego le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos. Pensó realmente las cosas estaban cambiando, sin embargo, no le molestó. No le diría a nadie, pero esa caprichosa princesa que conoció meses atrás había resultado mucho más de lo que pensó.

Habían comido y también habían contado los planes. Bulma se rio cuando Kakaroto con su peculiar manera de describir las cosas contó cómo habían dejado la nave de Freezer. Ho ella pagaría mucho por ver la cara del emperador cuando encontrará su nave. Lástima que sus cosas se habían perdido, pero Vegeta tenía razón seguramente la esfera estaba más que muerta y pues ropa y demás solo eran cosas materiales. Pero ojalá pronto pudieran conseguir más cosas, por qué limpiarse los dientes con gárgaras de agua y ayudándose de los dedos no es igual que un cepillo de dientes. Ella como mujer sufría más.

Cuando Kakaroto bostezo sin importarle mucho se tiró en el suelo para dormir, esa iba a ser la cama de la noche. No había más, Raditz lo siguió acostándose en la orilla de la nave con la cara hacía la pared.

Bulma sintiendo también los párpados pesados. Se quitó las botas blancas que era lo único que conservaba de la ropa que había conseguido de Freezer. Una blusa roja de un material elástico que la patrulla le había proporcionado pues la ropa que ella tenía estaba arruinada y contaminada, un pantalón blanco y guantes que tomó por cortesía pero no les encontraba mucho uso. Sin una cobija disponible y mucho menos una almohada se acomodó en el suelo, lejos de todos. Apoyando su cabeza en su antebrazo, sería una noche difícil y lo sabía.

-...

-...

-...

Dos horas más tarde Vegeta seguía sentado en el mismo lugar. Tenía sueño, no había dormido por un buen tiempo, sin importarle hacer ruido bajo a darse un baño, al regresar se acomodó al otro lado de la nave frente a Bulma, sentado.

Los ronquidos de Kakaroto se escuchaban en toda la nave y era fastidioso. Sintiendo una mirada en la tenue oscuridad de la nave, solo con la poca luz de las pantallas del mando vislumbró dos azules ojos. La vio estirarse incómoda, pero bueno estaban durmiendo en el suelo. Por varios minutos se vieron a los ojos ¿Qué estaría pensando ella? Un leve movimiento con su pálida mano tocando el suelo aún lado de ella lo invitó a acercarse, una vez más rodó los ojos. Ella estaba muy equivocada si creía que caería en sus juegos.

El silencio se vio interrumpido una vez más por un ronquido escurridizo del Saiyajin menor. Está vez ella río ligeramente, había algo gracioso en la situación. No sabía que estaba pasando entre ella y Vegeta, pero le gusto pensar en ese momento que ahora era alguien más madura, tal vez, era ingenuo pensar de esa manera, pero no era ni se sentía la misma muchacha que había salido de su planeta meses atrás para casarse con un desconocido extraterrestre. Se sentía más segura y aunque la situación no fuera buena ni mucho menos cómoda estaba bien… Recordó el ferviente beso de la mañana y con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó a Vegeta que no le había quitado la vista de encima.

El alzó una ceja escéptico cuando la vio acercarse. Realmente había cambiado pensando que ella se atrevería a hacer algo con los otros dos ahí. Sonrió con sorna imaginando el encuentro de la mañana, y los besos que habían compartido en Namek.

La princesa se acercó hasta estar a un lado de el. El no se movió, siguió con su misma pose estoica esperando para ver qué haría ella. Sintió los labios cerca de su oreja.

–¿No planeas dormir?

–Crees que las cosas cambiaron…– La agarro de la cintura y la acercó hacía él –No pienses que tienes alguna ventaja.

Bulma negó y se alejó quitándose la mano que la tomaba de la cintura. –Eres difícil sabes– Suspiro –Como veo que no vas a descansar, te usaré de almohada– Antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir algo Bulma se había recargado en su hombro.

Con un resoplido la alejó y se acostó en el suelo. Bulma lo golpeó en el hombro ligeramente y se acostó dándole la espalda. –Humana problemática.

–Saiyajin problemático.

(...)

En la nave de los ahora fugitivos. Bulma restregaba sus ojos con cansancio, dormir en el suelo no garantizo un buen descanso, a los Saiyajin no se les notaba.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para por fin aterrizar en la estrella de Sohadan. Bulma tenía todas las cápsulas con sus cosas listas, Vegeta le había dicho que tomarían otra nave. Está vez el aterrizaje no había sido bueno, algo había interferido con los controles que se apagaron por unos segundos desestabilizando la nave y haciendo que se precipitara unos segundos, segundos que bastaron para que Bulma casi terminará en el suelo, por suerte Raditz la sostuvo. No pasó desapercibido para nadie la mirada de Vegeta mientras controlaba manualmente los controles de la nave.

Al aterrizar y bajar Bulma guardo la nave en una cápsula asegurándose que nadie los viera se movieron entre calles de un tumultuoso asentamiento de construcción metálicas, había gente de todos colores razas y formas, como en cualquier estrella de Sohadan. La princesa odiaba esa sensación de que la tomarán cómo muñeca y salieran volando ¿Por qué no le avisaba Vegeta que la iba a cargar? Desechó el pensamiento de inmediato. Era tonto preguntarse aquello. Volaron a la cima de un alto edificio, lo suficientemente alto como para ver a lo lejos un estacionamiento aéreo.

–La de propulsión alta. Aquella a lado de la nave de recolección– Señaló Vegeta un punto en el horizonte.

Raditz y Kakaroto asintieron entendiendo perfectamente las órdenes del príncipe. Bulma sabía que tomarían una nave, pero no las circunstancias.

–¿Por qué esa?– Pregunta ella –Es un poco pequeña no les parece, porque no escogemos aquella en el centro de la plataforma principal– Señaló una gran nave plateada de una estructura fina y resplandeciente. –Puedo asegurarte que es mucho mejor que la que ustedes piensan tomar.

Vegeta bufó cruzado de brazos –Por que esa es más difícil de robar, que no te das cuenta que están abordando.

–¿Robar? Pero...– Iba a decir que estaba mal, que no era ético pero sus protestas murieron en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que 1-. No tenía dinero 2-. Eran fugitivos 3-. Ya habían robado una nave y no cualquier nave. Y la lista podía seguir. Se aclaró la garganta –Digo ya que la vamos a robar, pues podemos robar algo mejor.

Raditz se rio por su comentario. Kakaroto asintió pues para el eso sonaba más lógico y Vegeta ni se inmutó.

–Solo quédate aquí– Ordenó Vegeta.

Los tres Saiyajin salieron volando directo a la zona de naves, en alguna otra ocasión diferente a Vegeta no le hubiera importado tomar una nave a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo, estaban bien asi, perdidos. No quería llamar la atención. Planearon vigilar los movimientos de los que ahí merodeaban.

-...

-...

-...

Bulma miraba la ciudad a sus pies. Estaba aburrida ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaba robar una nave? Frunció el ceño al pensar que aquella pregunta se había vuelto común.

Suspiro, sin nada que hacer solo eso le quedaba. Curiosa como siempre y harta de esperar, decidió que quería investigar un poco. El problema era que estaba en la cima de aquel edificio ¿Como bajar? No había ninguna puerta, o escalera. Estaba atrapada hasta que Vegeta se dignara a volver.

Dos horas más tarde estaba harta. ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo que les tomara tanto tiempo?! Una vez más y ahora decidida quería bajar. Al asomarse por la orilla del edificio, vio un segundo nivel, al menos tres metros abajo. Pensó, podría colgar su cuerpo y luego soltarse, no era tan alto. Decidida y tan atrabancada cómo ella era lo hizo, se acercó, se hincó y seco perfectamente sus manos en la tela de su pantalón, apoyo su estómago en el filo que limitaba el edificio, bajo poco a poco hasta que quedó colgando de sus manos, y por último dio un brinco que aunque estremeció sus piernas no la lastimó. Orgullosa miró hacia arriba. "Eres genial Bulma" Su siguiente obstáculo era brincar al edificio continuó, se rio internamente, pues pudo ver una escalera en la parte trasera del otro edificio. Fácil, solo había un espacio de menos de un metro entre ambas construcciones, a la que iba a saltar era más baja pero igual no por mucho más de un metro. Decidida a saltar se alejó unos pasos de la orilla corrió y brincó, fácil. Muy fácil, bajar los cuatro pisos por las escaleras tampoco resultó difícil, si de algo le había servido escaparse del castillo varias veces. Todos tenemos esa etapa de rebeldía.

Salió detrás de los edificios hasta la calle atestada de gente, caminó sin saber bien a donde ir. No importaba mucho pues sabía que Vegeta la podría encontrar. Minutos más tarde se había encontrado con lo que parecía un mercado, había muchos puestos a los lados de la calle, era divertido. Un hombre se atravesó en su camino mostrándole unos animales extraños en unas jaulas.

–No gracias...– El hombre no le entendió, hablaba en un extraño idioma. Tuvo que apartarse.

Había de todo, cosas que conocía y otras que no. En particular un puesto llamo su atención, un hombre robusto de un solo ojo vendía partes de motores, armas y demás implementos. Chatarra para algunos tesoros para Bulma y su futuro proyecto de gravedad, se acercó y con un ojo entrenado localizó cierto panel con casilleros metálicos, un cableado interno, y aleaciones que pudo jurar eran plata. No sabía en qué específicamente podía utilizarlo, pero sabía le serviría.

El hombre le dijo algo en un idioma que una vez más ella no entendió.

–¿Qué? No te entiendo.

El hombre entrecerró su único ojo lo que hizo a Bulma sentirse extraña –70,000

–Ho. El precio– Sonrió a avergonzada, no tenía dinero. Pensó tomar la pieza y salir corriendo, en verdad la necesitaba, pero viendo el lugar donde estaba y sabiendo de lo que era capaz se alejó. Maldijo. Ella en verdad necesitaba esa pieza. Pensó ¿Dónde conseguir dinero? Camino viendo hacia todos lados. No era la primera vez que necesitaba dinero en un planeta desconocido, su viaje de la adolescencia le había enseñado que la mejor manera de conseguir cualquier cosa era con intercambios, sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía armas, naves, ni otros artículos para cambiar. Ahora ella no tenía nada, no podía cambiar lo poco que tenía pues sabía que lo necesitaría, eso la dejaba con un camino muy corto.

Un montón de gritos llamaron su atención, a lo lejos de un lugar abierto había varios reunidos en un círculo

Al acercarse en medio del suelo había una plataforma de color café de un metro por un metro. Bulma miró con interés cómo varios hombres gritaban, alardeaban por dos pequeños animales que peleaban en medio de la plataforma, los mismos que el hombre de tiempo atrás le había ofrecido. Con curiosidad vio cómo terminó la pelea, uno de los animales que tenían pinzas largas cuatro patas y una cabeza estirada cortó la cabeza de la otra ganando, vio cómo un extraño ser que parecía su piel estaba hecha de roca grisácea repartía una pequeñas láminas plateadas y rojas. ¡Dinero! Bien, ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera de poder apostar, pero no podía tampoco solo escoger a uno de los animalitos y ya.

Observó dos peleas más, estaba por rendirse no había nada que le indicará o diera pistas de cómo ganar. Tampoco podía dejar las cosas a la suerte, ya casi por rendirse y cuando las miradas que recibía realmente se volvieron molestas, se alejó, pero antes pasó por las jaulas donde guardaban los animalitos que para la princesa era una curiosa combinación entre un cangrejo y una mantis. Ninguno tenía nada que lo resaltará, hasta que en una de las jaulas una de las criaturas le llamó la atención, está era más pequeña, y tenía una mancha roja entre sus dos ojos saltones.

Podía jurar que está era una hembra ¡Si! Entonces ahora sí valía la pena tomar el riesgo, si apostaba entre una pelea y un macho estaba casi segura que la hembra ganaría. Debajo del abdomen largo de la criatura tenía unas protuberancias cubiertas de una capa verde y delgada, eran huevos. Una madre sin importar la naturaleza defendería a sus crías. Casi chilló de emoción.

Espero a que el siguiente combate terminará y el mismo hombre de piel de piedra repartió las ganancias y recogió las pérdidas. Bulma se acercó, debía mostrarse segura, le dio una de sus sonrisas encantadoras pero se aseguró que su perfil fuera serio.

–¿Hablas mi idioma?

–Por supuesto.

–Bien, quiero apostar.

–Debes tomar turno preciosa.

Bulma no sintió aquel adjetivo malicioso, ni lascivo. Fue natural. –Me llamo Bulma. Escucha tengo mucha prisa y seré sincera contigo necesito dinero.

–No soy una caridad.

–No te estoy pidiendo dinero.

–Lo necesitas para apostar.

–Bueno… Puedo darte otra cosa.

–… ¿Cómo que?

Bulma se puso nerviosa, en su mente el plan sonaba mejor, pero en parte era tan humillante y temerario que la única razón por la que lo hacía era porque estaba casi segura que ganaría y porqué sabía que Vegeta iría por ella, si no fueran así las cosas jamás se hubiera atrevido a hablar. –Yo… Quiero apostarme a mi.

El extraterrestre entrecerró su mirada, sus pesados párpados se contrajeron. No esperaba escuchar eso, aquella mujer debía estar desesperada para recurrir a eso –Vete de aquí mujer.

–Oye por favor… Se que a alguno de aquí le interesará la apuesta.

–Vas a perder.

–… Tal vez, pero lo necesito.

–Consigue un empleo, si pierdes te arrepentirás– Dio la vuelta dando por terminada la plática.

Bulma corrió detrás de él –Espera por favor. En verdad lo necesito. Tu ganas, aunque pierda. Por favor.

–No.

–Lo necesito.

–Hay mejores maneras de conseguir dinero.

–Pero no tengo tiempo.

Varias palabras más el extraterrestre se hartó, la multitud empezaba a despejarse al ver que no había más apuestas. El hombre viendo su trabajo esfumarse bufó con fastidio " _No es mi problema lo que ella quiera hacer"_ Pensó –Bien ¿Cuánto vales?

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior necesitaba 70,000 ¿Cuánto valía ella? –¿Cuánto apuestan por lo general?

–De 30,000 a 400,000

Bulma lo pensó, ya estaba ahí. Sí literalmente estaba apostándose a ella misma podía pedir más. –Bien apuesta 2,000,000 al bichito de la jaula negra, la que tiene rojo en la cresta.

–¿Estás bromeando Verdad? Nadie apostará tanto.

–¡Qué! Claro que si… Mírame soy hermosa– Dijo orgullosa vanagloriándose, si algo no sabía la princesa era cómo ser humilde respecto a su apariencia, tampoco es que estuviera diciendo una mentira.

–¡Hmp! Como quieras...– Se acercó una vez más al centro de la tarima –Una apuesta más– Gritó a todos los que ahí estaban, se acercó y tomó la jaula donde estaba el animalito que la peliazul había elegido –Está hembra– Señaló a Bulma –A decidido apostarse a ella misma por el valor de 2,000,000 con este Bajorkimo.

Muchos murmuraron, otros se rieron.

Bulma estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión, sin embargo, entre la multitud apareció un hombre delgado y alto, muy alto, en realidad. Superando los dos metros.

–Yo apuesto por el Bajorkimo de la jaula 16… Cómo no hacerlo, si puedo ganarme a tan bello trofeo.

Bulma entrecerró su mirada, ahora sí se sentía insultada. Todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza cuando el lente de su ojo al identificar el rostro de aquel humanoide de piel amarillenta apareció un mensaje debajo indicando que era buscado por el ejército de Freezer ¡Diablos en que se había metido! ¿Era muy tarde para arrepentirse? La sonrisa que le dio el extraterrestre mientras se acercaba la hizo estremecerse, los dientes puntiagudos y amarillentos la asustaron, pero no quería aparentarlo.

Los dos animales que ahora sabía que se llamaban Bajorkimo fueron puestos en la plataforma para pelear. Bulma ignoro al extraterrestre que se acercaba cada vez más.

–¿Que lleva a una mujer como tú a apostarse a si misma?

–Hum… Es personal.

–¿De qué raza eres?

Ella ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver –No importa, prepara el dinero, eso es en lo que debes preocuparte.

El extraterrestre se rio, y fijo su vista en la plataforma a sus pies donde los Bajorkimos peleaban. La peliazul sintiendo un nudo en la garganta veía la pelea, ignorando las miradas y gritos. Pronto el peón que había elegido cómo ella pensó protegiendo a sus crías le arrancó una de las pinzas, al otro macho. –¡Si!– Fue cuestión de tiempo para que el Bajorkimo que había elegido la peliazul ganará.

El extraterrestre de piel amarilla pagó la apuesta y aunque había perdido no borraba la sonrisa que le daba escalofríos a la princesa. El hombre de las apuestas tomó su comisión y le dio el resto a Bulma que dio las gracias y sin más se fue con un claro pensamiento de no volver a tentar a la suerte de esa manera.

Con el dinero se metió a un callejón asegurándose que nadie la viera, sacó una cápsula guardando la mayoría. Empoderada planeo regresar a comprar la pieza, mientras caminaba se preguntó ¿Qué tanto tiempo les estaba tomando robar una nave? Ya casi habían pasado dos horas. Haciendo uso de su buena memoria regresó a la calle que se cubría de puestos, con una sonrisa saludo al hombre de un solo ojo.

–Vine por la pieza, esa– Señaló la que quería –¿Cuánto habías dicho?

–70,000– Sentenció con voz firme.

Bulma crispó sus cejas –Tu y yo sabemos que no vale eso, te doy 35,000– La verdad no tenía ni idea, pero no por ser una princesa y tener dinero significaba que no pudiera regatear, había sido criada para en un futuro reinar, debía saber cómo conseguir el mayor beneficio de las cosas incluso en el trueque.

–¡35,000! Por supuesto que no… 60,000 y es mi última oferta.

Bulma levantó los hombros y dio la vuelta –Como quieras estoy segura que puedo encontrar algo mejor...– Mentalmente contó 1,2,3…

–Espera

" _Bingo_ " Dio la vuelta –¿Si?

–50,000 y es tuyo.

Bulma sonrió –45,000 y es un trato.

–Agg Bien.

Sacó el dinero y le dio la cantidad correcta, por suerte había observado atenta cuando el hombre de las apuestas contó el dinero y se lo dio. Feliz con el implemento que no sabía que era o para qué servía pero estaba segura que iba a utilizar lo tomó. Al cargarlo se dio cuenta que realmente era pesado, ignoró la risa del vendedor y cargo la pieza lo mejor que pudo entre sus brazos. Solo debía caminar a un lugar sin tanta gente y guardarlo en las cápsulas. Unos 15 pasos más tarde sus brazos se rendían, estaba por caerse cuando dos brazos le ayudaron a sostener la pieza.

–Para esto ocupabas el dinero.

Bulma levantó la mirada encontrándose con el mismo hombre que había aceptado pagar la apuesta. _"¿Acaso me siguió"_ –Si… Gracias por su ayuda, pero no lo necesito.

–Te estabas cayendo. No puedo dejar que una linda mujer como tú haga esfuerzos innecesarios…

–Tengo un acompañante– Se sintió patética por recurrir a eso, pero diablos aquella sonrisa de dientes afilados la ponía muy nerviosa.

–Pero no lo veo aquí… Tengo una nave, puedo llevarte a donde tú quieras.

–He… No gracias, no me interesa cómo te dije… Me devuelves mi… Mi cosa metálica.

El extraterrestre se rio –Eres graciosa. Se nota que estás muy desesperada, de verdad te ofrezco mi ayuda, puedo darte todo lo que necesitas.

Bulma quería salir corriendo cuando esté hombre decidió invadir su espacio personal, decidió que ya no quería la pieza metálica, conseguiría un arma y regresaría a quemarle hasta el alma al extraterrestre. –Sabes que quédatela, pero déjame en paz– Dio la vuelta y se fue.

–Oye– La siguió –No puedo dejarte sola, los lugares como estos no son para alguien como tú.

–No me importa.

Se acercó y la toco del hombro –Si sabes lo que te conviene me seguirás.

Frunció el ceño. Eso le pasaba por tentar a la suerte. Dio la vuelta encarando al sujeto, aunque era molesto mantenía su vista en lo alto –Si no te alejas yo fácilmente puedo avisarles a los hombres de Freezer que te están buscando, vales mucho.

La sonrisa en los labios del hombre se perdió completamente. –Oh, eso cambia las cosas– Habló con un tono simple y sin emociones.

Bulma sonrió, cruzada de brazos. –Así es, vete.

–Si… Ahora debo matarte.

Abrió sorprendida los ojos, y sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo, escabulléndose entre la gente. " _Soy una tonta"_ Ahogó las ganas de gritar por el miedo que sentía. ¿En qué momento ese había sido un buen plan? ¿Dónde estaba su esposo cuando lo necesitaba? Las cosas no estaban a su favor. Tropezó con un escalón en la subida entre puestos, no pensó en el dolor y probablemente no lo sintió en ese momento. El lente de su ojo le indicaba que un nivel de fuerza se acercaba a ella. No podía concentrarse, agradeció que hubiera un mar de gente. Corrió y corrió entre calles hasta que pensó había perdido a el sujeto, en una calle menos concurrida, recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de que el aire regresará a sus pulmones " _Más cardio Bulma"_ Pensó para si misma, con los ojos cerrados, un error si estás escapando de un posible asesinato.

Cuando levantó la mirada un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ahora sí sintió el dolor de la caída y se tensó. Respiro profundo y una vez más contuvo el grito desde el fondo de su garganta.

Una mirada profunda perforaba su alma, y de un momento a otro se sintió cómo una niña pequeña que había sido descubierta en una travesura.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta y compañía tenían una hora investigando el área de despegue, robar una nave había resultado más difícil de lo esperado. En si tomar la nave no era difícil. Fue poco después de que decidieran que nave era la mejor para sus propósitos.

El príncipe sintió varias energías acercarse, las tomó en cuenta pues eran ligeramente fuertes, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que el se interesará. Kakaroto y Raditz volaron a la zona que Vegeta les había indicado.

Se encontraron con una nave del imperio, un navío común de operaciones. Kakaroto los espió agudizando sus sentidos para escuchar por qué estaban ahí.

Cuando Kakaroto regreso junto a su hermano se veían serios, más de lo normal.

–¿Qué?

–Están buscando un fugitivo.

El frunció el ceño, había muchas posibilidades, pero podía asegurar 100% que no eran ellos, primero por que habían especificado que era solo una persona, además Freezer jamás enviaría a un puñado de soldados tan débiles por el. Decidió que no era su asunto. Estaba por dar la orden de regresar y tomar la nave que robarían cuando se percató que la energía de Bulma estaba en movimiento _"¿Cómo diablos bajo del edificio?"_ Pensó, estaba a punto de ir por ella, sin embargo, se limitó. Era un extraño pensamiento, aquellos pasajeros de una voz inconsciente que dijo que le estaba poniendo demasiada atención a Bulma cuando la prioridad era la nave.

Apretó sus dientes cuando el mismo comprobó que estaba cayendo en un juego peligroso. Su prioridad era matar a Freezer. Había aceptado a Bulma en su manera extraña y retorcida había aceptado tenerla cerca, pero cargaba con tanto peso sobre los hombros que su mente le impedía enfrentar su decisión con madurez, y no era su culpa, simplemente el era así. Decidió dejar a su esposa arrinconada en un espacio de su mente y volver a la prioridad de conseguir una nave.

-...

-...

-...

Algunos minutos más pasaron, para su descontento la nave que planeaban robar había empezado a desembarcar su contenido, cajas metálicas salían por los conductores de rediles que habían sido colocados en la nave. Maldijo que tuvieran que esperar más tiempo. Si no hubiera hombres de Freezer en el planeta, si tuviera tiempo de matar a todos, si no fuera tal vez el hombre más buscado del universo con gusto hubiera asesinado a todo aquel en su camino para tomar la nave, pero las cosas no eran así.

Se escondieron detrás de varios contenedores apilados. Ninguno de los Saiyajin estaban de humor, era raro actuar de esa manera. Vegeta se había mantenido alerta de la energía de Bulma, estaba estática en un lugar del centro de el tumulto principal de Sohadan. No había nada que lo pusiera alerta. Pero seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo había bajado del edificio?

-...

-...

-...

Raditz estaba en silencio y aburrido. Ocupaba su mente en pensamientos pasajeros luego sonrió al recordar algo.

–Kakaroto– El aludido volteó a verlo –¿Qué piensas de Bulma?

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

–Es muy inteligente– Fue lo que dijo el menor de los Saiyajin –Es bueno que ella esté con nosotros, no hubiéramos salido de Namek sin ella.

Raditz sonrió, aunque sintió la mirada de muerte de Vegeta. Pero oye tenía días sin burlarse de algo, además se sentía comprometido a hacerlo, porque era de las pocas personas tolerables para el príncipe y maldita sea era tan irónico.

–¿Te llevas muy bien con ella verdad?– Volvió a cuestionar a su hermano.

–Si ella dice que somos amigos.

–Recuerdas que Vegeta dijo que no quería a Bulma cerca, que había roto su compromiso.

–Raditz– Dijo Vegeta en un tono muy amenazador.

Kakaroto asintió sin comprender bien la situación a su alrededor.

–Pues resulta que Vegeta se arrepintió. Antes de partir del cuartel de la patrulla galáctica los encontré muy… Unidos. Tal vez deberías reconsiderar llamarla princesa.

Vegeta permanecía estoico, sin embargo, estaba a unas cuantas palabras Raditz de morir y ser descuartizado y no necesariamente en ese orden.

Kakaroto tenía una manera particular de ver las cosas, por un momento meditó lo que su hermano le dijo. –¿Por qué te molesta que Bulma y Vegeta estén juntos?

La sonrisa burlona de Raditz se perdió, incluso se desconcertó por la pregunta. Su hermano había desviado la situación y dejó de ser graciosa. La mirada de Vegeta se volvió más lúgubre, pero con el orgullo Saiyajin corriendo por sus venas no estaba dispuesto a retractar sus palabras. –No me molesta. ¿Estás con ella Vegeta?– Le preguntó directamente.

–No es asunto tuyo insecto guarda silencio.

Raditz sonrió, recuperando la burla, todavía había una pequeña y peligrosa línea para que Vegeta cumpliera su palabra –Entonces si tú no la quieres ¿Puedo tomarla?

Vegeta gruñó, estaba por replicar, pero se dio cuenta que hacerlo le daría a Raditz la razón. Y simplemente se negaba por qué su maldito orgullo lo hacía el todo poderoso Vegeta que no necesitaba de nadie con un solo objetivo en mente.

Kakaroto frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a su hermano sabía que estaba molestando a Vegeta y que denigraba a Bulma como un objeto. –Cállate Raditz.

De un momento a otro ambos hermanos estaban peleando.

Vegeta sintió una perturbación en la pequeña energía de Bulma y sin decir nada salió volando alertando a los hermanos que lo siguieron por detrás.

Cuando logro encontrarla corría entre las personas, se dio cuenta que un extraterrestre la seguía, bufó con fastidio ¿Qué había hecho? Cuando perdió al hombre se detuvo jadeando de cansancio, sin hacer ningún ruido. La vio tensarse cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.

–Hum… Me asustaste– Dijo la peliazul aún tensada por tan repentino suceso.

Antes de que pudiera contestar un hombre llegó corriendo, la mirada, la postura, todo le indicaba a Vegeta que ella se había metido en problemas, pudo confirmarlo cuando ella dio un paso más cerca de el. Cuando el extraño la encaró con la mirada.

–Ella y yo tenemos asuntos.

Vegeta alzó una ceja como si estuviera intrigado se cruzó de brazos. –¿Asuntos?

–El me persiguió– Dijo Bulma claramente enojada. Raditz y Kakaroto ya estaban ahí, alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder –El dinero lo gané de manera legítima, vete si no quieres problemas.

El hombre sonrió con burla sin saber con quién estaba –No puedo dejarte con vida, tienes información muy valiosa.

–¿Qué información?– Preguntó Vegeta.

–Es buscado por Freezer– Dijo Bulma señalando su ojo izquierdo, como si tuviera que recordarle a Vegeta que tenía implantado un dispositivo de comunicación conectado a los sistemas de Freezer.

El extraterrestre dio un paso más cerca –Oh preciosa por hablar ahora también tendré que matar a tus amigos.

Vegeta no quería empezar una pelea que llamará la atención. Con hombres de Freezer en el planeta no podía arriesgarse. En un parpadeo para el hombre Vegeta estaba detrás de él, no pudo reaccionar con un fuerte golpe en la base de su cuello cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Bulma sonrió satisfecha ¡Se lo merecía!

–Vámonos– Ordenó Vegeta y salió volando.

Raditz y Kakaroto ya lo seguían cuando ella grito. Supo que Vegeta estaba molesto cuando esté siguió su camino y su amigo fue quien la tomó en brazos para alcanzarlos. Una vez más estaban en la altura de un edificio.

–¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?!– Le preguntó Vegeta

Ella resopló –¡No me grites! Me dejaron abandonada, encontré la manera de bajar e hice lo necesario para conseguir algo que ocupaba.

–¿Quién era ese?– Preguntó Raditz

–Un idiota– Terminó relatando todo lo que había hecho, las reacciones fueron diferentes en los tres; Kakaroto la felicito por su buena idea para conseguir dinero, Raditz se burló de ella y Vegeta bueno el tuvo sus propias palabras.

–Solo alguien con un cerebro tan impulsivo como tú se apuesta a sí misma. No tengo porqué estar soportando esto.

Ella entrecerró su mirada –¡¿Y que estaban haciendo ustedes?! ¿Ya tienen la nave?...– No obtuvo respuesta –Pues yo estaba haciendo algo más productivo.

–Silencio– Gritó Vegeta, claramente estaba enojado –Estoy harto de salvar tu maldita vida.

Ella se sintió muy insultada –¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡Tu eres el que llegó! Yo no te pedí ayuda, estaba haciendo las cosas bien sola.

El chasqueo la lengua y le dio la espalda –Tan bien que te estaba siguiendo.

Bulma también se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, no estaba dispuesto a verlo –Lo hubiera resuelto.

Podían seguir peleando, pero los objetivos establecidos les recordaban a ambos qué no podían perder más tiempo. Está vez solo se fueron Raditz y Vegeta. Kakaroto se había quedado con ella.

Vegeta enfoco solo su mente en conseguir la nave que necesitaban. Cuando regresaron a los campos de aterrizaje ya los hombres de Freezer no estaban y la nave que antes habían decidido tomar había sido descargada completamente. Fue tan sencillo ya sin el obstáculo de los soldados que ambos Saiyajin se infiltraron a la nave donde con amenazas y unos cuantos golpes los simples mercaderes salieron despavoridos. 5 minutos le tomó a Vegeta ir por Bulma y Kakaroto.

Y la única razón por la que él había ido fue por qué en un momento mientras capturaban la nave estos se habían movido.

No le había costado mucho a la princesa convencer a su amigo de bajar una vez más a los mercados de Sohadan. Una bonita sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras.

Resulta que Bulma no estaba dispuesta a irse sin gastar el dinero que había conseguido, por suerte todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí. Compro ropa que tomó su tiempo para elegir, agrego algunas cosas para los muchachos, por suerte tenía buen ojo y la ropa era de una tela muy adaptable. Incluso se dio el lujo de escoger un bonito collar de color plata con una piedra marmoleada blanca y verde. Jamás había comprado tan rápido, en menos de una hora casi sin dinero tenía provisiones para comer por lo menos unas dos semanas lo que era bastante comida teniendo en cuenta que viajaba con tres Saiyajin. No sabía que estaba comprando realmente, pero confío en que Kakaroto le aseguro que aquellos cuadros de colores en bolsas metálicas selladas al vacío sabía bien.

Incluso logró regresar con el hombre cíclope y comprar más piezas para la futura cámara de gravedad.

Casi terminando sus compras Kakaroto no estaba tranquilo, podía ser despreocupado. Pero también la situación no dejaba de ser tensa. Cuando sintió una persona a su espalda y al voltear la mirada fría de Vegeta dijo todo sin necesidad de palabras. Frunció el ceño pues sabía que estaba en problemas.

–No le hice nada a Bulma.

Aparentemente el comentario hizo enojar más a Vegeta –Larguémonos de esta maldita estrella.

La princesa ya lo había visto por su mirada supo que lo había hecho enojar más, un poco de culpa se instaló en su pecho. Vio a Vegeta acercarse y no le dio mucho tiempo cuando ya la tenía en brazos, vio a Kakaroto tomar las cajas que cargaban lo que no había sido encapsulado y salir volando detrás de ellos.

Bulma sintió que había creado una brecha en su relación con Vegeta. Sus brazos que se apoyaban enredados en el cuello de su esposo estaban tensos.

–Eres la mujer más terca que he conocido en mi vida.

Ella no dijo nada, tampoco es que fuera una mentira –No le hagas nada a Kakaroto, lo manipule un poco para que me acompañara a comprar todas las cosas.

–Los soldados que desobedecen órdenes son castigados.

La forma cruel en que lo dijo la alertó –Pero… No puedes si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo.

Vegeta para sorpresa de Bulma se río –Entonces te dejaré caer y me libraré de ti para siempre.

Ella entrecerró su mirada había pasado tiempo suficiente con el para saber que estaba molestándola –Hazlo– Lo retó con la mirada y soltó su cuello, aunque el miedo de caer casi la hacía temblar –Tírame, pero ¿Quién construirá tu cámara de gravedad?

Vegeta frunció el entrecejo –No me tientes.

–Se que no lo harás, no te desharás de mí, pero lo que no se es la razón, si es por el trato que tenemos o por algo más.

–Eres útil.

–¿En qué sentido?

–En el necesario.

Bulma resopló y volvió a sostenerse del cuello de Vegeta básicamente por qué tenía miedo de caerse –No hemos hablado de lo que sucedió en la base de la patrulla y anoche en la nave.

Vegeta frunció el ceño una vez más, simplemente no quería tocar el tema –No significa nada.

Esa fue como una puñalada en el corazón para la princesa, pero una parte de ella sabía que no era verdad –Tu cuerpo reaccionando a mí me dijo lo contrario– Contestó desafiándolo con la mirada

–No te hagas ideas nada a cambiado.

Bulma sintió una presión en su pecho, algo le decía que no hablara, que no lo dijera, que se arrepentiría –Pero puede, ya somos esposos. En una forma retorcida y de locura podemos empezar una relación– ¡Lo dijo! –Yo quiero– Afirmó fingiendo la voz más madura y segura. Pero eso quería. Había decidido que quería a Vegeta, no era la mejor manera ni la más convencional, pero estaba tratando con un Saiyajin sin sentimientos. Lo mejor era ser directa.

Vegeta pareció meditar la propuesta por unos segundos. Cuando conoció a Bulma reconoció que era atractiva pero al comienzo nunca tuvo la intención de hacerla su mujer, básicamente por qué sentía que era inferior y tenía prioridades. Ahora las prioridades no habían cambiado incluso eran más fuertes. Derrotar a Freezer estaba en la cúspide, pero debía de reconocer que con el tiempo que había convivido con la princesa está había llamado su atención, diablos incluso la había besado, algo que un Saiyajin solo hacía con la hembra que consideraba potencial para ser pareja, había tomado mujeres antes pero nunca las había besado.

Pero no pudo contenerse cuando en Namek la vio segura con la intención de buscar las esferas sin importarle el peligro en el que estaba y lo insignificante que era comparada con Freezer. Pensó en tomar lo necesario de Bulma, su esposa se veía tranquila hablando del tema, no conocía las relaciones humanas, pero sabía que los humanos forjaban relaciones antes de decidirse por tomar una pareja, algo antes del matrimonio. Aunque ellos habían empezado al revés.

–No cambiará nada– Dijo haciendo a Bulma reaccionar pues había estado perdida en sus pensamientos –Ambos nos beneficiamos, pero cuando Freezer muera esto se terminará.

La princesa lo vio serena, aunque por dentro estuviera colapsando. No era precisamente la relación que quería con Vegeta, pero ambos eran adultos, de cierta forma estaban empezando una _relación_ En donde los sentimientos no importaban, había sentenciado que todo terminaría cuando Freezer muriera. –Ho… ¿Cada uno se irá por su lado entonces?

Vegeta rodó los ojos la conversación estaba haciéndose más larga de lo necesario –Ve al maldito punto de esta conversación.

–Eres insoportable– Suspiro resignada Quería a Vegeta, estaba enamorada de el. Tal vez esa era la única forma de empezar una relación con un Saiyajin tan indómito –Está bien, supongo– Dijo aterrizando aún lado de la nave que ahora les pertenecía.

-...

-...

-...

Subieron y todo fue silencioso, lo único que desentonó fue la mirada de burla que Raditz le dio, infantilmente la peliazul le saco la lengua. Nadie había sido lo suficientemente amable para decirle a dónde irían, pero decidió no preguntar, había estado inmersa en sus pensamientos con los recientes acontecimientos.

(...)

La nave resultó mucho mejor de lo que Bulma esperaba, investigó por varios minutos junto a Kakaroto todo lo que había en la nave. Descargaron lo que habían comprado y la peliazul les dio la ropa que había comprado para ellos, tal vez sólo la aceptaron porqué parecían armaduras. Fue relajante darse un baño caliente, había tomado una habitación. Era muy sencilla un cuarto sin adorno alguno con paredes blancas, una cama en una esquina y un mueble, nada interesante. Excepto la cama que básicamente era una tabla laminada levitando del suelo con una sábana esponjosa, incómoda, algo, pero de eso a dormir en el suelo no se quejaba.

Fue gracioso que el resto de la tarde se dedicará a adivinar cómo funcionaban los broches de algunas de las prendas que había comprado, o desenredando su enmarañado cabello con nudos guardados de semanas. Más tarde analizó algunos de los artefactos que había comprado con el hombre cíclope, desarmo algunas cosas y al final tenía algunos paneles de poder y rejillas de conducción para la cámara de gravedad y sin saber termino de trabajar cuando todos en la nave ya estaban dormidos. No le tomó mucha importancia al ligero piquete que sintió en el lóbulo de su oreja.

* * *

(...)

En otro lugar del universo Van -el nuevo sirviente principal de Freezer- estaba muy nervioso. La nave imperial había dejado de emitir una señal. Ya no había nada que seguir, pues el chip de rastreo del prisionero mejor dicho prófugo también estaba fallando, los expertos le dijeron que este había sido sometido a una energía inestable y que probablemente tardaría un tiempo en restablecerse, estaban diseñados para auto repararse. Pero no había un tiempo establecido para que la señal fuera retomada.

El nervioso muchacho frotaba sus manos, creía que todo estaba perdido, pensaba en cómo huir. Imaginaba su tumba e incluso ya estaba pensando en sus últimas palabras, pues Freezer ya lo había mandado llamar y ahora que no tenía nada que decirle estaba seguro moriría. ¿Por qué el tenía que pasar por eso? Frunció el entrecejo. La vida era una perra, por eso. Tal vez, estaba pagando pecados de una vida pasada.

Caminaba muy nervioso por los pasillos de la nave ¿Qué le diría al gran Freezer? Cuando llegó al recinto preferido del emperador en la nave temporal y dónde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta. Estaba por activar la puerta deslizable cuando su scoutter sonó, al revisarlo, tuvo que leer dos veces el contenido para creer lo que ahí estaba. Si la vida era una perra y jugaba con el.

Activo la puerta y corrió dentro –¡Señor Freezer!

El emperador meditaba en su trono dando la espalda al soldado –¿Qué?

–El planeta A-12 envió un mensaje ¡Han encontrado su nave!

El trono que flotaba dio vuelta. Van sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal el gran Freezer siempre le daba miedo sin importar la situación.

–¿Y que estás esperando? No veo que la nave cambie de rumbo.

–Si.. Si… ¡Ya voy señor!– Corrió a la puerta, pero la lúgubre voz lo detuvo una vez más.

–¿Qué pasó con el chip de rastreo de la prisionera?

–No hay señal…

La molestia se reflejó en su rostro –Resuélvelo.

(...)

Días más tarde Freezer inmóvil en un punto del cielo, canalizaba su frustración e irá imaginando la muerte de Vegeta. Ahí estaba frente a él su gran e imponente nave imperial. Aunque parte de la estructura estaba completamente dañada. Decenas de soldados trabajaban en su reparación, estaba más que claro quienes habían sido los responsables de tan deplorable estado de su nave.

Pasaron horas hasta que los ingenieros que se habían mandado a traer exclusivamente para la reparación de la nave lograrán reactivar los sistemas, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de tomar un vuelo estelar, pues la estructura, motores y demás implementos debían de ser reparados. Estaban en uno de los planetas del imperio, la información que tenían era escasa; Solo que dos hombres habían robado una nave y básicamente eso era todo.

Se había armado un campamento mientras las reparaciones eran terminadas en su nave. Freezer estaba muy enojado, habían perdido la señal que estaban persiguiendo y ahora con el estado de su nave tendrían que esperar un tiempo hasta que volvieran a retomar la búsqueda, se había lanzado un boletín de búsqueda por todos sus soldados y los planetas de los que era dirigente. Tres Saiyajin y una hembra de pelo azul.

-...

-...

-...

Van junto a un grupo de soldados habían estado inspeccionando la nave en busca de cualquier pista. Un soldado de la flota que lo acompañaba había encontrado un extraño bolso de color negro y café con adornos metálicos dentro contenía lo que parecía una pieza de ropa azul de una textura muy suave, además de varios cilindros metálicos. De inmediato los llevó a su superior.

Cuando Van vio el bolso le gusto, tenía algo que llamaba su atención. Inspeccionó lo que dentro había pero tampoco encontró nada que el entendiera. Voló al encuentro con su emperador en la lujosa carpa que se había instalado solo para el.

–Señor encontramos esto… Amm No estoy seguro que es.

Freezer le arrebató de las manos el bolso que inspeccionó sin encontrarle algún uso que no fuera para transportar cosas, pero la sorpresa estaba dentro. Una vez más entre sus manos tenía aquellos cilindros que la hembra de Vegeta había utilizado para guardar las esferas. Recordando cómo activarlas presiono el botón superior del cilindro que se cimbró ligeramente y lanzó al piso.

Van que no conocía la tecnología al detectar el humo y la pequeña implosión sacó su arma y apuntó, cuando el humo se disipó apareció una pila de ropa de diferentes colores y tres pares de zapatos, emperador y subordinado compartieron una mirada escéptica. Van se acercó.

–Solo es ropa.

El emperador gruñó ligeramente moviendo su cola –Dime algo que no sepa, revísala.

–Si– Realmente no había nada extraño era solo ropa, había una bolsa transparente con botellas de contenido extraño, por mero impulso abrió uno que dejó salir un olor suave, era algo que jamás había olido. Van era curioso mientras revisaba las cosas se preguntó ¿Qué eran? ¿Cómo se usaban? ¿A quién le pertenecían?

Freezer se encargó de abrir las demás cápsulas, cuando una de estas se abrió dejando ver muchos implementos del cuarto de máquinas de la nave salieron de la carpa, solo quedaban tres y una de ellas estaba vacía, hasta el momento habían encontrado dos vehículos, la ropa, los implementos robados de su propia nave. Al abrir la penúltima cápsula una extraña piedra apareció.

El emperador la reviso minuciosamente pues se dio cuenta tenía el mismo tamaño que las esferas del dragón, y si no fuera por la apariencia podía jurar que era una de ellas. La levantó poniéndola frente. No definitivamente no era la esfera, la destruyó con la fuerza de su mano, cómo imagino solo era una piedra.

Freezer en parte tenía razón lo que alguna vez fue una esfera mágica se había convertido en una simple roca. La fuente de su poder había muerto.

La última cápsula contenía una construcción, al inspeccionarla se encontró con un cómodo recinto, todo una vez más las cosas dentro no le daban las pistas necesarias. –Soldado.

Van se irguió esperando órdenes.

–Ordénales al grupo científico que inspeccionen lo encontrado y ordena levantar mi carpa.

–¿Nos vamos ya señor?

Freezer sonrió ligeramente –No... Me quedaré en este lugar, es mucho mejor.

Van asintió, estaba por irse cuando un pensamiento tal vez suicida paso por su mente, pero lo quería realmente lo quería –Lord Freezer– Sintió la mirada sobre el –¿Podría quedarme con el bolso y la ropa?

Freezer tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro. ¿De dónde diablos había sacado a este sujeto? –Haz lo que quieras.

Por primera vez en tal vez meses Van sonrió guardando sus nuevas pertenencias en su mochila que feliz colgó tras su espalda, no sabía a quien le perteneció, pero lo hacía sentirse poderoso. Seguramente era el implemento de un gran guerrero.

* * *

(...)

Habían pasado seis días de viaje en la nave y ni Vegeta ni Bulma se habían dirigido la palabra, ambos habían estado ocupados con sus asuntos.

El príncipe entre entrenar, comer y descansar no hacía pausa alguna. La nave era lo suficientemente grande para que cada quien tuviera su espacio. Estaba en la habitación que había tomado para el, acabando de darse un baño, ya era bastante tarde. Sintió la energía de Bulma acercarse y segundos después un golpe en su puerta, cuando la abrió frunció el ceño, no la había visto en días, noto una tela azul pálido enredada en su mano derecha.

–Sabía que estarías despierto. Necesito tu ayuda– Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

–¿Qué?

–No puedo seguir con el trabajo de la cámara. Hay una parte que debo soldar y no tengo cómo hacerlo. Entonces pensé que tú podrías con algo de energía calentar el metal lo suficiente para que se funcionen.

Vegeta asintió y la siguió en silencio

–Raditz me dijo que mañana por la tarde aterrizaremos en el planeta Rubidio. ¿Como es ahí?

–Nada sorprendente. Pertenece al imperio de Freezer, no podremos estar ahí muchos días, solo haremos una parada por suministros, y para que puedas terminar la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y Vegeta lo noto

–¿Qué?

–Es que, no creo que termine pronto, sabes es mucho trabajo.

–Resuélvelo– Ordenó el.

El lugar en el que Bulma estaba trabajando era un desastre, parte de la estructura de la nave en el interior había sido removida, cables, metales, una cosa azul que brillaba estaba regada por todo el piso. Herramientas y demás cosas, pero en el centro lo que parecía una máquina en construcción esperaba por ellos.

Bulma se arrodilló frente a la máquina –Este es el generador de gravedad, modifique mis diseños iniciales, hay muchas piezas que me faltan, pero voy por buen camino. Necesito que esta pieza este unida a está– Señaló dos láminas de metal una ligeramente doblada –Necesito pasar unos cables entre ellos.

Sin más explicación Vegeta lo hizo, fue muy sencillo realmente –Este es tu trabajo no pienses que te ayudaré.

Ella rodó los ojos –Acepte construir esta cosa para ti, pero no soy un esclavo– Arremetió contra el. –Voy a dormir– Al levantarse el la tomó del brazo, precisamente el izquierdo y por un momento ella se asustó, pero el simplemente analizó la improvisada venda. –Me caí– Dijo sin dar más explicaciones, no quería hacerlo sinceramente, había sido algo tonto.

–Tonta humana

–¿Tu y yo siempre tenemos que pelear?

El no contestó, simplemente soltó su brazo. Bulma era impulsiva, probablemente la decisión que tomó en ese momento fue por la falta de sueño y una necesidad creciente, se acercó lentamente a él como si fuera una presa, con una ligera sonrisa pero unos ojos profundos. Ella sabía que Vegeta no daría el primer paso de su relación extraña. Tampoco quería dar un gran paso. Simplemente se acercó lo suficiente para darle un casto beso en los labios.

–Buenas noches Vegeta.

Si Vegeta no daría ese primer paso, no pronto por lo menos. Pero casi unos minutos más tarde cuando estaba a punto de abrir su habitación, la princesa reprimió un gritó cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su cintura. ¡Ho qué equivocada estaba! Y es que Vegeta había decidido que Bulma era demasiado atrevida y debía darle una lección.

–¿Qué haces?

La princesa nunca recibió respuesta, simplemente los labios que se apoderaron de los suyos. Vegeta abrió su habitación y la condujo dentro donde la recargo en la pared del lado de la cama y ambos disfrutaron de los besos.

Cuando las manos de Vegeta tocaron más que solo su cintura el beso se convirtió en algo más. Y Bulma empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a estar de esa manera con Vegeta, pero poco a poco sus temores se perdieron en la firmeza de los brazos de su _esposo._

El beso fue más acalorado, un poco más desesperado, mucho más frenético. Pronto las manos estaban en las caderas, las piernas se envolvían alrededor de la mitad, y uno de ellos estaba gimiendo, porque la tensión aparentemente los estaba matando a los dos.

Vegeta seguía tocándola y besándola mientras sus caderas se mecían en la cuna de sus muslos al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba, apenas capaz de contener pequeños sonidos de placer. La había llevado a la cama y pronto había despojado de ella la blusa que llevaba puesta. Se deleitó al ver el cuerpo casi desnudo, la había visto con escote, pero era completamente diferente verla así, era irónico pensar que estaban casados y después de tantos meses apenas estaban compartiendo un momento íntimo cómo ese. Había una simple tela que envolvía sus pechos, beso el cuello de la princesa tocando por encima de la tela.

Bulma nunca se había sentido así y ese miedo interno le dijo que estaban yendo muy rápido, demasiado. –Vegeta– Dijo entre jadeos –Necesito decirte algo.

El príncipe para este momento había desabotonado el pantalón de la peliazul revelando una fina tela de color negro. Dejó de besarla con un gruñido frustrado y la miró directamente a los ojos. –¿Qué?

Ella se había quedado muda –Es que. Yo...– Frunció el ceño frustrada.

Vegeta sonrió y se recargo en el pecho de la peliazul sorprendiéndola –Entiendo esta extraña invitación.

–¿Qué invitación?

–Que te folle.

Bulma chilló asustada, le daba miedo conocer ese lado de Vegeta. ¿En dónde había quedado el hombre reservado sin sentimientos? –Eres un cínico– Dijo enojada cuando esté se rio ligeramente. –No podemos, no ahora.

Vegeta ya no se rio –Tu querías esto mujer.

–Lo quiero, pero– Sintió sus mejillas muy calientes –No tenemos protección alguna.

–Nada nos va a atacar ahora.

Bulma abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendida –No me refiero a defensa contra un ataque.

–Al punto Bulma.

–Bien, bien. Me refiero a que no hay nada que impida que… quede embarazada– Decir aquello disparó un gatillo en el príncipe que se alejó completamente sentándose aún lado.

Internamente se preguntaba cómo había pasado por alto algo tan importante como eso. El gran príncipe de los Saiyajin no cometía errores y por poco estuvo a nada de un posible heredero. Diablos ¡Un heredero en su situación! ¡Siendo perseguido por Freezer! Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

La peliazul sintió frío cuando Vegeta se alejó, por un momento deseó no haber dicho nada. Pero un hijo no estaba en sus planes ni siquiera a mediano plazo. Tampoco le gusto que se terminará la interacción con Vegeta. Decidida se arrodilló detrás de él príncipe y empezó a besar su cuello. –Esto es tan molesto– Dijo ella –Pero se que lo entiendes. Encontraremos la manera.

Vegeta se mantenía rígido a los toques, está mujer era el infierno, no podía quedarse así. Bulma se levantó se puso la blusa y abrocho su pantalón –Creo que para mí esto iba muy rápido– Confesó con franqueza.

El príncipe entendió que probablemente su actitud había sido algo salvaje, pero no le importó mucho. Se levantó seguido de Bulma, estaba dispuesto a irse pero no lo hizo, una vez más esa razón que no entendía lo mantenía ahí, Frente a ella, fue como si su mano se moviera sola acarició el azulado cabello de la princesa. Tenía olor a fresco agradable.

Ella sintió que era la primera vez que la miraba de esa manera tan profunda. Se acercó poco a poco y se puso de puntas escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello. –No podemos.

Vegeta gruñó ligeramente. No estaba dispuesto a un no por respuesta, quería a Bulma. Tendría a Bulma.

La llevó de nuevo a la cama mucho más gentil que la primera vez y se dedicó a sentir con fervor cada parte de ella como si la gravará en su mente.

La princesa sabía que estaban a punto de cruzar una línea sin retorno. Pero no quiso pensar mucho en eso, se limitó a sentir y a tocar.

El se dedicó a quitarle la ropa que le impedía sentirla completamente. Cuando la vio desnuda Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, por unos segundos pensó en taparse, lo único que cubría su completa desnudez era su ropa interior. Sus pechos estaban al aire, cuando Vegeta se acercó peligrosamente a ellos, un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios cuando él tomó uno de sus senos en su mano, contorneo su pezón y luego robándole el aliento tomó el otro entre sus labios.

Bulma cerró los ojos olvidando todo y solo dedicándose a disfrutar. Era increíble como Vegeta la tocaba y besaba como si fuera una obra de arte delicada. Nunca pensó que un encuentro con el sería así.

Cuando Vegeta liberó sus pechos. Ambos se vieron. Los movimientos fueron naturales, ella lo despojó de su camisa con besos por todo el pecho.

El nunca había estado así con una mujer, no de esa manera tan íntima. Vegeta sonrió excitado cuando la princesa pasó la mano por encima de sus pantalones, el simple toque, pero la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo logró un gemido gutural.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos terminaran completamente desnudos.

Vegeta recorrió el cuerpo de la peliazul desde su espalda pasando por su vientre hasta detenerse al borde de la única prenda que quedaba entre ellos, la ligera pieza negra fue arrancada y cuando notó cuán excitada se encontraba la peliazul sonrió.

Vegeta se mostró más dominante cuando volvió a besar la suave piel del cuello de la princesa perdiéndose en sus pechos, con lentitud bajando y haciéndola gemir, paso por su vientre y cada beso se hacía más ardiente.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Vegeta en su entrepierna. El sin dudarlo probó la delicada zona con su lengua, arrebatando un gemido repentino. Y solo escucharlo para él fue gloria.

La peliazul mordió su labio inferior sosteniéndose de las sábanas con fuerza al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Vegeta en su interior. Jamás había hecho algo así, y cuando sintió los labios del príncipe alejarse casi quiso gritar por sentirse vacía, entre gemidos le imploraba por más y él parecía obediente pues rápidamente remplazo su lengua por dos dedos que una vez más la tomaron por sorpresa. Y casi grito.

Vegeta la observó y mostró una sonrisa torcida sin darle tregua empezó a mover sus dedos, levantándose para volver a estar a su altura y devorar sus suaves labios 

Bulma se encontraba rendida al placer, el toque de Vegeta sobre ella, los besos fervientes y la sensación en su entrepierna culminó en un espasmo placentero que recorrió todo su cuerpo y la hizo gemir de puro placer. Sin recuperarse plenamente de la sensación espasmódica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la oscura mirada, tocó su pecho y con un suave empuje logró que el se acostara.

El no tenía planeado que Bulma tomará control de la situación pero cuando ella se meció sobre su dura necesidad no logró reprimir un gemido placentero. La peliazul comenzó a moverse sobre él, recargando las palmas de sus manos sobres sus pectorales hipnotizando al príncipe con el movimiento de sus pechos danzando al compás de sus movimientos.

El rítmico movimiento de ella y la sensación de su intimidad meciéndose sobre su erección aumento mientras sostenía su trasero que apretó con necesidad mientras disfrutaba aquella escena, el placer le llegó unos segundos después con un orgasmo violento

Que dejó a ambos jadeando, intentando recuperarse del momento.

Bulma recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Ambos en un mutuo silencio acordaron encontrar cuanto antes la manera de evitar un embarazo, pues si eso había sido placentero. Lo que los esperaba los volvería locos.

* * *

Estando a punto de publicar este capítulo y viendo la última actualización soy consciente de que realmente a ha pasado mucho tiempo. Extraño a la yo que actualizaba cada tres días.

No tengo palabras para mi ausencia, me gustaría tener una buena excusa, pero la verdad es que simplemente he tenido mucho que hacer últimamente. Espero que el capítulo largo lo compense.

Prometo traerles la próxima actualización lo más rápido que pueda. Ya tengo escrito parte del capítulo así que no será mucho tiempo.

¡Espero les gustara el capítulo! Por fin nuestra parejita tuvo un momento más íntimo. Me encanta escribir esta historia, es donde utilizo más el recurso narrativo, no sé si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, pero me esfuerzo.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegran mucho! Les mando un muy fuerte abrazo y saludos.


	17. Chapter 17

Prometí una actualización rápida. Pudo haber sido antes, tenía el capítulo listo desde la semana pasada, pero no les voy a mentir, hace unos días me senté en mi computadora a escuchar música de uno de mis grupos favoritos "Twenty one pilots" y no descanse hasta que por fin comprendí algo de la historia que hay detrás del Blurryface. Dema y los Ninners. Fue una obsesión pasajera, creo que la estoy superando muy bien.

Es gracioso por qué espero que alguien me entienda. Ya dejemos mis divagaciones y mejor el capítulo.

* * *

Un bostezo al alba de un sol inexistente en una parte del universo desolado le dio los buenos días a cierto príncipe. La habitación estaba oscura, pero no le costó mucho levantarse sin despertar a Bulma, tomar su ropa vestirse y salir. No tenía nada más que hacer en esa habitación, o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba pensar. Una parte de él esperaba, no en realidad estaba seguro que después habría un reclamo por que sabía que los humanos eran además de habladores sentimentales y su actitud frente a la situación podría considerarse la de un patán. Pero nunca pretendió ser lo que la humana quería, ni nunca lo sería, además ambos habían acordado que aquello era solo una relación pasajera y cuando toda la lucha con Freezer terminará también la extraña cercanía que había, no le importaba la marca real de su monarquía en la piel nívea de Bulma, casarse con la débil princesa de la Tierra aún lo consideraba un error, uno que su padre le había impuesto. Apretó su mandíbula ligeramente mientras caminaba por el pasillo cuando el mismo se preguntó ¿Dónde estaría él si no fuera por Bulma? Jamás le había gustado depender de nadie y definitivamente no quería que ella empezara a tomar los nuevos acontecimientos para empezar a formar una relación entre ambos, como siempre en su vida él tenía prioridades.

Regreso a su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse con ropa adecuada para entrenar, por que no importaba que estuviera en una nave su rutina de ejercicios era necesaria.

-...

-...

-...

Al abrir los ojos se sintió muy relajada increíblemente bien, se estiró un poco buscando un cuerpo caliente que compensara el vacío que sintió. Claro no le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie, no por supuesto que Vegeta se había ido horas atrás sin tener la decencia de decir algo, con un suspiro repentino y la intensa luz de la habitación adaptándose a sus ojos se levantó. Si hubiera tenido un reloj sabría que ya era muy tarde que había dormido más de 11 horas compensando la falta de descanso de días atrás.

Sentada en la cama repaso todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y con una sonrisa sincera se levantó para iniciar su día. Si no tendría a un molesto Saiyajin reclamando por su preciada cámara de gravedad. Limpio su cuarto y levanto la ropa que había quedado regada por el piso.

Al elegir su ropa esa mañana frunció el ceño por qué la ropa cómoda que había comprado se estaba acabando y lo que tenía a su disposición no era exactamente lo más práctico para trabajar. Molesta pensó que tendría que lavar pronto su ropa, algo que pocas veces había hecho en su vida pues como princesa los sirvientes le sobraban, pero claro ahora no tenía ninguno.

Dejando los pensamientos aun lado y la sensación de un vacío en su estómago decidió que era oportuno ir a desayunar.

-...

-...

-...

Su desayuno coincidió con la comida de Raditz y Kakaroto. Poco antes de llegar a la zona de la nave donde guardaban y preparaban la comida sonrió al detectar dos energías en el lugar, ella era feliz porque no tendría que cocinar.

Entró con una sonrisa encantadora y saludo a ambos hermanos solo recibiendo un saludo de parte de Kakaroto. Raditz el solo la miro, como siempre parecía que algo en la manera en que la observaba se burlara de ella. ¡Ho como le molestaba!

Se sentó a un lado de Raditz y no pretendió ser nada sutil cuando acercó su mano a uno de los tantos platos que este tenía frente, tomo un poco de una masa verde que ya antes había comido y sabía bien, algo como pollo, a falta de cubiertos lo comió directamente de sus dedos. Sentía la mirada de muerte que le daba Raditz, pero eso solo la hizo sonreír.

–Robar comida de un plato de un soldado ¿Sabes que significa?– Le preguntó con una expresión fría que pocas veces había utilizado con ella.

–Mmm... No se– Admitió ella sin prestarle atención a la actitud.

–Muerte... Robar comida en Vegitasei era condenado a muerte

Bulma entrecerró su mirada una vez más confirmando lo poco civilizados que eran los Saiyajines. –¿Incluso a la esposa del heredero de la corona?

Raditz sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba la conversación. Lo poco que tenía conviviendo con la princesa entendía que era la mujer más terca y obstinada que había conocido. Eso le agradaba, le divertía bastante hacerla enojar –Ho pero según recuerdo que tu me ordenaste que dejará de llamarte por tu titulo lo que significa que has renunciado a todo el control que tus palabras alguna vez tuvieron sobre mí.

Bulma sonrió pues también entendía lo que Raditz pretendía. El quería hacerla enojar –Si lo recuerdo, pero entonces ¿No me darás de tu comida ni siquiera por que te lo estoy pidiendo?

–No me pediste nada, entraste cual bandido sin pena tomaste de lo que es mío

Bulma no pudo evitar reírse –Tienes razón me porte un poco grosera. Bien. Bien Tu ganas– Raditz sonrió – ¿Podrías darme un poco de tu comida?– Le pregunto tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible.

Raditz sintió los índigos ojos de Bulma adentrarse a lo más profundo de su ser. Tenía el "no" preparado, listo para decirlo, pero la tierna sonrisa lo desarmaba completamente con un gruñido audible tomó uno de los platos metálicos y lo empujó hacia ella. –Toma, pero ya cállate– Ignoró la cara de triunfo de la peliazul.

Kakaroto se rio por el comportamiento de su hermano. Pocas veces había visto a Raditz ser manipulado, siempre una mujer. O era Bulma o como lo fue alguna vez su madre que, aunque más pequeña y menuda hacía temblar a su hermano y a el mismo.

-...

-...

-...

Pareció que la hora de la reunión era esa pues minutos más tarde. Vegeta cruzó por la puerta como siempre su mirada estoica no enmarco nada. Bulma levantó la mirada antes que Raditz y Kakaroto mirándolo directamente le sonrió ligeramente.

–Aterrizaremos en unas horas preparen todo– Ordenó como siempre con una voz firme a lo que ambos hermanos asintieron.

–¿Qué haremos al aterrizar?– Pregunto Bulma

–Buscaremos información, este planeta tiene una de las principales bases de operaciones. Por lo tanto, tendrá informes de donde se encuentra Freezer y las áreas en las que nos están buscando, a partir de esa información actuaremos.

Raditz cerró los ojos por un momento mientras cambiaba de posición apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa –Deberíamos conseguir nuevos scoutter. Estar incomunicado es un fastidio, más cuando cierta princesa decide aventurarse sola.

Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar palabra Vegeta hablo.

–No tendremos nada que pueda comprometer nuestra posición– Sentenció con negativa fija, aunque a Raditz no le agrado la situación.

–Tú lo dices muy fácil porque puedes detectar las energías de las personas, pero Kakaroto y yo no podemos, hasta Bulma tiene esa cosa en el ojo.

–Implante biomédico de comunicación tecnológicamente avanzado– Corrigió Bulma sonriendo orgullosa.

Y con la conversación Kakaroto recordó cierto detalle –Hey Vegeta no me has enseñado esa técnica.

–Yo puedo hacer dispositivos como el mío para ustedes, solo necesitamos un scoutter para la configuración de las señales y el acceso de la base de datos de Freezer.

–No– Dijo Vegeta que parecía enojado –¿Qué parte de no tendremos nada que comprometa nuestra posición no entienden insectos?

–¡No soy ningún insecto!– Gritó ofendida Bulma

–¿Entonces por que Bulma tiene el lente de su ojo? – Pregunto Kakaroto, sin intención de perjudicar a su amiga, simplemente quería saciar su curiosidad.

–Eso se puede resolver muy fácil– Dijo el príncipe mirándola fijamente.

Raditz negó cruzado de brazos –Piénsalo Vegeta. Realmente un dispositivo para comunicarnos a grandes distancias sería útil, estamos tan cerca de la muerte.

El príncipe que seguía atento a la peliazul la vio reaccionar ante las palabras de Raditz, como si un ligero golpe la estremeciera.

En ese momento ella reflexiono muy profundamente la situación que estaba viviendo. Las simples palabras de su amigo habían abierto una llaga que no se había cerrado. En los últimos meses de su vida había estado tan cerca de la muerte ya no se sorprendería si al bajar al planeta Rubidio algo la pusiera en riesgo. Ella no quería morir, por supuesto que no. Y sabía que podía irse, lo sabía, dejar todo y no voltear atrás con suerte Freezer nunca la encontraría ni a ella ni a su planeta, pero ese no era el caso, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir. Había hecho un trato con Vegeta, además de eso era una meta algo que quería cumplir. Y que en parte sentía su responsabilidad, matar a Freezer no estaba a discusión, pero la idea de morir antes de lograrlo la asustaba y su expresiva mirada lo revelaba.

–¿En qué diablos estas pensando?– Le pregunto Vegeta.

Levantó la mirada algo desorientada, se dio cuenta que se había quedado callada de un momento a otro y los tres la miraban, ahora tenía algo de vergüenza –No quiero morir– Dijo con sinceridad solo viendo el ceño fruncido de Vegeta –Pero debo aceptar que mis acciones me conducen directamente a un camino en el cual morir es un porcentaje alto, quiero ser positiva en verdad lo intentare pero suponiendo que termine la cámara de gravedad, que los tres entrenen y se vuelvan lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a Freezer aun estaría en peligro, no soy igual que ustedes y no puedo darme el lujo de equivocarme. No mal interpreten mis palabras ninguna de mis decisiones a cambiado es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no he hecho, cosas que me gustaría hacer antes de morir.

Ninguno dijo nada por algunos segundos. El silencio se volvió un poco abrumador hasta que fue roto por Vegeta. –Dame un ejemplo de algo que harías antes de morir– Y aunque lo dijo con seriedad le pareció muy curiosa el dogma que ella les había expuesto

–Pues... Supongo que... Me gustaría trepar un árbol– Al decirlo se arrepintió de inmediato, se sintió tan tonta pero ninguno la cuestiono. Eso era algo nuevo.

–¿Un árbol? De verdad.

Ok había pensado muy rápido.

Bulma asintió –No me miren así. Tal vez les parezca algo tonto, pero nunca pude hacerlo. Cuando crecí nunca me dejaron jugar nada que fuera peligroso o que pudiera hacerme daño. Cuando mi madre me tuvo el parto fue complicado, después de que naciera el doctor le advirtió a mi madre que nunca podría volver a tener hijos. Me trataban como una muñeca, la única hija del rey, la única heredera de la corona. Sabes lo patético que es saber que probablemente soy la única persona en la Tierra que no ha subido a un árbol– Se dio cuenta que había empezado a alzar la voz, no era momento para sacar a relucir sus traumas de la infancia –Yo... Supongo que sería agradable– Levantó los hombros desinteresada.

Vegeta no conocía el pasado de Bulma. No supo como tomar la nueva información. Decidió que no le importaría. Se levantó –Sin scoutter, es mi última palabra– Y con eso se fue seguido de Kakaroto insistiendo en aprender la técnica para localizar personas.

Bulma sentía la mirada fija de Raditz lo que la estaba incomodando estaba segura que el se burlaría, o Kami cómo había sido tan ingenua para contarles algo así a los Saiyajin cuando sabía perfectamente que para ellos era una idea estúpida.

–Te ayudare.

–¿Que?

–Te ayudare.

–¿A qué?

–A cumplir tus deseos antes de morir.

Bulma tuvo que procesar lo que el Saiyan le decía ¿Se estaba burlando? No… Ho eso parecía, las palabras tenían un tono sincero, lo escudriño como si buscara algo malo. Buscaba cualquier animosidad para ella, pero no. Todo estaba bien. –¿De verdad?

Raditz no la culpo por dudar de el, desde que la había conocido o por lo menos desde que había dejado de tratarla con su título honorífico la mitad de sus conversaciones había sido o discusiones por cualquier tontería o burlas. Rodó los ojos ¡Oye estaba siendo sincero!

–¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Ella parpadeo y reclinó la cabeza ligeramente. –Está bien, pero ¿Por que me ayudaras?

El sonrió –Algo me dice que me divertiré mucho con todo esto– Se rio al imaginarse a la peliazul –Ya quiero verte caerte de un árbol– Se levantó dispuesto a irse.

–¡Raditz!

(...)

Vegeta dirigía manualmente la nave mientras se acercaba a la atmósfera. El planeta Rubidio era un poco difícil de accesar debido al campo magnético que generaba uno de sus satélites. Ya lo había hecho antes, además su intención no era aterrizar en las áreas habitadas del planeta. La aduana no era una opción, el planeta estaba completamente vigilado por los hombres de Freezer.

Estiró su cuello tratando de alejar un poco del estrés que tenía. Tenía tanto por hacer en tan poco tiempo que se abrumaba con tantos pensamientos. Alerta de su entorno sintió la energía de Bulma acercarse, sin despegar la vista del frente la escucho caminar, sus pasos eran ruidosos. Con una ligera sonrisa se acercó.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿Por qué preguntas cosas tan absurdas? Claramente estoy manejando la nave.

La sonrisa se perdió en los labios de la princesa. No había necesidad que le contestara tan cortante ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que quería platicar con el? Cerró los ojos unos segundos recargada en la pared se deslizó hasta el suelo. Le molestaba de sobremanera no terminar de entender al Saiyajin con el que se había casado.

Y mientras ella pensaba Vegeta había apartado la mirada del frente, observándola atentamente con un agudo semblante como si intentara descifrar las intenciones que ella tenía.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?–

–Ya lo estas haciendo.

Bulma se limitó a suspirar –Eres muy literal... ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Decir que Vegeta no esperaba aquella pregunta era una subestimación. Verdaderamente lo desconcertó. Luego la ligera risa de la peliazul lo hizo enfadarse ¿Acaso estaba jugando con el?

Y era verdad a ella le encantaba ver a Vegeta reaccionar, cambiar su natural estado inmutable, le gustaba pues le recordaba que aún había una persona detrás de la máscara de soldado guerrero orgulloso y sin sentimientos. Entonces cuando se le ocurrió la pregunta no dudo en hacerla. Lo que no espero es que el se levantara de su asiento y en un movimiento muy rápido que apenas y pudo ver la tenía agarrada de la cintura y a una distancia peligrosa.

–Piensas que de verdad algo cambio. Estas equivocada– Cada palabra y el poco espacio que había entre ambos se terminaba, una parte de el se complacía del estado vulnerable de la peliazul.

El agarre sobre su cintura era firme, y la mirada fría helaba su sangre, pero le gustaba la sensación, el peligro y la adrenalina eran extrañas pero placenteras. De verdad quería el beso y cuando se decidió a terminar la distancia entre ambos Vegeta la evadió.

–No hagas eso– Reclamo y al escucharse sintió su voz frágil, lo que no le gusto –Las cosas si cambiaron– Volvió a intentar besarlo, pero este estratégicamente se inclinó y susurró en su oído.

–Nada a cambiado.

Bulma parpadeó y luego se rio ligeramente y abrazo a Vegeta en un movimiento que una vez más lo desconcertó –Eres el príncipe más mentiroso que he conocido en la galaxia, y conozco a unos cuantos– Rio una vez más –Me dices que nada cambio, el día que nos conocimos casi me matabas con la mirada. Ok acepto que eso no a cambiado mucho, pero al menos ahora nos conocemos mejor– El delicado tono de su voz sugería más de lo que las mismas palabras decían.

Y Vegeta una vez más tomo la oportunidad para dejarle claro el extraño acuerdo que tenían –Todo terminará cuando Freezer muera.

Bulma se limitó a asentir con un puchero en los labios "Ya veremos" –¿Pero entonces te puedo besar? Ho es acaso que eso no es parte de nuestro trato.

Vegeta afirmó el agarre sobre la delgada cintura porque no iba negar que el suave aroma de la princesa cerca de el despertaba instintos que ansiaba seguir. Dejo que ella se acercara y la maldita estaba jugando con el. O al menos así lo pensó, pues la vio sonreír y acercarse lentamente esta vez no estaba apartándose.

Sus labios a centímetros y de repente Bulma volteó a su izquierda mirando fijamente al ventanal del piloto de la nave. La sombra de un planeta había cubierto el infinito negro del espacio y fue lo suficientemente llamativo para que la peliazul perdiera de su entorno la situación. Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente cuando vio la superficie del planeta que no era tan grande, pero la superficie en gran parte del terreno parecía como si inmensas arañas se dibujaran en la superficie. Regreso la mirada a su esposo –¿Este es rubidio?

Vegeta frunció el ceño ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? –Lo es– No impidió cuando ella se soltó de su agarre y se acercó para ver más de cerca el planeta de arenas blancas. La examinó con un agudo semblante intentando descifrar sus intenciones o en que pensaba.

Bulma había estudiado un planeta que presentaba en el suelo del planeta las mismas formaciones que parecía cubrían el planeta Rubidio. Terreno araneiforme, hielo de dióxido de carbono. Miro detenidamente el radar que conducía la nave, la pantalla negra marcaba 6 puntos, el más cercano que era el planeta estaba en verde el siguiente en cercanía era rojo y los demás blancos. Podía inferir que el planeta poseía partículas en su atmósfera que permitían ondas de luz cortas a pesar de tener un sol tan cercano, el planeta era blanco cubierto de las formaciones que parecían arañas negras, eso solo significaba una cosa. –¿Qué tan frío es el planeta?

El se sorprendió que pudiera percibir tal detalle, era verdad que Rubidio no era conocido por ser el planeta más cálido, pero tampoco era un témpano de hielo –Menos de lo que piensas, cualquier humano con un buen abrigo sobreviviría.

Ella asintió, se miró ligeramente –No tengo nada que pueda considerarse abrigador.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos regresó al asiento para de una buena vez preparar la nave para el aterrizaje. –Resuélvelo, aterrizamos en 20 minutos, abandonaremos esta nave así que recoge todo lo que consideres necesario, que no quede nada que pueda dar pistas de quienes ocuparon esta nave.

Bulma suspiró resignada y con un simple asentimiento aceptó las palabras que más bien parecían órdenes. Pero a diferencia de Vegeta ella no había apartado el beso de su mente, antes de pasar a un lado de el se inclinó con una sonrisa y le robo un ligero beso al príncipe en los labios.

Vegeta gruño y una vez más dejó que pasara.

-...

-...

-...

El planeta Rubidio era incoloro. Cuando aterrizaron y al bajar Bulma se dio cuenta que estaban en medio de la nada. Parecía una llanura que al mirar a la distancia parecía un infinito mar de arena blanca y grumos negros que se mezclaban, el suelo parecía tener un permafrost blanco grisáceo. Bulma pudo confirmar al tomar unas cuantas rocas del suelo que su teoría era correcta, las extrañas formas y montículos que pudo ver desde la atmósfera del planeta eran cómo pensó terrenos araneiformes que parecían gigantescas arañas, pero era solamente hielo en forma de dióxido de carbono. La temperatura era bastante fría, tintineaba buscando calidez ¿A cuántos grados estaban? La sensación de su piel fría al tacto era estremecedora. No quería decirles a los Saiyajin que necesitaban buscar refugio, su orgullo le impedía decirlo, pero cuando estaba empezando a sentirse rígida por el frío realmente lo considero, no los dos pantalones ni las blusas de manga larga habían hecho algo por ella.

Vegeta observaba el paisaje. No era la primera vez que estaba en el planeta, sin embargo, si era la primera vez que saltaba la aduana galáctica y aterrizaba en las partes deshabitadas del planeta, miro a Bulma que exploraba los alrededores, parecía no importarle que el planeta era peligroso, aunque no la culpaba no sabía. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un gritó ensordecedor lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Cómo en un mal chiste vio el suelo desaparecer debajo de su esposa haciéndola caer.

–Bulma se calló– Dijo Kakaroto, aunque había sido muy obvio. Raditz no pudo evitar reírse. Los tres Saiyajin caminaron a donde la princesa había desaparecido.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza ligeramente sacudiendo la tierra en su cabello, nunca lo espero, caminaba tranquila tratando que su cuerpo entrara en calor y de pronto entre la arena sintió desapareció de sus pies. Gritó en pánico pues tuvo miedo fue una caída de casi tres metros.

El socavón estaba húmedo y olía extraño como metal fundido. Cerró los ojos frustrada y movió sus piernas enojada ¿Por que le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Se levantó, aunque le dolía el brazo derecho que había recibido el impacto de la caída, al haberse deslizado junto a la arena el golpe no fue fatal, pero eso no quitaba la vergüenza que tenía.

Un golpe sordo a su lado y al voltear estaba Vegeta –Solo a ti te pasa algo tan estúpido.

–Cállate y ayúdame– Dijo enojada, no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que ya sabía. Estiro su mano y Vegeta se le quedo viendo –¿No me vas a ayudar?

–Puedes hacerlo sola.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, murmuró algo que sonaba como "Idiota desconsiderado" Clavando los ojos en el suelo mientras se apoyaba para arrodillarse y poder levantarse. Cómo si nada hubiera pasado ignorando la molestia de su brazo sacudió el resto de la arena sobre ella.

Por lo menos Vegeta fue amable y la cargo para salir volando con ella, al estar cerca de el se dio cuenta con curiosidad que la piel del príncipe era muy cálida, cuando la suya parecía estar hecha de hielo.

–¿Estas bien Bulma?– Pregunto Kakaroto

–Si. Olvidemos esto de acuerdo.

–¿Bajaste todo de la nave?– Le preguntó Vegeta a lo que ella asintió. –Bien. Raditz Kakaroto encárguense de destruir la nave en lo que Bulma y yo vamos a buscar una nueva para robar.

Hasta ese momento Bulma se enteró que robarían una nueva nave ¿Porqué? La que tenían estaba muy bien –¿De verdad robaremos otra nave?

–Si

–¿Por que?

–Es más seguro.

Bulma no estaba de acuerdo a la idea, pero en fin. No era como si tuviera una mejor idea, antes de que pudiera decir algo. Vegeta la tenía en brazos. Una vez más se guardó sus palabras para ella misma ¡No era una maldita muñeca para que la tratara así!

Volaron por casi media hora. La piel de Vegeta era cálida, con su cuerpo cerca del suyo dejó de sentir frío, sólo el aire que calaba su espalda era molesto, pero no se dio cuenta cuando recargo su cabeza en el cuello del príncipe y empezó a quedarse dormida.

Vegeta si se dio cuenta –Bulma

–Hum.

–Despierta

–¿Por qué?– Se acurrucó más en su cuello –No me necesitas despierta para volar… ¿Porque tu cuerpo es caliente?

–Estoy usando ki

–Me gustaría hacer eso.

–Escucha pronto llegaremos a la ciudad y tenemos que ser sigilosos. No hagas nada que yo no te diga, lo primero será conseguir trajes del ejército para ocultarnos.

–...

–...

–...

La ciudad que Bulma visualizaba era completamente diferente a lo que ella había esperado. Había grandes torres blancas que combinaban con el suelo, en perfecta estiba. La ciudad era muy moderna, había carreteras tanto terrestres como aéreas y multitud de personas caminando entre las calles parecían de la misma raza, pero por la distancia que estaban no pudo verlos bien. Bajaron en un área apartada de lo que parecía el centro de la ciudad, las construcciones en esta área no eran tan imponentes como las que antes había visto pero no tenían nada que desearles a las casas más modernas de la Tierra. Sin decir nada Bulma siguió a Vegeta que parecía sabía a dónde iba.

–Aquí– Dijo Vegeta

Entraron a una construcción diferente a las demás, tenía dos columnas a los costados, pero no había ninguna puerta. Vegeta caminaba directamente a la pared, la princesa vio sorprendida como el atravesaba la pared, dudando un poco hizo lo mismo. La sensación fue extraña como si un plástico se arrastrara sobre su piel, cuando entraron se encontró una habitación vacía.

–¿Que se supone que haremos aquí?

El no contestó, simplemente camino al centro del cuarto y del suelo apareció un holograma de un hombre por su apariencia mayor, su piel era de un tono verde menta muy claro, tenía dos pares de ojos y un cabello castaño, fuera de eso el resto de su cuerpo era normal, por lo menos para los estándares de Bulma. El holograma dijo algo que Bulma no entendió, pero Vegeta si el dijo unas cosas y la persona del holograma asintió. Unas escaleras emergieron de la pared y ambos subieron.

–Vegeta ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–Te injertaran un dispositivo que evitará que quedes preñada.

–¡¿Qué?!– Ho definitivamente no lo esperaba, todo esto había sido por eso. Y ella que pensaba que estaban buscando algo de información. Llegaron a una puerta, por fin algo que no era blanco, parecía madera verde, pero madera al fin. Al entrar estaba el hombre del holograma y dos mujeres que parecían de la misma raza con una sonrisa, eso la tranquilizó un poco. –¿Esto es seguro?

–Si– Contestó cortante Vegeta –Es un método universal, Nappa dijo que varias Saiyajin usaban estos dispositivos cuando no estaban en Vegitasei.

–¿Nappa? Pero yo no soy Saiyan ¿Qué pasa si me hace daño? ¿Si mi cuerpo lo rechaza o algo peor?

–No pasará, siéntate ahí.

Bulma asimiló las palabras. Su lado racional impedía que sus pies se moviera, pero confiaba en Vegeta si el decía que estaría bien pues decidió creerle, pero miro alerta todo el procedimiento. Fue relativamente sencillo, y no pudo entender cómo funcionaba y a falta de un lenguaje común no pudo preguntar. Un pequeño corte en su antebrazo de no más de 5 milímetros luego con una aguja sintió como si un delgado tubo entrara a su cuerpo. El médico limpio las pequeñas gotas de sangre y luego como por arte de magia el corte había desaparecido ¿Que había hecho? Estaba sorprendida –¿Es todo?

Vegeta asintió, después de los extraños sucesos

–¿Y ahora?– Preguntó Bulma mientras salían del edificio –Hay algunas energías fuerte en este planeta ¿Que hay exactamente aquí?

–Es uno de los centros de tecnología. Muchas de las operaciones interplanetarias son ejecutadas desde este punto. Buscaremos información.

–¿Que clase de informa...– Su pregunta nunca terminó Vegeta había puesto su mano sobre su boca y en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que ella lo sintiera la había arrastrado a lo alto de uno de los edificios. La sensación había sido horrible, una presión en la parte baja de su estómago que la incómodo. La mano de Vegeta aun cubría su boca pero también su nariz, lo que le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Intentó moverse, pero el agarre era firme, y lo único que le quedó fue casi rogarle con la mirada, pareció que el entendió pues la soltó –No vuelvas a hacer eso, fue horrible, no me puedes tratar como una muñeca.

La mirada como siempre era indiferente en el –Somos fugitivos, en este lugar hay dos tipos de personas, esclavos y los guerreros y científicos de Freezer– Caminaron a la orilla del edificio donde el se agacho y ella copio el movimiento, señaló a lo lejos un punto hacia el norte. Ella no lo había notado antes, pero en las orillas de la ciudad había un alto muro que dividía una parte de las grandes construcciones.

–Ahí es el centro de inteligencia. Entraremos, robaremos una nave, y conseguiremos información.

A ella para nada le gustó la idea, su mente analítica de inmediato registro el peligro y las posibilidades, cerró los ojos –¿Es el mejor plan que tienes?

–Lo es.

–¿Cómo entraremos? En cuánto nos vean nos reconocerán.

–Aquí hay una raza que trabaja custodiando las instalaciones, la raza no es nativo de este planeta, los niveles de carbono en la atmosfera no les permite pasar mucho tiempo respirando el aire puro, su piel también debe ser protegida. Usan unos trajes especiales, conseguiremos 4 de esos trajes y entraremos sin ningún impedimento.

Ella asintió, sonaba bien, fácil. Cerro los ojos ignorando el frio y eliminando sus buenas expectativas. Diablos era casi suicidio. Por que su sentido de supervivencia le decía que no se metiera a la boca del lobo. –Tengo otra pregunta– Lo miro directamente ignorando sus rodillas empezando a tintinear por el frio –¿Qué información piensas recabar ahí dentro?

–Lo que sepa de nosotros.

Meditabunda analizó la información. El plan simplemente no la convencía, pero analizo cada detalle. Estrategias de guerra lecciones que cualquier futuro líder debía saber –Si te soy sincera no me gusta tu plan pero sé que _si haces que los adversarios no sepan el lugar y la fecha de la batalla, siempre puedes vencer… Que si el adversario no sabe nuestra ubicación estamos en ventaja…_ – Crispo sus cejas concentrada ignorando que Vegeta la miraba fijamente –Puedo buscar tecnología para la cámara, también podemos investigar sobre Freezer _._ No quiero pensar en esto cómo una guerra, pero eso es lo que es, se que _conocer a tu enemigo y conocerte a ti mismo asegura la ventaja en cualquier batalla._

Vegeta miro y escucho con curiosidad a la princesa. Fue interesante verla analizar la situación desde un lado ofensivo. Le parecía curioso, realmente curioso cómo entendía ella la situación. –Me sorprendes– Dijo con sorna.

Aunque ella detectó la burla de las palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–¿Y cómo conseguiremos los trajes?– Preguntó cambiando de tema

–Sencillo. Solo mira– Se asomaron una vez más a las calles poco transitadas y esperaron a que pasara soldados. Conseguir los trajes les costó casi media hora, no eran común los soldados en esa área de la ciudad, pero Vegeta sabía que no podían acercarse tanto al centro sin ser detectados. Conseguirlo fue relativamente sencillo; veían un candidato potencial, por decirlo de alguna manera y Vegeta se encargaba de eliminarlo en la oscuridad de los callejones y solo llevaba el traje a Bulma.

Ella no quiso preguntar qué había pasado con aquellos hombres. Simplemente trato de ignorar el hecho de que Vegeta era una persona que eliminaba todos los obstáculos. Había pensado muy seriamente que las acciones que ejecutaría no serían las más éticas ni morales. Sabía que sus pensamientos eran egoístas, pero no tenía otra opción y tampoco quiso decirle nada a Vegeta pues a este no le importaría, además no quería empezar una pelea.

-...

-...

-...

Por fin tenían los 4 trajes, el material del que estaban hechos era muy parecido al de las armaduras que habían obtenido de la nave de Freezer, la única diferencia era el color un verde muy oscuro y un casco de buceo, pero más estético con un vidrio morado muy oscuro casi negro que cubría el área de los ojos hasta la boca.

La princesa no estaba muy segura de poder utilizar aquello por tanto tempo ¿Cómo se vería a través del casco?

–Cámbiate– Le dijo Vegeta desde su espalda

–¿Aquí?

–No creo que quieras cambiarte frente a Raditz y Kakaroto ¿O si?

–¡Claro que no!

–Hazlo entonces

Bulma se levantó buscando en los demás techos alguien que pudiera verla –¿Podemos buscar otro lugar algo más… Privado? Sabes desnudarme al aire libre no es una de mis metas antes de morir

El no dijo nada lo que fue más claro que un no. –Tengo que quitarme la ropa, digo puedo ponerme el traje encima.

Vegeta negó –La tela de tu ropa puede interferir con el sistema de adaptación de los trajes.

–Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

–Hazlo

–Hum. Bien, se quitó los pantalones y de inmediato el frio calo su piel, dejo de pensar en porqué debía quitarse la ropa para usar el traje, pronto solo terminó con su ropa interior negra. Maldita sea, se sentía tan expuesta ¿Porque Vegeta la miraba fijamente?. Se colocó el traje que se adaptó muy bien a su cuerpo, era algo incomodo al ser rígido, pero Vegeta tenía razón el frío se había ido completamente como si el traje aislante guardará todo el calor. –¿Y ahora?

Vegeta recogió del suelo uno de los trajes se quitó las botas blancas y empezó a ponérselo.

–¡Oye!– Se quejó Bulma –¿Por que tu no te estás quitando la ropa?– Su esposo no tuvo la gentileza de responder ¿Maldita sea eso era una sonrisa? ¡Si! ¡Estaba sonriendo! Abrió la boca sorprendida –Tu solo querías verme desnuda.

–Si

Las palabras no salían de sus labios –Tu maldito Saiyajin.

Vegeta aun con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó a ella como si fuese su presa y antes de que ella pudiera había invadido su espacio vital –¿Te molesto?

Por supuesto que estaba molesta, no espero algo así de el. La sonrisa en sus labios era más burla ante la situación, pero ella también podía jugar. Copio la sonrisa y levantó sus brazos para abrazarse de su cuello –Solo tenías que habérmelo pedido.

La sonrisa se perdió en los labios del príncipe no era divertido si ella no se enojaba, movió su rostro cuando ella una vez más lo intentó besar, se regocijo con el puchero en los labios de la princesa.

(...)

Cuando regresaron con Kakaroto y Raditz no había rastro de la nave ¿Que habían hecho con ella? No hubo mucho tiempo para conversar, la luz pronto se terminaría y las temperaturas eran más extenuantes.

Bulma se divirtió bastante trenzando el largo cabello de Raditz para lograr que pudiera ponerse el casco. Vegeta y Kakaroto no tuvieron ningún problema. Una vez más regresaron a la ciudad con la intención de infiltrarse en el centro tecnológico.

-...

-...

-...

Con los trajes fue muy sencillo infiltrarse a la ciudad, transitaban como cualquier civil. Acercándose con cautela al edificio principal.

Vegeta resopló con la vista ante el. La ciudad se alzaba con gloria e un pueblo en progreso por lo menos la parte del área de investigaciones, edificios y entre medio de ellos las pistas de las naves que conducían a el personal de aquella base. Las paredes de los pulcros edificios blancos por momentos se cubrían con mensajes transmitidos por el imperio, noticias y demás, eran gigantescos hologramas que cubrían gran parte de la ciudad. Una alarma resonó en sus oídos, bien sabía que era. De un momento a otro los hologramas se detuvieron, líneas amarillas se dibujaban encima y luego parpadearon dejando ver la imagen de él mismo con una leyenda en letras rojas que decía que era buscado.

Bulma que vio con sorpresa todo. Miró con preocupación a Vegeta. –No esperaba esto– Dijo con sinceridad. Aun con los cascos se sentía expuesta, que fueran descubiertos para nada estaba en sus planes. La imagen de Vegeta fue reemplazada por una de Raditz y luego una de Kakaroto –¿Por qué tienen fotos suyas?

Kakaroto levantó el lente del casco porque realmente se sentía sofocante tenerlo encima y así también podría contestar la pregunta de Bulma. Asegurándose primero que nadie lo viera –Siempre que entras a una de las bases de Freezer toman una fotografía y datos que son resguardados en los servidores.

Ella asintió, eso era lógico y pensó. Ella no estaba en esa situación. probablemente no tendría que esconderse tanto, aunque quería asegurarse. Esperaba a que los píxeles de la gran imagen holográfica cambiarán atenta, pero un jalón ligero en su brazo la hizo voltear, era Vegeta que aunque no podía ver su rostro detrás del casco estaba segura que estaba molesto.

–Larguémonos de aquí.

–Espera, déjame ver mi foto, es una cuestión de honor. Si todo el mundo va ver mi foto debo aparentar una buena imagen, de lo contrario alguien podría pensar que estoy al mismo nivel de cualquier criminal, por supuesto que yo soy mucho mejor.

Vegeta rodo los ojos, el comentario no le sorprendió, sin embargo, era tan absurdo. Estaba por replicar cuando la imagen de la peliazul apareció en los hologramas. Vio el vidrio que cubría el rostro de la princesa levantarse revelando un ceño ligeramente fruncido, las delgadas cejas se contraían, relajo los músculos de su rostro y la vio mirar atentamente su imagen. Ella estaba muy enojada.

Cuando ella vio el holograma con el cual la estaban buscando, por unos segundos lo vio sin creer. _"Debe de ser una maldita broma"_ Era una foto suya tomada desde un ángulo alto, una foto recortada del video de seguridad que la custodio cuando Freezer la encerró en una de las celdas de la nave _"Ni siquiera sabía que había cámaras"_ Entonces cuando te toman una foto en uno de los peores días de tu vida, cuando ella recordó perfectamente que estaba desvelada, con hambre, cansada y herida. Bueno definitivamente no era la mejor fotografía. Parecía un delincuente prófugo de la justicia que había tenido mejores días. Se enojó más cuando se dio cuenta que realmente era eso. –No, definitivamente esto no puede ser posible.

–¿Qué cosa?– Le pregunto Vegeta

–Me rehúso a que esa sea la fotografía con la que me están buscando, es horrible

Vegeta gruño en respuesta, mirándola fijamente –No me interesa. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ir con Freezer y obligarlo a que te tome una nueva fotografía?

Ahora ella estaba más enojada, realmente no podía pasar un día sin que ambos se pelearán. El reclamo tal vez si era algo tonto, pero no para ella. Y lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que Vegeta tiraba en su rostro palabras hirientes, no tenía ni la más mínima consideración por cómo ella se sentía. –Sabes que, si eso hare.

–¿Que?

–Le daré a Freezer la mejor de mis fotografías, porque ese maldito emperador ya me está buscando y no voy a permitir que lo haga con esa fotografía– Miró fijamente a los tres Saiyajin –Una regla de guerra más _Si estas lejos del enemigo hazle creer que estás cerca_. Se que debemos tomar todo esto con seriedad, pero ¿Podemos divertirnos un poco no lo creen? Nadie humilla de esa manera Bulma princesa de la Tierra.

Vegeta no dijo nada por que aún no terminaba de comprender el actuar de Bulma. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué haría, que realmente impulsaba el actuar de la peliazul y que había detrás de las palabras. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, al abrirlos se acercó a ella y bajo el lente de su casco –Antes de empezar tu jueguito deberías evitar que te atrapen. La primera regla de un fugitivo es no gritar su nombre ni mostrar su rostro en un lugar riesgoso.

Bulma agradeció que el casco cubriera su sonrojo por la vergüenza –Se que les puede sonar muy tonto, pero piénsenlo. ¿Qué es más humillante que tu enemigo se inmiscuya en tu imperio?– Sonrió, sabía que estaba intrigando a los tres Saiyajin –Le daremos un mensaje a Freezer con mi fotografía, claro que lo haremos, porqué con esto el se dará cuenta que no nos importa que nos busque.

–¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?– Preguntó Raditz

–Yo me encargo– Aunque sabía que para nada había convencido a Vegeta estaba segura que lo lograría –No me veas así. Piénsalo humillaremos a Freezer en su propio juego, además jugaremos con los recursos a nuestro favor, la imagen que muestra de mi psicológicamente me categoriza como alguien inferior a diferencia de ustedes que se ven imponentes en sus fotografías. Le daremos a Freezer una fotografía que me represente, que refleje mi verdadero yo. A diferencia de ustedes yo puedo transmitir… Por decirlo de alguna manera simpatía, _Por lo tanto, lo que es de suprema importancia en la guerra es atacar la estrategia del enemigo._ Usaremos eso a nuestro favor

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. Aparentaba por su postura no estar de acuerdo, aunque claro el casco impidió que pudieran ver la ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Quien diría que la princesita humana era una experta en tácticas de guerra.

.

* * *

(...)

Mas de 4 semanas había tenido que esperar Freezer para tener de nuevo su nave. No todo eran buenas noticias, las pistas de Vegeta eran escasas. No había señal alguna del rastreador implantado en la hembra azul, su búsqueda era muy precaria y eso realmente lo enfureció.

El vuelo interestelar tenía rumbo a una de las plataformas más cercanas de su imperio. Debía definir bien los planes a seguir, aún tenía un imperio que dirigir. Se había comunicado con las fuerzas especiales que al igual que el en su búsqueda no habían tenido ningún éxito. A pocos minutos de aterrizar las puertas detrás de el se abrieron.

Van como cada nuevo día se presentaba ante su señor para darle los informes más importantes, cuando entró sintió la mirada fría una vez más sobre el. Ya se había acostumbrado, por lo menos ya no temblaba cual animal indefenso, ahora solo se consumía en su propio miedo, era un avance.

–Señor Freezer, el planeta 105 fue vendido con éxito. Los encargados de máquinas reportan que la nave a estado funcionando en perfectas condiciones, el encargado de la zona de reserva 55 pidió una audiencia con usted y bueno, no hay nada nuevo respecto a la búsqueda. ¿Concedo la audiencia señor?

El emperador ignoró la extraña vestimenta de su soldado. Llevaba la misma mochila que le había dejado conservar y encima de la armadura una tela abrigadora de un color lila con lo que parecían jeroglíficos que no pudo descifrar ¿De dónde diablos había sacado a este sujeto? –No… Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… ¿Qué resultados hay con la señal del rastreador implantado en la hembra?

–Los científicos siguen trabajando en ello.

El emperador frunció sus rasgos mientras le daba la espalda al soldado –¿Ya saben de donde procede la tecnología encontrada en la nave?

–No señor. Algunos piensan que los tubos metálicos que son capaces de guardar cosas se parecen a una tecnología que poseen los altos mandos de la patrulla galáctica, aunque es solo una suposición, no hay pruebas.

–Investiguen…

Van asintió –Como ordeno las fotografías de los Saiyajin y de la hembra se han boletinado en todo lugar posible, hasta el momento no hay respuesta.

La cola del emperador ondeaba como signo de su enojo –Parece que desaparecieron de la faz del universo... Querido Van ¿Qué piensas? ¿Por qué no los hemos encontrado?

El soldado no estaba sorprendido por que el gran Freezer pidiera su opinión o entablara una conversación de más que órdenes. No, el estaba sorprendido por que el gran emperador había recordado su nombre. ¿Y ahora qué? Cuando sintió una vez más la mirada oscura y sádica de su señor se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado –Yo… No lose señor. Se han creado grupos especiales de búsqueda, las fuerzas especiales se están encargando directamente de la búsqueda de los fugitivos… Todo su imperio sabe que el príncipe Saiyajin y los dos individuos que reconoció además de la hembra de raza desconocida. Deben estar escondidos por em miedo que le tienen. Si eso es señor. Son cobardes.

El coraje del emperador no se frenó por las palabras de su soldado, seguía perturbado y enojado por la maldita situación. Su cara estoica no reflejaba nada, pero meditaba las palabras de Van, debía ser eso, Vegeta conocía su inmenso poder y seguramente estaba huyendo de el. Ya lo había hecho una vez llevándose su navío imperial.

Van manipulo la pantalla inteligente entre sus manos –Además señor con la nueva imagen de la hembra será más fácil buscarla, la imagen es más clara, y bonita y ella… Señor Freezer ¿Puedo preguntarle que hizo ella?

–¿Imagen?– Preguntó mientras reflexionaba.

–Si…– Van seguía con la vista fija a la pantalla y ¿Estaba sonriendo? Aunque completamente inesperado su señor le arrebató la pantalla de sus manos haciendo que casi su corazón se parara del susto.

El lagarto de hielo tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla y en la fotografía que está proyectaba. Debía ser una maldita broma. Se tomó un momento para considerar el significado de tal acto. –¿De dónde diablos consiguieron está fotografía?

Van que seguía recuperándose del susto contesto rápidamente, ya no podía permitirse más errores –Hoy por la mañana la vi… ¿Sucede algo señor?

La cola del emperador se movía impaciente, mirando fijamente la criatura exótica de cabello cerúleo que se reflejaba con una sonrisa sincera, unos ojos brillantes y un porte elegante, cuánta felicidad rodeándola, como si no importara nada, como si no le importará que el gran Freezer estuviera pagando por su cabeza, a los ojos de cualquiera la criatura sería la representación de la belleza, pero para él era ominosa. Podía leer la burla y la subestimación de la situación en sus ojos. –Varias cosas en realidad– Pronuncio comuna voz lúgubre –Cómo la explicación de porqué tenemos una fotografía tomada en un ángulo perfecto de la hembra exótica cuando ni siquiera sabemos de qué raza es o quien es.

El soldado abrió los ojos sorprendido –Esta insinuando señor que ella de alguna manera nos proporcionó una fotografía. Eso sería algo muy tonto.

Freezer negó mientras la fuerza de sus dedos agrietaban la pantalla –Te falta experiencia querido Van. Este acto es una burla hacía mi imperio. Está chiquilla tuvo el descaro y la inteligencia de entrar a mi sistema y proporcionarme ella misma el recurso para buscarla.

–¿Señor?

–Pagara muy caro el descaro que tuvo.

–¿Retiro la imagen señor?

–¡Por supuesto que no! La usaremos, pero Van quiero que ahora mismo pongas a todo el personal científico a buscar el origen de esta imagen y la infiltración a mi sistema, si no tienes nada para mi en una hora considérate muerto.

Van solo pudo asentir y salir corriendo.

En la soledad Freezer reflexiono. El entendía perfectamente, había subestimado a Vegeta y su compañía. El silencio servio para tejer nuevas maneras de tortura para su príncipe favorito, ahora también su esposa.

* * *

Se que el capítulo no tuvo tanta acción. Pero el siguiente promete más, la infiltración a la base de tecnología será entretenida por decirlo de alguna manera, además Bulma y Vegeta a no tienen ningún impedimento para estar juntos.

La amistad de Raditz y Bulma también progresara, después de todo ella tiene que cumplir sus deseos antes de morir.

También los momentos divertidos se acaban, la tensión y los momentos de angustia se inician en el siguiente capítulo.

Entonces muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus lecturas, poco a poco regreso a mis habituales actualizaciones lo que me agrada mucho, les mando un muy muy fuerte abrazo y les deseo una semana muy bonita.


	18. Chapter 18

Espero no haberlos ilusionado mucho con esta actualización. Hoy no hay capítulo, probablemente ya no habrá más.

Si les soy sincera, odio y es muy triste para mi escribirles esto. Son una parte muy bonita en mi vida, me encanta escribir, les juro que si, pero mi vida últimamente a sido horrible, y no les digo esto para que se preocupen por mi, no sé cómo me siento, no sé si estoy deprimida o tengo tanto en la cabeza y tantas cosas por hacer que no se que pensar.

Este año a sido difícil en muchos sentidos. No tengo tiempo ni cabeza para escribir, de verdad lo he intentado, pero no puedo, nada resulta. Yo no se que hacer, también soy lectora y comprendo lo feo que es esperar una actualización, creo que es un buen momento para cerrar círculos en mi vida y concentrarme en algo que me traiga beneficio, y no es porqué esto no me guste o sea una pérdida de tiempo, pero necesito hacer otras cosas.

Los quiero, de verdad, pero no puedo. No quiero darles un capítulo mal hecho, tengo todas las historias terminadas en mi mente, todo perfectamente definido, pero no puedo sentarme un momento y ponerme a escribir, lo he intentado se los juro, pero no puedo.

Les pido una disculpa, lo único que puedo hacer es si alguien quiere saber cómo iba a terminar está o alguna de mis otras historias puedo darles un muy breve resumen por mensaje, es lo único que tengo. Me gustaría decirles algo más, pero ni siquiera sé que escribir, cuando pensé en redactar esto me lo imaginaba de una forma diferente, palabras donde realmente pudiera describir cómo me siento, supongo que no puedo.

Ojalá algún día pueda seguir. Yo… Puedo contestar mensajes si tienen alguna duda o pregunta.

Creo que es todo, una vez mas una disculpa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tengo problemas para enviar el resumen a las personas que me lo pidieron. Lo haré por este medio, gracias por todos los mensajes, realmente los aprecio.**

 **Si alguien tiene la intención de evitar leer esto** **y esperarme a continuar se lo agradezco, pero por favor no tomes esto como una promesa, las posibilidades son muy pocas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 _ **(Esto fue lo último que escribí, originalmente del siguiente capitulo)**_

El área de investigación era un área perfectamente custodiada. Que Vegeta conociera el lugar era una gran ventaja. Durante dos horas de minuciosos preparativos para infiltrarse habían acordado dividirse en tres; Raditz y Bulma irían juntos por la entrada A mientras Vegeta iría por la puerta B y Kakaroto el acceso C.

Los tres se encontrarían en el centro de desarrollo principal donde había un gran hangar descubierto en el noroeste del complejo donde se ubicaban algunas de las naves.

A una distancia pertinente del gran muro que delimitaba el centro de investigación los cuatro en la cima de uno de los edificios que no estaba a la vista de las carreteras áreas, por qué aparentemente era el único lugar que se les ocurría para esconderse.

Vegeta se había retirado el casco porque realmente era molesto cargar todo el tiempo con el. Miró fijamente a Bulma que aún se veía molesta por toda la situación respecto a su fotografía. No podía entender cómo algo tan estúpido podía molestarle tanto –Kakaroto y yo nos encargaremos de conseguir la nave. Raditz y tú información ¿Podrás con eso?– Preguntó directamente a la princesa.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, sin molestarse en contestar. Parte de la pregunta la había molestado, fue como si insinuara que ella no podía cumplir tan fácil tarea. Tal vez estaba hablando su orgullo por qué entrar a uno de los lugares más resguardados del enemigo no era muy sencillo. Del bolsillo sacó una cápsula que lanzó hacía Vegeta. –Para la nave.

Para ejecutar el plan Vegeta cálculo 4 horas desde la entrada hasta la salida. El primero en entrar fue Kakaroto pues el acceso C era el más cercano desde su posición. Media hora más tarde Vegeta entró y por último el "super equipo" de Bulma y Raditz tardaron una hora para entrar al complejo. Y mientras para matar el tiempo de la caminata en lo que llegaban a la entrada hablaban.

–¿Tienes una lista de las cosas que quieres hacer antes de morir?– Preguntó casualmente Raditz.

Bulma suspiró, decidió dejar su frustración aún lado –Si he pensado en varias cosas… Muchas no serán posibles pues tendría que estar en la Tierra… Te las diré pero no te burles.

–¿Yo?... Me duele que me veas de esa forma– Dijo con clara burla.

Rodó los ojos como reflejo del comportamiento de su amigo. Le parecía muy interesante y gracioso comparar al Raditz de hace meses; el soldado meticuloso que se dirigía a ella con respeto al de ahora. Era un gran cambio –Subir a un árbol estaría bien, mirar el aurora boreal, desvelarme toda una noche viendo estrellas hablando frente a una fogata, saltar con un paracaídas de un lugar muy alto, me gustaría volar como ustedes…– Se rio de ella misma por sus pensamientos –Un tatuaje, aunque esa podría descartarla– Bajo ligeramente la manga derecha de su traje viendo la marca de su matrimonio –Terminar de construir la cámara de gravedad ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! ¡Construiré la nave, que sea rápida, segura, cómoda, elegante en pocas palabras perfecta!– Se escuchaba la emoción de su voz.

Raditz no podía ver sus rasgos por el casco, pero ya se imaginaba la sonrisa y los azules y brillantes ojos –Bien, bien, prometí ayudarte con tu lista de deseos antes de morir.

Ella miró hacia abajo mientras él la miró pensativo, pero la princesa estaba tranquila –Suena tétrico decir que son cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir, es como si afirmara que voy a morir– Levantó de nuevo la mirada ignorando a la gente que pasaba a su lado

–Le diremos lista de cosas por hacer, es un nombre simple y que atrae menos augurios malos.

Raditz río ligeramente –No vas a morir Bulma, de eso me encargo yo– Dijo las palabras antes de pensarlas y creyó que la princesa le diría algo sentimental tan típico en ella, pero por el contrario un tranquilo silencio apaciguó el ruido de la calle transitada.

Ella sonreía detrás del casco –Eres un muy buen amigo Raditz– Fue lo único que dijo.

–Yo tampoco voy a dejar que mueras.

Raditz sofocó las ganas de reírse pues ella jamás lo podría salvar del peligro en el que estaban, pero lo decía tan segura que no quiso bajarla de la nube de ilusiones –Ya no hables a unas cuantas calles está la entrada, actúa normal, no hables con nadie y solo sígueme.

–Esta bien.

-...

-...

-...

Kakaroto habiendo sido el primero en ingresar y el más próximo a lugar destinado para el encuentro caminaba entre los extensos pasillos de la base ignorando todo a su lado solo enfocándose en llegar al área donde robarían la nave.

Tuvieron que pasar 32 minutos para ingresar al hangar descubierto. Sin Vegeta a la vista se infiltró con un grupo que cargaba una nave con provisiones y sin decir nada empezó a imitar el trabajo que estos hacían.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta estaba atrapado del otro lado de la base recorriendo los pasillos con tranquilidad para no llamar la atención y dando vueltas al azar para evitar que la cámara detectará su camino. Sin embargo, su plan ya era muy metódico nadie lo identificaría a menos que vieran su rostro, lo que casi era imposible. La ventaja de los trajes.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar mantener su mente ocupada. Estaba enojado por qué aún después de tantos días la cámara de gravedad no estaba lista y por lo tanto no había podido entrenar adecuadamente. Aunque no podía culpar a Bulma ni las circunstancias, la vida quería joderlo.

Por ende, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a su esposa. Cómo siempre el permanecía en un estado vagamente perceptivo de lo que estaba a su alrededor, detectando las energías se presentaban como corrientes en un ambiente de una red sin carga.

Bulma era una pequeña energía en su inconsciente que permanecía siempre prendida iluminando de un color distintivo a todas las demás. Comprobó que estaba aún lado de Raditz y siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó al lugar destinado rápidamente encontró a Kakaroto que se encontraba infiltrado entre un grupo de trabajo, siguiendo su ejemplo de una mesa de trabajo en el área de reparaciones y mantenimiento tomó una pistola de presión imitando a otros extraterrestres de la base empezó a trabajar en los cascos externos de las naves, así además aprovechó para analizar minuciosamente cada una de las naves para decidir cuál sería la más conveniente de robar, también vigilaba los movimientos de los grupos de trabajo pues debía encontrar el momento preciso para tomar la nave, simplemente era imposible que no se dieran cuenta que una nave había desaparecido de la nada. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia a ello simplemente regresaría por ella en la noche cuando la base estuviera más tranquila. Actividad que no podía realizarse para conseguir información pues las computadoras detectarían un uso a una hora inusual, eso sería más fácil de detectar que una de las decenas de naves en un hangar.

30 minutos más tarde maldijo cuando sintió la energía de Bulma de Raditz dirigirse a un área no establecida en el plan.

-...

-...

-...

La base había dejado impresionada a Bulma. Freezer podía ser un maldito emperador pero sabía bien a quién contratar -Probablemente esclavizar- Para construir sus bases y dejarla literalmente con la boca abierta.

Los pasillos de un pulcro blanco adornados por tecnología de iluminación tenue que daban una cálida bienvenida. Pero su verdadera sorpresa fue cuando llegaron a un área con forma de hexágono muy grande que daba acceso a varios pasillos, el techo era de cristal dando una iluminación y un panorama muy futurista. En el centro había una columna de luces lilas y azules pasteles que subían como la caída de una cascada, pero de manera inversa. Bueno tal vez Freezer era un ser que apreciaba la belleza o solo ésta base era diferente a las demás por su naturaleza de investigación científica.

Seguía a Raditz desde una distancia pertinente. Era la primera vez que estaba rodeada de personas con un nivel de poder considerable. Era abrumante por no estar acostumbrada, y caminar manteniendo su ojo izquierdo cerrado para evitar que los niveles de poder y datos que detectaba el implante de su ojo no la confundieran. Era una de las desventajas si lo comparaba con el scoutter pues a diferencia esté siempre estaba activo y era una sobrecarga de información que abrumaba su cerebro. En cuanto tuviera algo de tiempo resolvería eso, pero mientras debía acostumbrarse.

Un destello en su muñeca llamó su atención. La cinta que conectaba los guantes con la manga del traje iluminó una pequeña tira luminiscente de color verde que antes no había visto. Casi perdió el equilibrio cuando el lente que cubría su casco se iluminó con letras amarillas y símbolos que no pudo entender. Tal como un scoutter.

Empezó a entrar en pánico. Lo que parecían códigos seguían apareciendo y el lente de su ojo también detectando y leyendo las imágenes mandaba información a su cerebro. Camino un poco más rápido para alcanzar a Raditz, pero este la estaba ignorando.

" _Raditz maldita sea voltea"_ Pero claro él no podía oír sus pensamientos. Un paso mal coordinado y terminó chocando con otro soldado que molesto la empujó y sin oportunidad de esquivar cayó. Genial lo único que le faltaba que todo el que estuviera pasando se le quedara viendo. Sintió la mirada de muerte de Raditz.

Rápidamente se levantó ignorando las palabras en una lengua que no pudo entender. Sin decir nada intentó seguir caminando pero detuvo su paso repentinamente cuando el extraterrestre se interpuso en su camino.

El hombre alto y fornido era imponente su piel rojiza y tres ojos amarillos que la veían fijamente –¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ella sintió su sangre helarse a niveles peligrosos. Y solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, no podía hablar.

–Te estás burlando de mi soldado

Ella negó.

Mientras Raditz veía todo con frustración ¿Por qué la princesita tenía que meterse siempre en problemas? No era normal que un soldado se quedará parado sin hacer nada, mucho menos en los pasillos de tránsito. No pudo hacer nada cuando vio al oficial apuntar con un arma a Bulma y obligarla a caminar por un rumbo completamente diferente al que se suponía debían seguir por el plan.

Cuando un arma fue apuntada directamente a su cabeza ella sintió que estaba dejando de respirar. No presto mucha atención a las palabras que le decía su atacante y no era su culpa ¡Estaba a punto de morir! Otra vez y esta era algo estúpida.

Era tan común en ella divagar cómo que de un momento a otro el emperador del universo amenazaba su vida y ahora un extraño hombre sin nombre que no era tan fuerte le apuntaba con un arma. Entonces si iba a morir hubiera preferido que fuera por Freezer así si un día hablaban de ella dirían "Murió a manos del emperador del universo" Sonaba mejor que "Un extraterrestre le disparó"

–¡Soldado!

El grito fue suficiente para que saliera de su aturdimiento el arma aún estaba frente a ella, pero veía el desconcierto en la cara del soldado.

–Bienvenido de vuelta– Dijo con ironía –Tu última misión te afectó de sobremanera.

Bulma estaba más que segura que no podría fingir una buena voz masculina por lo que sólo optó por asentir con la cabeza.

El hombre con tres espantosos ojos la miró críticamente como si buscara algo que estuviera mal, pero para suerte de la estabilidad emocional de ella simplemente le ordenó que se fuera a trabajar al área designada.

Por suerte Raditz aún estaba a su vista, aparentando lo mejor que podía siguió caminando, hasta que al doblar un pasillo Raditz ya no estaba a la vista.

Maldijo una mil veces

-...

-...

-...

( _Después Bulma logra conseguir información y se rencuentra con Raditz. Ella lo convence de buscar la manera de poder tomarse una foto y enviarla a Freezer. Aunque esta parte no la redacte)_

Bulma arreglo su cabello en el reflejo de las pantallas y se aseguró que cada detalle de su apariencia fuera perfecto pues su objetivo era demostrar con la fotografía lo despreocupada que estaba de ser perseguida por el hombre más poderoso del universo. Quería transmitir una cálida sensación de seguridad e inocencia para cualquiera que la viera.

–¿Qué opinas?– Le preguntó a Raditz –¿Me recojo el cabello o lo dejo suelto?

El Saiyajin la analizó. –Suelto definitivamente.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a los paneles de manejo de las computadoras y con ayuda de una pantalla activando el programa de transmisión sin conectar a ningún canal logró obtener su reflejo. Una sonrisa, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, la luz perfecta. Un recorte de la transmisión y listo una hermosa fotografía.

–Te ves bien.

Ella quería sonreír por el cumplido pero la energía de Vegeta cada vez más cerca la desconcentro, tenía que subir su fotografía a la base de datos. Pero Vegeta mucho más rápido que ella entró alertando a Raditz.

–Diablos Vegeta

–¿Tienen la información?– Preguntó

Bulma asintió –Saben que estuvimos…

–Aquí no…– Interrumpió –Larguémonos

–Pero…

–Pero que.

–Es que estoy cambiando mi fotografía.

La mirada de seriedad, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con la práctica tan innecesaria –Larguémonos– Ordenó

Sopesando su necesidad por cumplir su objetivo, Bulma se arriesgó, levantándose lentamente del panel y acercándose a Vegeta –Por favor– Suplicó ella acercándose lo suficiente para tomar su mano derecha entre la suya.

Como si sus manos estuvieran hechas de ácido, Vegeta sacó su mano del agarre de Bulma. Ella dejó caer sus manos a los costados. Sus grandes ojos azules penetraron en los suyos, haciéndole señas para que acepte su súplica. Ella es bastante decidida, admitió el príncipe. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de admiración por esta cualidad de ella, esta fuerza por conseguir lo que quería.

–Piensa lo humillante que será cuando Freezer se entere que cambie mi fotografía, no voy a mentirte en parte es vanidad, pero realmente la estrategia detrás de lo que representa mi fotografía es la humillación de ese maldito– Se volvió a acercar, muy cerca. –Por favor– Pidió como último recurso con una tímida sonrisa.

A regañadientes, el cedió ante la petición. Odiaba que ella tuviera ese efecto sobre el –Bien– Gruñó Vegeta.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con sorpresa, luego se deleitaron, mientras la sola palabra de acuerdo se hundía. Una sonrisa extática se extasiada por su rostro. Ella honestamente no creía que el príncipe aceptaría tan rápido –¡Oh gracias!

–Date prisa– Vegeta observó su alegre comportamiento, volvió a sentirse desconcertado por la forma en que lo miro cuando terminó. Decidió ignorarlo al igual que la sonrisa de Raditz.

Salir del complejo fue relativamente fácil. Encontraron a Kakaroto calles dentro de la ciudad, con la noche cubriendo el suelo debían de buscar un refugio.

-...

-...

-...

Feliz por haber cumplido su cometido se refugiaba del frío viento del planeta en los brazos de Vegeta mientras volaban a quien sabe dónde.

Minutos más tarde la visión era muy escasa. Habían tenido que recurrir a los cascos para brindarles una mejor visión. Descendieron en medio de lo que parecían cultivos, aunque ella no estaba muy segura, la oscuridad se apoderaba del mundo. El implante de su ojo detecto 4 energías a unos 20 metros, eran muy pequeñas.

Caminar en la oscuridad era peligroso. Probablemente solo ella lo sintió así. Pero sentía que a cada paso existía la posibilidad de caer. Probablemente fue su propia mente que jugó en su contra, tropezó aunque no terminó en el suelo. Vegeta oportunamente la sostuvo de la cintura evitando que cayera.

–Gracias– Murmuró

Resultó que las 4 energías se resguardaban del frío planeta en una casa.

-...

-...

-...

Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche en la intemperie. No porqué no pudiera, había sobrellevado peores situaciones en climas y terrenos que quebraban incluso sus huesos. Pero simplemente no había necesidad de ello.

Una casa alejada de la civilización principal, seguramente de los pocos nativos en el planeta que trabajaban fuera de la base.

Estaba oscuro y el último tramo caminaron. Pendiente de Bulma la sostuvo sin esfuerzo alguno cuando ella tropezó. Al sostenerla de la cintura pudo sentir cómo ella se tensaba. Le gustaba saber que el podía ponerla nerviosa.

Cuando abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo no fue necesario voltear para sentir la mirada confusa que le daba Bulma. Había una mesa muy baja alrededor, los moradores del lugar de inmediato se alertaron. Una raza débil, un viejo hombre de piel naranja con una cabeza ovalada y dos ojos verdes profundos trataba de proteger a una hembra de la misma especie y dos pequeños niños.

–¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!– Gritó Bulma.

Vegeta la ignoró, se acercó a la familia y sin ningún esfuerzo pateó al hombre ignorando el grito y lloriqueo de los niños. Apuntó con la palma de su mano listo para exterminar las alimañas de su nuevo refugio.

Bulma no estaba preparada para todo lo que estaba viviendo. Había pensado muy seriamente que las acciones que ejecutaría no serían las más éticas ni morales. Pero nunca pensó que terminaría arrebatándoles su casa a una familia. Mucho menos que sería cómplice del asesinato de la misma. Gritó, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en Vegeta.

No sabía que hacer, las cosas dejaron de tener sentido. El padre de la familia ahora estaba herido, su cabeza había sido estrellada en la pared, y un líquido cobrizo salía de la herida. Dió un paso atrás por miedo. Por qué nunca había visto a Vegeta de esa manera.

Sabía cómo eran los Saiyajin, ellos tomaban ventajas de su fuerza bruta invadiendo planetas o esclavizando a sus habitantes. No era ajena a la maldad, a la inmundicia que podía haber en la vida, pero simplemente no podía permitir que algo así pasara frente a ella, era un pensamiento egoísta y lo sabía por qué no era inocente ella misma había matado a un hombre aquel cuando había escapado de la celda de la nave, solo recordarlo la abrumó a un más, tampoco había detenido a Vegeta cuando mató a varios soldados en Namek. Se sentía sucia y despreciable, era fatídico y carcomía su corazón.

Escuchar llorar a los niños fue un punto culmine que la derribó. Ver a Vegeta acercarse amenazándolos la estremeció.

Se sentía tan miserable, se sentía sucia. Y mientras veía a los Saiyajin indiferentes de la situación solo la hacían sentirse peor ¿Por qué no les importaba? Tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia, por que no podía hacer nada.

Juro que pudo escuchar perfectamente el paso que dio Vegeta aunque había cerrado los ojos. No podía hacer nada, no podía… ¡Si podía!

Vegeta estaba a nada de matar a los estorbos cómo los había nombrado. No le sorprendió que Bulma se interpuso en su camino, ella era el tipo de mujer que hacía eso. Lo que si lo sorprendió fue que le apuntará con el arma que había robado de la base de investigación. Sonrió ligeramente –¿Qué planeas hacer con eso princesa?

Ella sabía que el se estaba burlando –No voy a dejar que los mates. Cómo puedes hacer algo tan horrible ¡No me contestes! ¡No puedo ser parte de esto! Baja tu mano o disparare, sabes que lo haré.

Vegeta dio un paso al frente retando la aún con su sonrisa –Dispara.

–Lo haré.

–No lo harás.

Bulma le dispara en el pecho.

 ** _Esto fue lo último que escribí (Vegeta no saldría realmente herido, el acto de desafío de parte de Bulma le gusta, aunque no lo admitiría)_**

* * *

 **Resumen de Mas allá de un trato**

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo se relataba como Bulma y los demás habían logrado entrar a la base de investigación de Freezer y cómo Bulma había conseguido que su foto llegará a él emperador.

Después de salir sin ser detectados buscan refugio en las zonas menos pobladas del planeta. En contra de Bulma invaden una casa muy rural donde vive una familia que en planes de Vegeta moriría, sin embargo, Bulma detiene el ataque al interponerse.

Vegeta se enoja y la trata de débil, ella lo ignora y se hace amiga de la familia, aunque no hablan el mismo idioma. Hay otra pelea entre ella y Vegeta por lo que no pueden aprovechar que están completamente libres de tener relaciones sin preocuparse por tener un hijo.

Al final hay una nueva pelea y aunque ambos siguen enojados no pueden estar separados, terminan en la cama esa noche.

Bulma medita lo que está haciendo con su vida, se siente muy mal pues ser fugitiva, es horrible. Extraña a su familia y su planeta, pero está decidida de una u otra forma a ayudar a Vegeta para vencer a Freezer.

Vegeta siente que Bulma no avanza con la construcción de la cámara de Gravedad, se lo hace saber y ella sintiéndose un poco culpable por qué realmente no había estado trabajando bien, decide ponerse a trabajar cuánto antes. Sin embargo Bulma divagando en sus pensamientos mientras compara a los humanos con los Saiyajin se le ocurre la mejor idea del mundo.

Ella sabe que hay algo diferente entre ambas especies y junto a Raditz en secreto regresan a la base de investigación donde con la tecnología del lugar compara su ADN con el de Raditz descubriendo varias diferencias, pero las características de las células son la clave.

Emocionada sigue trabajando con Raditz hasta que descubre la fuente del poder de los Saiyajin. Le propone a Vegeta crear algo mejor que la cámara de Gravedad; una máquina que impulse la energía que logra que los Saiyajin se transformen en Ozaru. Básicamente es algo parecido a lo de GT. Aunque Vegeta no sufre ninguna transformación.

Viajan a otros 6 planetas y dos estrellas en un periodo de 7 meses. En ese tiempo la relación de Bulma y Vegeta avanza mucho. Vegeta confía plenamente en Bulma y viceversa, siguen teniendo sus peleas típicas, pero están bien, hay pequeños pero valiosos momentos entre los dos.

-Un momento de celos de parte de Bulma por una muy bonita extraterrestre que se le insinúa a Vegeta.

-Una broma que Vegeta le hace a Bulma

-Un intento de parte de Vegeta por enseñar a volar a Bulma, aunque no tiene resultado.

-Habría una pelea entre naves espaciales, Vegeta y Bulma harían equipo y ganarían.

-Vegeta, Raditz y Goku son atacados por un arma que los debilita y paraliza. Bulma salva el día de la manera menos esperada.

 _(Por mencionar algunas)_

Cada parada que hacen y necesitando recursos empiezan a cobrar recompensas por entregar a delincuentes o fugitivos, principalmente para evitar llamar más la atención robando o atracando, y en menor medida por seguridad y petición de Bulma, de hacer las cosas más civilizadas.

Los Saiyajin capturan y someten a las pandillas o extraterrestres y Bulma los entrega y cobra las recompensas, con esto sin querer la peliazul se hace de una fama y empiezan a conocerla.

De hecho, hay gente que la busca para deshacerse de personas y demás trabajos, lo que es completamente irónico por que ella no puede hacer mucho, realmente son los Saiyajin. Esto a Bulma le encanta.

Por otro lado Raditz y Bulma se vuelven los mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Raditz es el confidente de Bulma, Kakaroto también, pero Raditz es mejor para dar consejos, y como promete le ayuda a cumplir su lista de deseos. Tienen un día de campo, hacen algo parecido a surfear en uno de los planetas, incluso adoptan una mascota juntos, poco a poco cumplen las ideas de Bulma. En pocas palabras son BFF.

Por fin Bulma consigue un último artefacto que necesita para acabar la máquina "S" Un cristal que refleja la luz.

Hay una pelea constante entre Vegeta y Bulma en la cual el insiste en que se deshaga del implante de su ojo, el piensa que les atraerá problemas, pero Bulma se niega.

Por fin la máquina está lista, para este momento están a punto de irse a un nuevo planeta para iniciar las pruebas.

Mientras todo lo anterior sucede Freezer sigue con su búsqueda. El rastreador que fue implantado en Bulma sin que supiera es reprogramado y tienen una señal que seguir.

Cómo un plan precautorio manda a las fuerzas especiales junto a Van que era su principal soldado a seguir, enfrentar y capturar a Vegeta.

.

.

.

Las fuerzas especiales encuentran a los Saiyajin en un planeta antes de que ellos se vayan y se produce una pelea devastadora. Vegeta está sumamente enojado por qué Ginyu confiesa que siempre los estuvieron siguiendo gracias a Bulma y su rastreador, lo que Vegeta no sabe es el chip que tiene Bulma en el lóbulo de la oreja, confundiéndolo con el implante del ojo. La culpa por todo.

Vegeta, Goku y Raditz se enfrentan a las fuerzas especiales y otros soldados que acompañaron la misión.

Mientras Bulma tiene una pelea propia con el asistente de Freezer. Está bastante sorprendida por qué el tipo viste la ropa que ella perdió en sus cápsulas, y también tiene su mochila.

La pelea es muy intensa para Bulma, solo se protege por las armas que creo y logra esquivar unos golpes por el entrenamiento que le dio Raditz.

Al final Van la tiene acorralada con oportunidad de matarla, pero no puede, ella le agrada. Durante el tiempo que estuvo siguiéndola siempre pensaba en ella, tiene un enamoramiento pasajero por la peliazul, siempre estaba viendo la foto que Freezer tenía.

La deja vivir y se ofrece a ayudarla, Bulma está más que agradecida. Todo está bien, hasta que Jeice se aleja de la pelea para matar a Bulma pues Freezer lo había ordenado.

Vegeta le ordena a Raditz ayudar a Bulma, Van logra detener un poco a Jeice, pero queda muy herido. Raditz entra en la pelea y logra vencer a Jeice pero el costo es muy alto. Hay una explosión muy fuerte, la pelea se produce en una construcción muy grande por lo que Raditz queda herido bajo los escombros.

La pelea de Vegeta se complica debido a la habilidad de Ginyu, pues logra tomar el cuerpo de Goku, pero al final ambos ganan. Escuchan la explosión y van de inmediato. Vegeta está furioso y culpa de todo a Bulma.

Cuando Bulma logra encontrar a Raditz la situación es horrible, el está terriblemente herido bajo una enorme viga de metal y escombros de la construcción.

Bulma se da cuenta que Raditz no sobrevivirá, aunque lograrán quitar la viga el se desangraría en minutos. Obviamente está muy asustada, llora y le pide perdón. Llora y grita frustrada por qué se siente muy impotente de no poder hacer nada.

Raditz sabe que está muriendo y se ríe, se burla de ella a su manera Saiyajin se despide.

 _(Diálogo entre Bulma y Raditz)_

–Perdóname– Pidió Bulma con la voz entrecortada. No se sentía capaz de hablar, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sentía que no podía respirar.

Raditz logra una risa seca que le causa más dolor pero no le importa, levanta la mano con el mayor esfuerzo de su vida. Sabe que va a morir, lo siente. Limpia una de las tantas lágrimas de los ojos de Bulma y luego la golpea en la nariz delicadamente –Oye. No es tu culpa– Cierra la mandíbula por el dolor y el repentino frío que empieza a sentir, hace su mayor esfuerzo por seguir –Tonta princesa, todo se acaba. Dime algo que un humano sentimental diría de la muerte para irme riendo.

Bulma contiene las lágrimas –Nunca dejaras de ser mi mejor amigo, juro que Freezer pagará por todo esto. No me importa que haré… Cuando mueres vives siempre en el corazón de los que te recuerdan, juro Raditz que siempre te recordare. Gracias.

Raditz muere.

Bulma sigue llorando y está muy afectada por la muerte de Raditz, Van la intenta ayudar y convencerla de apartarse de el pues la zona es muy peligrosa, los pilares se siguen derrumbando. Y hay riesgo de más explosiones.

Cuando Goku y Vegeta llegan Bulma está devastada y le pide perdón a Goku por no salvar a su hermano.

No hay tiempo para nada, Vegeta se lanza directamente para atacarla, no piensa en las consecuencias se cierne sobre ella con la intención de quitarle el mismo el lente del ojo.

Pero la forma brusca lástima y asusta a un más a Bulma. Siente que Vegeta le arrancará el ojo, y la culpa y le grita pero ella insiste que no tiene la culpa.

La única razón por la cual Vegeta no logra lastimarla es porqué Van ataca a Vegeta con una de las armas que la princesa invento.

Van le grita la verdadera razón por la cual los encontraron y Vegeta se detiene, pero no le pide perdón, ni siquiera la ayuda a levantarse.

Bulma está aterrada, se niega a que Goku la ayude. Fue demasiado para ella.

Vegeta les ordena irse, pero Bulma se niega. Ella no se irá hasta darle un verdadero despido a Raditz. Vegeta sigue enojado, le grita mil cosas y la hace sentir peor.

Al final Bulma se queda sola con el cuerpo de Raditz y su nuevo amigo Van.

.

.

.

La historia a partir de este punto se dividiría, un capítulo para Bulma y uno para Vegeta.

Se relataría cómo Vegeta se lleva la máquina, pero no tiene la menor idea de como funciona, no le importa mucho, decide que el mismo irá por Freezer, está cansado de huir. Invade un planeta de la organización del emperador y logra contactarse con el –Te estoy esperando Freezer– Es lo último que le dice y el emperador no duda en dirigir su nave a ese lugar.

Mientras Bulma entierra a Raditz y consigue ayuda en el planeta para tratar las heridas de Van y las suyas. También logra quitarse el chip de rastreo. Se quita las marcas Saiyajin de su piel con ayuda de los mismos seres que la acogieron en ese lugar.

Por varios días no sabe que hacer, piensa muy seriamente regresar a la Tierra, pero llega a la conclusión que darse por vencida después de todo lo que ha pasado es perder también para nada todos los sacrificios que ha hecho. Entonces Bulma decide que aunque le cueste la vida ayudará a Vegeta.

Entonces Bulma empieza el plan Destruir a Freezer. Y el plan la representa a la perfección.

Convence a Van de ayudarla, la idea es tan descabellada que debe funcionar. Bulma viaja a la base de operaciones más cercana de Freezer escoltada por Van.

Se entrega y es encerrada en una celda.

Todo planeado, esa misma noche escapa de la celda y se reencuentra con Van. Se infiltra al sistema de Freezer y logra sacar toda la información que necesita, ahora conociendo que están por enfrentarse redirecciona la nave del emperador desde una posición remota.

Roban una nave y deja un mensaje cronometrado para el emperador. Van decide tomar su propio camino y se despide, el piensa enlistarse con la patrulla galáctica.

 _(Dialogo de Bulma a Van)_

–Cuando llegues busca al patrullero Jaco. Dile que yo te mande, te aceptaran de inmediato.

.

.

.

Vegeta espera a Freezer en el planeta junto a Goku, ambos decididos a enfrentarlo. Llega una nave y el príncipe sabe perfectamente quién viene dentro.

Vegeta está enojado, ella está enojada. Goku la saluda, ella le sonríe.

–¿Que diablos haces aquí?– Pregunta furioso Vegeta.

Bulma se acerca al mismo tiempo que frunce el ceño, la grava que pisa cruje y con la mayor fuerza que puede tener una humana joven como ella golpea a Vegeta en el rostro. El no detiene el golpe, sabe que no le afectó y probablemente ella está sufriendo más porqué la mejilla del príncipe es terriblemente dura. –Vine a salvarte idiota… Y cumplir el trato que hicimos.

Vegeta escucha atentamente lo que ella estuvo haciendo, no se sorprende, a este punto la conoce perfectamente. Hablan y Vegeta no le pide perdón por lo que hizo pero a su manera le hace entender que lo siente.

Bulma también conoce a Vegeta, le duele porque ella realmente está enamorada, pero hay prioridades y deshacerse de Freezer es lo principal.

Horas más tarde la cuenta regresiva del mensaje termina y un holograma programado aparece en todas las pantallas conectadas al sistema del emperador.

Una sonriente Bulma, elegante y confiada aparece.

El mensaje inicia con un simple –Hola Freezer, se que te estás preguntando que hago aquí… Bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla me infiltre en tu base de operaciones y pues hice varias cosas pero lo que a ti te interesa es que cambie la dirección de tu nave para ganar tiempo– Sonríe un poco más e inclina la cabeza ligeramente –Que vergonzoso que alguien como tú no se de cuenta de esto, así que seguramente ahora estás muy enojado, furioso diría… No tenemos el placer de conocernos, mi nombre es Bulma princesa heredera al reino del planeta Tierra – Borra su sonrisa –Eres un maldito Freezer, te odio y jure que haré todo lo posible por ayudar a Vegeta a que te mate… Te estamos esperando ya sabes donde– Le guiña el ojo, el holograma desaparece y todo el sistema de comunicación colapsa.

Freezer completamente enojado redirecciona la nave, lo único que tiene en mente es muerte, una muerte dolorosa para Vegeta y Bulma.

.

.

.

Pasan dos semanas hasta que Freezer llega, dos semanas en las cuales Vegeta y Bulma retoman su relación pero saben que nada será cómo antes.

Kakaroto está decidido a pelear y junto con Bulma convencen a Vegeta de que lo deje utilizar la máquina "S"

Freezer llega he iniciaría la pelea. Vegeta y Kakaroto se enfrentan juntos. Bulma utiliza la máquina en ellos y se hacen mucho más fuertes, el poder dentro de ellos se desata.

Freezer se da cuenta de esto, se transforma en su última forma y en vez de atacar a los Saiyajin va directamente a Bulma. Vegeta lo detiene, pero no evita que un rayo de ki sea disparado directamente a ella.

Bulma siente que va a morir, su cuerpo reacciona por puro impulso y corre pero aunque logra evitar que el rayo pegue directamente no evita que la máquina explote muy cerca de ella. Por la fuerza de la explosión se golpea muy fuerte la cabeza y la peor herida que tiene es una varilla de metal encajada en su pierna. Bulma pierde el conocimiento y no logra presenciar el resto de la pelea.

Vegeta no puede auxiliar a Bulma, manda a Goku y el se hace cargo de la pelea, completamente enojado derrota a Freezer torturándolo al final ( _En mi mente y cómo pensaba relatarla sería una pelea épica. Aún no decidía si Vegeta se transformaría en super Saiyan, aunque estaba más inclinada a que no lo hiciera)_

La pelea acaba y Vegeta y Goku llevan a Bulma a la estrella de Sohadan más cercana. Esto toma varios días, la pierna de Bulma se infecta.

En la estrella encuentran un médico que cura su pierna, pero no puede revertir el daño causado a sus músculos por el tuvo que atravesó su pierna.

Cuando Bulma despierta está devastada, cojeará el resto de su vida y no podrá caminar sin ayuda de una muleta. Rompe en llanto frente a Vegeta y este la consuela de una forma muy fría.

–Creaste una maquina que muto mis células Saiyajin evitando que tomará la forma de Ozaru y condensará todo el poder que tengo. Construiste una cámara de Gravedad, naves, armas y más cosas que eso. Estoy seguro que podrás hacer algo por tu pierna.

Bulma toma esto como un impulso y se levanta de la cama en la que había estado por varias semanas.

Vegeta junto a Kakaroto imponen el poder de los Saiyajin frente a lo que queda del imperio de Freezer. El trato fue cumplido y Bulma sabe que su momentánea relación con Vegeta a terminado.

El rompió el compromiso y ella borró las marcas que los unían en matrimonio.

 _(Fragmento del final ya escrito pero sujeto a cambios_ )

El silencio se volvió ensordecedor tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero simplemente sabía que no tendría ningún caso decirle lo que pensaba.

Le dolió que después de todo lo que habían pasado las cosas tuvieran que terminar, pero a si lo habían decidido. Eso hace la gente ¿Cierto? Las personas son inteligentes y racionales y aceptan su destino con la frente en alto. Bulma sonrió ligeramente. –¿Y ahora qué haremos?– Le preguntó –Freezer está muerto.

Vegeta por segundos no dijo nada. El silencio se volvió confuso y molesto –Se acabó.

Ahí estaba ese dolor instalado en su pecho, ese había sido el trato, terminar con Freezer y cada uno tomaría su camino sin consecuencias alguna de la relación que habían llevado. –¿Vas a estar bien?– No quería escucharse preocupada, una parte de ella quería sentirse indiferente. Pero no podía lograrlo.

–Tu preocupación es completamente absurda– gruñó, frunciéndole el ceño. –Ha quedado muy claro de que soy capaz... Tengo poder más allá de lo que tu limitado cerebro humano pueda imaginar.

Bulma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Cuida tus palabras no quiero pelear… Y recuerda tonto que sin mi no hubieras logrado tal poder. Solo ten cuidado, espero logres todo lo que te propones.

–Tonta mujer humana.

–Terco Saiyajin.

El príncipe parpadeó ante el intercambio. Él la miró por unos momentos, sus ojos se estrecharon en intensa concentración. Finalmente, miró hacia otro lado y dio un gesto de asentimiento.

–Fue divertido

Vegeta no dijo nada

–Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Puedes ir a la Tierra cuando quieras, me encantara recibirte, no hemos hablado sobre cosas políticas, pero ya que serás el siguiente emperador del universo, pues supongo que podemos forjar una alianza.

–No quiero nada de tu planeta. Ni te brindaremos seguridad.

Ella resopló enojada –No estoy pidiendo ayuda ni misericordia, además aunque quisieras no podrías atacar a la Tierra.

–Hmp. Eso crees tú, olvidas que soy un asesino de masas a sangre fría.

–Yo creo que has cambiado.

El una vez más no dijo nada. Ambas miradas fijas y parecía que podían entenderse sin decir nada.

–Puedes quedarte– Dijo Vegeta sorprendiéndola.

No era la declaración de amor que ella esperaba, de hecho sonaba casi como una orden –Necesito más que eso y lo sabes. Te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero...

–Solo recuerda que esta vida no será cómo la imaginaste– Le advirtió dándole la espalda

–Si, pero también recuerda que soy humana, tengo sentimientos y creo que tú aún no comprendes eso. Dame algo a que aferrarme, necesito que por una vez en tu vida me hables claro.

Dudó por un segundo, antes de girar un poco la cabeza y responder –Pensé que eras inteligente, no te has dado cuenta que el trato que hicimos dejó de importar hace mucho. Decide qué quieres hacer, siempre tendrás un lugar a mi lado… Ve a dormir.

(Esta parte no estaba completamente definida, sufriría cambios)

Al final queda claro que Bulma se quedará, incluso Vegeta ordena una misión para la mañana siguiente una escolta con algunos soldados incluido Goku lleven a Bulma a un planeta conocido por sus curaciones y medicina.

.

.

.

Bulma regresa a la habitación que ocupa, por fin tranquila de toda la ajetreada vida que ha vivido el último año sabe que es momento de hablar con su padre.

La noche no dura mucho tiempo. En la mañana Vegeta va a buscar a Bulma para informarle de la misión… La habitación está vacía, horas atrás Bulma toma una nave y regresa a la Tierra sin dejar siquiera una nota.

Vegeta sabe lo que eso significa, ella decidió, y Aunque una parte de el sabe que sin Bulma su vida no estará completa, pero lo ignora completamente.

 _(Esto daría final al capítulo. Dejaría en duda el porqué se fue Bulma sin decir nada)_

.

.

.

Hay un salto de tiempo, dos años más tarde Vegeta controla gran parte del universo. La zona cercana a la Tierra ni siquiera es mencionada en los datos planetarios que tiene.

Goku es su principal soldado y constantemente insiste en ir a la Tierra, pero Vegeta no le hace caso.

Una tarde en el planeta temporal que habita Vegeta una nave desconocida aterriza. Vegeta reconoce el emblema enmarcado en el lustro blanco de la nave, el símbolo de la familia monarca de la Tierra, curiosamente no puede sentir nadie adentro.

Cuando las compuertas se abren Vegeta tendría la mayor impresión de su vida…. Su padre fallecido hace más de tres años frente a él se encuentra, y no solo el varios Saiyajin conocidos, entre ellos un Raditz muy vivo.

–Bien hecho Vegeta– Diría el rey.

Luego una pequeña figura se asoma detrás del imponente Rey. Una Bulma un poco más madura con el cabello más corto de lo que el recuerda le sonríe.

La ve caminar hacía el. Lo primero que nota con el vestido que deja ver sus piernas es una larga cicatriz muy nítida en su pierna, además de eso ella camina a la perfección cómo si nunca hubiera sido herida.

–Hola.

Se daría una explicación muy larga de que está sucediendo. Contado por Bulma.

La noche que ella se fue al contactarse con su padre esté aliviado de que ella esté bien, y sin Freezer en el camino de la prosperidad de su reino le pide que vuelva.

Ella está a punto de negarse, pero entonces la mayor de las sorpresas de la historia es revelada.

–Tengo varios Namekusei refugiados en el planeta desde hace meses– Dice el rey.

Se revela gracias a un detalle muy importante que fue planteado en uno de los primeros capítulos cómo sucede todo eso. Cuando los Saiyajin y Bulma escapaban del planeta Namek, la princesa dejo su nave ahí, una nave en perfectas condiciones con coordenadas preestablecidas para el regreso a la Tierra.

Unos pocos Namek logran huir en esa nave antes de el que planeta sea destruido, llegan a la Tierra.

Bulma no duda en ningún momento volver a su casa, no le dice nada a Vegeta por qué no quiere crear falsas esperanzas. Tres meses más tarde ella regresa a la Tierra y efectivamente una pequeña aldea del sur del planeta está a salvo viviendo en los jardines del palacio.

Los Namek tienen unas nuevas esferas del dragón dispuestas completamente para Bulma. Incluso le conceden los primeros deseos a ella, pero es uno por año. El primer deseo que toma es revivir a Raditz, en el transcurso del segundo año, trabaja bastante para la recuperación de su pierna.

La peliazul toma una decisión radical, músculos y huesos de su pierna son reemplazados por partes robóticas (En teoría Bulma pasa por un proceso parecido al de los androides de Dragón ball, pero ella no tiene ningún poder o fuerza, simplemente con ingeniería biomédica logra replicar las partes de su pierna, ligamentos y hueso por partes robóticas perfectamente adaptadas)

Al segundo año desea que los Saiyajin revivan. Y van en busca de Vegeta.

.

.

.

La historia no tendría epílogo, el final estaría claro. Vegeta y Bulma se quedan juntos ahora sí como una verdadera pareja, la Tierra pasa a ser aliado del dominio de Vegeta.

Los Saiyajin prosperan. Los humanos igual. Al final hay una plática entre el padre de Bulma y Vegeta.

–Casarlos fue la mejor decisión que hemos tomado– Diría el rey Vegeta.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Anexos**

* * *

 **Nombres de planetas por utilizar:**

· Tilio

· Rubidio

· Nobelio

· Felonin

· Palun

 **Palabras, datos y terminología por utilizar:**

· Iper espacio

· Acopladores térmicos

· Fomalhaut b

· Cementerio espacial

· Partículas que reflejan la luz (Idea para crear mecanismo que cambie la apariencia como un disfraz)

· Sistemas de planeta binarios

· Magnetares

· Planetas errantes

· Propiedades de los minerales

 **Frases, diálogos por utilizar:**

· _La política siempre es ineficiente, consume tiempo y solo busca el veneficio de unos cuantos._

· _eres el mas poderoso o no eres nada_

· _–¿Estamos en problemas?_

 _–Solo si nos atrapan..._

· _Cualquier persona con fuerza de voluntad puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa._

· _La dignidad de un hombre es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo._

· _Toma lo que quieres y defiende lo que es tuyo._

· _Niña mimada que piensa que un grito puede ser el peor castigo._

· _Odio el sentimiento de no saber que es lo que va a pasar._

· _Nací en la era del cambio._

· _La guerra es un lenguaje universal._

· _No dejes que las emociones nublen tu juicio._

· _Si no tienes cicatrices no has vivido._

· _Es difícil establecer valores._

· _La gente suele ser sincera cuando intenta ser cruel._


End file.
